Delena's Real Story - Saison 2
by EliShaWriter
Summary: La suite des aventures de Delena, Tayley et Nallas... Saison 2 - Forever & Always (Romances Lesbiennes) Demi Lovato/Selena Gomez (Delena, Semi, Demena) Miley Cyrus/Taylor Swift (Tayley, Maylor) Nick Jonas/Dallas Lovato (Nallas) Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui (Camren) Ally Brooke/Cher Lloyd (Chelly) Shay Mitchell/Ashley Beson (Shayley) Selena Gomez/Shay Mitchell (Shaylena)
1. Elle ne fera rien

_5 mois plus tard..._

**PDV Nick**

J'entre en enlevant ma veste, heureux de retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de ma maison et, surtout, de savoir que ma petite amie est là à m'attendre ! D'ailleurs, je sens immédiatement une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud. Ah... les fameux chocolats chaud de Dallas. Je me souviens de cette fois où on était avec Demi, Selena et Joe. On avait passé l'après-midi à faire une bataille de boule de neige et on était rentrés frigorifiés. On était alors bien contents que Dallas nous fasse ces boissons chocolatés ! Je me souviens encore du Marshmallow fondu qu'elle met sur le dessus, saupoudré de chocolat en poudre... J'en ai l'eau à la bouche rien qu'en y pensant.

**Dallas :** _(de la cuisine)_ Nick ?

**Moi :** _(vais dans la cuisine)_ Lui-même ! _(arrive derrière elle)_ Bonjour Mon Muse.

J'enlace sa taille et viens déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Je vois un petit sourire s'afficher sur son visage mais ce sourire me paraît triste. Je me demande alors ce qu'elle a.

**Moi :** Dal' ?

**Dallas :** Comment elle va ?

Je devine qu'elle parle de sa sœur. Depuis sa rupture d'avec Selena, Demi est une épave. Elle ne voit plus personne en dehors du travail, à part Miley et moi. La dernière fois, quand je suis arrivée chez elle, je l'ai trouvé plus ivre que je n'aurais jamais crut la voir. Je ne sais pas si elle a aussi repris la drogue mais, en tout cas, il n'y a pas que du Pepsi dans son verre à X-Factor. Elle va terriblement mal et aujourd'hui n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ De pire en pire. Il n'était que 9 heures Dallas, et elle était déjà bourrée. Je crois qu'elle a repris exactement comme avant Timberline. Je me demande même si ça ne va pas être pire parce-qu'elle est capable de supporter plus maintenant.

**Dallas :** _(se tourne vers moi)_ Je ne crois qu'on puisse l'aider Nick.

**Moi :** Mais il faut faire quelque chose !

**Dallas :** Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse la sortir de là...

**Moi :** Elle n'acceptera jamais. Pas tant que Demi n'aura pas repris son traitement.

**Dallas :** C'est une impasse parce-qu'elle ne reprendra jamais du Zyprexa.

**Moi :** Elle n'a qu'à aller voir son psychiatre, il lui changera les médicaments ou la dose.

**Dallas :** C'est à elle de voir...

**Moi :** Je vais parler à Miley. Peut-être que si elle demande à Selena, ça passera mieux !

**Dallas :** _(soupire)_ Peut-être... Il faut espérer...

**Moi :** Au milieu de tout ce malheur, j'ai l'impression d'être un criminel à être heureux.

**Dallas :** Quel malheur ?

**Moi :** La fin de Demi et Selena. La fin de Taylor et Miley. Demi qui part en vrille. Et moi je suis là, dans tes bras, prêt à oublier tout leurs problèmes pour me concentrer sur mon bonheur.

**Dallas :** C'est peut-être ce que tu as de mieux à faire en ce moment. Tu cogites trop à propos de Demi. J'ai horreur de dire ça mais... oublie-la un peu.

**Moi :** _(prend sa main dans la mienne)_ C'est vrai. Je suis là, avec toi, et je ne te porte même pas un dixième de l'attention que tu mérites. Alors je vais te montrer de quelle façon on traite un princesse chez les Jonas.

Je la surprends donc en la portant style marier (vous voyez le genre non?) et je l'emmène dans la chambre qu'on partage depuis maintenant presque un mois...

**PDV Demi**

**Je ne suis rien... Je ne mérite pas de vivre...**

_Arrête ! NON ! Pense à elle. Pense à Selena. Elle t'attend ! Elle ne t'a pas abandonné !_

**Si... Elle ne veut plus de moi... Je suis dangereuse pour elle...**

_Non, tu dois juste faire en sorte qu'elle se rende compte de son erreur. Si tu reprends du Zyprexa..._

**Jamais ! NON NON NON ! Je ne veux pas !**

_C'est le Zyprexa ou Selena. Lequel alors ? Ton pire cauchemar ou la femme de ta vie ?_

**Arrête ! Oh non... Les effets s'en vont ! Vite !**

Je me penche vers la bouteille d'alcool, ma main hésite. C'est comme si mon cerveau était divisé. Je continue. J'arrête.

_Non Demi !_

**Oh si ! C'est la seule chose qui peut te la faire oublier...**

_Non ! Tu peux la retrouver. Bats-toi pour elle ! Elle le mérite !_

**Elle ne mérite rien ! Elle m'a laissé tomber ! Bois Demi... Oublie toute ta peine...**

_NON !_

**SI !**

_NON !_

**SI !**

_NON !_

**SI !**

**Moi :** STOP !

Je jette la bouteille contre le mur et m'écroule à genou sur le sol. Les larmes coulent, incontrôlables, seul signe de ma faiblesse. Je l'aime et, au lieu de me battre pour la récupérer, je suis là à me beurrer la gueule du soir au matin et du matin au soir. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai fait il y a une heure. Mais je sais ce que je veux faire maintenant. La première chose, c'est de me ressaisir. Je vais dans ma chambre mettre une tenue décente et je vais marcher un bon coup pour me détendre. Voilà ! Non ! Mieux, beaucoup mieux ! Je me glisse déjà dans une autre tenue et je prends ensuite mes clés de voiture. Je roule tranquillement jusqu'à cette maison que je connais parfaitement bien. Je gare mon véhicule et je vais sonner.

Elle m'ouvre, magnifiquement belle mais totalement étonnée de me voir là.

**Selena :** Demi ? Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Je la fais taire en la poussant à l'intérieur. Au moment où je claque la porte derrière nous, je la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse avidement. Ses lèvres m'avaient manqué à un point que moi-même je n'imaginais pas. Et... Je rêve ? Elle me rend mon baiser ? Oh bon sang... Je sens son ventre tout contre le mien. Son ventre où _notre_ enfant grandit depuis plus de 5 mois déjà... D'un coup, je m'écarte d'elle. Je viens de me prendre un coup de pied ? Le coup d'un petit pied.

**Moi :** Il bouge ?!

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me mets à genoux devant elle et pose mon oreille contre son ventre. Je l'entends. Oui, il bouge ! Son bébé, mon bébé, NOTRE bébé ! Il me prouve pour la première fois qu'il est bien concret, vivant ! Et je l'aime déjà !

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Hey petite chose ! Comment tu vas ?

Je l'entends bouger et c'est juste la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'est été donner de vivre. Je n'en reviens pas. Dire que j'ai manqué 5 mois. 5 MOIS ! Tout ça pour de l'alcool, pour une illusion de bonheur et de plénitude alors que mon vrai bonheur est là ! C'est cette femme avec cet enfant bien au chaud en elle. C'est ici que je dois être et nul part ailleurs. Alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées enfin positives, je sens la main de Selena passer dans mes cheveux. Je relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Elle a les yeux embués de larmes et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait un pincement au cœur.

**Moi :** _(me relève)_ Lena ? _(pose mes mains sur ses joues)_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ?

**Selena :** Tu m'as manqué...

**Moi :** Tu m'as manqué aussi...

Je repose alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, heureuse de la retrouver. Une peur sombre s'infiltre en moi. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Ou si Selena n'était pas prête à me reprendre ? C'est ce que je disais ! Elle me repousse !

**Selena :** Tu as bu ?

**Moi :** Je... Juste une erreur de parcours Lena...

**Selena :** _(secoue la tête)_ C'est de ma faute...

**Moi :** NON ! _(la force à me regarder)_ C'est moi le problème mon cœur. Tu avais raison, j'ai encore besoin de ce traitement et je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Par contre, le Zyprexa ne me convient pas. J'ai donc pris un rendez-vous avec mon psychiatre demain. Il me prescrira autre chose.

**Selena :** C'est vrai ?

**Moi :** Oui. _(caresse sa joue)_ Tout pour toi mon cœur.

Elle s'approche alors pour m'embrasser à nouveau et je me sens comme au premier jour de notre relation. Tout est reparti, je le sais, je le sens. C'est elle et c'est pour ça que tout sera parfait ! Sauf que son portable sonne !

**Selena :** Mince ! _(regarde son téléphone)_ Je vais être en retard.

**Moi :** Où ?

**Selena :** Gynéco. _(me regarde)_ Tu veux venir ? Aujourd'hui je saurais enfin si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

**Moi :** Donc on saura si j'avais raison ou non ?

**Selena :** Oui.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Avec plaisir.

**Selena :** Allons-y alors.

_Ellipse..._

Après être revenue si vite dans sa vie, je suis déjà avec elle chez le gynécologue à attendre des nouvelles de notre bébé. Alors qu'elle est allongée, elle se tourne vers moi et me lance un sourire avant de se saisir de ma main. Je regarde nos doigts entrelacés, une bouffée de joie m'envahissant. Puis, d'un coup, je suis interrompu dans ma contemplation par un bruit très énervant et régulier. Attends, c'est un cœur qui bat ! Son cœur ! Celui de notre enfant ! Je relève la tête à une vitesse hallucinante et regarde l'écran. Il est là, tout petit et fragile mais déjà adorable.

**Gynéco :** C'est un garçon en pleine forme. Félicitation !

**Selena :** _(me regarde)_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aie raison !

Je lui répond d'un vague murmure, trop hypnotisée par notre fils.

**PDV Selena**

Comme je suis étonnée de sa réponse, je me tourne vers elle. Son regard reste fixé sur l'écran, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une échographie. Et puis, ses yeux sont embués de larmes. Oh mon Dieu ! Elle ne va pas pleurer quand même ? Demi ? Ma Demi ? Pleurer devant un bébé pas même finit ? Oui, mais, c'est notre bébé quand même !

**Gynéco :** Je vais imprimer des images de l'échographie. Combien ?

**Moi :** 7.

**Gynéco :** Très bien.

Il sort de la pièce et je me tourne à nouveau vers Demi. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé d'un pouce alors je me décide à la sortir de sa transe.

**Moi :** Demi ? Hey, bébé !

**Demi :** _(regarde l'écran)_ Tu devrais arrêter de m'appeler bébé. Ou alors tu trouves un nom à ton fils parce-qu'on ne va plus s'en sortir à force !

**Moi :** Demi, c'est _notre_ bébé, rappelle-toi.

**Demi :** _(me regarde enfin)_ Ça veut dire que... ?

**Moi :** La pause est terminé. J'ai passé 5 mois horrible loin de toi, je ne veux pas en vivre une minute de plus.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Moi aussi.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes mais, au moment où j'allais l'approfondir, elle s'écarte de moi.

**Demi :** Il faut quand même lui trouver un nom à ce petit bout de chou.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Mais c'est déjà fait.

**Demi :** Ah bon ?

**Moi :** Souviens-toi, quand on avait 12 ans...

_Flashback - 2004_

**Demi :** Ethan. Je trouve que c'est le plus beau prénom au monde pour un garçon. J'appellerais mon fils comme ça un jour.

**Moi :** Là on risque de ne pas s'entendre...

**Demi :** _(se tourne vers moi)_ Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Parce-que je voulais appeler mon fils comme ça aussi.

**Demi :** _(rire)_ On a qu'à avoir un garçon ensemble tiens !

Je souris en retour. Elle a 11 ans, j'en ai 12. Assise chacune sur une balançoire du parc le plus proche de chez moi, on parlait de ce qu'on ferait quand on serait « grandes ».

**Demi :** Une chose est sûre.

**Moi :** Laquelle ?

**Demi :** Si tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie à ce moment là, ces belles choses n'auront plus de sens.

A l'époque, elle était encore ma meilleure amie, mais je n'envisageais pas la vie sans elle non plus. Alors, prise d'un élan sentimental, je lui saute dessus pour la prendre dans mes bras. Sauf qu'elle n'y est pas préparée et qu'on atterrit toutes les deux sur le sable, par-terre. Elle me regarde quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Moi, rougissante, je fais passer ma gêne en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ C'est décidé, on aura un Ethan ensemble.

_Flashback – retour 2013_

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ C'est vrai, je m'en souviens maintenant.

**Moi :** Toujours partante ? Je sais que c'était un délire de gamine mais...

**Demi :** _(pose un doigt sur mes lèvres)_ On voulait un Ethan ensemble, on l'aura. Pour de vrai, sérieusement. Ce n'est plus une blague.

**Moi :** Donc voilà. Ce n'est plus bébé maintenant.

**Demi :** Non.

Le médecin revient à ce moment et nous tend les photos. Notre bébé...

**PDV Nick**

**Moi :** _(panique)_ Elle ne répond pas !

**Dallas :** Calme-toi !

**Moi :** Elle peut avoir fait n'importe quoi ! _(prend ma veste)_ Je file chez elle.

**Dallas :** Alors je viens avec toi.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Dallas :** Pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble voyons ! Allez Nickounet !

**Moi :** Ah non hein ! Pas toi aussi !

**Dallas :** _(rire)_ Mais non mon ange... _(prend ma main)_ Allez, viens.

Je me laisse donc guider jusqu'à ma voiture. Je conduis ensuite vers le domicile de Demi. Depuis ce matin, elle ne répond plus au téléphone. Je m'inquiète moi. Arriver là-bas, je me gare et constate que sa voiture n'est pas là.

**Moi :** Où peut-elle bien être ?

**Dallas :** Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?

**Moi :** Selena ?

**Dallas :** Ça me paraissait évident à moi !

**Moi :** On peut toujours tenter.

Je reprends donc la route vers chez Selena mais, arriver là-bas, toujours pas de Demi.

**Dallas :** La voiture de Selly est là, allons au moins lui demander si Demi est passée.

**Moi :** C'est le fait que sa voiture soit là qui est bizarre.

**Dallas :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Elle a un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue, elle devrait être déjà partie depuis longtemps.

Je vois alors un grand sourire illuminé le visage de ma petite amie. Je ne saisis pas toute la situation et, pourtant, je peux me venter d'être le propriétaire d'une certaine intelligence.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Dallas :** Tu ne comprends pas ?

**Moi :** Non ?

**Dallas :** Demi et Selena ont dû se réconcilier et aller ensemble chez le gynéco.

**Moi :** Tu crois ?

**Dallas :** J'en suis sûre à 99% !

**Moi :** J'espère que tu as raison alors...

**PDV Miley**

Je n'ai rien a faire. Elle me manque. Ah... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça ! Peut-être qu'elle m'aimait vraiment dans le fond. Mais, à cause de ma stupide façon de ne jamais réfléchir avant d'agir, je suis peut-être passée à côté de la chance de ma vie ! Non, Miley, pas de regret ! Jamais ! Les regrets sont pour les faibles. Toi, tu es une battante et tu vas t'en relever plus forte !

**PDV Taylor**

_(enfin!)_

« Miley... Qui aurait crut que je tomberais amoureuse de toi ? C'est si improbable. Tellement imprévisible. Tout comme toi tu l'es... Je n'aurais jamais crut que derrière ta façade dure se cachait une âme aussi sensible. C'est pourtant ta façon de parler qui m'a éblouit. C'était comme si tu mettais ton cœur à nu à chaque fois que tu parlais des choses qui comptaient pour toi. J'avais l'impression de te découvrir plus encore à chaque fois que tu ouvrais la bouche. Et moi, que t'ai-je offert en retour ? Un cœur brisé, la déception, la trahison. Je suis vraiment une personne horrible. Je devrais peut-être m'en aller... Pas seulement sortir de ta vie mais aussi sortir de la mienne. Tu te souviens Venise ? Je veux que tu gardes cette image de nous. Notre cadenas, notre amour, une intrigue perdue au milieu de milliers d'autres et nous sommes définitivement les seules à la connaître. Je voulais te dire Miley, que je t'aime et que, même dans l'au-delà, je continuerais de t'aimer... »

Je ne réfléchie pas et clic sur envoyer. Elle a reçu son message. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller faire ce que j'ai à faire dans un endroit qui me rappellera de bon souvenir. Quelque part où je trouverais la paix pour toujours.

**PDV Demi**

**Mandy :** Et c'est un garçon ?

**Selena :** Oui.

**Mandy :** Donc Demi avait raison ?

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Toujours !

**Mandy :** Vous avez déjà pensé à un nom ?

**Selena :** Depuis qu'on a 12 ans.

**Mandy :** Quoi ?

**Selena :** _(rire)_ C'était un délire de gamine maman ! On voulait toutes les deux le même prénom pour notre fils donc on s'était dit qu'on le ferait ensemble.

**Moi :** Qui aurait crut que ça deviendrait vrai ?

**Mandy :** _(sourire)_ Oui... Et donc ? Quel est le nom de ce petit bout de chou ?

**Selena :** Ethan Gomez-Lovato.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Vient-elle seulement de dire que son fils porterait mon nom ? C'est donc définitivement notre bébé et on est de retour. Finit la pause ! On serait une famille. Selena, Demi et Ethan Gomez-Lovato.

* * *

_Chapitre un peu court mais je me rattrape sur le suivant promis !_

_Le retour de Delena ? Le bébé ? Que pensez-vous du prénom choisit par Austin-Moon-188 ?_

_Le couple Nalas ?_

_Le PDV Miley ?_

_Le PDV Taylor ?_

_La réaction de Demi face à l'alcool ?_

_La réaction de Demi face à Selena et Ethan ?_

_Le Flashback ?_

_Dites-moi tout en fait ! :_


	2. Comme au temps de mon enfance

**PDV Selena**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle est là ! A côté de moi ! 5 mois... 5 mois de torture, de « je l'appelle » et puis non. Non parce-que Selena est une fille trop stupide qui fait passer sa fierté avant l'amour de sa vie. Moi conne ? Certainement. Et il doit y avoir plus de la moitié d'entre vous qui aurait envie de me tuer en ce moment même. Oui j'ai laissé tomber Demi il y a quelques mois de ça. Oui, elle est repartie dans ses conneries par ma faute. Oui, j'aurais put empêcher tout ça mais non, je n'ai rien fait. Je suis haïssable mais je m'en veux ! Est-ce suffisant pour me racheter ? Et si je promets de ne plus jamais l'abandonner ? De toute façon, ça, je n'ai pas besoin de le promettre. Je ne veux plus avoir à vivre comme ces 5 derniers mois. J'étais mal. Très mal. Ethan a été la seule raison pour laquelle je me levais le matin et prétendait que tout allait bien. Je me suis battue, pour lui. S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne crois pas que j'aurais tenu le coup. De toute façon, si Ethan n'avait pas été là, Demi et moi on ne se serait jamais séparées. J'ai juste eut peur pour lui. Ce qui n'excuse pas mon geste.

**Demi :** Ça va mon cœur ?

**Moi :** Ouais, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

**Demi :** Genre, tu pensais à quoi ?

**Moi :** A toi. A nous. A Ethan. A la connerie que j'ai fait en pensant que tout irait bien si je te quittais. Et puis à toi, encore... A quel point je t'aime...

Elle ne me répond pas alors je me tourne vers elle tandis qu'elle gare sa voiture dans l'allée de chez moi. J'attends toujours quelque chose de sa part mais elle sort simplement du véhicule sans un mot. Là, je ne comprends pas tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je sors moi aussi de la voiture et suis Demi.

**Moi :** _(la suis) _Qu'est-ce qui se passe bébé ? _(la rattrape et l'arrête)_ Je t'aime, tu le sais ça non ? Et tu peux tout me dire. Alors explique-moi !

**Demi :** C'est ça le problème.

**Moi :** Quoi Querida ?

**Demi :** Ça ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu m'appelle « querida », comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si tout ça n'était pas arriver. Tout est redevenu comme avant !

**Moi :** Avant quoi ? La pause ?

**Demi :** Oui !

Elle baisse la tête et c'est là que je vois une larme coulée le long de sa joue. Mais je ne la comprends vraiment pas aujourd'hui !

**Moi :** _(m'approche pour la prendre dans mes bras) _Demi...

**Demi :** _(me repousse)_ Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand tu voudras de nouveau faire une pause hein ? Quand quelque chose ne te conviendra pas et que tu diras « pause ! » pour pouvoir me reprendre quand bon te semblera ! Tu crois que je vais tenir longtemps à ce rythme moi ? Je t'aime et je ne veux pas avoir à souffrir continuellement d'une relation en yo-yo.

**Moi :** Il n'y aura rien de tout ça Querida. Je t'aime désespérément et je ne veux pas avoir à revivre ses 5 mois. J'avais peur tout le long que tu aie trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour me remplacer. Quelqu'un de bien, qui te mérite et qui n'ait pas tout le temps besoin de toi pour la soutenir.

**Demi :** Toi tu avais peur que ce soit moi qui aille voir ailleurs ?

**Moi :** Oui !

**Demi :** Mais où vas-tu pêcher ça ? _(pose ses mains sur mes joues) _Selena, je n'aime que toi et je n'aimerais toujours que toi ! Toute ma vie durant il n'y aura que ton nom capable de me faire sourire ! _(caresse mon ventre)_ Et celui d'Ethan maintenant. _(me regarde intensément) _Il n'y aura que toi et lui. Vous deux. Les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.

**Moi :** Je ne veux plus te perdre.

**Demi :** Moi non plus...

Je l'embrasse alors passionnément, tellement heureuse que tout s'arrange finalement entre nous. Alors que nos langues s'entremêle et que je me dis que tout est parfait en cet instant, mon portable sonne, nous interrompant. Miley ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

**Moi :**_ (décroche)_ Allô ?

**Miley :** Où est-ce que Taylor irait si elle avait besoin de se ressourcer ?

**Moi :** Salut quand même et « Quoi ? ».

**Miley :** Quand Taylor va mal, où est-ce qu'elle va ? A part Venise parce-que ça c'est trop évident !

**Moi :** Euh... Je n'en sais rien...

**Miley :** S'il te plaît, fais un effort Selly. Je le sens mal ce coup-là, je crois qu'elle va faire une grosse connerie !

**Moi :** Bon ok. Je dirais Palos Verdes, la falaise avec le phare tout de suite à l'entrée du village. Tu trouveras ?

**Miley :** J'ai un bon ami qui s'appelle Tom-Tom il va m'aider. Merci de ton aide.

Elle a déjà raccrocher. Je regarde Demi avec incompréhension, regard qu'elle me rend.

**Demi :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

**Moi :** Taylor a peut-être des ennuis et...

**Demi :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là alors ?

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Demi :** Mais je ne sais pas ! Si c'était moi tu serais déjà partie à fond la caisse pour m'aider !

**Moi :** Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Miley est partie la chercher et...

**Demi :** On ne sait même pas où elle est ?!

**Moi :** Apparemment pas...

**Demi :** Apparemment pas !? Oh bordel !

Elle prend alors ma main et me traîne jusqu'à se voiture. Elle ne me lâche pas malgré mes cris de protestations et mon incapacité à comprendre la situation.

**Demi :** Monte.

**Moi :** Mais... !

**Demi :** Monte ! C'est ta meilleure amie qui a des problèmes alors tu montes !

**Moi :** Tu penses que c'est si grave que ça ?

**Demi :** Réfléchie 2 secondes ! Si Miley s'inquiète c'est grave !

**Moi :** Ouais, c'est vrai...

**PDV Taylor**

C'est tout ce que je veux. En finir. A quoi ça sert de vivre si la seule personne qui compte ne veux plus de moi ? Je n'en peux plus. Elle me déteste alors que moi je l'aime désespérément. Je ne veux qu'elle mais je ne l'aurais jamais. Alors plus la peine de vivre. Demain, mon album sortira en même temps que l'annonce de ma mort. Miley comprendra que tout ceci n'est que pour elle. Elle me regrettera ? Bien sûr que non ! Sinon elle serait déjà là.

Au moment même où je me dis ça, je fais glisser son cutter le long de mon bras et...

**PDV Miley**

Non ! Non non non non non ! Pas elle ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien put penser ?! Tout ça c'est entièrement de ma faute ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire !? Appuyez sur sa coupure me semble une bonne idée pour commencer.

**Moi :**_ (m'agenouille à côté d'elle)_ Taylor ! Répond-moi je t'en supplie !

**Taylor :**_ (faible)_ Miley... ?

**Moi :** Je suis là babe. Tout va bien aller.

**Taylor :** Je... Je t'aime...

**Moi :** Je sais Tay'. Moi aussi. J'ai été stupide, je l'admets. Mais rien n'est perdu ! On a encore une chance babe mais pour ça il faut que tu restes réveillée. Tu m'entends ?! Ne me laisse pas, je t'aime !

Elle ne répond pas. Ses yeux sont fermées. Elle ne bouge plus. Seigneur non ! Putain il ne peut pas me faire ça le zigoto à longue barbe là haut ! Pas maintenant ! Pas elle ! Non !

**PDV Nick**

Il est presque 17 heures et pas un bruit dans la maison à part ma guitare d'où sortent différents accords que j'enchaîne. Dallas me regarde sans bouger. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle se retient de respirer tellement elle est silencieuse. A certain moment, je ferme les yeux pour me plonger un peu plus dans la musique et, quand je les rouvre, je suis limité étonné de la voir là. Et puis, dans cette quiétude si agréable, mon portable vibre. Avec un soupire, je regarde le SMS qui m'a été adresser.

**DEMI :** SKYLINE HEALTHCARE &amp; WELLNESS CENTER, MILEY, VIENS TOUT DE SUITE.

Dallas a dû remarquer un changement dans mon expression parce-qu'elle s'inquiète.

**Dallas :** Nick ? Mon ange, ça va ?

**Moi :** Miley est à l'hôpital. Je fonce.

**Dallas :** Je t'accompagne.

Je ne me sens même pas la force de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Je la laisse faire, de toute façon elle est têtue comme une mule. Comme sa sœur tient ! Et après on se demande pourquoi elles passent leur temps à se disputer ! Bref, trêve de conneries ! Miley est à l'hôpital merde !

_Ellipse..._

Quand j'arrive au service de réa, je vois... Miley qui me saute dans les bras ? Attends, ce n'est pas pour elle que je suis venu ? Mais...

**Moi :** Mil'... Ça va ?

**Miley :** _(pleure)_ Elle... Elle a... Je n'ai rien put faire... J'ai vu le message et... C'est entièrement de ma faute !

Comme je ne comprends fichtrement rien de ce qu'elle raconte, je me contente de la serrer dans mes bras en lui répétant que tout ira très bien. Je ne sais pas du tout si ça sera le cas mais personne n'en est sûr en disant cette phrase alors hein ! Bref, je vois Demi approcher et je lui lance un regard qu'elle comprend facilement. Déjà, je me doute que ça a à voir avec Taylor vu la tête de Demi et le fait que Selena est totalement anéantie un peu plus loin.

**Dallas :** Je vais voir Selena.

**Demi :** Bonne chance ! Elle ne veut rien entendre de moi !

**Dallas :** Moi ce n'est pas pareil !

**Demi :** _(lui tire la langue)_ Vantarde !

**Moi :** Bref ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler vous deux ! Il se passe quoi ici ?

**Demi :** Taylor a fait une tentative de suicide.

**Miley :** Ma faute...

**Demi :** Miley est allée l'en empêcher mais quand elle est arrivée à Palos Verdes c'était...

**Miley :** Ma faute !

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas de ta faute Miley ! Elle a fait un choix et heureusement que tu étais là pour la rattraper ! Peut-être qu'elle s'était déjà coupée au moment où tu es arrivée mais sans toi elle se serait vidée de son sang là-haut !

**Miley :** Ma faute...

**Demi :** C'est comme ça depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Nick...

**Moi :** Va voir Selena, je reste avec Miley.

**Demi :** D'accord.

**Moi :** Oh hey ! Ça s'est arrangé vous deux ?

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Oui...

**Miley :** C'est vrai ? Mais... GOMEZ !

De loin, je vois Selena sursauter avant de se lever et de venir vers nous avec Dallas. Elle a l'air de ne pas tout comprendre et même moi je ne saisis pas tout. Bon, soyons honnête, rien du tout !

**Miley :** Alors comme ça Delena est de retour ?

**Selena :** Heu... Oui...

**Miley :** Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas trop le moment tu ne crois pas ?

**Miley :** C'est justement le moment idéal ! J'ai besoin de distraction alors racontez-moi tout !

**Selena :** Rien d'exceptionnel. Elle est venue chez moi, m'a plaqué contre le mur pour m'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois de sa vie, ensuite j'ai dû aller chez le gynéco et elle est venue avec moi. Et c'est après qu'elle soit restée figée devant Ethan que je lui ai dit que la pause était finie.

**Dallas :** Ethan ?

**Selena :** Ethan Gomez-Lovato, notre fils.

**Moi :** C'est un garçon ?

**Miley**** et ****Dallas**** :** Gomez-Lovato ?!

**Demi :** Whao ! Calme ! Nick, oui, c'est un garçon. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendu une fille s'appeler Ethan mais bon, passons. Dallas et Miley, oui, Gomez-Lovato. C'est logique non ? C'est **notre** fils alors il porte _nos_noms jusqu'au mariage.

**Selena****, ****Miley**** et ****Dallas**** :** Mariage ?!

**Demi :**_(regarde Selena)_ Oui, mariage. Toi et moi un jour, pour que ton rêve devienne réalité. Ensuite il s'appellera Ethan Gomez tout comme toi et moi.

**Selena :** Non !

**Demi :** Quoi non ?

**Selena :** Tu ne vas pas changer de nom pour Gomez !

**Demi :** Pourquoi pas ? Lovato c'est un nom à coucher dehors.

**Dallas :** Merci !

**Demi :** Oh ça va ! Dans pas longtemps tu deviendras une Jonas alors c'est bon !

**Moi :** Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

**Demi :** Toi, elle, mariage. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à dire non Nicholas parce-que sinon je te tue ! _(sourire angélique)_ Compris ?

**Moi :** Ouais mais tu n'as plus intérêt à m'appeler « Nicholas »** Demetria **!

**Demi :** Bref ! J'étais dans une grande conversation existentielle avec ma petite amie ! Donc ! _(à Selena)_ Lovato est un nom à coucher dehors donc ce sera Gomez.

**Selena :** Mais tu ne peux pas ! Ton nom de fan-base est rattacher à ton nom de famille ! Si tu deviens une Gomez c'est comme si tu tuais les Lovatics ! Ils vont devoir se trouver un autre nom ! Alors que moi c'est les Selenators donc je peux changer de nom autant que je veux !

**Demi :** _(fronce les sourcils)_ Ça se tient... Bon d'accord tu gagnes. Ethan Lovato !

**Miley :** En plus ça sonne mieux.

**Moi :** Elle marque un point la blonde !

**Miley :**_(me frappe l'épaule)_ Hey !

**Moi :** Mais t'es blonde !

**Miley :** Fausse !

**Demi :** A l'extérieur peut-être...

**Miley :** Dit la plus grande blonde de l'histoire des blondes !

**Selena :** Toi, je t'arrête tout de suite ! On ne parle pas comme ça à ma petite amie ! Ok ?

**Demi :** Et je serais toi, je ne l'énerverais pas. Déjà, elle est à moitié Latina mais en plus elle est enceinte alors...

**Moi :** Comment on en est arrivé là ?

**Dallas :** Je n'en sais foutrement rien mon ange mais on va les laisser dans leur délire.

**Moi :** Bonne idée. _(prend sa main)_ Allons prendre l'air...

**PDV Selena**

Maintenant qu'on a finit notre « dispute » sur la conclusion que le terme blonde était inapproprié, mes pensées reviennent sur une vraie blonde qui a un vrai problème. Taylor est toujours entre la vie et la mort et personne n'a de nouvelles.

**Médecin :** Mesdemoiselles ?

**Moi :**_(me relève)_ Du nouveau ?

**Médecin :** Vous êtes de la famille ?

**Miley :**_(se lève aussi)_ Je suis sa petite amie.

**Médecin :** Et bien Mlle Swift a perdu beaucoup de sang mais si elle reste sous perfusion elle récupérera vite. Pour l'instant elle est plongée dans le coma et...

**Demi :**_(finit)_ Vous ne savez pas quand elle en sortira. On connaît la chanson merci. Vous savez, on devrait avoir un pass VIP pour tout les hôpitaux du coin tellement on vient régulièrement.

**Moi :** Pas drôle.

**Miley :** On peut la voir ?

**Médecin :** Bien sûr. Quand vous voulez.

Alors qu'il s'en va, Miley se tourne vers nous.

**Miley :** Vous devriez rentrer. Selena doit se reposer.

**Moi :** Mais je vais bien !

**Demi :** Menteuse.

**Moi :**_(à Miley)_ Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

**Miley :** Certaine. Et puis Nick et Dallas sont encore là au besoin.

**Moi :** Bon. Dans ce cas on y va. On repassera demain.

**Demi :** Exactement. Alors à demain Miley d'amour.

**Moi :**_(frappe l'épaule de Demi)_ Hey !

**Demi :**_(rire)_ Je plaisante Lena !

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ J'espère...

_Ellipse... Chez Selena..._

Je suis allongée sur le lit alors que Demi s'amuse, en fait je ne sais pas si ça l'amuse mais on va dire que oui, en bref, elle écoute Ethan bouger dans mon ventre. Vous ne savez à quel point c'est bizarre et merveilleux de le sentir en moi. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, Demi relève la tête et me regarde.

**Demi :** Il sera footballeur !

**Moi :**_(rire)_ Mais oui !

**Demi :** Non mais tu ne sens pas ses coups ou quoi ?

**Moi :** Demi il est _à l'intérieur_ de moi. Bien sûr que je les sens ses coups !

**Demi :** Et bin alors !

**Moi :** Il ne sera pas footballeur parce-qu'il sera chanteur, comme sa mère.

**Demi :**_(sourire taquin)_ Laquelle ?

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ Toi. Moi je suis actrice !

**Demi :** Et chanteuse !

**Moi :** Ça ne compte pas. J'ai fait ça pour le fun. J'ai toujours voulu être actrice plus que chanteuse exactement comme toi tu préférais l'inverse.

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas faux. _(embrasse mon ventre)_ Chanteur tu dis ? Il faut l'habituer à la musique le plus tôt possible alors.

Et alors, elle commence à chanter une chanson que je n'ai jamais entendu. Ça ressemble à de l'Espagnol sans en être vraiment. Je connais un minimum d'Espagnol quand même ! Je dirais de l'Italien. Oui, ça doit être ça. Mais sa voix est tellement magnifique et la mélodie tellement douce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de l'interrompre. Je me tais donc, me laissant envahir par chaque mot, même si je ne les comprends pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quand elle a finit, je me résous enfin à parler.

**Moi :**_(murmure)_ C'était beau...

**Demi :**_(me regarde)_ Merci.

**Moi :** Italien ?

**Demi :** Ma mère me la chantait pour m'endormir. Je n'ai jamais rien compris à cette chanson mais je l'adore.

**Moi :** Moi aussi. Mais notre pauvre petit Ethan va finir par croire qu'il est Italien si tu lui chantes toujours dans cette langue. Alors mets-toi à l'Anglais.

**Demi :**_(sourire)_ Juste parce-que c'est vous alors.

Cette fois, elle s'allonge à côté de moi pour chanter. Son regard est plongé dans le mien tandis qu'elle commence. Je me souviens de cette chanson !

_Flashback – Juillet 2001_

**Moi :** Non je ne sors pas !

**Demi :** Selena, les tornades ne viennent jamais jusqu'au Texas !

**Moi :** Tu ne peux pas savoir.

**Demi :** Mais si ! Je le sais parce-qu'elle est trop occupée en Louisiane pour venir jusqu'à Grand Prairie.

**Moi :**_(ouvre la porte de ma chambre)_ Tu crois ?

**Demi :**_(sourire)_ J'en suis sûre.

**Moi :** Mais... Si elle vient quand même parce-qu'elle avait très faim et qu'il n'y a plus rien en Louisiane ?

**Demi :** Alors je la ferrais partir.

**Moi :** C'est vrai ?

**Demi :** Oui. Mais si maintenant tu as toujours peur, je reste avec toi.

**Moi :** Juré ? Parce-que j'ai vraiment vraiment peur des tornades.

**Demi :** Je peux te rassurer alors.

**Moi :** Comment ?

**Demi :**_(prend ma main)_ Suis-moi.

Elle me conduit alors jusqu'à mon lit où on s'allonge. Elle me prend dans ses bras et je pose ma tête sur son épaule, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. La pluie tombe fort dehors et un orage a commencé. A chaque coup de tonnerre, je sursaute et Demi raffermit sa prise autour de moi. Au bout d'un moment, quand elle se rend compte que les larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler sur mon visage, elle commence à chanter. Et sa voix me rassure, me détend. Je me concentre dessus et plonge doucement dans le sommeil.

_Flashback__ – __retour 2013_

Et c'est exactement cette chanson qu'elle me rechante. Celle qui avait bercé mes nuits de cauchemar et d'angoisse. Je me laisse prendre par la mélodie une fois de plus. Et, quand elle a finit, bien trop tôt à mon goût, je me lance.

**Moi :** Ça faisait longtemps...

**Demi :**_(caresse ma joue)_ Je l'avais écrite pour toi.

**Moi :** C'est vrai ?

**Demi :** Oui. Un soir il y a eut un orage terrible, tu te souviens celui de Janvier 2001 ? Ce soir là tout a été coupé, téléphone, gaz... J'étais persuadée que tu étais en panique et je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir t'appeler. Alors j'ai écrit la chanson en me disant que je te la chanterais un jour pour que tu y pense à chaque orage.

**Moi :** Pendant des années tu me la chantais à chaque fois que j'avais du mal à dormir...

**Demi :** Parce-que ça fonctionnait parfaitement bien.

**Moi :** Bientôt ce ne sera plus à moi que tu devras la chanter.

**Demi :** A qui alors ?

**Moi :** Ethan.

**Demi :**_(sourire)_ Avec plaisir.

**Moi :** En attendant, j'en ai encore l'exclusivité.

**Demi :** Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

**Moi :** Que vous avez droit à un rappel Mlle Lovato.

Avec un sourire, elle recommence à me la chanter. Je me concentre sur sa voix et me laisse bercer, comme au temps de mon enfance. Doucement, je plonge dans un sommeil qui s'annonce calme...


	3. J'ai pensé à quelque chose

**PDV Demi**

Je la regarde dormir, allongée dans le lit. Je suis incapable de bouger même pour la réveiller. Surtout pas ! Elle est tellement belle dans son sommeil que ce serait un crime ! Donc je la regarde, hypnotisée par sa respiration lente et régulière. Au bout d'un moment, allez savoir si ce sont des minutes ou des heures, je replace délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui est tombée sur son front. J'en profite pour caresser doucement sa cicatrice à l'arcade, là où Bieber l'a frappé. Oh putain Demi calme-toi ! C'est bon, je vais bien. Ce connard bah... je vais juste ignorer le fait qu'il est encore vivant. Voilà une bonne idée ! Autre bonne idée : si je me levais ? Le soleil inonde déjà la pièce parce-que, oui nous sommes d'une intelligence tellement supérieure qu'on a oublié de fermer le volet ! Bref ! Je suis donc complètement éblouie par les rayons du soleil. Mais il est quelle heure ? Ah, 8 heures quand même. Donc je me lève et je vais prendre une bonne douche. Ensuite, je descends préparer un petit déjeuner pour Selena que je lui apporte au lit. Sauf que... elle dort encore ! Mais bon sang ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sensée être une lève-tard ? Ouais mais bon... Elle est enceinte donc... Bref, je vais faire quelque chose que je déteste : je vais la réveiller. Je m'assois sur le lit après avoir poser le plateau et me penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue puis murmurer à son oreille.

**Moi :** C'est l'heure de se lever Selenalena.

Elle gémit puis se retourne sur le dos mais sans ouvrir les yeux. Je me place alors sur elle en prenant bien soin de ne pas écraser son ventre et je l'embrasse rapidement plusieurs fois.

**Selena :** _(sourire, les yeux fermés)_ Je veux bien des réveils comme ça tout les matins.  
**Moi :** Bonjour Mon Cœur.  
**Selena :** Bonjour.

Je descends ensuite le long de son corps et je vais embrasser doucement son ventre pour ensuite poser mon oreille contre et murmurer à nouveau.

**Moi :** Et bonjour à toi, Ethan de mon cœur.

Je l'entends bouger, je prends donc ça pour un « bonjour ». Je relève la tête et je vois que Selena a un grand sourire étalé sur son visage. Elle est tellement belle en cet instant que je ne peux m'empêcher de retourner l'embrasser, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à bout de souffle.

**Moi :** _(chuchote)_ Je t'aime.  
**Selena :** Et je t'aime plus encore.  
**Moi :** On ne va pas se battre pour ça ?  
**Selena :** Bon, ok, toutes les deux pareilles.  
**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Tu es belle.  
**Selena :** Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un gros mensonge mademoiselle Lovato.  
**Moi :** Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle être dans le déni mademoiselle Gomez prochainement madame Lovato.

Elle détourne la tête en rougissant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Rien de plus que la vérité. Elle est belle et je veux l'épouser alors pourquoi elle est si gênée ?

**Moi :** Ça ne va pas ?  
**Selena :** Pourquoi tu me dis toutes ces choses ?  
**Moi :** Parce-que c'est la vérité.  
**Selena :** Non. Regarde-moi je...  
**Moi :** Je te regarde et tu es magnifique.  
**Selena :** Si moi je suis magnifique il n'y a pas de mots pour te décrire.  
**Moi :** Tricheuse.  
**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Et je gagne !  
**Moi :** Cette fois. Oh ! J'allais oublier. _(me lève)_ Ne bouge pas.

Je vais rechercher le plateau et je le lui pose sur les genoux. Elle le regarde quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi avec incompréhension.

**Selena :** Petit déjeuner au lit ?  
**Moi :** Tout pour ma princesse.  
**Selena :** Fais attention. Je pourrais y prendre goût.  
**Moi :** Alors je te le ferrais tout les jours.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement puis je la laisse manger. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ressens l'obligation de lui dire quelque chose. En même temps, ça la concerne donc...

**Moi :** J'ai pensé à quelque chose cette nuit.  
**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Tu penses toujours la nuit Querida.  
**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je sais. C'est plus calme c'est tout.  
**Selena :** Donc, à quoi tu as pensé ?  
**Moi :** J'aimerais que tu viennes t'installer avec moi. Peut-être pas dans mon appartement de maintenant mais... On pourrait se trouver une maison qui serait à nous, rien qu'à nous. Pour Ethan, toi et moi.  
**Selena :** Tu le veux vraiment ?  
**Moi :** Oui. Je veux qu'on ait un chez-nous. Pas chez nos parents. Un truc à toi et moi où Ethan aurait sa chambre.  
**Selena :** Avec un jardin et une piscine ?  
**Moi :** _(rire)_ Ce sont tes seules conditions ?  
**Selena :** Un barbecue aussi.  
**Moi :** Espèce de Texane.  
**Selena :** Tais-toi, t'en es une aussi.  
**Moi :** Je plaide coupable. Donc, jardin, piscine et barbecue ?  
**Selena :** Mes seules conditions.  
**Moi :** C'est donc un oui ?  
**Selena :** Pourquoi diable irais-je dire non ? Tu es la femme de ma vie.  
**Moi :** Tu n'en sais rien.  
**Selena :** Si, j'en suis sûre.  
**Moi :** Je veux bien te croire cette fois puisqu'on va vivre ensemble.

Au grand sourire que je note à nouveau sur son visage, je remarque qu'elle a l'air heureuse de ça. Moi ? Il n'y a même pas de mots pour décrire mon sentiment en ce moment. C'est juste comme si je touchais au paradis.

**PDV Taylor**

**Moi :** Miley ?  
**Miley :** La seule et l'unique Babe !  
**Moi :** _(lui saute dans les bras)_ Oh tu es là !  
**Miley :** _(me serre contre elle)_ Oui Tay'...

Et je ne vois rien d'autre à faire en ce moment que de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle est là !

**Moi :** Ne _(baiser)_ me _(baiser)_ laisse _(baiser)_ plus jamais _(baiser)_.  
**Miley :** Promis Babe. _(baiser)_ Plus jamais _(baiser)_ jamais. _(baiser)_  
**Moi :** Je t'aime.  
**Miley :** Je le sais. _(baiser)_ Je t'aime aussi. _(baiser)_ Plus que tu ne le crois.

Je la serre contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Je veux juste la sentir au plus près de moi. Encore et encore...

**Moi :** C'est le paradis, c'est ça ? Je suis morte hein ?  
**Miley :** Ça voudrait dire que je le suis aussi.  
**Moi :** Tu n'as pas osé.  
**Miley :** Non. On est toutes les deux bien vivantes.  
**Moi :** Je ne comprends pas...

Je relève la tête à la recherche de réponse mais tout ce que je remarque c'est qu'elle commence à disparaître.

**Moi :** Non ! Tu avais promis de rester !  
**Miley :** Je ne pars pas Babe. Je suis là, juste à côté... Tout ce qu'il faut c'est que...

**PDV Miley**

**Moi :** ... Que tu te réveilles. Je veux juste pouvoir te parler Taylor. Voir tes beaux yeux bleus me parler d'amour. Je veux pouvoir te dire, encore et encore, combien je t'aime et que je ne te laisserais jamais. Plus jamais. Je ne veux plus avoir à vivre ça. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'effet que ça m'a fait de te sentir sans vie dans me bras, d'être couverte de ton sang. J'avais l'impression de mourir aussi. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, je sais que tu dois me détester maintenant. Je me déteste moi-même de t'avoir fait ça.

Ça fait plus de 12 heures que je suis là sans bouger. Je tiens sa main dans la mienne et je ne veux absolument pas la lâcher. J'ai peur qu'elle abandonne son combat si je ne la tiens plus et j'ai surtout peur de sombrer moi-même si je n'ai plus de contact avec Taylor. J'ai peur pour elle et j'ai peur pour moi. Je sais que si elle meurt (CA NE SERA PAS LE CAS!) mais je sais que je mourrais aussi. Juste parce-que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

**Moi :** _(pleure)_ Ne me fais pas ça Babe. J'ai besoin de toi, ici et maintenant, en vie. Je veux revoir ton sourire et je veux réentendre ton rire. Je veux que tu me poses des questions, encore et encore, pour pouvoir t'y répondre indéfiniment. Parce-que, même si je ne le dis pas, j'aime tes questions. Tu me fais me sentir spéciale. J'aime ton regard sur moi parce-que tu me fais sentir comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important. Tu es mes sourires, tu es mon rire, tu es chaque mot sortis de ma bouche. Taylor, je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux t'avoir près de moi à chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de la journée. Je veux pouvoir t'appeler ma petite amie parce-que c'est juste la seule chose capable de me rendre heureuse. Je te veux toi Taylor. Je t'aime.

Je pose ma tête sur le lit, près d'elle, et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne ressens rien d'autre que la douleur de savoir que c'est de ma faute si elle est là. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je crois, je sens mes paupières devenir lourdes. Je tombe dans un sommeil mêlé de désespoir, de culpabilité et de peur.

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Tu es prête Lena ?  
**Selena :** Oui.  
**Moi :** Alors viens.

Je prends sa main en lui souriant et je la conduis jusqu'à ma voiture. On roule alors jusque chez ma mère. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir à nouveau Selena dans ma vie que je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de la dire à ma mère. Elle sait aussi pour Ethan et elle tient à le voir. Du coup, j'ai convaincu Selena de m'accompagner. Elle n'était pas très sûre parce-qu'elle pensait, et pense encore, dur comme fer que ma mère lui en veut de m'avoir laisser sombrer. Le petit problème dans la déduction génial de ma petite amie, c'est que ma mère n'est au courant en rien de ma descente aux enfers.

**Selena :** Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?  
**Moi :** Hein ?  
**Selena :** A ta mère. Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit sur ta période sombre.  
**Moi :** Je ne voulais pas la décevoir.  
**Selena :** Et si tu avais eut besoin d'aide ?  
**Moi :** Je suis la seule aide dont j'ai besoin. Et toi aussi. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu dis vouloir mon bien mais sans toi je ne serais jamais bien. Souviens-t-en.  
**Selena :** _(secoue la tête)_ Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?  
**Moi :** De quoi ? La pause ?  
**Selena :** Non. La connerie de ne pas être revenue plus tôt.  
**Moi :** Tu voulais ?  
**Selena :** Tout le temps. Je te raconterais si tu veux.  
**Moi :** Oui.  
**Selena :** Tu sais que... je m'en veux.  
**Moi :** Je sais Mon Cœur.  
**Selena :** Pas seulement de cette putain de pause. Je te parle de tout. Du fait que j'ai eut des secrets pour toi alors qu'on avait dit jamais de secret.  
**Moi :** Mais il n'y en a plus maintenant donc tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Elle ne dit rien. Du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'elle a recommencé à se tortiller les doigts. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lena ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?  
**Selena :** _(marmonne)_ J'ai quelque chose à te montrer en rentrant.  
**Moi :** C'est grave ?  
**Selena :** Techniquement non. C'est le fait que ça va faire presque 4 ans que je fais ça et que je ne t'ai rien dit.  
**Moi :** L'acte en lui-même n'est pas grave hein ?!  
**Selena :** Non, je pense même que c'est une bonne chose.  
**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Alors tout va bien.  
**Selena :** On verra.

Je me gare devant chez ma mère sans relever le dernier commentaire de Selena. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a avec ce secret mais j'espère que ce n'est pas très grave. Je descends de la voiture et attends que Selena me rejoigne. Je prends sa main et la regarde quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser.

**Moi :** Je t'aime Lena.  
**Selena :** Et je t'aime aussi.  
**Moi :** Donc tout va bien ?  
**Selena :** Oui. Je pense que... qu'on peut y aller.  
**Moi :** _(m'avance vers la porte)_ Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu as aussi peur. Tu la connais depuis 14 ans.  
**Selena :** C'est la première que je viens en tant que ta petite amie. C'est une pression en plus.  
**Moi :** Mais elle t'adore. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.  
**Selena :** Je sais. C'est juste là. Ça ne se comprend pas.  
**Moi :** Je suis là, à tes côtés tout le temps. D'accord ?  
**Selena :** Oui. _(soupire)_ J'aimerais remonter le temps.  
**Moi :** Pourquoi ?  
**Selena :** Pour que je puisse à nouveau être celle qui te rassure.  
**Moi :** _(rire)_ L'inverse ne te convient pas ?  
**Selena :** J'ai juste l'impression que ce n'est pas correct. Tu es celle qui te bats contre un million de démon et je devrais être celle qui t'y aide. Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui ai des doutes et toi qui me les enlève ?  
**Moi :** Parce-que tu es enceinte.  
**Selena :** C'est une raison suffisante ?  
**Moi :** _(sonne)_ Oui.

Ma mère met fin à notre discussion en venant ouvrir la porte avec un grand sourire. Elle me saute immédiatement dessus et me prend dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte brièvement. Puis ma mère se tourne vers Selena et vient la serre contre elle aussi. Je vois que ma petite amie à l'air surprise. Je lui lance un regard genre « je te l'avais bien dit » et puis ma mère nous invite à entrer.

**Maman :** Qu'est-ce qui vous à empêcher de venir avant ?  
**Moi :** Aucune excuse particulière.  
**Selena :** Demi...  
**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Ok, on était en pause.  
**Maman :** Et tu n'as rien dit à personne ?  
**Moi :** Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais régler ça seule.  
**Maman :** _(sourire)_ Et ça a fonctionné à ce que je vois.  
**Moi :** Parfaitement bien.  
**Maman :** Venez, Eddie vous attend. Et Maddie ne devrait pas tarder.  
**Moi :** Où elle est ?  
**Maman :** Avec son petit ami.  
**Moi :** Elle a un petit ami ?  
**Maman :** Plus comme un béguin ou un flirt.  
**Selena :** C'est quand même le premier donc ça a son importance.  
**Moi :** C'était qui ton premier ?  
**Selena :** Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
**Moi :** Oui !  
**Selena :** Nick.  
**Moi :** Je m'en doutais.  
**Maman :** _(rire)_ Vous n'avez pas changé !  
**Moi :** En 5 mois ça n'allait pas arriver.  
**Maman :** Je parlais d'avant votre relation.  
**Moi :** Oh.  
**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Ça me plaît comme ça. J'aime me dire que la femme que j'aime est non seulement ma petite amie mais aussi ma meilleure amie.  
**Maman :** C'est adorable mais... on parle, on parle, et dans tout ça je n'ai toujours pas vu mon petit fils !  
**Moi :** _(rire)_ Allons dans le salon.

On rejoins donc Eddie dans la pièce et, après une autre séance de salutation, on s'assoit chacun et je sors une échographie d'Ethan. Je la tends alors à ma mère. Elle la regarde quelques secondes avant de la tendre à Eddie, les larmes aux yeux.

**Maman :** Il est tellement... parfait.  
**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Normal, c'est le mien.  
**Selena :** _(me frappe l'épaule)_ Hey !  
**Moi :** _(rire)_ Enfin... Le notre.  
**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Je préfère ça.  
**Eddie :** 5 mois c'est ça ?  
**Selena :** Oui.  
**Maman :** Et le prénom, vous y avez penser ?  
**Moi :** Ethan.  
**Maman :** Celui que tu voulais quand tu étais petite ?  
**Moi :** Celui qu'on voulait toutes les deux.  
**Eddie :** Sérieux ?  
**Moi :** Oui.  
**Maman :** Donc, Ethan... ?  
**Moi :** Pour l'instant Ethan Gomez-Lovato.  
**Maman :** Pour l'instant ?  
**Moi :** Jusqu'au mariage.  
**Maman :** Mais vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?  
**Moi :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
**Maman :** Non mais déjà tu me fais grand-mère avant ta sœur mais en plus tu parles de mariage avant elle ?  
**Eddie :** _(rire)_ Bon sang, calme-toi Diana.  
**Maman :** Oh je vous jure, je pensais que tu serais la seconde Demi.  
**Moi :** Tu pensais que ce serait un homme aussi donc tu vois, tu avais tord sur toute la ligne.  
**Selena :** Ce n'est clairement pas d'elle que tu as ton talent de devin.  
**Moi :** _(rire)_ Apparemment.

On entend la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis les voix de Dallas et de Maddie raisonnées.

**Maddie :** _(me voit)_ Demiiiiiiiiii !  
**Moi :** Hey sœurette !

Je la prends dans mes bras en souriant juste parce-que ça fait 5 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle m'avais terriblement manqué, je l'avoue.

**Maddie :** Selly !  
**Selena :** Hey Didie !  
**Maddie :** Tu as dit que tu arrêterais avec ça !  
**Selena :** Moi j'ai dit ça ? Je n'aurais pas dû parce-que c'était un mensonge.  
**Maddie :** Oh merde, ça va me suivre toute ma vie...  
**Maman :** Jeune fille, langage !  
**Maddie :** Mais Demi en dit tout le temps.  
**Maman :** Justement elle est irrécupérable, avec toi j'ai encore une chance.  
**Moi :** Hey !  
**Selena :** Moi je t'aime comme tu es Querida.  
**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Merci Mon Cœur.  
**Maddie :** Bon, tu l'as la photo de mon premier neveu ?  
**Dallas :** Sérieux ? Vous les avez ?

Je ris en les voyant limite courir vers la photo. Est-ce que je dois leur dire qu'elles ont un exemplaire chacune ? Non, laissez-moi rire un peu.

**PDV Miley**

Je me réveille en sursaut pour 2 raisons. 1 : Je me suis endormie et je n'aurais pas dû. Je m'étais promis de rester réveiller. 2 : Quelque chose à changer dans cette chambre. Je regarde autour de moi mais ce n'est pas matériel ou physique. C'est auditif. Je remarque alors le changement. Le cardiogramme accélère ?

**Moi :** Taylor Babe, tu m'entends ? Tay' réponds-moi !

Mais le machin continue d'aller plus vite et puis, d'un coup, plus rien. Silence radio. Non !

**Moi :** NON Taylor ! NON ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Taylor !


	4. Un sourire discret sur tes lèvres

**PDV Selena**

**Demi :** Tu es prête mon cœur ?

**Moi :** J'aimerais d'abord te montrer de quoi je te parlais tout à l'heure.

**Demi :** D'accord, si tu veux.

**Moi :** Vas t'installer dans le salon, je reviens.

**Demi :** A tes ordres Lena.

Je souris tout en allant chercher mon ordinateur. J'appréhende un peu. Je vais quand même lui montrer la partie la plus sombre de ma vie. Quand je retourne m'asseoir à côté d'elle, j'ouvre l'ordinateur, l'allume et je vais dans mes dossiers. J'ouvre celui qui s'appelle « Day by Day » et je pose l'appareil sur les genoux de Demi. Elle me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

**Moi :** Ouvre le dossier et lis ce qu'il y a dedans.

**Demi :** Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre mais bon...

Je me lève dans l'intention de la laisser seule mais elle m'arrête.

**Demi :** Où tu vas ?

**Moi :** Je te laisse découvrir seule.

**Demi :** Reste, s'il te plaît.

**Moi :** Tu es sûre ?

**Demi :** Si je ne le voulais pas, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé Mon Cœur.

**Moi :** Dans ce cas...

Je retourne m'asseoir près d'elle et la regarde tandis qu'elle a les yeux rivé sur l'écran. C'est là qu'un détail insignifiant à vos yeux, mais important aux miens, vient me frapper.

**Moi :** Tu ne mets pas tes lunettes ?

**Demi :** Ça me gêne.

**Moi :** Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas lire sans ?

**Demi :** Ouais mais... pas devant toi.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Demi :** Ça ne me va pas.

**Moi :** Je trouve que si au contraire. Je trouve sexy avec.

Elle me regarde étonnée alors je lui souris innocemment. Je me lève ensuite et je vais chercher ses lunettes pour les lui donner.

**Moi :** Tu les mets et c'est tout.

**Demi :** Il y a des moments comme celui-là où je ne te comprends pas.

Elle met pourtant ses lunettes et tourne de nouveau son regard vers mon ordinateur. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre, anxieuse.

**PDV Demi**

J'ouvre le dossier et j'en trouve 2 autres. L'un est renommé « Justin » et l'autre « Demi ». Bon, comme je commence à m'énerver rien qu'en voyant le nom du premier, j'ouvre le second. Ce que j'aurais de toute façon fait vu qu'il porte mon prénom. Je trouve alors plusieurs fichiers texte. Je regarde comment ils sont renommés et j'en ouvre un au feeling. Je tombe sur un poème.

**Souvenir, souvenir, que me veux-tu encore ?**

**Quand l'été faisait briller ta peau de satin,**

**Et le soleil dardait ses rayons du matin.**

**Sous les bois verdoyant marchions main dans la main.**

**Nous étions seule à seule et marchions en rêvant,**

**Toi et moi doucement notre amour chantonnant,**

**Et puis, tournant vers moi ton sourire étonnant,**

**« Souviens-toi de ce jour » me dis-tu murmurant.**

**Je me plonge dans tes yeux d'un noisette magnifique**

**Un sourire discret sur tes lèvres angéliques**

**Tandis que je baise ta main blanche tendrement**

**Ah ! Tandis que je vois les dernières fleurs fanés**

**Et que je murmure au souvenir tristement**

**Que je me souviens des beaux jours où tu m'aimais.**

Je ne sais pas quand elle a écrit ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a écrit ça. Mais savoir que c'est tout droit sortie de son imagination et juste pour moi, ça suffit à me rendre heureuse. Je me tourne vers elle et, alors que j'allais parler, elle me fait signe de continuer ma lecture. Je m'exécute, impatiente d'en connaître plus sur la Selena écrivain. J'ouvre un autre texte appeler « Love Will Remember ».

_« Comme s'il y avait besoin de se rappeler de quelque chose. Il y a jamais rien eut de plus que de l'amitié. Et pourtant, pourtant ça a été les plus belles années de ma vie. Tu sais, ces moments où tu te souviens de tout ce que tu as eut ? C'est là que tu te rends compte que tout était génial. C'est aussi là que tu te souviens que tu as tout perdu. Oui l'Homme est tellement bien fait qu'il ne se rend compte de ce qu'il a que quand il ne l'a plus. Mais toi, Demi, je savais que j'avais une chance incommensurable de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je sais aussi que c'est uniquement de ma faute si j'ai tout perdu. Mais tu me manques, chaque jour un peu plus. Est-ce que moi je te manque ? Je ne pense pas. J'ai tellement fait en sorte de te rayer de ma vie que tu dois me haïr maintenant. Et je te comprendrais tellement si c'était le cas, même si j'espère que tu penses encore à moi de temps en temps. Pour ma part, je pense chaque jour, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, à tout ces moments qu'on a eut. Tu te souviens de notre première sortie après notre rencontre à _Barney &amp; Friends _? Moi je m'en souviens parfaitement. Je peux te l'écrire en détail si tu veux. Oh et puis, je le fais quand même, même si toi tu ne le veux pas._

**On était au centre commercial. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle on a réussit à convaincre nos mères de nous laisser y aller seules mais on a réussit. Bon, « seules » c'est un bien grand mot. Il y a Dallas avec nous. Mais elle est bien trop occupée à écouter de la musique sur son baladeur pour se soucier réellement de nous. Et puis, il y a ce moment où on est allée dans une bijouterie et où tu as vu ces colliers. Tu es immédiatement aller voir le vendeur pour les avoir. Tu ne m'avais rien dit sur ce que tu voulais acheter alors, quand tu m'as tendu le paquet emballé, j'ai été surprise.**

**« - Ouvre et c'est tout. » me disais-tu.**

**Alors je l'ai fait. Et j'ai vu ****ça****. Je me rappelle avoir eut les larmes aux yeux à ce moment, surtout quand tu m'as simplement murmurer**

**« - Parce-que tu es la première à avoir la clé de mon cœur... »**

_Si tu avais su à ce moment là la mesure que prendraient tes paroles. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus seulement moi qui ait la clé de ton cœur, mais tu as aussi celle du mien. Toi et personne d'autre. Parce-que je t'aime Demi et que j'aimerais que tu sois là pour pouvoir te le dire. Je me connais, je sais très bien que je n'oserais pas. Imagine un peu l'impact que peu avoir cette simple phrase sur notre amitié_

_« - Je t'aime Demi. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. »_

_Le savais-tu ? Certainement pas. Et au moment même où j'écris ces lignes, je me rends compte de la puissance de ces mots. Mon cœur saigne rien qu'en pensant à toi. J'ai peur tu sais ? J'ai peur qu'on ne se revoit jamais. Tu sais le pire ? Tu es là-bas, à Timberline, à te battre contre tous ces démons dont je n'avais même pas conscience, et je me hais de ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtés. Je t'ai laissé tomber dans ce moment, ce terrible moment où tu devais tant avoir besoin de moi. Et maintenant encore, je suis là à hésiter. A me demander si je dois t'appeler ou non. Je devrais mais j'ai peur. Tu sais, quand tu plaisantais en disant que j'étais la personne la plus fière que tu aie jamais rencontré de ta vie ? Tu avais raison. Je fais passé ma fierté avant mon amour pour toi. Est-ce normal ? Je ne pense pas._

_Et je suis là, à écrire, encore et encore, en sachant très bien que tu ne liras jamais ces lignes. En sachant pertinemment que mon amour pour toi ne sera jamais réciproque. En sachant encore, que jamais je ne serais heureuse. Parce-que tu es mon bonheur Demi. Tu sais ce que je me dis en ce moment même ?_

_« - Je n'ai jamais eut de regrets. J'ai toujours pensé que je faisais des erreurs pour apprendre mais là... je veux juste la retrouver... »_

_Et c'est ce que je veux Demi. Je veux te revoir. Revoir ton sourire. Revoir ce regard que tu as, si expressif, le reflet même de ton âme. Ce regard qui te trahit à chaque fois. Ce regard qui me dit « je vais mal » alors même que tu t'obstine à me dire que tout va bien._

_Demi, je sais que tu ne liras jamais ça alors je profite de cette opportunité de le dire, encore et encore :_

_Je t'aime. Demetria Devonne Lovato, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Ce jour-là, sur le tournage de PPP, quand on s'est embrassées pour la première. J'ai su, à l'instant même où tes lèvres ont touché les miennes, que j'étais perdue... »_

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je remarque seulement maintenant que tout est flou. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Selena :** Pourquoi tu pleures Querida ?

**Moi :** Je ne pleure pas.

**Selena :** Bien sûr que si.

Je porte la main à mes yeux et je note qu'elle a raison. Je pleure. Voilà qui explique le mystérieux floutage. Je me tourne vers elle et je vois qu'elle se ronge l'ongle du pouce. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit qu'elle se tortillait les doigts quand elle était gênée ? Et bien, le stade supérieur se traduit par le rongeage de cet ongle.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**Selena :** Écrire ?

**Moi :** _(prends sa main)_ Non, ronger tes ongles.

**Selena :** Tu es la première à lire ça. C'était mon monde, l'endroit où je pouvais être moi-même tout le temps. Mon univers où personne ne pouvait me juger. C'est là que j'étais Selena, la vraie, celle qui a peur constamment du regard des autres.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu me le fais lire alors ?

**Selena :** On a dit pas de secret. Je veux être un livre ouvert pour toi.

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_ Quel joli jeu de mot Mlle écrivain-de-l'ombre.

**Selena :**_ (sourit en baissant la tête)_ Je ne suis pas écrivain. Je ne fais que coucher sur papier ce que je ressens ou ce que je veux dire. Ça m'aide. Un peu comme toi avec la musique.

**Moi :** Tu as commencé quand ?

**Selena :** 2010, quand tu es allée à Timberline. Cette période a été comme un cauchemar pour moi. Je me suis alors souvenue de ce que ma mère faisait quand elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle écrivait son rêve sur un papier et le brûlait ensuite. Seulement moi, je voulais me souvenir de tout alors j'ai tout garder.

**Moi :** Je suis contente que tu me l'aie montrer Mon Cœur.

**Selena :** Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

**Moi :**_ (secoue la tête)_ Bien sûr que non. Comme tu l'as dit, c'était ton petit monde à toi. Que tu veuilles le garder secret, je le comprends. Que tu veuilles à présent me le montrer, je le comprends aussi. Tout ça me prouve juste à quel point j'ai de la chance d'avoir une petite amie aussi merveilleuse que toi.

**Selena :**_ (sourire)_ Je t'aime Demi.

**Moi :** Je t'aime aussi. Mais je ne comprends pas... Depuis 2010 ?

**Selena :** Avant même. Depuis PPP Querida. Depuis notre premier baiser. Il a juste fallu un déclic. En fait, ça a été une semaine après notre première fois que j'ai tout compris. Quand j'ai découvert que tu continuais de te scarifier, ça m'a fait tellement mal que je me suis rendue compte que je t'aimais plus que par amitié. Et c'est toujours le cas, ça sera toujours le cas. Il n'y a toujours eut que toi et il n'y aura toujours que toi.

**Moi :** Je l'espère parce-que c'est tout ce que je veux.

En la regardant droit dans les yeux, je referme l'ordinateur et le pose sur la table basse du salon. Je m'approche ensuite d'elle et je viens l'embrasser tendrement. Elle approfondit le baiser et passe ses bras derrière ma nuque. Je l'allonge doucement sur le canapé et je vais me placer au-dessus d'elle. Une de mes jambes vient se placer entre les siennes au même moment. Soudain, elle me repousse.

**Selena :** Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée Querida.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

**Selena :** Je suis enceinte.

**Moi :** Donc tu ne veux pas ?

**Selena :** Je ne veux juste pas que tu t'arrêtes. Je suis déjà complètement excitée.

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_ Ah oui... Le fameux problème des femmes enceintes.

Je retourne l'embrasser tout en glissant ma main jusqu'au bouton de son jean. Je ne risque pas de m'arrêter. Loin de là...

**PDV Miley**

Comme je suis dans le couloir à attendre des nouvelles de Taylor, j'entends des voix résonner pas loin. Curieuse comme je suis, je vais voir. Une femme est en train de parler avec véhémence à un médecin.

**Femme :** Comment ça je n'ai pas le droit de voir ma fille ?

**Médecin :** Vous n'avez aucune preuve...

**Femme :** Comment ça « aucune preuve » ? J'ai besoin de preuves maintenant pour voir mon enfant ?

**Médecin :** Madame, même si vous êtes vraiment la mère de Taylor Swift je...

**Moi :** Sa mère ?!

Merde... J'avais oublié que je n'étais pas sensée être là. Bon, tant pis, ils le savent maintenant.

**Médecin :** Mlle Cyrus, retourner attendre ailleurs.

**Moi :** Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment con pour le coup ?

**Médecin :** Je vous demande pardon ?

**Moi :** Mais enfin, regardez-là ! Elle lui ressemble un truc de malade ! Même moi je ne douterais pas qu'il s'agit de sa mère. Et je vous le dis, connaissant quand même la génitrice de ma petite amie, qu'il s'agit bel et bien de la mère de Taylor Swift. Alors allez-vous en.

Le médecin me regarde quelques secondes, étonné, avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Bon, je vous l'avoue, je ne sais pas du tout si c'est vraiment la mère de Taylor. Mais je le pense sincèrement. Non mais c'est vrai que la ressemblance est clair et net !

**Mère de Taylor :** Vous n'en saviez rien, hein ?

**Moi :** Pas le moins du monde.

**Mère de Taylor :** Je m'appelle Andrea et je suis vraiment sa mère.

**Moi :** Oh je vous crois. Vous lui ressemblez, je ne mentais pas à ce sujet.

**Andrea :** Vous avez parler de petite amie.

**Moi :** Non, non. Vous avez dû rêver.

**Andrea :**_ (sourire)_ Vous savez, je connais ma fille. Je sais très bien que Taylor n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend.

**Moi :** A savoir ?

**Andrea :** Hétéro.

**Moi :** Ah. Et pourquoi ?

**Andrea :** Et bien, s'il fallait recenser tout ces petits amis, lycée et célébrité compris, il faudrait des jours pour tous les avoir. Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas normal. J'ai donc envisagé l'hypothèse de l'homosexualité.

**Moi :** Mais elle ne vous l'a jamais dit, pas vrai ?

**Andrea :** Non.

**Moi :** Mais... Au fait, qui vous a prévenu ?

**Andrea :** TMZ Magazine.

**Moi :** Hein ? Je pensais que Selena..

**Andrea :** Je n'ai pas été au courant avant aujourd'hui.

**Moi :** Ouais. J'imagine que Selena avait autre chose à penser et personnellement, Taylor ne nous a jamais présenté alors...

**Andrea :** Je comprends. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Selena ?

**Moi :** Oh vous savez, être enceinte ce n'est pas facile.

**Andrea :** Enceinte ?

**Moi :** Ça non plus vous n'étiez pas au courant, pas vrai ? _(elle acquiesce)_ C'est ce qu'on appelle enchaîner les bourdes Miley !

**Andrea :** _(sourire)_ Déjà que je suis là, allons faire connaissance un peu.

**Moi :** Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, ils en ont pour un temps avec Taylor.

**Andrea :** Comment ça ?

**Moi :** Je vous expliquerai tout.

**PDV Nick**

**Moi :** _(regarde l'échographie d'Ethan)_ Il est adorable.

**Dallas :**_ (sourire)_ Et il n'est même pas encore finit, tu imagines ?

**Moi :** Oui...

**Dallas :** Ça va ?

**Moi :**_ (la regarde)_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'imaginais juste en avoir un comme ça un jour. Et puis, il y avait toi dans le décor.

**Dallas :** Vraiment ?

**Moi :** Oui. Je sais que c'est tôt pour le dire mais... je crois que je commence à tomber vraiment amoureux de toi.

**Dallas :**_ (baisse la tête)_ Tu me connais non ? Tu sais que...

**Moi :**_ (la coupe)_ Je sais que ça va mettre du temps Dallas. Je ne te demande rien pour l'instant. Je veux juste être avec toi.

**Dallas :** Je pense pouvoir le faire...

_Ellipse... Le soir..._

**PDV Demi**

J'avais baissé la luminosité de l'écran au maximum pour ne pas réveiller Selena à mes côtés. Elle est en train de dormir profondément et je ne veux pas la déranger. Elle a vraiment besoin de se reposer. Mais moi, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil donc je continue de lire ce qu'elle a écrit. C'est vraiment intense et... je me sens de plus en plus prise dedans. Surtout qu'elle écrit sous forme de lettre qui m'est adressée donc... Par exemple, regardez ce qu'elle dit sur notre pause.

_« Je n'ai jamais autant regretter quelque chose de ma vie. Chaque fois qu'on s'éloigne l'une de l'autre, je meurs un peu plus. Pourtant, cette fois c'est bel et bien ma faute. Et je m'en veux. Je regrette déjà Demi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je le sais. Je le sens. Et pourtant je ne retournerais pas auprès de toi. Tu sais, cette stupide fierté ? Elle est toujours là. Je me sens mal et je sens aussi que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme. J'ai déjà envie de t'appeler. Je veux ressentir tes bras autour de moi, ton souffle dans mon cou, ton regard sur moi, tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je te veux près de moi Demi. Mais j'ai peur. Que va-t-il se passer si un jour tu ne te contrôles plus ? Je me hais de te fuir au lieu de t'aider. Je suis méprisable au plus haut point mais plus encore maintenant que je me rends compte de mon erreur et que je ne fais rien pour me faire pardonner ou la corriger. Je te veux Demi. Maintenant. Pour toujours... »_

**Selena :**_ (d'une voix endormit)_ Demi ?

**Moi :** _(inquiète)_ Je t'ai réveillé ?

**Selena :** Non. _(petite pause)_ J'ai faim en fait.

**Moi :**_ (rire)_ Sérieux ?

**Selena :** Et bien oui.

**Moi :** Et de quoi tu as envie ?

**Selena :** Pickles.

**Moi :**_ (rire)_ Pourquoi je demande encore ? J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Je me lève donc, ayant reposer l'ordinateur sur le lit, et je descends chercher les cornichons pour Selena. Quand je reviens, je vois qu'elle a posé la machine sur ses genoux et qu'elle regarde l'écran en fronçant les sourcils.

**Moi :** Je n'étais pas sensée lire ?

**Selena :**_ (me regarde)_ Ce n'est pas ça... _(retourne sur l'écran)_ Tu dois me haïr maintenant.

**Moi :**_ (m'assois près d'elle)_ Non. Tu sais, j'ai aussi ma part de faute dans cette affaire. J'aurais put revenir plus tôt. Au lieu de ça, je me suis laissée avoir une fois de plus par mes problèmes. Je préférais l'alcool à un combat pour toi.

**Selena :**_ (me regarde, murmure)_ Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je t'ai laissé à un moment où tu étais vulnérable.

**Moi :**_ (caresse sa joue)_ Je ne veux plus penser à cette période. Lena, je veux me concentrer sur le présent. Pas le passé, ni l'avenir, juste le présent. Ici et maintenant, toi et moi dans ce lit.

**Selena :** Avec Ethan et les cornichons.

Je la regarde sans comprendre puis j'éclate de rire en lui tendant le pot. Sérieusement, cette fille m'étonnera toujours. Elle peut être très prévisible parfois mais faire quelque chose de surprenant l'instant d'après.

**Moi :** Et je vous présente la fille dont je suis follement amoureuse.

**Selena :** Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça.

**Moi :**_ (étonnée)_ Pourquoi ?

**Selena :** Parce-qu'après j'ai juste envie de te sauter dessus pour t'embrasser passionnément dans ces moments là mais, vu mon état, ça va finir en une nuit très longue et pas très chargée en sommeil.

**Moi :**_ (murmure)_ C'est peut-être ce que je veux. Tu y as pensé à ça ?

**Selena :**_ (sourire)_ Vous êtes une très vilaine fille en fait Mlle Lovato.

**Moi :** Alors punissez-moi Mlle Gomez...


	5. Forever & Always

**PDV Miley**

**Moi :** Et donc, c'est comme ça qu'on en est venues à sortir ensemble.

**Andrea :** Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi elle a fait une tentative de suicide.

**Moi :** _(hé__site)_ Je...Euh...J'y suis...Peut-être pour quelque chose.

**Andrea :** Comment ça ?

**Moi :** On a...rompu. I mois pour être précise. Je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas supportée mais moi, au lieu de retourner avec elle, j'ai préféré rester sur mes positions.

**Andrea :** Pourquoi avoir rompu ?

**Moi :** Au départ, elle avait passé un accord avec mon ex. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'il dise au monde ce qu'elle était. Elle devait faire semblant de tomber amoureuse de moi pour me faire craquer. Sauf que, au moment où je l'ai découvert, je n'ai pas voulu croire qu'elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de moi.  
**Andrea :** Alors pour dire haut et fort que vous êtes ensembles maintenant ?  
**Moi :** Parce que c'est ce que je veux et c'est ce qui vas arriver dès qu'elle sera réveillée.  
**Andrea :** _(sourire)_ Donc tout ira mieux.  
**Moi :** Je l'espère.

Franchement, ça m'a fait du bien de parler à sa mère. J'ai l'impression de me rapprocher de Taylor. Avant je ne la connaissais qu'en surface et je m'en rends compte à présent. Mais là...Je la redécouvre à travers les yeux d'Andrea. Je suis heureuse qu'elle le prenne aussi bien pour nous deux. Je veux dire, beaucoup de parents ne voudraient pas leur fille (ou leur fils) soit avec quelqu'un comme moi. Alors le fait qu'Andrea soit favorable me rassure.

_*Flashback* _

_Tournage d'Hannah Montana, 2009._

**PDV****Taylor**

Je suis là, sur le tournage de ce film où je suis figurante. Hannah Montana, le film. C'est dingue, j'ai 20 ans mais je suis stressée de rencontrée une gamine de 3 ans de moins que moi. C'est juste...Miley Cyrus quoi ! Je sais que j'ai une carrière plus longue que la sienne mais franchement, elle m'intimide. C'est fou hein ? Mais c'est juste... Elle est belle. Bon ok, entre vous et moi, j'ai peut-être un petit béguin pour elle. Mais à juste titre non ? Elle est juste...Whao !  
Magnifiquement belle ! Je vois Dan venir vers moi avec un grand sourire. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi mais vous savez, quoi qu'il veuille me dire, je vais devoir l'écouter parce que c'est mon manager.

**Dan :** Miley veut te voir.  
**Moi :** Miley ? Comme dans Miley Cyrus ?  
**Dan :** Oui. Elle t'attend dans sa loge.

Je le suis tranquillement même si au fond de moi j'ai très envie de courir. Une fois arriver devant la porte Dan me laisse seule et je toque. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle m'ouvre et je sens déjà mes jambes faiblir. Elle est tellement belle et moi je me sens tellement insignifiante alors que c'est celle qui a demandé à me voir. Je devrais venir confiante. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tenter quelque chose. Déjà, elle est hétéro mais en plus ce serait du détournement de mineur.

**Miley :** _(sourire)_ Hey ! Tu es venue !  
**Moi :** Je n'avais aucunes raisons de refuser.  
**Miley :** C'est vrai. Je suis irrésistible.  
**Moi :**_(rire)_ Ouais, si tu veux !  
**Miley :** Allez...avoue que tu me trouves irrésistible.  
**Moi :** Jamais  
**Miley :** Mais...

Elle est interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Le temps qu'elle décroche, j'ai reconnue la musique." Forever and Always " ? Elle écoute mes chansons ? En tout cas, celle-là oui ! Non mais... Attendez c'est trop génial !

**Miley :** Yes ! Ok a plus ! _(raccroche et me sourit)_ Le reste de la journée libre. On va faire un tour ?  
**Moi :** Avec plaisir !

_Ellipse...10 minutes..._

On marche tranquillement dans la petite ville de Columbia. L'avantage, c'est qu'ils ont entièrement bloqué la ville pour le tournage donc aucuns paparazzis. On s'installe sur un banc dans le parc derrière l'hôtel de ville et je ferme les yeux, laissant la légère brise faire voleter me cheveux.

**Moi :** Ça fait du bien de revenir au Tennessee...  
**Miley :** C'est sur, même si ce n'est pas Nashville.

J'avais oubliée ce petit détail qu'on a en commun. C'est vrai qu'on a toutes les deux vécues à Nashville.

**Moi :** C'est vrai. _(la regarde)_ Alors, la sonnerie de ton téléphone... ?  
**Miley :** _(gênée)_ Euh...Ouais. _(passe sa main dans ses cheveux)_ C'est juste ma préférée de ton dernier album. Même si je les aime toutes ! C'est juste... Pour le coup Joe est un gros bâtard.  
**Moi :** Oh je suis passée à autre chose.  
**Miley :** Sérieux ? Je pensais que ce serait plus dur...  
**Moi :** Les fans s'attendaient à ce que je souffre. La fin d'une relation par téléphone en 47 secondes. Ça aurait du me briser. Seulement, je n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Je n'avais même pas de sentiments pour lui. Donc ça a été facile.  
**Miley :** Tu es entrain de me dire que ce que je considérais comme la chanson d'amour brisé par excellence est un Fake ?  
**Moi :** En quelque sorte.  
**Miley :** _(secoue la tête)_ Tu brise un mythe là !  
**Moi :** _(rire)_ Désolée.  
**Miley :** Oh non, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle détourne la tête quelques secondes, semblant perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, elle me regarde à nouveau et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je n'arrive pas définir la couleur ses yeux. Bleus ? Gris ? Bon bah gris-bleu alors ! Je me laisse donc envahir par l'intensité de son regard gris-bleu.

**Miley :** "You Belong With Me".  
**Moi :** Quoi ?  
**Miley :** C'est officiellement ma nouvelle chanson préférée de ton album. "You Belong With Me".  
**Moi :** _(sourire) _Bon choix. C'est mon prochain single.  
**Miley :** Je gère ma parole !  
**Moi :** Ouais, on vas dire ça.

_* Flashback *_

Je dois me réveiller. Elle me l'a demandé. Je ne peux pas rester coincée ici avec souvenirs. Ce n'est pas suffisant. C'est d'elle dont j'ai besoin. Rien d'autre. Personnes d'autre. Je me force. Je me concentre. Lentement, mes paupières se soulèvent et la première personne que je vois c'est...

**PDV****Demi**

Je suis allongée sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière ma nuque, je regarde dans le vide en attendant que Selena soit prête. Ça me paraît bizarre qu'elle n'est toujours pas finit. Elle est plutôt rapide d'habitude. Je tourne donc la tête et je la vois plantée devant le miroir, toujours en sous-vêtements. Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant pourquoi elle n'est pas encore prête. Elle n'est pas du genre à rester devant la glace pour s'admirer sous les toutes les coutures.

**Moi :** Lena ?

Elle ne bouge pas. Ne se tourne même pas vers moi. A travers son reflet dans le miroir, je remarque qu'elle n'a même pas l'air de m'avoir entendu. Je commence tout doucement à m'inquiéter. Je me lève donc et je vais la rejoindre. J'enlace sa taille et pose mon menton sur son épaule.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle semble enfin m'entendre puisqu'elle me regarde. A travers son reflet, mais elle me regarde.

**Selena :** _(marmonne)_ Je suis grosse.  
**Moi :** Quoi ?  
**Selena :** _(plus fort)_ Je suis grosse !  
**Moi :** Mais non tu...  
**Selena :** Mais regarde-moi !  
**Moi :** Je te regarde figure-toi. Et tout ce que je vois c'est ma magnifique petite amie.  
**Selena :** Qui est grosse.  
**Moi :** Non, qui est enceinte. C'est normal de prendre du poids pendant une grossesse Selena. La moyenne est de 8 à 13 kilos alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
**Selena :** Pourquoi tu reste avec moi ? Il y a tellement de filles plus sexy et qui ne sont pas enceintes de leurs ex alors pourquoi moi ?  
**Moi :** Parce que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours. Même enceinte. Même quand toi tu me détesteras, moi je t'aimerais. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir Selena. Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé.  
**Selena :** Moi aussi je t'aime Demi. Plus que tout.  
**Moi :** Je sais. Mais crois-moi ta prise de poids est normale. C'est pour la santé du bébé.  
**Selena :** Sérieusement, tu parles comme un livre. Tu devrais te calmer sur la lecture non ?  
**Moi :** Pas si ça me permet de te rassurer et de me rassurer.  
**Selena :** Te rassurer ? De quoi as-tu peur ?  
**Moi :** Rien.

Elle n'a pas l'air de me croire. Doucement, elle se défait de mon étreinte et prend ma main pour me conduire vers le lit. Là, elle me fait asseoir et prend place à côté de moi.

**Selena :** Dis-moi la vérité.  
**Moi :** J'ai juste peur Lena.  
**Selena****:** De quoi ?  
**Moi :** _(soupire)_ De ne pas être une bonne mère.  
**Selena :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? _(prend mon visage entre ses mains)_ Demi, tu es déjà parfaite en tant que petite amie et tu seras parfaite en tant que mère, crois-moi.  
**Moi :** Ce n'est pas facile. Toi tu es parfaite pour ça, je le sais depuis toujours. Mais moi... Même avec Maddie je n'étais pas super géniale comme grande sœur.  
**Selena :** Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas ton expérience.  
**Moi :** Tu n'en a pas besoin, c'est naturel.  
**Selena :** Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
**Moi :** C'est simple...

_* Flashback *_

Je revenais de chez Trenton et, quand je reconnais la voiture garée devant chez moi, je mets à courir vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne m'arrête pas avant d'avoir atteins la cuisine. Là, j'embrasse ma mère sur la joue, salue Mandy et me précipite à l'étage. J'entends vaguement ma mère m'indiquer d'aller dans la chambre de Maddie donc j'y vais sans me poser de questions. J'ouvre la porte délicatement au cas où ma sœur serait entrain de dormir. Ce que vois me touche au plus profond de moi-même. Selena est là, portant cette robe bleu qu'elle déteste tant, et tenant Maddie dans ses bras. Je sens mes jambes devenir faibles et ma gorge s'asséchée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est le cas. Quand elle me voit, le sourire sur son visage grandit encore. Je me force à le lui rendre, même si la scène qui s'offre à moi est tellement parfaite que je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de l'admirer.

**Selena :** Salut !  
**Moi :** H-Hey !

Je m'approche d'elle lentement et je prend place près d'elle. Je l'embrasse doucement sur la joue puis la regarde, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle tient dans ses bras ma petite sœur d'une façon si naturelle que personne n'oserait contredire le qu'elle est faite pour être mère. Je regarde ma meilleure amie, illuminée par les rayons du soleil qui traversent la vitre. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit si parfaite d'un coup. J'ai mis tellement de temps à savoir comment tenir Maddie dans mes bras. Mais pour Selena c'est juste...l'évidence

_* Flashback *_

**Selena :** Tu le pensais vraiment ?  
**Moi :** Je le pense toujours. Tu es faite pour ça.  
**Selena :** Peut-être, mais j'ai quand même peur. Demi, dans quelques moi il y aura cet être humain, tout petit et tout fragile, qui va compter sur nous. On va devoir s'occuper de lui, tout le temps, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Moi aussi, ça m'effraie. Mais tu veux savoir la vérité ? Je suis prête à relever le défi parce que tu es avec moi. Je pourrais conquérir le monde d'une seule main tant que tu tiendras l'autre.  
**Moi :** Si je suis nulle...  
**Selena :** _(me coupe)_ Tu ne le sera pas.  
**Moi :** _(insiste)_ Si je suis nulle, tu me le diras, pas vrai ?  
**Selena :** Je n'aurais pas à la faire mais, si tu insiste, oui je te le dirais.

Je la regarde alors quelques secondes avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Ma main vient se poser sur sa joue alors que j'approfondis encore le baiser.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Contente ? C'est à nouveau toi qui me rassure.  
**Selena :** _(sourire) _Très contente.  
**Moi :** _(caresse sa joue)_ Que serait ma vie sans toi ?  
**Selena :** Exactement comme la mienne : un long tunnel sombre et sans fin.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau tout en la faisant allonger, non pas pour aller plus loin dans ce baiser mais pour poser à nouveau mon oreille contre son ventre.

**Selena :** Tu ne t'en lasseras pas, hein ?  
**Moi :** Je ne pense pas.

Elle ne commence à me caresser les cheveux doucement. Je me laisse emporter par tout ce qui m'entoure. La respiration de Selena, lente et régulière, comme le flux et le reflux d'un océan calme un soir d'été au coucher de soleil. Les mouvements d'Ethan, si petits, si apaisants mais tellement irrégulier. Et le silence qui m'entoure. Pas un silence gênant mais un silence qui détend. Un silence qui murmure à mon oreille. Un silence qui me dit que tout vas bien. Un silence qui se passe de mots pour exprimer le bonheur qui me prend. Un silence qui chuchote de la musique à mon oreille.

**Selena :** _(murmure)_ J'ai pensé à quelque chose.

**Moi :** Quoi donc ?  
**Selena :** Il faudrait que je le dise au fans. _(je la regarde)_ Pour Ethan. Je n'ai encore rien dit.  
**Moi :** Ce serait une bonne idée.  
**Selena :** J'ai pensée à aujourd'hui. Déjà qu'on sait maintenant que c'est un garçon.  
**Moi :** Fais-le alors. Si tu pense que tes fans sont prêts à entendre la nouvelle, dis leur. Je te suivrais.  
**Selena :** _(sourire)_ D'accord.

**PDV Nick**

Je zappe au hasard sans faire vraiment attention aux programmes qui défilent sur mon écran TV. Tout ce que j'ai dans la tête, c'est les cookies que Dallas est entrain de préparer. Non, mais j'attend moi ! Surtout qu'elle ne m'a même pas laisser piquer un peu de pâtes. Sniff... Je fais ça tout le temps d'habitude. Mais bon, tandis que je tombe sur ClevverTV, je remarque qu'ils parlent de Demi et Selena. Je monte le son pour que Dallas puisse entendre depuis la cuisine.

**Présentatrice :** Delena c'est le couple improbable de 2013. Après une amitié de plus de 14 ans, Demi et Selena ont avoué leur amour aux yeux du monde, perdant au passage des centaines de fans. Malgré cela, les deux ex-stars Disney ont poursuivit leur romance et sont restées discrètes. Pourtant aujourd'hui elles ont laissés fuiter une info qui a son importance. Il semblerait que Selena soit enceinte. Pour prouver ses dires, l'échographie montrée ici et le prénom de leur petit garçon en prime : Ethan Gomez-Lovato. On peut donc dire que Delena a un avenir très heureux après plusieurs rumeurs de rupture. Affaire à suivre.

A la fin du reportage, j'éteins la télé et me tourne vers Dallas qui est debout près de moi. Elle est vraiment trop craquante dans son tablier noir.

**Dallas :** Ca me fait penser à quelque chose.  
**Moi :** Quoi donc mon ange ?  
**Dallas :** Je sais que je suis un peu dur à convaincre. Tu m'as pris avec tant de patience... Je...je pense être prête à passer au stade supérieur avec toi.  
**Moi :** Comment ça ?  
**Dallas :** Je pense qu'on devrait le dire à nos parents et puis... peut-être à tes fans aussi.  
**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui ta convaincu ?  
**Dallas :** J'ai compris que je ne devais plus me cacher. Hier, quand tu m'as dit que tu me comprenais, que tu me laisserais du temps, j'ai compris que... je t'aime.

**PDV Miley**

Je ne sais pas comment Andrea a réussit à me faire rentrer chez moi pour dormir un peu. Je dis bien un peu parce-que c'était genre une petite demi-heure par ci par là entrecouper de gros moment de cauchemars terrifiants. Je rêvais que Taylor mourrait. Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas mais j'ai quand même très peur. Du coup, après le cinquième cauchemars de ce genre, je me suis précipitée à l'hôpital. Quand j'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre, j'allais pour toquer vu que je sais qu'Andrea est dans la chambre, mais le battant s'ouvre de lui-même. Enfin, pas tout seul, Andrea en est à l'origine. Elle me lance un grand sourire.

**Andrea :** Tiens Miley ! Contente de te revoir.  
**Moi :** _(étonnée)_ Euh... Merci. Contente de te voir aussi.  
**Andrea :** Bon j'y vais ! J'ai terriblement besoin d'un café moi.

Sur ce elle s'en va, me laissant seule devant la porte ouverte. Elle m'a l'air vachement enjoué pour une nana dont la fille est dans le coma. Bref, je ne m'attarde pas là-dessus. J'ai trop envie de voir Taylor, de pouvoir la toucher à nouveau. Même si elle ne le saura pas. J'entre donc dans la chambre et ce que j'y vois me scotche sur place. Mais quelques secondes plus tard je cours vers Taylor en lui sautant dessus.

**Moi :** Tay' ! Oh bon sang tu es réveillée.

Je l'embrasse, encore et encore, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ai son visage entre mes mains et la seule chose qui compte à présent c'est ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sens qu'elle me rend mes baisers même si elle n'a pas l'air sûre de ce qu'il se passe.

**Taylor :** Miley... Miley je... _(me repousse)_ Stop ! A quoi tu joues ?  
**Moi :** Quoi « a quoi je joue » ? J'embrasse ma petite amie !  
**Taylor :** On a rompu au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. C'est exactement pour ça que je me retrouve ici.  
**Moi :** Je sais. Mais je veux me faire pardonner Taylor. Je sais que j'ai fait une énorme connerie. Si j'avais su je serais revenue plus tôt. Je t'aime. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Ça fait depuis hier que je veux te le dire. Je t'aime et, je sais que j'ai été stupide de ne pas le voir avant que tu ne fasses cette erreur. J'ai été une idiote parfaite. Mais je veux me rattraper Tay'. Je veux te le dire, je t'aime. Pour toujours. Je t'aime. Je veux que tu me laisses une seconde chance.  
**Taylor :** Je ne sais pas...  
**Moi :** Prends-le temps que tu veux mais moi je ne bouge pas d'ici.  
**Taylor :** Si ça t'amuse...

Alors que je m'assois sur la chaise, je reçois un SMS de Selena qui me dit d'allumer MTV. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais bon.

**Moi :** Je peux mettre la télé ?  
**Taylor :** Pourquoi ?  
**Moi :** Ça te convainc si je te dis que c'est une demande de ta meilleure amie ?  
**Taylor :** Je ne vois pas trop où elle veut en venir mais je connais Selena. Je sais que si elle te le demande c'est qu'il y a une raison. Vas-y.  
**Moi :** Merci.

Alors que j'allume le poste, on tombe directement sur la chaîne que Selena nous a demandé de regarder. Ma parole ! C'est le Castor en Interview !

**Présentateur :** Alors Justin, vous avez entendu l'annonce de votre ex ?  
**Justin :** De Selena ? _(le présentateur acquiesce)_ Oui bien sûr. Je le savais même bien avant aujourd'hui.  
**Présentateur :** Comment ça se fait ?  
**Justin :** Et bien parce-que je suis le père.


	6. I Knew You Were Trouble (Tayley)

_**Rappel :**_

_**Présentateur :** Alors Justin, vous avez entendu l'annonce de votre ex ?_

_**Justin :** __De Selena ? __(le présentateur acquiesce)__ Oui bien sûr. Je le savais même bien avant aujourd'hui._

_**Présentateur :** Comment ça se fait ?_

_**Justin : **Et bien parce-que je suis le père._

* * *

**PDV Miley**

**Moi :** Oh putain ne me dis pas que ce connard de Castor a fait ça !

**Taylor :** On n'est pas le premier Avril donc je pense que si.

**Moi :** Pas drôle...

**Taylor :** Non mais ce que je voulais dire par là chérie c'est que c'est totalement la réalité.

**Moi :** _(étonnée)_ Tu viens de m'appeler « chérie » ?

**Taylor :** Non non, tu as dû rêver.

**Moi :** Mouais... Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas je vais aller voir Demi pour qu'on aille lui casser sa gueule à ce Bieber de mes deux.

**Taylor :** Si ça me dérange.

**Moi :** Ouais mais c'était une question rhétorique. Je ne te demandais pas ton avis. J'y vais quand même.

**Taylor :** Je peux très bien te faire changer d'avis.

**Moi :** Pas sûr. Dis toujours.

**Taylor :** Je... _(elle a l'air gênée)_ Je voudrais te laisser une deuxième chance, à condition que tu restes là...

**Moi :** Tu rigoles ou bien ? Parce que si c'est une blague, c'est vraiment pas drôle.

**Taylor :** Ce n'est pas une blague. Je t'aime vraiment et je ne serais même pas ici si ce n'était pas le cas.

**Moi :** Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi. Mais Selena...

**Taylor :** Quoi Selena ? Vas la rejoindre si ça te fait plaisir mais ce ne sera plus la peine de m'adresser la parole !

**Moi :** Chantage en plus. Selena n'a pas besoin de moi mais de nous. Tu viens avec moi !

**Taylor :** Non ! Si t'es pas au courant, je peux pas sortir ! _(je lui lance un regard WTF)_ Bon, si, je peux sortir. Mais pas pour aller voir Selena ! Sérieux, si je te laisse une chance c'est pour qu'on passe un moment ensemble merde Miley !

**Moi :** Sér... Sérieusement ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on passe un moment ensemble comme avant ?

**Taylor :** Non, je disais ça seulement pour que tu restes là le temps que quelqu'un d'autre arrive! Bin oui je suis sérieuse ! Genre je vais faire des coups comme ça à la femme que j'aime !

**Moi :** Peut être... Donc, où est-ce que ma princesse veut aller ?

**Taylor :** _(elle sourit)_ On va se promener dans le parc de l'hôpital ?

Taylor se change avec les habits que je lui ai ramené. Une fois qu'elle est prête, on descend dans le petit jardin qu'ils osent nommer un « parc ». Ça fait du bien de revoir Taylor. Enfin, de la revoir comme ma petite amie.

**Moi :** Taylor ? _(elle me regarde)_ Je peux te dire un secret ?

**Taylor :** Oui, tout ce que tu veux Chérie.

**Moi :** Je t'aime.

**Taylor :** Je peux te dire un secret ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr Babe.

**Taylor :** Je t'ai toujours aimé.

**Moi :** _(baisse la tête)_ Pas toujours, non.

**Taylor :** Si. Depuis longtemps. Enfin... j'avoue qu'au début s'était surtout un Celebrity Crush mais bon... Je t'aime depuis plus longtemps que toi.

**Moi :** Si tu veux, je te laisse gagner cette manche. Mais...

Brusquement, je m'arrête et force Taylor à en faire de même. Je la prends alors par la taille pour la coller contre moi. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et mon visage finit contre son cou. Mes lèvres frôlent alors sa peau tandis que je murmure doucement tout contre elle.

**Moi :** Je veux mon bisou.

**Taylor :** Comme si tu avais besoin de demander pour ça.

Doucement, elle s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. La suite, c'est trop bizarre. Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme quand je l'embrassais. J'ai l'impression de tout redécouvrir. Les lèvres de Taylor, son corps contre le mien, le vent dans mes cheveux, les battements accélérer de mon cœur... Il n'y a plus que nous ici. Elle et moi, dans l'immensité d'un univers appartenant à d'autres personnes.

_Ellipse... Plus tard sur un banc..._

Je suis allongée, ma tête sur les genoux de Taylor alors que, cette fois, c'est elle qui joue avec mes cheveux. Comme quoi, tout peux arriver... Et elle me pose des questions sur ce qu'elle a raté.

**Taylor :** Alors Selena et Demi sont à nouveau ensemble ?

**Moi :** Ouais. Et devine la meilleure ?

**Taylor :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Leur bébé, c'est un garçon !

**Taylor :** Sérieux ? Et elles ont choisit un prénom ?

**Moi :** Yep ! Ethan Gomez-Lovato.

**Taylor :** Carrément leurs deux noms ?

**Moi :** Exactement. Pour reprendre les thermes précis de Demi : « C'est notre fils alors il porte nos noms jusqu'au mariage. »

**Taylor :** Elles parlent déjà de mariage ?

**Moi :** T'inquiète on était aussi surpris que toi. Mais d'un côté, il ne peut pas en aller autrement. Elles sont faite pour être ensemble.

**Taylor :** C'est vrai. Et si elles peuvent avoir une seconde chance, pourquoi pas nous ?

**Moi :** Je veux qu'on ait une seconde chance. Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour ça. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Quand je te tenais dans mes bras, que tu étais immobile et que tu te vidais de ton sang, j'avais l'impression de mourir. Je voulais juste hurler ma douleur au monde. Je voulais que tout le monde sache que je t'aime et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Tu étais vivante mais pour moi, te voir allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital c'était comme si tu étais déjà morte. La pièce était pleine de monde et je me sentais seule. C'était comme si je ne voyais plus rien, n'entendais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien. Il n'y avait que toi qui comptais. D'accord il y avait Demi, Selena, Nick et Dallas pour me soutenir, mais rien n'avait d'importance. Si ta mère n'était pas arrivée je...

**Taylor :** Tu lui as parlé ?

**Moi :** C'est dingue comme elle nous soutient. J'avais peur quand je l'ai vu. Je me suis dit qu'elle allait désapprouver, me demander de te laisser tranquille, de ne plus t'approcher. Mais non... Je sais maintenant d'où tu tiens ta gentillesse parce-qu'elle est exactement comme toi.

**Taylor :** Je sais... Tout le monde me le dit.

**Moi :** _(me relève)_ Tu sais, je veux le dire au monde. Je veux que tout le monde sache ce que je ressens pour toi. Je veux qu'ils sachent quelle fille merveilleuse j'ai pour petite amie. Je veux qu'ils sachent qui est mon sourire. Je veux juste qu'ils sachent qui j'aime.

**Taylor :** Tout le monde ? Tes fans aussi ?

**Moi :** Oui. Mais d'abord, je veux le dire à ma famille. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'à Selena. Et puis, quand mes parents seront au courant, on pourra le dire à nos fans.

**Taylor :** Quand est-ce que tu as pensé à ça ?

**Moi :** Quand tu étais dans le coma. Tu es d'accord ?

**Taylor :** Bien sûr. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.

**Moi :** Moi aussi. T'embrasser quand je le veux. Te prendre dans mes bras quand je le veux. Te dire que je t'aime quand je le veux. T'emmener dans des endroits où tu n'es jamais allée.

**Taylor :** Seriez-vous en train de faire des plans d'avenir Mlle Cyrus ?

**Moi :** Non, je vais te montrer ce que ce sont des plans d'avenir. Imagine-nous, plus tard, ensemble, mariées, des enfants et puis un ranch au Tennessee.

**Taylor :** Tu crois ?

**Moi :** C'est ce que je veux.

**Taylor :** Alors quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

**Moi :** Maintenant. On va chez mes parents tout de suite.

**Taylor :** Mais...

_Ellipse..._

Je viens tout juste de me garer dans l'allée devant chez mes parents. Taylor n'a pas dit un mot de tout le trajet et je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter. Je sais que quelque chose la tracasse et je ne tarde pas à avoir la réponse à mes interrogations muettes.

**Taylor :** Tu es sûre ?

**Moi :** Plus sûre que moi ça n'existe pas.

**Taylor :** Je n'en reviens pas.

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Taylor :** Que tu vas leur dire.

**Moi :** Le bonheur ne vaut rien s'il ne pas être partager avec les personnes qu'on aime.

**Taylor :** Tu parais si sûre de toi.

**Moi :** Je le suis. Maintenant reste à savoir si toi tu l'es.

**Taylor :** J'étais amoureuse de toi avant même que tu ne fasses attention à moi de cette manière alors oui, je suis prête. Je suis prête à être heureuse avec toi.

**Moi :** Parfait alors. Allons-y.

Je sors de la voiture et, une fois qu'elle me rejoint, je la prends dans mes bras pour échanger un doux baiser. Et bien quoi ? Je rattrape le temps perdu ! Plus de 5 mois les gens ! Ça me paraît une éternité maintenant. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été aussi stupide ! Je suis sûre que j'en serais encore à repousser mes sentiments si elle n'avait pas fait cette tentative de suicide. Bon, ok Miley, oublie juste ce passage de ta vie. C'était comme un enfer et maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis.

**Taylor :** Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Je t'aime aussi.

Et voilà le moment parfait. Le moment exacte où je lui dit « je t'aime » directement pour la première fois. C'est comme si je pouvais enfin réfléchir.

**Moi :** Faisons-le.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et la conduis jusqu'à la porte. J'entre sans même toquer, après tout je suis encore chez moi non mais oh ! Donc, on est à l'intérieur, LOGIQUE !

**Noah :** Miley ?

Le temps que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, je me retrouve avec un petit machin enrouler autour moi. Enfin, un petit machin qui a 14 ans et qui commence à peser lourd quand même !

**Moi :** Noah ! Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais tu es super lourde !

**Noah :** Dis tout de suite que je suis une baleine.

**Moi :** Bin ouais.

**Noah :** Hey !

**Moi :** Mais tu sais que je t'aime.

**Noah :** Mais moi je te boude.

**Moi :** _(fais semblant de pleurer)_ Tu te rends compte que tu me brises le cœur ?

**Noah :** Tant pis.

**Moi :** _(fais une tête made in « Hannah Montana »)_ Tu n'oserais pas ?

**Noah :** Bin si !

**Moi :** Prépare-toi à mourir !

**Noah :** De quoi tu... ?

Je commence alors à la chatouiller en la projetant sur le canapé le plus proche. Je me mets ensuite sur elle pour qu'elle arrête de s'agiter. D'un coup, elle se met à crier.

**Noah :** Braison ! Miley veut me tuer !

**Braison :** _(arrive)_ Quoi ? _(me voit)_ Hey Miley ! Tu veux un coup de main ?

**Noah :** Traître !

**Moi :** Non non, ça va merci.

**Braison :** _(à Taylor)_ Hey jolie demoiselle !

**Moi :** Ouais bah la jolie demoiselle elle est à moi !

**Braison :** C'est ça !

**Moi :** Je te jure.

**Noah :** Miley, ce n'est pas que tu me déranges là mais... BOUGE !

**Moi :** Quoi ? Oh pardon.

Je me relève alors et je remarque que Taylor est morte de rire. Génial, elle doit me prendre pour une dingue.

**Maman :** C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous voulez que je... ? Miley !

**Moi :** Et ouais !

**Noah :** Bref ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

**Moi :** Sympa.

**Noah :** Je sais !

**Moi :** Je viens vous faire l'annonce de l'année. Que dis-je ? Du siècle même !

**Braison :** Niveau modestie t'as rien pris apparemment.

**Moi :** Chut. Je disais donc ! Je viens vous dire que je suis en couple.

**Maman :** Quoi ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Avec qui ? Comment il s'appelle ?

**Moi :** _Elle_ s'appelle Taylor et, oui, ce n'est pas un homme.

**Braison :** Ouh ! Lesbienne !

**Moi :** Non ! Bisexuelle. Et bim dans ta face !

**Maman :** Miley, tu es sérieuse ?

**Moi :** Oui, et ? Problème ?

**Noah :** Alors avant c'était une tentative de viol ?

**Moi :** Ouais je tape dans l'inceste aussi... Non mais t'es con toi quand tu veux !

**Maman :** Bon, vous vous calmez directement vous deux.

**Noah**** &amp; ****Moi**** :** Mais c'est elle qui a commencé !

**Moi :** Chips personnel !

**Braison :** Gamine.

**Moi :** Schragnagna !

**Maman :** _(soupire)_ Tu es désespérante. Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

**Moi :** Rien de bien exceptionnel. Je suis juste tombée amoureuse de la « jolie demoiselle » _(clin d'œil à Braison)_ qui se tient tranquillement à côté de mon crétin de frère.

**Braison :** Mais-euh !

**Moi :** Gamin !

**Braison :** Schragnagna !

**Moi :** Copiteur !

**Maman :** Miley, stop ! Explique-moi.

**Moi :** Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je l'aime et c'est tout. Que vous soyez d'accord avec ça, je m'en fiche. Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Je voulais juste que vous soyez au courant histoire de ne pas être surpris le jour où vous recevrez l'invitation au mariage.

**Maman :** Combien de temps ?

**Moi :** En comptant le temps où on était séparées ou pas ?

**Taylor :** 6 mois.

**Moi :** _(la prends par la taille)_ Voilà.

**Maman :** Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ?

**Moi :** Bah... Je voulais être sûre de mes sentiments...

**Maman :** Tu n'avais pas plutôt peur qu'on ne soit pas d'accord avec ça ?

**Moi :** Peut-être un peu... Inconsciemment. C'est le cas ?

**Maman :** Bien sûr que non. Tant que tu es heureuse.

**Moi :** Heureuse ? Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie moi-même que depuis que je suis avec elle.

**Maman :** _(sourire)_ Alors tout va bien.

**Moi :** Sérieusement ? Tu es d'accord ?

**Maman :** Évidemment !

Je cours alors pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle est d'accord avec ça ! Bordel mais c'est génial !

**Maman :** Bon alors, Taylor et toi restez dîner ?

**Moi :** _(à Taylor)_ Ça te dit ?

**Taylor :** A fond !

_Ellipse..._

**PDV Taylor**

Sérieusement, sa famille est fun. Et quand elle est avec eux elle devient dingue. Enfin, dingue ? Non, en fait elle est vraiment elle-même. Elle a toujours été un peu exubérante mais là c'est complètement fou. Pour l'instant, on attend que Billy rentre pour passer à table. Du coup, la chose la plus logique à faire c'est de me parler de Miley et de ses conneries de gosse. Et c'est hilarant !

**Tish :** Et quand elle a vu ce que Braison avait fait à son « Doudoudidonque », elle lui a balancé de la purée dans la figure.

**Miley :** Non mais je l'adorais moi cette peluche ! Et ce crétin lui a foutu le feu !

**Moi :** Ne t'inquiète pas Miley, il a surmonté cette épreuve ton Doudoudidonque.

**Miley :** Non ! Il est mort !

**Moi :** Je suis désolée chérie. Je suis certaine qu'il repose en paix.

**Miley :** _(lance un regard noir à Braison)_ Je l'espère.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Sérieusement, tu es dingue.

**Miley :** Merci beaucoup.

C'est à ce moment même qu'on entend la porte s'ouvrir. Je sais déjà que c'est Billy mais, j'appréhende un peu. Tish a peut-être été favorable mais qui sait si pour lui ce sera pareil ? Je l'espère en tout cas parce-que ce serait dommage qu'il soit le seul membre de la famille à être contre.

**Billy :** Miley est ici ?

**Miley :** Papa !

Elle court se jeter dans ses bras ce qui me prouve qu'elle a toujours cette relation privilégier avec son père qu'elle avait sur Hannah Montana. Voilà aussi pourquoi il doit être favorable. Je suis certaine que Miley ne supporterait pas de perdre son père pour ça. Peut-être même qu'elle en irait jusqu'à rompre avec moi... Non ! Ça ne doit pas se produire ! Pitié, Billy soit d'accord...

**Billy :** Comment tu vas ?

**Miley :** Mieux que jamais !

**Braison :** Sûr ! T'as une copine super sexy alors tout va bien !

**Miley :** Jaloux ?

**Braison :** Ouais !

**Billy :** Copine ?

**Miley :** Euh... Ouais. Je... Je sors avec Taylor.

**Billy :** Vraiment ? Et bien, content pour vous.

**Miley :** Sans rire ? Pas de « Non mais jeune fille c'est quoi cette histoire » ? Ou n'importe quoi de... ?

**Moi :** Miley ?

**Miley :** Oui ?

**Moi :** Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre quand même ?

**Miley :** C'est vrai.

**Billy :** Bon bah... Bienvenu dans la famille Taylor.

_Ellipse... Le soir..._

Je suis sur la terrasse, assise sur la balancelle avec ma guitare en train de jouer le premier morceau qui est sorti. Je ne fais plus attention à rien. Ne reste que cette chanson que je joue pour elle. Qui d'autre ? Il n'y a qu'elle a qui je pense.

« The moon is out, the stars are shining / La lune est levée, les étoiles brillent

I should sleep but, I can't stop thinking / Je devrais dormir mais je ne peux m'arrêter de penser

About you and the dark night / A toi et la nuit sombre

Reminds me of your eyes, bright / Me fait penser à toi et tes yeux, brillants

Like the light, sing, like the scars / Comme des lumières, chantent, comme les cicatrices

Which show my wars / Qui montre mes guerres

**I just can't stop thinking about you ****/ Je ne peux juste pas arrêter de penser à toi**

**You never showed me love ****/ Tu ne m'as jamais montré d'amour**

**But I had a crush on you ****/ Mais j'avais le béguin pour toi**

**And you were too perfect to ****/ Et tu étais trop parfaite pour**

**Don't fall in love with you ****/ Ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi**

You walked straight in the room like a girl / Tu marchais droit dans la pièce comme une fille

Who knew she had the world at her feet / Qui savait qu'elle avait le monde à ses pieds

And my heart melt when we meet / Et mon coeur fond dès qu'on se voit

Because you seemed like a pearl / Parce-que tu ressembles à une perle

For me there's no way to stop / Pour moi il n'y a pas moyens d'arrêter

I try to mop / J'essaye de vadrouiller

**I just can't stop thinking about you ****/ Je ne peux juste pas arrêter de penser à toi**

**You never showed me love ****/ Tu ne m'as jamais montré d'amour**

**But I had a crush on you ****/ Mais j'avais le béguin pour toi**

**And you were too perfect to ****/ Et tu étais trop parfaite pour**

**Don't fall in love with you ****/ Ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi**

_Will you ever love me the way I do ? __/ Vas-tu jamais m'aimer comme je le fais ?_

_Will you ever show me the real you ? __/ Vas-tu jamais me montrer la vraie toi ?_

_Will you ever open me your heart ? __/ Vas-tu jamais m'ouvrir ton coeur ?_

_Will you ever try to do something ? __/ Vas-tu jamais essayer de faire quelque chose ?_

**I just can't stop thinking about you ****/ Je ne peux juste pas arrêter de penser à toi**

**You never showed me love ****/ Tu ne m'as jamais montré d'amour**

**But I had a crush on you ****/ Mais j'avais le béguin pour toi**

**And you were too perfect to ****/ Et tu étais trop parfaite pour**

**Don't fall in love with you ****/ Ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi**

_I will never ever stop thinking about you __/ Je ne cesserais jamais de penser à toi_

_Your smile make me smile __/ Ton sourire me fait sourire_

_Your laugh make me laugh __/ Ton rire me fait rire_

_Your eyes melt my heart __/ Tes yeux fond fondre mon coeur_

_I'm just in love with you __/ Je suis juste amoureuse de toi_

**Miley :** C'était pour moi, pas vrai ?

**Moi :** _(la regarde)_ Ouais.

**Miley :** _(s'assoit à côté de moi)_ Tout l'album ?

**Moi :** Oui. Tout.

**Miley :** _(regarde le ciel)_ En fait c'est ça que tu voulais faire !

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Miley :** _(me regarde)_ Me briser totalement.

**Moi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Non, je voulais juste que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime.

**Miley :** L'album seul aurait suffit.

**Moi :** J'en avais assez de me battre.

**Miley :** Dis-moi que tu en as fini avec tout ça.

**Moi :** _(baisse la tête)_ Oui...

J'en suis sûre jusqu'à la prochaine fois où elle m'abandonnera. Je crois bien qu'elle l'a sentit parce-qu'elle me force à relever la tête en appuyant sous mon menton. Je me plonge dans ses yeux, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

**Miley :** Je ne te laisserais plus jamais si c'est ça dont tu as peur.

**Moi :** Promis ?

**Miley :** J'ai peut-être mis du temps à m'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi mais, maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus Tay'.

**Moi :** C'est tout ce que je veux.

**Miley :** Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Je t'aime aussi...

Lentement, elle s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne veux que ça... La sentir contre moi pour le reste de mes jours.

**Moi :** Je savais que tu me serais source de problème dès que je t'ai vu...

**Miley :** Et maintenant ?

**Moi :** Le seul problème c'est que je t'aime.

**Miley :** Ce n'est pas un gros problème puisque je t'ai dit que moi aussi...


	7. Stay (Nallas)

**PDV Nick**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de changer un peu de priorité. J'ai finalement compris que je dois me concentrer sur Dallas et rien d'autre. Personne d'autre. Juste elle. Le monde a ses problèmes et je ne peux pas tous les régler. Je dois me concentrer sur ma vie. Ma vie avec une fille parfaite à laquelle je n'accorde pas assez d'attention. Bon, il est presque midi, temps de mettre mon plan a exécution !

**Moi :** Dallas ?

**Dallas :** Ouais ?

**Moi :** Prépare-toi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

**Dallas :** Tenue particulière ?

**Moi :** Quelque chose où tu te sens à l'aise, décontracté... Pas besoin de te dire belle puisque tu l'es tout le temps.

**Dallas :** _(rougit)_ Arrête avec ça Jonas.

**Moi :** Ma mère m'a toujours appris à dire la vérité.

**Dallas :** Donc ?

**Moi :** Donc, je te dis que tu es belle et tu n'as pas le droit de me contredire.

**Dallas :** Ok si tu veux. Je vais me préparer.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'une robe bleue légère. Je la regarde, hypnotisé, bénissant le ciel que le temps soit encore doux même en Novembre.

**Moi :** C'est ce que je disais, tu es belle.

**Dallas :** _(s'approche de moi)_ Tu sais quoi ?

**Moi :** Non ?

**Dallas :** _(devant moi)_ Je t'aime.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle vient m'embrasser. Je réponds automatiquement à son baiser, n'ayant aucunes raisons de ne pas le faire.

**Moi :** Et je t'aime aussi.

**Dallas :** Je sais.

**Moi :** Je te le dis quand même.

**Dallas :** J'ai remarqué.

**Moi :** _(prends sa main)_ Viens.

_Ellipse..._

Je me gare pas trop loin de notre destination, faisant en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas en vue pour autant. Du coup, Dallas doit se poser des questions pour qu'elle m'interroge.

**Dallas :** Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

**Moi :** Tu verras.

Je sors de la voiture alors qu'elle me suit. Je me plante alors devant elle et viens l'embrasser doucement.

**Moi :** _(lui tends un foulard)_ Mets ça sur tes yeux.

**Dallas :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Tu as confiance en moi ?

**Dallas :** Oui.

**Moi :** Alors mets-le sans poser de question.

**Dallas :** T'as de la chance que je t'aime Jonas.

Je souris alors qu'elle le met. Je m'assure qu'elle ne voit rien avant de la prendre dans mes bras style mariée.

**Dallas :** Nick, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Moi :** Fais-moi confiance, c'est tout.

Elle ne dit plus rien alors que je la conduis jusqu'à la place où j'avais prévu d'aller. Bien sûr, il n'y a personne. Je la pose doucement sur le sable avant de lui enlever le bandeau. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Les vagues bleues s'écrasant sur le sable blanc. Le ciel où des nuages cotonneux viennent se perdre. Et la couverture à nos pieds avec le pique-nique que j'ai préparé. Elle me regarde, l'air perdu et je comprends le sentiment qui doit l'envahir.

**Moi :** Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Juste, savoure.

_Ellipse... Après le repas..._

**Moi :** Maintenant, faisons un petit jeu.

**Dallas :** Lequel.

**Moi :** C'est simple, tu réponds à mes questions.

**Dallas :** Si tu réponds aux miennes.

**Moi :** Deal.

**Dallas :** Parfait. Commence.

**Moi :** Chanson préférée ?

**Dallas :** En ce moment ou de tout les temps ?

**Moi :** En ce moment.

**Dallas :** « 23 » de Miley. Sérieusement je sais que c'est un peu... trash mais elle est fun. J'aime bien le rythme.

**Moi :** J'avoue qu'elle est bien.

**Dallas :** La tienne ?

**Moi :** « Warrior ».

**Dallas :** _(sourire)_ Lovatic ?

**Moi :** Hey ! C'est mon tour ! Mais... oui. Donc, ton film préféré ?

**Dallas :** Gothika.

**Moi :** Gothika ? Il est un peu flippant non ?

**Dallas :** A peine. Et puis, quand tu passes ton adolescence à regarder des films d'horreur avec Demi et Selena, t'as l'habitude.

**Moi :** Tu te doutais qu'elles finiraient ensemble ?

**Dallas :** Depuis toujours. Elles n'en avaient même pas conscience que je le savais déjà. Elles s'aiment depuis toujours et ça se voyait.

**Moi :** Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué.

**Dallas :** C'est normal. Je les voyais presque tous les jours. Il y avait des moments où Demi passait une semaine entière chez Selena et quand elle revenait elle insistait pour que Selena reste une semaine chez nous. Elles étaient inséparables.

**Moi :** Ça n'a pas changé.

**Dallas :** Il y a un moment où c'était le cas.

**Moi :** Justement, je ne comprenais pas.

**Dallas :** Demi était jalouse.

**Moi :** Jalouse ?

**Dallas :** De Taylor et puis de Justin.

**Moi :** _(sourit)_ Elle ne voulait pas la partager.

**Dallas :** Sûrement.

**Moi :** Et toi ?

**Dallas :** Quoi moi ?

**Moi :** Ton premier petit copain.

**Dallas :** J'avais 12 ans. Ce n'était pas vraiment une relation à proprement parler. Je n'étais pas amoureuse.

**Moi :** Alors c'était quand la première fois ?

**Dallas :** J'avais 17 ans. Ça avait duré 2 ans avant qu'il ne me trompe avec sa « meilleure amie ».

**Moi :** Dur.

**Dallas :** D'un côté avec toi je suis sûre que ça n'arrivera pas vu que Demi est avec Selena.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Ouais, c'est un avantage.

**Dallas :** De toute façon je te fais confiance.

**Moi :** Je ne ferrais jamais de mal.

**Dallas :** Je sais.

**Moi :** Quel est ton endroit préféré au monde.

**Dallas :** Je vais te montrer.

Je la regarde s'approcher de moi et venir contre moi. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne peux rien faire, si ce n'est la serre contre moi.

**Dallas :** _(murmure)_ Voilà. Peu importe où je suis dans le monde, si je suis dans tes bras je vais bien.

**Moi :** _(émut)_ C'est vrai ?

**Dallas :** Oui. Je t'aime pour ça. Tu me fais me sentir bien, à ma place et heureuse. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avant.

**Moi :** Je t'aime aussi.

Je pose ma joue contre le haut de sa tête en la serrant encore plus fort. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer cet instant. Rien...

_Ellipse... L'après-midi..._

**PDV Dallas** (enfin!)

**Nick :** Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

**Moi :** Vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

**Nick :** Je suis de retour dans une heure.

**Moi :** D'accord.

Il se penche pour m'embrasser doucement avant de caresser ma joue et de sortir. Je sais déjà ce que je veux faire maintenant. Il faut juste que j'appelle tout le monde. Je prends donc mon portable et j'appelle ma mère.

**Maman :** Allô ?

**Moi :** Hey ! C'est moi ?

**Maman :** Dal' ! Comment tu vas ?

**Moi :** Mieux que jamais.

**Maman :** Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Justement, tu peux passer cet après-midi ? Avec Eddie et Maddie ?

**Maman :** Maddie a une audition mais je peux passer seule si tu veux.

**Moi :** D'accord. Merci.

Je raccroche tout en composant immédiatement un autre numéro. J'ai besoin de soutient dans cette affaire et pour ça il n'y a que Demi.

**Demi :** Hey sis !

**Moi :** J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup Demzicat !

**Demi :** En quel honneur ? Et c'est quoi ce surnom que tu me sortais quand j'avais genre 9 ans ?

**Moi :** Je ne savais pas qu'il était interdit.

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas la question. C'est quoi ce coup dont tu parles ?

**Moi :** Je veux le dire à la famille pour Nick et moi et... j'ai un peu peur donc... tu peux venir ?

**Demi :** J'arrive avec Selena.

**Moi :** Comme c'est adorable. Tu ne la laisse jamais seule ?

**Demi :** Pas depuis qu'elle a passé le 5ème de grossesse.

**Moi :** Depuis que tu l'as retrouvé en fait.

**Demi :** C'est vrai. Bon, on arrive.

**Moi :** Merci...

_Ellipse..._

**Maman :** Donc Dallas, maintenant que je suis là, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Moi :** _(hésite)_ Je...

**Demi :** Dis-le. Elle l'a accepté pour Selena et moi, pour toi ce sera encore plus simple.

**Maman :** Toi aussi t'es lesbienne ?

**Moi :** Non ! Mais je suis avec quelqu'un.

**Maman :** Qui ?

**Moi :** Nick...

**Maman :** Et tu avais peur de nous le dire ? Pour Nick ? Dallas, pourquoi donc as-tu eut peur ? Nick est quelqu'un de très bien, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas favoriser votre relation.

**Moi :** Sûre ?

**Maman :** Oui.

**Moi :** Tant mieux alors !

**Maman :** C'était tout ?

**Moi :** Bin oui...

**Maman :** Bon, alors il faut que j'y aille. Je les rejoins à l'audition. On se revoit plus tard ?

**Moi :** Nickel.

**Maman :** Demi ?

**Demi :** Je passerais quand j'aurais envie d'échapper à Selena.

**Selena :** _(la frappe à l'épaule)_ Hey !

**Demi :** Je plaisante Mon Cœur.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ J'espère.

**Maman :** Bon, à plus tard tout le monde.

**Moi :** Bye.

Demi attend que maman soit sortie pour se tourner vers moi avec un grand sourire. J'ai peur sérieux. Quand elle fait cette tête elle finit toujours par poser la question exacte à laquelle tu n'as pas envie de répondre ou celle où tu n'as pas la réponse.

**Demi :** Donc ! Pourquoi tu as peur de t'afficher avec Nick ?

Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais dit ! La question à laquelle je ne veux pas répondre.

**Moi :** C'est juste... Si je m'attache et que lui...

**Demi :** C'est Nick banane ! S'il te fait du mal il aura à faire à moi et il a peur de moi !

**Selena :** Qui n'a pas peur de toi ?

**Demi :** Bin toi.

**Selena :** C'est vrai.

**Moi :** Mais arrêtez !

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** D'être aussi adorable tout le temps ! On ne peut même pas vous en vouloir d'être toujours coller l'une à l'autre parce-que quand vous le faites, vous êtes trop chou et... Stop ! C'est tout.

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Et bien désolée.

**Demi :** Ouais, ce n'est pas de notre faute si avec Nick tu ne te décides pas.

**Moi :** Je suis décidée. Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour le dire mais lui est différent ! Je le sais !

**Demi :** Alors pourquoi tu as peur ?

**Moi :** C'est stupide.

**Demi :** Dis.

**Moi :** Si je le perds je souffrirais plus qu'avec les autres, je le sais.

**Demi :** Mais tu ne le perdras pas.

**Moi :** Tu crois ?

**Selena :** Tu ne sauras jamais mais, à force de ne rien faire par peur de le perdre, c'est là que tu le perdras.

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

**Demi :** Remercie-nous pour notre merveilleuse séance psychologique !

**Moi :** Psychologique, peut-être pas. Merveilleuse, ça reste à voir. Mais merci.

**Demi :** _(grand sourire)_ De rien !

Peut-être bien que je devrais m'ouvrir un peu plus à Nick. Il est parfait, ça personne ne peut le nier. Je devrais. C'est décidé. Je vais laisser cette peur infondée de côté pour le laisser entrer pleinement dans mon coeur...


	8. Nightingale (Delena)

**PDV Selena**

**Moi :** Alors, tu crois que Dallas va t'écouter ?

**Demi :** J'espère. Elle l'a dit elle-même, Nick est différent. Elle n'a pas à avoir peur.

**Moi :** C'est vrai.

**Demi :** Tu es bien placée pour le dire.

**Moi :** Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

**Demi :** Rien. Juste que tu es déjà sortie avec lui.

**Moi :** Ça ne veut rien dire. A l'époque ça ne représentait rien.

**Demi :** Parce-que maintenant ça signifie quelque chose ?

**Moi :** Non !

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Je te taquine.

**Moi :** _(boude)_ Ce n'est pas drôle.

**Demi :** Moi je trouve que si.

**Moi :** Tu m'énerves.

Elle soupire tout en s'arrêtant au feu rouge. Je regarde fixement devant moi, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Je ne lui fais pas véritablement la gueule, je sais que je n'y arriverais pas. Mais je veux juste voir jusqu'où elle ira pour se faire pardonner.

**Demi :** Regarde-moi.

**Moi :** Non.

**Demi :** _(dure)_ Regarde-moi !

**Moi :** Non.

Elle prend alors mon visage entre ses mains et me tourne vers elle. Je croise son regard et ne le lâche plus. Elle a l'air déterminée, effrayée et un peu désolée. C'est étonnant comme mélange. Alors que je me perds dans ses yeux, elle s'approche brusquement de moi et vient m'embrasser passionnément. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de lui rendre son baiser. Je devrais la bouder plus souvent.

**Demi :** _(murmure)_ Je suis pardonnée ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas...

**Demi :** Quoi ? Mais...

Elle s'arrête alors que le feu passe au vert. Elle démarre brusquement en trombe et continue de rouler à une vitesse largement au-dessus de celle autoriser normalement. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de protester puisqu'elle a déjà l'air énervée. Ok, ça va peut-être être à moi de m'excuser maintenant. Quand on arrive devant chez elle, elle se gare, coupe le moteur et sort sans un mot. Je la suis rapidement, un peu inquiète quand même. Si elle me fait réellement la gueule ? Non ! Pas maintenant !

**Moi :** Demi ! Demi, attends-moi ! _(la rattrape)_ Demi...

Elle ne répond pas et m'attrape par le bras pour m'entraîner à l'intérieur. Ok, avant j'avais peur de la perdre, maintenant j'ai juste peur d'elle. Quand on passe la porte, elle claque le battant derrière nous et me plaque contre le mur. Le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, ses lèvres sont à nouveau sur les miennes. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de passer mes bras derrière sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser. Les mains de Demi viennent prendre place sur mes hanches pour coller mon corps contre le sien. Alors que je me dis que tout ça va très bien finir, elle s'écarte de moi.

**Demi :** Maintenant, je suis pardonnée ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr.

**Demi :** Parfait.

Elle s'éloigne de moi et commence même à partir. Non mais... Quoi ?! A quoi elle joue là ?

**Moi :** Demetria Devonne Lovato, reviens ici tout de suite !

**Demi :** _(se retourne)_ Quoi ?

**Moi :** Je... Tu... Ne me laisse pas dans cet état bordel !

**Demi :** Quel état ?

**Moi :** Ne fais pas l'innocente merde ! Tu m'embrasses comme si c'était le dernier jour de ta vie et tu me jettes juste après !

**Demi :** Et donc ?

**Moi :** Et donc ? Tu m'aimes oui ou merde ?

**Demi :** _(s'approche)_ Bien sûr que je t'aime.

**Moi :** Alors tu devrais... Je sais pas...

**Demi :** Te prendre là, tout de suite, passionnément et te faire l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois ?

**Moi :** Oui !

**Demi :** Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Elle revient m'embrasser avec plus d'urgence qu'avant. Ses mains reprennent place sur mes hanches, pressant mon corps contre le sien. Je gémis de sa brusquerie, approfondissant son baiser. Nos langues commencent à jouer ensemble, sans pour autant se battre pour la domination. Je sais que de toute façon c'est elle qui dirige tout l'acte.

Ses mains glissent jusqu'à mon jean pour venir le déboutonner. Elle vient alors caresser doucement mon clitoris, ne faisant rien de plus que de me taquiner.

**Moi :** Demi...

**Demi :** Je sais Mon Cœur. Je sais...

Ses lèvres descendent jusqu'à mon cou, jouant avec mon point d'impulsion. Je gémis doucement alors qu'elle me pénètre d'un doigt. Sans attendre, elle commence un va-et-vient intense. Je me laisse envahir par les effluves de plaisir.

**Moi :** Querida...

**Demi :** Laisse-le venir bébé.

Elle ajoute un autre doigt sans ralentir son mouvement. Je ne peux plus réfléchir correctement. J'appuie ma tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux pour laisser le plaisir m'envahir complètement.

_Ellipse..._

Demi me tient contre elle, le regard fixer sur la télé même si elle n'a pas l'air très attentive. Personnellement, je suis totalement obnubilée par son visage. Je ne me lasserai jamais de la regarder, j'en suis sûre.

**Demi :** Arrête de me fixer comme ça Lena.

**Moi :** Arrête d'être aussi magnifique et j'y arriverai peut-être.

**Demi :** _(me regarde)_ Je n'y peux rien, même sans maquillage tu me dis que je suis belle...

**Moi :** C'est le cas.

**Demi :** Alors que veux-tu que je fasse ?

**Moi :** Que tu me laisses t'admirer.

**Demi :** _(soupire)_ Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je l'embrasse doucement sur la joue, attendant qu'elle se tourne vers moi pour en refaire de même sur ses lèvres. Elle me regarde alors intensément avant de venir caresser ma joue.

**Demi :** Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Je t'aime aussi. Toujours et pour toujours.

**Demi :** Embrasse-moi. Encore et encore et encore... Toute la nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe de fatigue.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Avec plaisir.

Je pose donc mes lèvres sur les siennes pour les y laisser, n'étant pas prête de rompre ce baiser.

_Ellipse..._

**PDV Demi**

Selena étant à la douche, je m'occupe en finissant de lire ce qu'elle a écrit. J'ai déjà tout lu de ce qu'elle a écrit pour moi, à part un texte. Celui appeler « Trenton ». Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour voir de quelle façon cet épisode commun de notre vie l'a affecté elle. Déjà moi j'ai eut du mal à m'en remettre alors je ne peux pas encore voir sa douleur.

Au moment où j'allais passé au dossier Justin, Selena revient dans la chambre, vêtue simplement d'une serviette blanche. Je tourne mon regard vers elle. Erreur. Maintenant, mes yeux ne peuvent plus quitter son corps. Je sais que je l'ai vu des milliers de fois mais, désolée de vous le dire, j'y suis éternellement accro.

**Selena :** Demi ? Dem' !

**Moi :** Hein ? Quoi ?

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Prends une photo, ça durera plus longtemps.

**Moi :** Pourquoi donc irais-je prendre une photo alors que j'ai la version live rien que pour moi et ce jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?

**Selena :** Peut-être mais... il ne restera pas toujours comme ça.

**Moi :** C'est vrai, mais je m'en fiche. Je n'arrêterai pas pour autant de baver dessus.

**Selena :** Perverse.

**Moi :** _(clin d'œil)_ Juste pour toi Mon Cœur.

**Selena :** T'es bête. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

**Moi :** Je lisais.

**Selena :** Encore ?

**Moi :** Tu as écrit beaucoup je te signale. Et puis, 4 ans de « Day by Day », c'est long à rattraper.

**Selena :** _(s'installe à côté de moi)_ Dis encore que c'est de ma faute.

**Moi :** Et bien oui.

**Selena :** Laisse cet écran pour ce soir.

**Moi :** _(la regarde)_ Pourquoi ?

**Selena :** Parce-que ta petite amie veut s'endormir dans tes bras.

**Moi :** Laquelle ?

**Selena :** _(pâlit)_ Quoi ?

**Moi :** Je plaisante Lena.

**Selena :** Ce n'est pas drôle.

**Moi :** Il n'y a que toi, je te jure.

**Selena :** Comment je peux en être sûre, hein ? Regarde-moi.

**Moi :** Tu es belle Lena et il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Toujours et pour toujours.

**Selena :** Tu me le dirais hein ?

**Moi :** De quoi Mon Cœur ?

**Selena :** _(murmure)_ Si tu ne m'aimais plus...

**Moi :** Je t'aimerai toujours Lena. Toujours.

**Selena :** Promets-moi, c'est tout.

**Moi :** Je peux te le dire maintenant. Je sais déjà quand je ne t'aimerai plus : jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

**Selena :** Je veux y croire.

**Moi :** Alors crois. Crois en toi. Crois en moi. Et crois en nous.

**Selena :** Je crois en nous.

**Moi :** Tant mieux parce-qu'on est déjà passées à travers trop d'épreuve pour se quitter maintenant.

**Selena :** Je sais.

Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de poser l'ordinateur sur la table de nuit à côté de moi. Je m'allonge alors et j'attire Selena contre moi. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et son bras autour de ma taille.

**Selena :** _(murmure)_ Ton cœur bat très vite.

**Moi :** C'est toujours le cas quand tu es près de moi. Surtout quand tu me fais des frayeurs pareilles.

**Selena :** Moi je t'ai fait peur ? C'est toi qui as prétendu avoir plusieurs petites amies.

**Moi :** Je sais. Je suis désolée. Parfois j'ai un humour... hum...

**Selena :** De merde ?

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Ouais, voilà. Mais je t'aime, n'en doute plus.

**Selena :** Plus jamais.

_Ellipse... 3h..._

**PDV Selena**

Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit et je me rends compte que Demi n'est plus à côté de moi. Je pense qu'elle est juste allée dans la cuisine genre, en-cas de minuit ou juste envie de boire, donc je me lève et je pars en direction de la cuisine. J'arrive dans le salon et je me rends compte qu'elle est là, assise à son piano en train de jouer.

**Moi :** Demi ?

Elle ne m'entend pas. J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'est toujours le cas quand elle compose. Mon regard parcourt la pièce et c'est là que je remarque l'ordinateur poser sur la table basse. Elle devait sûrement encore lire ce que j'écrivais. Je décide de la laisser tranquillement dans son monde pour voir la dernière chose qu'elle a lu. Je rallume l'ordi qui s'était mis en veille et je vois qu'elle lisait le texte sur Trenton. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle se met soudain au piano. Je me concentre alors sur ce qu'elle joue. Nightingale. C'est seulement maintenant que je comprends qu'elle l'a sûrement écrite pour lui. Je me décide à aller m'asseoir à côté d'elle pour attendre qu'elle est finit de jouer. Elle plaque le dernier accord et j'attends que le son se soit complètement dissout pour parler.

**Moi :** C'était pour lui, pas vrai ?

Elle sursaute avant de se tourner vers moi, le regard vide et embué de larmes.

**Demi :** Tu m'as fait peur.

**Moi :** Désolée... _(pause)_ Donc, c'était pour lui ?

**Demi :** _(baisse les yeux)_ Oui. C'est venu l'année dernière, le jour où...

Elle se tait et je vois une larme glissée le long de sa joue. Ça me fait mal au cœur, comme à chaque fois, alors je la prends dans mes bras et je la sens entourée ma taille puis posée sa tête sur mon épaule.

**Demi :** _(voix tremblante)_ J'ai juste... Je ne voulais pas lire ton texte mais... tu en avais écrit dans mon dossier et celui de Justin alors... je me suis dit que je devrais...

**Moi :** Tu n'aurais pas dû. Querida, tu n'étais pas prête.

**Demi :** Je sais. Mais je le voulais. Et ça a réveillé tout les souvenirs.

**Moi :** Calme-toi Demi...

**Demi :** Je ne peux même pas. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

**Moi :** J'ai remarqué. Ce n'est pas normal. Tu as à peine dormi 5 heures la nuit dernière et tu es encore réveillée à presque 3 heure du matin.

**Demi :** C'est depuis...

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Demi :** _(soupire)_ Rien... Laisse tomber.

**Moi :** Non. Dis-moi.

**Demi :** Depuis que j'ai changé mon traitement. A l'intérieur de moi je pète la forme, je ne peux pas rester en place mais, tout le monde me dit que je marche au ralentit.

**Moi :** Il n'est peut-être pas adapter. Tu y as pensé ?

**Demi :** Oui. Je devrais peut-être appeler mon psychiatre.

**Moi :** Sûrement. Tu le ferras ?

**Demi :** Oui. Bien sûr.

**Moi :** Bon. Viens te recoucher maintenant. Tu arriveras bien à dormir au final.

**Demi :** _(soupire)_ D'accord.

Je prends sa main et je la reconduis alors dans la chambre. Je m'allonge, attendant qu'elle prenne place près de moi. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort pour ressentir son corps au plus près du mien. Sa respiration vient frapper mon cou, créant des frissons partout sur mon corps.

**Demi :** Lena ?

**Moi :** Oui ?

**Demi :** Aide-moi à dormir.

**Moi :** Comment ?

**Demi :** Raconte-moi une histoire.

**Moi :** Hum... D'accord.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui raconter. Peut-être bien que j'écris de temps en temps mais ce n'est que sur ma vie. Pourquoi pas après tout ?

**Moi :** La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu as tout de suite accrocher mon regard. Tu étais juste tellement adorable et ton sourire était la plus belle chose que j'avais vu de toute ma vie après toi.

**Demi :** J'avais encore mon écart et...

**Moi :** Chut. Pas de narrateur externe.

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Désolée. Continue...

**Moi :** Alors, quand ton regard à croiser le mien, je me suis sentie complètement différente en une seconde. J'ai eut l'impression que plus rien de grave ne pourrait m'arriver tant que je t'aurais auprès de moi. J'avais juste envie de sourire parce-que je savais que ma vie serait différente à partir de cet instant. Et, comme dans un rêve, tu t'es approchée de moi mais on était tellement timides toutes les deux qu'on osait à peine se parler. C'était juste tellement stupide quand j'y repense. Et puis, au fil du temps j'ai appris à te connaître et ce qui m'était apparu à l'époque comme un heureux hasard est devenu la chance de ma vie. J'avais enfin la chance de vivre avec quelqu'un qui me comprenait. Quelqu'un qui pourrait partager des tas de choses avec moi. On était tellement pareilles toutes les deux. Uniques mais les même. Et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Dans ma tête je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne chose mais, dans mon cœur c'était juste ce qu'il me fallait pour être heureuse. Je n'ai pas put arrêter ce sentiment qui grandissait en moi. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait que ton bonheur. J'étais prête à tout pour toi et c'est toujours totalement le cas. Je voulais plus, tellement plus que ce qu'on avait. Je voulais t'aimer et je voulais que tu m'aimes en retour. Et ce jour-là, à l'hôpital, quand tu me l'as dit, j'ai sus que je vivrais heureuse pour le restant de mes jours. Je me fichais pas mal de ce que penseraient les autres, tant que je t'avais toi. Ça ne changera pas et tu sais pourquoi ?

J'attends un peu. Voyant qu'elle ne répond pas, je me tourne vers elle et je remarque qu'elle dort profondément. Je souris alors et je viens l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Quand je m'écarte d'elle, je ne résiste pas à la tentation, même si elle ne m'entend pas. Elle le sait de toute façon.

**Moi :** Parce-que je t'aime...

_Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

Je suis réveillée doucement par une paire de lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Demi au-dessus de moi, un grand sourire accrocher sur ses lèvres.

**Demi :** Bonjour Mon Cœur.

**Moi :** _(endormie)_ Bonjour Querida.

Comme la dernière fois, je la vois se mettre au niveau de mon ventre et l'embrasser tendrement avant de poser son oreille contre.

**Demi :** Et bonjour à toi Ethan de mon cœur.

Je le sens bouger lentement. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il se réveille à chaque fois que Demi lui parle. C'est dingue comme elle a déjà ce genre de pouvoir sur lui. Un sourire glisse alors sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse ou veuille l'arrêter.

**Moi :** Il fait ça à chaque fois.

**Demi :** Parce-qu'il m'aime.

**Moi :** Pas autant que je t'aime.

**Demi :** Serait-ce même possible ?

**Moi :** Non, personne ne t'aimera jamais autant que moi je le fais.

**Demi :** Je sais.

Elle revient m'embrasser tendrement et je me laisse porter par le baiser. Quand elle le rompt, elle s'écarte de moi et se lève. Je la vois rechercher un plateau et me le poser sur les genoux.

**Moi :** Sérieux Demi ? Encore ?

**Demi :** Tu t'en plains ?

**Moi :** Non, mais je sais que tu arrêteras une fois qu'Ethan sera né.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Peut-être pas.

Je lui lance un sourire avant de commencer à manger. Parfois, sans raison apparente, Demi vient m'embrasser sur la joue. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, c'est juste trop adorable pour ne pas que je vous le dise.

**Demi :** Pour hier soir...

**Moi :** Tu n'as rien à dire. Je sais que c'était une période dure dans ta vie.

**Demi :** Oui mais... je ne t'ai pas fait peur au moins ?

**Moi :** Jamais. Au moins j'étais là pour te rassurer.

**Demi :** Comme au bon vieux temps.

**Moi :** Yep !

Alors qu'elle va dans la salle de bain, prétextant de devoir prendre une douche, je me remémore ce que j'avais écrit sur Trenton.

_**« Je sais que je ne suis pas avec toi aujourd'hui et je m'en veux. Je devrais pouvoir te soutenir dans cette période, comme je le faisais chaque année. Pourquoi tout à changer ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus être près de toi pour te prendre dans mes bras chaque fois que les larmes couleront sur tes joues ? Cette réponse est simple. Si je n'avais pas Justin, je serais avec toi. Mais parfois, dans la vie il faut faire des choix difficiles et, parfois, on n'a même pas le choix. Dans ce cas là, je n'avais pas le choix. Mais crois-moi bien, si je l'avais eut, je t'aurais choisit toi. Aujourd'hui, je pleure aussi. Je pleure de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi et je pleure en me souvenant de Trenton. Justin ne me comprend pas et il ne le fera sans doute jamais. Tu es certainement la seule à pouvoir le faire, surtout à ce sujet. Tu savais à quel point je tenais à lui. Pas autant que toi, mais presque. Il était plus que notre ami. Il était comme un frère, un confident. Il était le seul à nous soutenir, à croire en nous. Il était là bien avant moi pour t'aider à passer à travers toutes ces imbécillités que ces crétins te disaient. Et je le vénère pour ça. Je l'adore pour ça. Parce-qu'il était là pour toi alors même qu'il subissait la même chose. Et je veux te dire Demi, comme à chaque fois, de ne pas le pleurer. Non, souviens-toi de lui, aime-le encore, au-delà de la mort, et il vivra pour toujours. Dans ton cœur. Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître... »**_


	9. A Year Without Rain

_3 mois plus tard..._

_Selena est à 8 mois de grossesse..._

**PDV Demi**

Je regarde mon psychiatre qui cherche mon dossier. Je l'ai vu le mois dernier mais il faut que j'y aille régulièrement. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je sais que c'est pour mon bien et celui de ma famille. Je suis plutôt en forme ces derniers temps mais dès que je sors de chez lui, je me sens encore mieux. C'est un truc de dingue.

**Psy :** Alors Demi, la forme ?

Voilà pourquoi je l'adore. Il est loin d'être le type de psy en costard et lunette ronde. En fait, il n'a même pas de chemise mais un polo blanc, en tout cas aujourd'hui. Je vous jure que la fois où je l'ai vu avec un rose j'ai halluciné ! Je vous jure qu'un mec avec du rose ça me tue. Non pas que ça ne lui allait pas ! Sérieux, la couleur pâle faisait trop ressortir son bronzage. Mais c'est juste que... bah la plupart des hommes trouvent ça « femmelette ». Stupide.

**Moi :** Je pense vraiment que l'Abilify me convient maintenant que vous avez baissé la dose. Je n'ai plus d'hyperactivité ni d'insomnie.

**Psy :** Et le moral ?

**Moi :** Je me sens bien. J'ai enfin trouvé un sens à ma vie et j'ai l'impression que ça se voit. Maintenant j'attends toujours de voir si ce sera dans la durée.

**Psy :** J'en suis certain. La carrière ?

**Moi :** Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux. Enfin... si. Je pourrais gagner un Grammy ou un Oscar mais bon... J'ai des fans géniales, mon album fonctionne à la perfection et j'ai une tournée en préparation.

**Psy :** L'amour ?

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Là ça devient intéressant. _(rire)_ Elle est parfaite. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un que je le suis avec elle. Elle était mon médicament bien avant que je ne sois soignée et, si je vais bien aujourd'hui, c'est en partie grâce à elle.

**Psy :** Tu penses être prête pour ce que l'avenir te réserve ?

**Moi :** Absolument. Plus que prête. Impatiente même. Dans moins d'un mois je serais mère. Il y a encore un an, cette perspective m'aurait effrayé mais plus maintenant.

**Psy :** _(sourire)_ Ça dépend de qui nous accompagne.

**Moi :** Absolument.

_Ellipse... ½ heure..._

**PDV Selena**

Allongée sur le canapé du salon, je repense aux derniers mois. C'est dingue comme tout c'est arrangé avec Demi. Elle est tellement présente et prête à tout pour moi. J'aimerais dire que tout est parfait mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce-que Demi n'est peut-être plus aussi présente qu'elle l'était il y a un mois. Ne vous y trompez pas. Je m'endors toujours dans ses bras, elle m'embrasse toujours autant, elle me dit toujours qu'elle m'aime... Mais le fait qu'elle rentre chaque soir aux environs de 23 heures joue peut-être un peu. J'ai beau ne rien dire, faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de la perdre. J'ai peur qu'elle soit allée voir ailleurs et qu'elle ne veuille rien me dire. Non mais si vous me voyiez vous comprendriez ! Je suis énorme !

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'entends une voiture se garer dans l'allée, les pneus crissant sur le gravier. Je me lève alors prudemment, étant certaine qu'il s'agit de Demi. J'entends la porte claquer et quelques secondes plus tard, Demi apparaît à la porte. Elle s'approche alors de moi rapidement, presque en courant, et vient m'embrasser passionnément. Je suis tellement surprise que je ne réponds pas au baiser mais elle n'a pas l'air de le remarquer. Elle finit par se détacher de moi, son regard accrochant le mien.

**Moi :** Whao ! Euh... C'était pour quoi ?

**Demi :** Rien. Tu me manquais c'est tout. Je n'ai pas le droit ?

**Moi :** Si c'est juste... Demi, on s'est vu ce matin.

**Demi :** Et alors ? Une journée sans toi est comme une année sans pluie.

**Moi :** Hey ! Voleuse de phrase !

**Demi :** _(me caresse la joue)_ J'adapte, nuance.

**Moi :** _(marmonne)_ Bon, t'as de la chance d'être sexy Lovato.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Je sais !

Je la vois alors se mettre à genoux devant moi mais je ne me pose pas de question, je sais déjà ce qu'elle va faire. Elle embrasse doucement mon ventre avant de coller son oreille contre.

**Demi :** Et comment va le bébé à ses mamans ?

Comme d'habitude, au son de sa voix Ethan se met à bouger. Il le fait à chaque même quand, comme à l'instant, il ne bougeait pas avant.

**Moi :** Je te remercie, je suis sûre qu'il était endormi et tu l'as réveillé.

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Désolée.

Elle se relève alors, me faisant face, son regard plonger dans le mien. Alors revient alors m'embrasser avec la même passion qu'avant. Mes mains prennent automatiquement placent derrière sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux... roses. Oui oui, rose. Fini le bleu, ça faisait déjà plus de 6 mois qu'elle avait cette couleur et c'est trop long.

**Demi :** Je sais que je t'ai un peu oublié ces derniers temps mais je vais me rattraper._(m'embrasse dans le cou)_ Ici et maintenant.

**PDV Miley**

**Moi :** Sûre ?

**Taylor :** Oui, ce soir. Ça fait déjà 3 mois que tes parents sont au courant...

**Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Les tiens aussi.

**Taylor :** _(continue)_ Et Nick et Dallas ce sont déjà avoués à leurs fans. C'est notre tour. Pas besoin d'avoir de doutes. C'est toi et moi contre eux.

**Moi :** D'accord. Toi et moi... Quand ?

**Taylor :** J'ai une interview ce soir chez Craig Ferguson et tu vas venir avec moi.

**Moi :** Comme ça ? Je me tape l'incruste en mode « Je suis venue, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu » ?

**Taylor :** _(rire)_ Mais non banane, j'ai prévenu pour le changement.

**Moi :** Oh. _(sourire)_ Alors c'est parfait.

**PDV Nick**

**Moi :** Dis-le ou je te balance à l'eau.

**Dallas :** Tu n'oserais pas.

**Moi :** _(l'attrape)_ Tu vas voir !

Je la jette sur mon épaule en la tenant fermement. Elle gigote, tentant de s'échapper. Comme j'arrive devant la piscine, elle réalise que je suis sérieux.

**Dallas :** Nick non ! Fais-moi descendre tout de suite !

**Moi :** Alors dis-le !

**Dallas :** Ok ok. Pose-moi d'abord.

Je le fais et elle se retrouve alors en face de moi. Le soleil couchant fait briller sa peau dorée. Elle est tellement belle... Je pourrais me laisser avoir mais non !

**Dallas :** _(soupire)_ Nick, tu es l'homme le plus adorable, gentil, mignon et sexy que j'ai jamais vu et ne verrais jamais de ma vie entière.

**Moi :** Et ?

**Dallas :** Et certainement le meilleur que la Terre puisse créer et porter.

**Moi :** Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

**Dallas :** Content ?

**Moi :** Très.

**Dallas :** Tant mieux. Maintenant je vais rafraîchir ton ego surdimensionné.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

Et là, d'un coup, elle me pousse en arrière et je tombe... droit dans la piscine. Ah ! Douche froide, c'est le cas de le dire. Quand je remonte à la surface, je me dis qu'elle m'a bien eut puis je la vois rire. Une idée se forme doucement dans mon esprit. Elle va le payer.

**Moi :** Dallas Leigh Lovato, cours pour ta vie.

**Dallas :** Non !

Je la vois commencer à courir vers la maison quand je sors de l'eau. Malheureusement pour elle, je la rattrape avant même qu'elle ne parvienne à l'intérieur. Je la porte ensuite jusqu'à la piscine où je la balance sans ménagement. Je la rejoins quelques secondes plus tard.

**Dallas :** Nick !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Vengeance !

**Dallas :** Là, tu vois, je te hais.

**Moi :** Oh allez... Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

**Dallas :** C'est simple.

**PDV Demi**

**Selena :** Mais tu n'es pas obligée. Je peux le faire aussi. J'ai passé ma journée à ne rien faire alors que tu étais en vadrouille tout le temps.

**Moi :** Mais tu es enceinte.

**Selena :** Et alors ?

**Moi :** Alors ? Je veux le faire c'est tout. Alors tu vas restée bien gentiment assise dans ce fauteuil pendant que je prépare le repas.

**Selena :** Mais...

**Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Chut. Obéis et c'est tout.

**Selena :** Bon...

Comme je la vois commencer à faire sa fameuse moue frustrée, je l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

**Moi :** Pas la peine, ça ne marche plus.

**Selena :** Je suis sûre que si.

**Moi :** Nop.

Je vais dans la cuisine, qui heureusement est ouverte sur le salon, et je la regarde amusée. Je sais que ça l'énerve de ne rien faire mais, elle devrait vraiment éviter de bouger maintenant. Elle est à un mois du terme et je ne veux aucune complication.

**Selena :** Comment c'était aujourd'hui ?

**Moi :** Rappelle-moi de ne plus bosser avec Nick la prochaine fois. Ce mec est tellement parfait dans ce qu'il fait que c'est frustrant !

**Selena :** _(rire)_ C'est toi qui le voulait.

**Moi :** Oui mais... Il m'énerve ! S'il ne sortait pas avec ma sœur je l'aurais déjà pendu dans ma loge !

**Selena :** Mais oui.

**Moi :** Bon, peut-être pas. Mais presque !

**Selena :** Ça par contre, je veux bien te croire.

J'allais répondre quand j'entends mon portable vibrer. Je le vois poser sur la table basse du salon mais j'ai vraiment, genre vraiment, la flemme d'y aller. Je suis à fond dans la cuisine là et il ne faut pas me déconcentrer.

**Moi :** Tu veux bien regarder s'il te plaît ?

**Selena :** Tu es sûre ? C'est peut-être personnel.

**Moi :** Je n'ai aucun secret pour toi alors oui.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Je ne peux rien redire.

Je la vois prendre le portable et le déverrouiller. Elle fronce alors les sourcils et ouvre le message. A son expression, je commence à m'inquiéter. Elle reste figée et elle est devenue toute pâle.

**Moi :** Lena ?

Elle ne répond pas, toujours fixer sur le portable. Je m'approche alors, tant pis pour la cuisine. Je viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle et je la regarde. Elle ne semble même pas réagir.

**Moi :** Selena !

**Selena :** _(murmure)_ Aucuns secrets tu disais ?

**Moi :** C'est le cas.

Putain mais de quoi parle ce SMS pour ne pas qu'elle me croit ? J'ai peur là, vraiment.

**Selena :** Quel beau mensonge.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Selena :** Depuis quand tu la vois ?

**Moi :** Qui ?

**Selena :** Ne fais pas l'innocente. Naya.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

**Selena :** _(me montre le message)_ De cette magnifique photo qu'elle t'envoie en disant que tu ne pourras jamais oublié ça.

**Moi :** Mais de... ?!

Là je me tais. Ça me revient maintenant. Vraiment ça ne représentait rien à l'époque et c'est toujours le cas. C'était genre, juste pour le fun mais depuis Naya est persuadée que je l'aime. Sauf que ça n'arrivera jamais puisque j'aime déjà quelqu'un. Désespérément. Et ce quelqu'un s'appelle Selena.

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'envoie encore des photos. Lena tu dois me croire, tout ça s'est passé pendant notre pause.

**Selena :** _(baisse la tête)_ J'aurais dû m'en douter...

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Selena :** _(se lève)_ Que tu trouverais mieux.

**Moi :** _(tente de la rattraper)_ Où est-ce que tu vas ?

**Selena :** Prendre l'air.

**Moi :** Attends ! _(elle se retourne)_ C'est fini ? Tu veux tout arrêter ?

**Selena :** Je... _(soupire)_ Je ne sais pas. Je vais justement y réfléchir.

**Moi :** _(me mets devant elle)_ Lena je t'aime. Il n'y a que toi, tu dois me croire.

**Selena :** J'essaye. Mais quand tu te tapes une autre Latina plus sexy j'ai du mal.

**Moi :** Lena...

**Selena :** Je reviendrais. Laisse-moi juste digérer.

Alors qu'elle ouvre la porte, je la laisse partir, incapable de bouger. C'est là que je réalise ce qu'il vient de se passer. Naya vient peut-être de détruire mon couple. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire comme ça. Je prends mon portable et l'appelle.

**Naya :** Hey bébé, je savais que tu ne résisterais pas...

**Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Tu dois immédiatement arrêter.

**Naya :** De quoi ?

**Moi :** Tout ça ! Tes photos, tes SMS, prétendre que je ressens quelque chose pour toi... Je te l'avais dit que ça ne signifierait rien. C'était clair au moment où on a couché ensemble, je te l'avais dit. Pourquoi tu continues à t'acharner alors que tu étais d'accord ?

**Naya :** Parce-que tu finiras par craquer.

**Moi :** Non ! Je suis avec Selena, je l'aime ! Il n'y aura rien, jamais rien entre toi et moi parce-que c'est elle que j'aime, pour toujours. On va avoir un bébé Naya et tu as juste faillit tout gâcher avec tes conneries. Je te le dis une dernière fois, reste loin de moi et de ma famille ou attends-toi au pire venant de moi.

Sur ce, je raccroche énervée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. J'espère que Selena va revenir.

**PDV Selena**

Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je suis venue ici. Je ne sais même pas s'il est seul ou encore avec ses mannequins skinny et délurée. Mais j'ai besoin de lui. C'était comme un reflex. Il était toujours là à l'époque donc je pense que mon cerveau m'a automatiquement conduit à lui. Alors, comme une automate, je sonne. Étonnamment, il vient m'ouvrir tout de suite.

**Justin :** Selena ?

**Moi :** Je suis désolée si je te dérange ou quoi que ce soit mais... je... j'avais besoin.

Et là, c'est comme si le barrage c'était ouvert. D'un coup je me mets à pleurer sans savoir pourquoi. Oh si, c'est vrai. Ma petite amie me trompe avec une bombe sur pattes. Des pattes super sexy au passage. Sans contrôler quoi que ce soit, je me jette dans les bras de Justin. Bizarrement, il ne me repousse pas. Il me serre contre lui alors que je plonge mon visage dans son cou.

**Justin :** Chut... Calme-toi Selly.

**Moi :** Elle a... C'est...

**Justin :** Hey, calme-toi d'abord. On va rentrer, tu vas sécher ces larmes et tu vas tout m'expliquer. D'accord ?

**Moi :** O-Okay.

Il m'emmène donc dans le salon où il me fait asseoir. Il me tient toujours contre lui et je me laisse envahir par le sentiment connu d'être en sécurité. Je ne devrais pas. Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher. C'est impossible.

**Justin :** Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive. C'est Demi ?

**Moi :** Elle a reçu un message de Naya. Avec une photo. Sexy.

**Justin :** Et tu crois qu'elle te trompe ?

**Moi :** Ça me paraît évident.

**Justin :** A toi peut-être.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Justin :** Que je les ai vu une fois. Naya suivait Demi en essayant de lui parler et ta chère petite amie la repousser. De là où j'étais j'ai juste entendu « Je l'aime et tu ne la remplaceras jamais ».

**Moi :** Tu le jures ?

**Justin :** Promis. Pourquoi donc irais-je te mentir pour vous rabibocher ? Je veux te récupérer depuis des lustres !

**Moi :** C'est vrai... Désolée pour ça aussi...

**Justin :** Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon. Avec ce qu'il m'arrive ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose.

**Moi :** _(le regarde)_ De quoi tu parles ?

**Justin :** Je ne veux pas te rajouter des problèmes.

**Moi :** Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

**Justin :** _(soupire)_ Je pense que je devrais. Ça concernera Ethan un jour.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Justin :** _(baisse la tête)_ C'est un truc dans ma famille. Un genre d'héritage empoisonné.

**Moi :** _(relève sa tête)_ Dis-moi.

**Justin :** J'ai un cancer Selly.

Sur le coup, ça me fait comme un électrochoc. Je ne bouge plus, étonnée et inquiète. Je sais de je ne sais où que les cancers sont héréditaire dans certain cas et il semble que ce soit le cas de Justin. Ce qui veut dire que ce sera le cas d'Ethan aussi un jour. Mon Ethan. Mon bébé.

**Justin :** Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas...

**Moi :** Ils peuvent le soigner ? Ils peuvent te sauver pas vrai ?

**Justin :** _(secoue la tête)_ Je suis en phase terminal. Ils ne peuvent me donner que quelques mois tout au plus.

**Moi :** _(halète)_ Mais... Tu ne pourras pas... Ethan...

**Justin :** Je sais et c'est ce qui me fait le plus de mal. Il grandira sans son père, comme moi.

**Moi :** Je... Je dois...

**Justin :** Vas-y. Je sais que tu as besoin de réfléchir.

Ça au moins, il l'aura retenu de notre relation. Quand j'en suis limite à trembler, il vaut mieux me laisser seule. Je sors donc de chez lui, ignorant la pluie, et je reprends le volant. Je roule sans destination précise. Toujours droit devant moi. Les larmes obstruent ma vue. Demi me trompe... Enfin je le pensais. Au moment où je comprends que non, le père de mon enfant m'apprend qu'il a un cancer. Le pire ? C'est héréditaire. Mon fils aura un cancer un jour ou l'autre. Il lui aura au moins donner ça. Le cadeau empoisonné des Bieber. Je m'arrête au feu rouge, en profitant pour sécher mes larmes même si elles continuent de couler. Au moment où le feu repasse au vert, je démarre. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est qu'il y a un crétin, ayant reçu son permis dans une boite de lessive, qui ne se souvient pas qu'on s'arrête quand le feu est rouge. Et BOOM ! Le noir...


	10. Je l'ai perdu

**PDV Selena**

**Naya :** Elle est à moi maintenant. Tu crois qu'elle restait pour quoi ? Elle avait pitié de toi, la pauvre petite fille enceinte de son ex. Elle restait par charité. C'est moi qu'elle aime maintenant.

**Moi :** Tu mens ! Elle m'aime, elle me l'a dit !

**Naya :** _(rire)_ Tu es tellement naïve Gomez. Tellement naïve...

Tout change d'un coup autour de moi, tout se transforme. Je passe d'un grand espace vide à un couloir d'hôpital. Il n'y a personne autour de moi. Juste Demi qui tient quelque chose dans ses bras. C'est un bébé. Notre bébé.

**Moi :** C'est lui ?

**Demi :** _(me regarde)_ Oui. C'est Ethan.

**Moi :** Passe-le moi.

**Demi :** _(recule)_ Non. Il est à moi maintenant.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Demi ? C'est le notre !

**Demi :** Non. Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur lui à présent. Il est à moi et je m'en vais. Sans toi. Pour toujours.

Elle commence à s'éloigner, à sortir de ma vue. Je tente de la rattraper mais je fais du surplace. D'un coup, je ressens une douleur au bas du ventre. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. C'est vraiment soudain et je me plis de douleur. Je me laisse tomber au sol, m'adossant contre le mur. Je porte ma main là où j'ai mal et je remarque que je saigne. Je ne comprends pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je commence à voir tout en blanc autour de moi. Ma vue se voile et je sais exactement d'où ça vient. Je suis en train de mourir.

C'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux sur un éclat blanc. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières afin d'adapter ma vue à la lumière. Je suis en fait dans une chambre très blanche. Je suis allongée sur un lit aux draps bleu clair. L'hôpital ? Encore ?

**? :** Selena ?

Je tourne la tête vers la voix et je vois Taylor. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il se passe.

**Moi :** Tay' ?

**Taylor :** Comment tu te sens ?

**Moi :** Ça va. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Taylor :** Tu as eut un accident de voiture. Pas trop grave, tu n'as que des égratignures.

**Moi :** Et Ethan, il va bien ?

Alors que je parle, ma main se porte automatiquement à mon ventre. Lequel est trop plat à mon goût. En fait, c'est comme si... comme si j'avais déjà accouché sauf que c'est loin d'être le cas. Il n'est pus là... Rien... Je l'ai perdu...

**Moi :** Tay' ?

**Taylor :** Je peux t'expliquer...

**Moi :** _(crie)_ Taylor pourquoi mon fils n'est plus dans mon ventre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi !

**Taylor :** Calme-toi Selly !

**Moi :** Dis-moi putain !

**? :** Ouh là ! Ça fight ici !

Je regarde vers la porte et je vois que Miley vient d'entrer avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais pourquoi elle sourit comme ça elle ? Mon fils est certainement mort merde !

**Miley :** Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

**Taylor :** Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps !

**? :** Whao ! Vous vous calmez là ! Vous allez le réveiller.

Je détache mon regard de Miley et Taylor et je vois alors Demi avec... un bébé dans ses bras. Mon bébé. Notre bébé. Je ne peux plus détacher mes yeux de lui alors que Demi s'avance vers moi.

**Demi :** Regarde Ethan, c'est ta maman. Elle s'est réveillée exprès pour toi. Tu vas lui faire un coucou ? _(à moi)_ Prends-le.

Quand je l'ai enfin dans mes bras, plus rien ne compte. Il est petit, léger, magnifique... Sans que je ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, un grand sourire vient manger mon visage et je sens mes yeux s'humidifier. Je regarde Demi et je me décale légèrement pour qu'elle puisse me rejoindre.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Viens.

Elle n'hésite qu'une demi-seconde avant de venir s'allonger à côté de moi. Sa tête se pose alors sur mon épaule et elle caresse doucement la joue d'Ethan.

**Demi :** Tu me pardonnes ?

**Moi :** _(regarde Ethan)_ Pourquoi ?

**Demi :** Pour Naya.

**Moi :** Je n'ai pas à te pardonner pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. Je te crois quand tu me dis que c'était pendant notre pause.

**Demi :** Merci.

**Moi :** Je t'aime. _(la regarde)_ On est une famille maintenant.

**Demi :** Oui, une vraie famille.

**Moi :** Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir écouter...

**Demi :** Tu n'as pas de raison. J'aurais réagit pareil voir pire. Tu me connais, je serais allée la voir et lui casser la gueule.

**Moi :** Demetria Devonne Lovato, tu vas commencer à surveiller ton langage ! On a des oreilles sensibles ici !

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Désolée...

**Moi :** _(la regarde)_ Embrasse-moi.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ C'est un ordre ?

**Moi :** Oui.

Toujours en souriant, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas embrassées et pourtant ça devait être... euh... en fait je ne sais même pas quel jour on est ! De toute façon, avant que je ne puisse y penser plus longuement, on entend un clic suivit d'un flash. C'est là que je me rends compte que Taylor et Miley sont toujours là.

**Miley :** Et voilà l'instant parfait éternellement figé !

**Taylor :** J'avoue que c'est parfait Chérie.

**Miley :** Je sais, je suis douée.

**Demi :** Et modeste !

**Miley :** Ce n'est pas une nouveauté !

**Demi :** _(soupire)_ Et elle l'assume en plus.

**Miley :** Bref ! C'est quoi l'histoire avec Naya ? Elle te harcèle encore ?

**Demi :** On peut dire ça. Hier elle m'a envoyé une photo d'elle en... euh...

**Moi :** Dis-le comme c'est, elle était en sous-vêtement la meuf ! Non mais où va le monde ?

**Taylor :** Droit à sa perte apparemment.

**Demi :** En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle va nous laisser tranquille maintenant.

**Miley :** Au pire sinon on va la voir toutes les deux, je la tiens et tu la cognes. Ok ?

**Demi :** Autant que ça me plairait, je ne veux pas finir en taule et toi non plus certainement.

**Miley :** Ouais... Pourquoi tu me gâches toujours mes délires toi ?

**Demi :** Parce-que je t'aime orange !

**Miley :** Awn... T'es trop adorable !

**Demi :** Je sais !

**Moi :** _(à Taylor)_ Génial, on a des petites amies super modestes

**Taylor :** Moi encore ça va, je peux partir quand je veux. Mais toi tu es coincée avec Demi à cause d'Ethan.

**Miley &amp; Demi :** Hey !

**Taylor :**_ (à Miley)_ Je plaisante Chérie, je ne risque pas de partir maintenant.

**Miley :** _(sourire)_ Voilà qui est mieux !

**Moi :** Tu sais que je t'aime.

**Demi :** Ouais, je voulais juste que tu le dises encore.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je peux te le dire indéfiniment si tu veux. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je...

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Ça va, j'ai compris.

**Miley :** Tu ne voulais pas appeler Mandy, orange ?

**Demi :** C'est vrai. J'y vais alors.

**Moi :** Elle n'est pas encore venue ?

**Demi :** Elle ne répondait pas apparemment.

**Moi :** Ça m'étonne.

**Demi :** Moi aussi. Mais j'essayerais de la joindre jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réponde !

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je sais que tu en es capable.

**Demi :** Ne jamais me sous-estimer !

**PDV Justin**

Je ne sais pas si elle veut me voir ici mais de toute façon je suis là. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je me tapais l'incruste ! J'ai été prévenu, il doit bien y avoir une raison ! Donc, j'entre et me dirige immédiatement vers la chambre qui m'a été indiqué. Je toque et attends.

**? :** Entre.

Je pousse la porte et je vois d'abord Taylor et Miley, sachant que la dernière me regarde avec un mélange de colère, de dégoût et de surprise. Et puis je vois Demi et enfin Selena avec Ethan dans ses bras.

**Miley :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Castor ?

**Moi :** Castor ?

**Taylor :** Ne cherche pas. _(à Miley)_ Et toi tu te tiens à carreau.

**Miley :** Mais je... tu... Oh et puis tu m'énerves.

**Taylor :** Moi aussi je t'aime.

**Moi :** Oh là stop ! Vous êtes ensemble ou quoi ?

**Miley :** Ouais pourquoi ? Problème ?

**Moi :** Non c'était juste pour comprendre la situation.

**Selena :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Moi :** Demi m'a prévenu.

**Selena :** _(à Demi)_ Tu as quoi ?

**Demi :** Tu voulais qu'il soit là non ?

**Selena :** Moi oui mais toi...

**Demi :** Je fais un effort, certes, mais bon... C'est son père non ?

**Moi :** Ouais tu parles d'un père.

**Miley :** Enfin une phrase intelligente sortie de ta bouche !

**Taylor :** Miley...

**Miley :** Désolée Babe. Je me tais.

**Demi :** _(soupire)_ Enfin au calme.

**Miley :** N'en profite pas !

**Selena :** Whao ! Vous vous calmez genre... Tous !

**Demi :** Même moi ?

**Selena :** Je médite sur la question. En attendant... _(à moi)_ Tu veux le prendre ?

**Moi :** Euh... Ouais.

Je m'approche donc et elle me le met dans les bras. Il est petit, très petit, et léger, tout léger. Il dort, je pense. Je l'adore déjà. Vous savez genre comme un coup de foudre. Ça fait 8 mois que je me suis fait à l'idée d'avoir « contribuer à créer la vie » mais là... c'est différent. Je le vois, il est là et c'est concret.

**Demi :** J'y crois pas.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Demi :** T'as les larmes aux yeux ? Genre, tu vas pleurer ?

**Moi :** Non ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

**Selena :** Si si, t'as les larmes aux yeux.

**Taylor :** Je confirme.

**Miley :** Si tu veux pleurer lâche-toi. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre de te voir en larmes.

**Moi :** Mais stop ! Je ne pleure pas d'accord ? C'est juste que je me dis que... quoi qu'il arrive, il restera toujours un bout de moi dans ce monde.

**Miley :** Comme c'est mignon !

**Taylor :** Miley !

**Miley :** Quoi ? J'étais sincère pour une fois !

Je ris doucement en réalisant dans quel monde devra grandir Ethan. Il ne s'ennuiera jamais, ça c'est certain ! Avec Taylor et Miley dans les parages, c'est impossible.

**Moi :** Dommage qu'il ait à grandir sans son père.

**Demi :** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu seras là !

**Moi :** Euh...

Je croise le regard de Selena. En un coup d'œil, je comprends qu'elle m'autorise à le dire. Il le faut d'un côté et puis, elles finiront par être toutes au courant.

**Moi :** Non. J'aimerais mais non.

**Demi :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** J'ai un cancer...

**Selena :** Héréditaire.

**Moi :** C'est un truc qui se transmet de père en fils...

**Selena :** Conclusion logique...

**Selena et Moi :** Ethan en aura un.

**Miley :** Quoi ! C'est maintenant que tu le dis toi !?

**Moi :** Je ne l'ai sus que la semaine dernière !

**Miley :** C'est ça et tu crois que...

**Demi :** C'est bon Mil', calme-toi.

Tous le monde la regarde avec étonnement, y compris moi. Je pensais qu'elle serait celle qui s'énerverait jusqu'à venir me frapper. Ou peut-être qu'elle attend que je n'ai plus Ethan dans les bras... En tout cas, pour l'instant elle ne bouge pas et semble plutôt calme.

**Demi :** Tu n'y peux rien Justin, tu n'as pas choisi. Au moins, tu nous l'as dit et on peut faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive pas la même chose à Ethan. On pourra le surveiller de près. Pour ça, je te remercie. Même si je te déteste toujours pour ce que tu as fait à Selena.

**Moi :** Je ne me l'explique pas moi-même. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Je suis impardonnable sur ça. Je comprends que tu me hais. Je ne peux même plus me regarder en face depuis, même si ça n'excuse rien.

**Demi :** Et bien, il te reste combien de temps ?

**Moi :** Quelques mois tout au plus.

**Demi :** _(secoue la tête)_ J'ai beau te haïr, je ne souhaite ça à personne. Savoir presque exactement quand on va mourir... Ça doit être horrible.

**Moi :** Je l'ai cherché aussi. Avec tout mes excès... Ça a accéléré le développement du cancer.

**Demi :** Ça n'empêche...

_Ellipse... 1h..._

**PDV Demi**

Ils viennent tous de partir et les infirmières venaient de chercher Ethan. Je suis donc enfin seule avec Selena. J'ai repris ma place à côté d'elle. Elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule et je joue distraitement avec ses doigts.

**Selena :** A chaque fois que je crois que mon amour pour toi a atteint son paroxysme, tu fais ou dis quelque chose de totalement et parfaitement adorable et je tombe encore plus amoureuse de toi.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Selena :** A cause de ce que tu as fait avec Justin, tout à l'heure.

**Moi :** Je ne lui ai pas pardonné...

**Selena :** Je sais et je ne te demanderai jamais de faire quelque chose dont je suis moi-même incapable.

**Moi :** Ce qu'il lui arrive reste horrible. Personne ne mériterait ça, pas même quelqu'un d'aussi détestable que lui.

**Selena :** C'est vrai.

**Moi :** J'espère juste que ça n'arrivera pas à Ethan.

**Selena :** Je l'espère aussi Querida.

Je la sens poser ses lèvres sur ma joue, comme à chaque fois qu'elle veut mon attention. Je me tourne alors vers elle et elle vient m'embrasser passionnément. Merde ! Si on était pas dans un hôpital et qu'elle ne venait pas de sortir d'un accident je... Enfin, je crois que vous aurez compris ce que j'aurais aimé faire !

**Selena :** On connaît le responsable de mon accident ?

**Moi :** Non. Le chauffeur conduisait un SUV aux vitres teintées, il t'a foncé dedans et il est parti tout de suite. Les policiers pensent à un acte volontaire et délibéré alors ils ont essayé de retrouver le conducteur d'après la plaque mais elle est d'une autre voiture.

**Selena :** Génial. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

**Moi :** C'est exactement ça.

**Selena :** Je sors quand ?

**Moi :** _(rire)_ T'en a déjà marre ?

**Selena :** Oui ! On vient beaucoup trop ici je trouve.

**Moi :** Imagine pour moi ! Chaque fois c'est pour voir quelqu'un que j'aime.

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Désolée. Je te promets qu'on n'y reviendra pas avant longtemps. En tout cas pas avant les prochains.

**Moi :** Les prochains quoi ?

**Selena :** Bah nos prochains enfants bien sûr.

**Moi :** Évidemment .Comment ai-je put ne pas y penser ? Oh, ça me vient maintenant : peut-être parce-que tu viens seulement d'accoucher !

**Selena :** Je ne pensais pas à tout de suite _stupida _!

**Moi :** Bon tout va bien alors !

**PDV Nick**

Je vous avoue que j'avais pensé à totalement autre chose comme moyen de me faire pardonner quand Dallas me l'a dit. Non mais sérieusement ! Avec une phrase pareille je me disais qu'on allait passer une journée au lit ou... Enfin vous voyez quoi ! Et bien non ! Elle m'a juste réduit en esclavage ! Sans blague !

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais.  
**Dallas :** Tant pis, moi j'aime bien !  
**Moi :**_ (gémit)_ Dal' !

**Dallas :** Oui Mon Ange ?

**Moi :** On peut arrêter ce délire de « tu fais tout ce que je demande » ?

**Dallas :** Moi ça me plaisait bien.

**Moi :** Et bien je déteste si tu veux tout savoir.

**Dallas :** _(s'assoit sur mes genoux)_ Je sais Nick. C'est d'accord on arrête.

**Moi :** Dieu merci. Maintenant, on passe à ce que moi j'envisageais quand tu voulais que je me fasse pardonner.

**Dallas :** _(sourire)_ Je sais à quoi tu penses et j'aime bien ton idée...

**PDV Externe**

**_Il_** marchait de long en large dans son salon, évitant de regarder la jeune femme assise dans le fauteuil. **_Elle_** le regardait arpenter la pièce, certainement furieux après la nouvelle qu'**_elle_**venait de lui annoncer.

**Elle :** Arrête maintenant !

**Lui :** Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ! Elle aurait put mourir !

**Elle :** Et alors ? Tu ne veux pas la voir mourir toi aussi ?

**Lui :** Non ! Je n'ai rien contre elle et tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça !

**Elle :** Oh aller... C'est fait maintenant.

**Lui :** Tu viens de me foutre dedans aussi je te signale ! Je pourrais être accuser de complicité !

**Elle :** _(se lève)_ Oh aller... Calme-toi. Dois-je te rappeler jusqu'où tu es allé déjà ?

**Lui :** Je risque mon doctorat pour toi !

**Elle :** Tu préférerais peut-être que ta femme voit la vidéo ?

**Lui :** _(pâlit)_ On avait un accord.

**Elle :** Je sais. Je ne compte pas revenir dessus tant que tu ne feras rien pour me nuire.

**Lui :** J'espère...

_Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

**PDV Selena**

Je suis seule, dans ma chambre, perdue avec mes pensées en attendant que Demi revienne. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je veux dire... comme ça, du jour au lendemain, en quelques heures, je suis mère. Comprenez-moi ! Je roule tranquillement dans ma voiture, enceinte, le noir et puis BAM ! Mon bébé est dans mes bras. Au moment où je me remémore le visage de mon petit Ethan, j'entends quelqu'un toquer. Pensant que c'est Demi, je me ressaisis.

**Moi :** Oui ?

Presque immédiatement, la porte s'ouvre, révélant ma mère qui vient vers moi en courant. Le temps que je comprenne, elle me serre contre elle.

**Maman :** Oh bon Dieu Selena ! Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt mais... Tu vas bien ? Et Ethan, où est-il ? Et Demi, elle est là ? Si tu savais ! Elle m'a appelé 55 fois ! Elle doit vraiment t'aimer.

**Moi :** Euh... Maman ? Tu m'étouffes un peu là. _(elle me relâche)_ Et puis tes questions il devait y en avoir 15000 en même temps.

**Maman :** Désolée. _(s'assoit)_ Tu vas bien ?

**Moi :** Je n'ai que des égratignures, ça aurait put être pire.

**Maman :** Et Ethan ?

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Il va bien.

**Maman :** Où est-il ?

**Moi :** Demi est allée le chercher. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Je viens à peine de dire ça que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, révélant ma petite amie avec notre fils dans ses bras. Dès que je les vois, mon sourire grandit sur mon visage. Elle est tellement belle, comme toujours, mais avec cette étincelle en plus dans son regard. Et puis elle tient Ethan dans ses bras et c'est juste la vision la plus parfaite du monde.

**Demi :** Regarde Ethan, ta grand-mère est venue.

**Maman :** Non mais ne dis pas ça ! Vous me vieillissez avant l'heure vous deux.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Je te l'ai dit, c'est toi qui est trop jeune.

**Maman :** _(sourire)_ Peut-être...

**Demi :** Tu veux le prendre Mandy ?

**Maman :** Oui.

Quand Demi a donné Ethan à ma mère, elle vient vers moi pour m'embrasser doucement. Bordel ! Aussi cliché que ça puisse paraître, j'ai toujours l'impression de redevenir une ado. Comme si chaque baiser était le premier. Et il n'y a qu'avec elle que je ressens ça...

**Moi :** Je t'aime.

**Demi :** J'espère bien parce-que je ne compte pas te lâcher de si tôt.

**Moi :** En voilà une bonne nouvelle.

Au même moment, on entend à nouveau toquer à la porte. Je me demande qui ça peut bien être mais de toute façon, je ne me pose plus de question pour très longtemps. Demi étant plus réactive que moi, elle invite le visiteur à entrer. Chose faite, je vois un policier en uniforme passer la porte. Je regarde Demi, le regard plein de questions. Elle hausse les épaules comme pour me dire qu'elle n'en sait pas plus que moi.

**Policier :** Mesdames, je suis venue vous informer de l'avancée de notre enquête sur le conducteur du véhicule qui a heurté celui de Mlle Gomez.

**Moi :** Qui est-ce ?

**Policier :** On a découvert qu'il s'agit de...


	11. Tout ira bien

****Policier :**** On a découvert qu'il s'agit de Naya Rivera.

**Demi :** Pardon ?!

**Moi :** J'aurais dû m'en douter.

**Demi :** Elle n'a pas osé quand même !

**Maman :** Vous m'expliquez ?

**Moi :** Plus tard.

**Policier :** Je tenais à vous mettre au courant. Je vais devoir retourner au poste mais je vous préviendrai de l'avancée de l'enquête.

Il ressort sans un mot de plus alors que je me tourne vers Demi. Elle a l'air en colère. Très en colère. Elle a la tête baissée, les yeux fermés et ses poings serrés tremblent légèrement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse de conneries. Surtout pas, ce serait stupide.

**Moi :** Demi, calme-toi.

**Demi :** Je suis calme.

**Moi :** Non, tu es loin de l'être. Ne fais rien, s'il te plaît.

**Demi :** _(se lève)_ Je l'avais prévenu pourtant ! Je lui avais dit !

D'un coup, j'ai peur qu'elle aille voir Naya pour la frapper ou que sais-je, mais en fait non. Elle se contente de se planter devant la fenêtre, ses mains reposant à plat sur le rebord blanc.

**Demi :** Elle n'aurait pas dû... Je l'avais prévenu... On ne touche pas à ma famille putain !... Elle doit payer...

**Moi :** _(me lève)_ Calme-toi Demi...

**Demi :** Elle a essayé de s'en prendre à toi... Elle n'aurait pas dû... On ne s'en prend pas aux personnes que j'aime putain ! C'est de ma faute... Tout est de ma faute... Si je n'avais pas couché avec elle... Je t'ai embarqué dans mes conneries...

Ce qu'elle dit n'a aucun sens. C'est loin d'être sa faute si Naya ne comprend pas que Demi ne ressent rien pour elle. Je vais donc derrière Demi, j'enlace sa taille de mes bras et je pose mon menton sur son épaule.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Demi.

**Demi :** Bien sûr que si. Je n'aurais jamais dû... Elle a profité de ma faiblesse... J'allais mal et je me suis laissée avoir par son sourire...

J'essaye de faire taire cette jalousie qui grandit en moi. Demi est à moi. C'est **_moi_** qu'elle aime et c'est avec**_moi_** qu'elle va élever **_notre_** enfant. Naya ne fait pas partie de ce tableau et elle n'a plus rien à y faire. On l'oublie. Maintenant que j'ai réussit à me rassurer, je force Demi à me faire face et je me plonge dans son regard.

**Moi :** Regarde-moi Querida. _(pose mes mains sur ses joues)_ Regarde-moi ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher...

**Demi :** _(me coupe)_ Elle aurait put vous faire du mal. Tu aurais put mourir, ou Ethan. Ou pire, vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait moi sans vous ? Tu es toute ma vie Lena !

**Moi :** Je sais Demi, je sais. Mais regarde-moi. Je vais bien. Ethan va bien. Elle a échoué, tu m'entends ? Elle n'a pas réussit à nous faire du mal.

**Demi :** Elle aurait put...

**Moi :** Ne te focalise pas sur l'hypothétique et encore moins l'hypothétique passé. On va bien Demi et elle, elle va être arrêtée pour ce qu'elle a fait. Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire et tu n'as surtout pas à faire justice toi-même. Ça va juste t'attirer des problèmes et tu vas finir en prison toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi sans toi ? Tu y as pensé ?

**Demi :** Je suis désolée... _(m'enlace)_ Ne me laisse pas y aller... _(pose sa tête sur mon épaule)_ Empêche-moi d'aller la voir... Je t'en supplie.

**Moi :** _(la serre contre moi)_ Je te le promets Querida.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle se détend enfin. J'espère que cette impulsion est derrière elle. Je ne veux plus de problèmes. J'en ai marre des problèmes ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas tout simplement profiter de ma petite amie et de mon fils ?

**Maman :** Vous comptez m'expliquer ?

**Moi :** C'est vrai. _(à Demi)_ Viens.

Je retourne m'installer dans mon lit alors que Demi va s'asseoir à nouveau. Je regarde ma mère avant de parler.

**Moi :** Demi a eut une relation avec Naya...

**Demi :** _(me coupe)_ J'ai couché quelques fois avec elle, ce n'est pas la même chose.

**Moi :** En bref, Naya est persuadée que Demi a des sentiments pour elle et qu'il n'y a qu'un seul obstacle à leur amour : moi.

**Maman :** Et pour ça elle a voulu te tuer ?

**Moi :** Apparemment.

**Maman :** Comment peut-elle... ? Mettre en danger des vies pour un amour impossible ! C'est stupide !

**Demi :** J'ai essayé de lui parler mais c'est comme hurler à l'oreille d'un sourd. Elle est certaine que je vais finir par craquer.

**Maman :** Dites-vous que maintenant la police la recherche. Vous serez tranquilles dès qu'ils l'arrêteront.

**Moi :** C'est vrai.

J'espère qu'ils la retrouveront vite. Dès qu'elle sera arrêtée, Demi et moi seront tranquilles. On pourra alors pleinement profiter de notre amour et de notre fils.

**Maman :** Je vais devoir y aller, je ne passais qu'en coup de vent.

**Moi :** D'accord.

Elle me redonne Ethan et m'embrasse sur le front avant de sortir. Je regarde mon fils, sentant un sourire glisser sur mon visage. Il est tellement innocent et le monde autour de lui est tellement hypocrite... Je veux juste lui offrir la meilleure vie possible, qu'il soit heureux.

**Demi :** Il a tes yeux.

**Moi :** Tu crois ?

**Demi :** C'est évident.

**Moi :** Je n'avais pas remarqué...

**Demi :** Disons que toi tu n'as pas perdu des heures plongée dans ton regard.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Demi :** Que je peux me vanter d'avoir passer au moins le quart de ma vie dans tes yeux et que donc je les connais par cœur.

**Moi :** Tout ça pour dire qu'il a mes yeux ?

**Demi :** Oui...

**Moi :** _(la regarde)_ Pour Naya...

**Demi :** _(me coupe)_ Ne parlons plus d'elle.

**Moi :** D'accord.

**Demi :** Vous pourrez sortir demain.

**Moi :** C'est vrai ?

**Demi :** Oui. Et je te montrerais pourquoi je rentrais si tard ces derniers temps.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Une surprise.

**Moi :** _(gémis)_ Tu sais que je déteste les surprises !

**Demi :** Mais celle-là tu vas l'aimer.

**Moi :** Je l'espère pour toi...

Et elle se contente de rire, m'arrachant un sourire. Je suis là, mon fils dans les bras et ma petite amie à côté de moi. Je suis bien. Je suis vraiment heureuse.

**PDV Naya**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai pourtant fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas qu'ils me retrouvent. J'ai utilisé une voiture avec des vitres teintées, j'ai changé la plaque... Comment ont-ils fait ? Et pour couronner le tout, je n'ai même pas réussi à tuer Gomez ou son bâtard de gamin ! Il va falloir que je frappe plus fort la prochaine fois. Que je sois plus efficace. J'ai un plan qui se forme doucement dans ma tête. Ça va être grandiose mais il faut que je me prépare minutieusement.

**PDV Miley**

J'entre chez Taylor avec la clé qu'elle m'a donné mais je ne la trouve pas. Je pose mon sac dans l'entrée et je monte à l'étage pour continuer de la chercher. Elle est là, dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit. Elle a les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la tête posée dessus et le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle a l'air déprimé.

**Moi :** Tay' ?

**Taylor :** _(sans bouger)_ Regarde l'ordinateur.

Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir mais j'obéis et je vais voir. Elle a ouvert son compte Twitter et les messages que je lis ne sont pas des plus charmants. Entre autre, il y a des menaces de mort (allez savoir pourquoi), des gens qui lui dise que c'est elle qui m'a rendu comme ça, d'autres qui lui donne des noms trop horrible pour que je ne les répète... Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a l'air si mal. Enfin... Je pensais qu'elle était assez forte pour passer au-dessus des critiques de notre relation. Mais apparemment non. Elle a besoin de mon soutient maintenant et je vais le lui donner. Je vais m'installer à côté d'elle.

**Moi :** N'y fais pas attention.

**Taylor :** Je me fiche de ce qu'ils disent.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu es dans cet état alors ?

**Taylor :** C'est juste... _(hésite)_

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Babe ?

**Taylor :** Je ne veux pas que toi tu les écoutes.

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Taylor :** Il y en a qui disent que c'est juste une passade, que dans quelques semaines tu réaliseras l'erreur que tu as fait.

**Moi :** Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'on est ensemble depuis 8 mois.

**Taylor :** Ça ne veut rien dire...

**Moi :** Tay' regarde-moi. _(la force à me regarder)_ Je ne vais pas te lâcher Babe. Tu me rends plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je sais bien que tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais c'est le cas. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

**Taylor :** Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? Rien. Rien du tout

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Je ne pensais pas le faire comme ça et surtout pas maintenant mais bon... Tu as l'air d'en avoir vraiment besoin.

**Taylor :** De quoi ?

**Moi :** Suis-moi.

Je prends sa main et l'emmène en bas. Je vais reprendre mon sac et je fouille dedans pour chercher ce dont j'ai besoin.

**Taylor :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais Miley ?

**Moi :** Tu sais comment je suis non ? Très impulsive. J'étais en ville pour faire du shopping et puis... je l'ai vu. Parfaite. Je l'ai acheté avec l'intention de le faire plus tard mais je pense que c'est le bon moment.

**Taylor :** _(perdue)_ Je ne comprends pas...

**Moi :** C'est simple.

Je la regarde fixement avant de mettre un genou à terre devant elle et de sortir la petit boite. Je vois dans son regard qu'elle a compris où je veux en venir.

**Taylor :** Miley, qu'est-ce que... ?

**Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Non, laisse-moi finir. Je sais qu'on est jeunes et que ça peut paraître stupide vu qu'on est ensemble que depuis quelques mois mais... Taylor, je le sens au plus profond de moi... C'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Il n'y a personne d'autre et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre. Et garde à l'esprit que ce ne sont que des fiançailles, pour le mariage on attendra aussi longtemps que tu voudras. Je veux juste que tu dises oui. Je veux juste que _(ouvre la boite)_ tu acceptes de m'épouser.

Elle me regarde puis la boite avant de revenir à moi. Je me plonge dans ses yeux, attendant avec appréhension sa réponse. J'ai peur d'avoir fait une connerie, d'avoir précipiter les choses. Je vais la perdre...

**Taylor :** Oui.

**Moi :** C'est vrai ? Tu es d'accord ?

**Taylor :** _(rire)_ Bien sûr banane !

**Moi :** Ah non, je suis une orange !

**Taylor :** Bon orange, tu me la mets cette bague ?

Avec un sourire immense, je passe la bague à son doigt. Je me relève et elle vient ensuite m'embrasser passionnément. Je n'en reviens pas. Tout ceci arrive vraiment ?

**PDV Nick**

Je viens à peine de me réveiller, plus tard que d'habitude je l'avoue. Mais bon, vu la nuit qu'on a passé avec Dallas, c'est normal. Bon sang ! Rien qu'à m'en souvenir j'en suis retourné !

_Flashback_

**Moi :** Maintenant, on passe à ce que moi j'envisageais quand tu voulais que je me fasse pardonner.

**Dallas :** _(sourire)_ Je sais à quoi tu penses et j'aime bien ton idée...

Je l'attire un peu plus à moi, mes mains sur sa taille. Elle se penche vers moi sans se départir de son sourire et vient m'embrasser doucement. Sauf que je ne vais pas me satisfaire d'un simple petit baiser comme ça. Je veux plus et elle le sait. Je pose mes mains sous ses cuisses et je me lève tout en la portant. Même pendant que je la porte jusqu'à la chambre, elle ne lâche pas mes lèvres. Je la dépose doucement sur le lit et je me place sur elle. Ses mains glissent sur mon torse et je me sens perdre le contrôle lentement. Je l'embrasse doucement dans le cou tout en glissant ma main sous son T-Shirt pour caresser son ventre. Je l'entends gémir doucement quand je trouve son point d'impulsion. Je m'y attarde alors tandis que ma main s'arrête sous la poitrine de Dallas. J'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie de prendre mon temps alors je m'écarte d'elle pour enlever son T-Shirt et son soutient gorge en même temps. Je plonge alors vers sa poitrine pour prendre un de ses mamelons entre mes lèvres. Je joue avec, le suçant et l'aspirant en alternance. Elle gémit encore en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Je sais qu'elle veut plus alors je me presse un peu. Je descends lentement le long de son ventre, le parsemant de légers baisers. Je m'arrête à la lisière de son short en jeans et je le déboutonne avant de l'enlever en même temps que sa culotte.

**Dallas :** Nick...

**Moi :** Tout de suite Mon Ange.

Je me déshabille alors lentement histoire de la torturer encore un peu. Finalement je me replace sur elle et je l'embrasse doucement. Elle passe ses bras derrière ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Je me laisse emporter par le contact et je la pénètre doucement sans cesser de l'embrasser. Je l'entends gémir à nouveau dans le baiser, plus fort que précédemment. Enhardit par le son, je commence un va et vient intense. Pris dans notre plaisir, on interrompt le baiser mais en laissant nos lèvres se frôler. Je la regarde prendre du plaisir, me noyant moi même dans le mien. Je continue mon mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle goûte au plaisir ultime et je me laisse aller moi aussi...

_Flashback_

_Ellipse... 2 heures plus tard..._

J'attends patiemment dans le salon que Dallas ait finit de se préparer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle fait tout ça alors qu'on ne fait qu'aller voir Demi et Selena à l'hôpital. Mais bon... elle tient toujours à être parfaite. Comme si elle ne l'était pas déjà !

**Dallas :** Je suis prête !

**Moi :** _(me lève)_ Enfin !

**Dallas :** Hey ! Il faut du temps pour se faire belle.

**Moi :** Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire belle, tu l'es déjà !

**Dallas :** _(rougit)_ Oui bon... Allons-y !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ D'accord.

_Ellipse... A l'hôpital..._

Je la suis dans la chambre où Selena est assise sur le lit avec Ethan dans ses bras. Dallas est allée prendre Demi dans ses bras puis elle se tourne vers Selena alors que je me dirige vers ma meilleure amie pour partager une étreinte.

**Dallas :** Alors le voilà mon premier neveu ?

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Ouais ! Tu veux le prendre ?

**Dallas :** _(tape dans ses mains)_ Oui !

Je ris de sa réaction enfantine en même temps que Demi. Elle me regarde alors, ayant certainement la même idée que moi dans la tête.

**Demi :** Oh Mon Dieu ! Il est temps que tu lui en fasses un Jonas.

**Moi :** J'y travaille, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Demi :** _(grimace)_ Épargnes-moi les détails.

**Moi :** Je ne comptais pas m'étendre sur ma vie sexuelle.

**Dallas :** Hey ! Vous arrêtez de parler de ça tout de suite ! De 1 : ça m'embarrasse. De 2 : on a des jeunes oreilles sensibles ici !

**Selena :** J'ai déjà dit à Demi de tenir sa langue la dernière fois mais je crois que ça n'a pas servi à grand chose.

**Demi :** Bien sûr que si ! Je me tiens maintenant.

**Selena :** Avant tu en as dit plusieurs.

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas pareil, elle m'a énervé.

**Moi :** Qui ?

**Demi et Selena :** Naya.

**Dallas :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre là elle ?

**Demi :** J'ai couché avec elle.

**Dallas :** Tu as quoi ?! Whao ! Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir... Tu as trompé Selena ?

**Demi :** Techniquement non puisque c'était pendant notre pause.

**Moi :** Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle rentre dans la conversation maintenant ?

**Selena :** C'est elle qui a provoqué mon accident.

**Moi :** La police va l'arrêter non ?

**Demi :** Sûrement.

**Moi :** Je ne comprends quand même pas. Elle est amoureuse de toi au point de vouloir tuer Selena ?

**Demi :** Si tu veux mon avis, elle a un problème dans sa tête.

**Dallas :** Envoie-la voir ton psy.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Je devrais peut-être.

**? :** _(entre)_ Vous ne devinerez jamais quoi !

Miley vient d'entrer, suivit de près par Taylor. Enfin, entrer ce n'est pas vraiment un terme approprié. Disons qu'elle est plutôt entrer ici comme une tornade. Voilà, c'est mieux.

**Demi :** Tu as décidé d'apprendre à toquer ?

**Miley :** Toujours pas drôle orange.

**Selena :** Réfléchissons logiquement. La dernière fois qu'elle est entrer comme ça, c'était à cause de Taylor.

**Demi :** Donc soit Taylor est enceinte, soit elles vont se marier.

**Selena :** Je pensais à ça aussi.

**Miley :** Elles m'énervent.

**Taylor :** J'avoue qu'elles nous ont cassé notre délire.

**Miley :** C'est la deuxième.

**Selena :** C'est vrai ? Montre la bague !

Taylor nous montre le bijou. C'est très beau, franchement. Ça correspond parfaitement à Taylor, simple et discret mais un peu extravagant pour rappeler l'autre moitié du couple, à savoir Miley.

**Selena :** Elle est magnifique !

**Moi :** C'est vrai.

**Dallas :** C'est drôle, je pensais que ce serait Demi qui se lancerait la première.

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas faute de vouloir mais on a un bébé dont on doit s'occuper.

**Dallas :** Et il est adorable !

**Demi :** Je sais.

Je les regarde en souriant. J'ai le sentiment que tout ira bien maintenant. C'est la cas pour l'instant donc ça va. On est tous réunit, on va bien, Ethan est bien arrivé, Taylor et Miley vont se marier... Pas un nuage à l'horizon.

_Ellipse... 2 jours plus tard..._

**PDV Demi**

Aujourd'hui, Selena peut enfin sortir. Ça aurait put me faire très plaisir sauf qu'Ethan, lui, doit encore rester un peu. Les médecins tiennent à le garder encore une semaine en observation. Enfin... Au moins il va bien, c'est juste pour être sûr. Selena peut rentrer, je m'en contenterai. Je suis donc en train de retourner vers la voiture avec elle après l'avoir chercher.

**Selena :** Alors, ma surprise ?

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Tu n'attends que ça hein ?

**Selena :** Oui. Donc ?

**Moi :** On y va directement. Mais avant...

Je m'arrête brusquement et je lui fais face. Elle me regarde avec étonnement jusqu'à ce que je la prenne par la taille pour la plaquer contre moi. Là, je l'embrasse. Elle sourit dans le baiser avant de me le rendre avec passion en passant ses bras derrière ma nuque.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Ça m'avait manqué.

**Selena :** Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Je t'aime aussi.

**Selena :** On y va ?

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Impatiente ?

**Selena :** Totalement.

**Moi :** Alors on est parties.

On monte dans la voiture et je roule ensuite tranquillement vers notre destination. Heureusement qu'il n'y a qu'un quart d'heure de route. Parfois, du coin de l'œil, je regarde Selena. Elle fixe le paysage, essayant certainement de savoir où on va et peut-être même un peu étonnée de la direction que je prends. On arrive à Calabasas et cette fois Selena me regarde, pleine d'interrogation.

**Moi :** Tu vas comprendre.

Elle ne dit rien mais je la soupçonne de se poser encore plein de questions. En silence, je me gare devantune grande maison en pierre beige. Je sors de la voiture, attendant que Selena me rejoigne. Elle le fait tout en m'interrogeant.

**Selena :** C'est... ?

**Moi :** Chez nous.

**Selena :** Chez nous ? Tu as acheté cette maison ?

**Moi :** On l'avez prévu non ? J'ai aussi aménager l'intérieur selon ce que tu pourrais aimé. Maintenant viens, c'est mieux dedans.

Je prends sa main en souriant et je l'emmène jusqu'à la porte. J'entre en première et elle me suit.

**Moi :** Première étape de la visite guidée, le salon. _(attends un peu le temps qu'elle regarde)_ Ensuite, ta pièce préférée : la cuisine.

**Selena :** Avec toi on dirait que je passe ma vie à bouffer.

**Moi :** Presque. _(elle me frappe)_ Je plaisante ! Bon, pour le reste du rez de chaussée tu as la salle à manger, lasalle de cinéma et mon studio d'enregistrement.

**Selena :** Attends, t'as fait mettre une salle de cinéma chez nous ?

**Moi :** Bin oui. Ne va pas me dire que tu n'aimes plus nos petites soirées films !

**Selena :** Tu as raison. Suite ?

**Moi :** Viens à l'étage. _(prends sa main/monte les escaliers)_ I chambres (1/2/3/4), la salle de bain et notresalle de bain personnelle. Notre chambre, c'est la porte du fond mais je veux d'abord te montrer celle d'Ethan.

Je lui montre la porte en question, attendant qu'elle entre. Elle le fait et je patiente sur le seuil, sentant l'appréhension me gagner.

**Moi :** Ça te plaît ?

**Selena :** C'est parfait. On dirait que tu es entrée dans ma tête pour en sortir cette pièce.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Tant mieux alors.

**Selena :** Notre chambre ?

**Moi :** Elle est reliée à celle d'Ethan par cette porte. Viens.

Je l'entraîne donc dans l'autre pièce, la plus importante si je puis dire. Son regard parcourt l'endroit avant de se poser sur moi. Elle sourit en s'approchant de moi. Elle vient alors me murmurer à l'oreille.

**Selena :** J'ai bien envie inaugurer la chambre. Et plus particulièrement le lit.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Ça me va.

Je colle son corps au mien avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ses mains viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux et elle en profite pour intensifier le baiser. Je la force à reculer lentement jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne le lit où je l'allonge, moi sur elle. Je me plonge alors dans son regard, oubliant même de l'embrasser.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Tu es tellement belle Lena.

**Selena :** Sauf que toi tu es plus belle que moi Querida.

**Moi :** Arrête de tricher.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Non.

Je décide de la laisser gagner pour cette fois, juste histoire de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

_Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

**PDV Selena**

Je me réveille le lendemain matin en me demandant où je suis. Je mets du temps à me souvenir mais ça me revient. Reprenant peu à peu mes pensées, je me tourne vers Demi allongée à côté de moi, sa tête sur mon épaule et son bras autour de ma taille. Elle dort encore, plus belle que jamais et je caresse alors doucement sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle remue un peu et resserre son étreinte autour de moi.

**Demi :** _(d'une voix endormie)_ Non, non. On ne bouge pas de là. Pas encore.

Je la regarde en riant doucement. Je décide de lui obéir et de rester en place mais je l'embrasse tendrement, la faisant sourire légèrement dans son sommeil. Je reste ensuite dans les bras de Demi, écoutant sa respiration calme et régulière. Je suis tellement bien là, en ce moment, que je me laisse aller jusqu'à imaginer que tout va bien. Tout ira et restera bien.

_Ellipse... 1 semaine..._

**Demi :** Tu crois qu'il sera bien là ?

**Moi :** Sûrement. Regarde comment il dort.

Je reste moi-même fixer sur Ethan, profondément endormi dans son lit et inconscient du monde autour. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées et la contemplation de mon fils quand je sens les bras de Demi enlacer ma taille et son menton se poser sur mon épaule. Ses mains sont sur mon ventre et je pose les miennes par-dessus. Il y a des moments comme ça où les mots sont inutiles. Et c'est un de ces moments.

**Demi :** _(murmure)_ Tu devrais venir te coucher tant qu'il dort, profites-en.

**Moi :** C'est vrai. _(la regarde)_ J'arrive.

Elle m'embrasse doucement avant de me lâcher pour retourner dans notre chambre. J'embrasse tendrement le front d'Ethan avant de rejoindre Demi. Dès que je suis dans le lit, elle me prend dans ses bras pour me serrer contre elle et je m'endors presque immédiatement, ma tête sur son épaule.

_Ellipse... Plus tard dans la nuit..._

Je me réveille quand j'entends un bruit bizarre venant de la chambre d'Ethan. Comme des pas... Sauf que Demi est toujours à côté de moi. C'est là que ça me frappe. Il y a quelqu'un qui est entré !

**Moi :** _(la secoue)_ Demi ! Demi réveille-toi !

Mais elle ne bouge pas. J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'ai déjà du mal à la tirer du lit le matin alors en plein milieu de la nuit c'est mission impossible ! Je me décide donc à y aller par moi-même. Je me lève et je vais dans la chambre d'Ethan. Je regarde et il n'y a rien à part la fenêtre ouverte. Je vais donc la fermer automatiquement. Quand je me retourne vers le petit lit, c'est là que je réagis. Il est vide. Rien. Ethan. Mon Ethan. Disparu...


	12. Sur ces mots

_Quand je me retourne vers le petit lit, c'est là que je réagis. Il est vide. Rien. Ethan. Mon Ethan. Disparu..._

**PDV Naya**

L'idée géniale que j'ai eut ! Non mais... enlever ce bâtard ! Génial non ? Demi sera obligée de revenir avec moi maintenant si elle veut revoir son petit Ethan chéri. Généralissime. Mais maintenant, il faut que j'aille me cacher sinon la police me retrouvera. Où est-ce que je peux aller ? Sortir de l'État, oui mais où ? Mexique ? Non, trop proche. Plus au Nord. Canada ! Et ouais ! Je vais donc tirer un max d'argent de mon compte courant, j'emballe des affaires pour moi et je me mets en route. Ethan est à l'arrière, très calme. Pourtant il est réveillé mais il ne fait pas un bruit. Lui il faudrait que je lui achète des trucs pour la route. Il ne peut pas rester allongé comme ça. Je pourrais le tuer, ce serait plus simple pour moi mais après je perdrais la confiance de Demi et une occasion de la récupérer.

**PDV Demi**

Je suis réveillée en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit par un cri. Je me relève rapidement et regarde autour de moi. Je remarque alors que le lit est vide. Je comprends vite.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Selena...

Je me lève précipitamment et cours pratiquement dans la première pièce qui me vient à l'esprit : la chambre d'Ethan. Quand j'entre, je n'ai pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit. Selena vient de me sauter dessus et s'agrippe fort à ma chemise. Son visage dans mon cou, je me rends compte qu'elle pleure. Je la sers alors contre moi, même si je ne sais pas encore de quoi je dois la consoler.

**Moi :** Lena, qu'est-ce que... ?

**Selena :** _(me coupe)_ Ethan... Il... Il a...

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Selena :** _(pleure)_ Il a disparu !

**Moi :** Quoi ?!

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis dans la chambre, je regarde vers le lit. Vide. Et je sais très bien que Selena ne me ferrait jamais une blague d'aussi mauvais goût. Ça ne veut dire qu'une chose, il a bel et bien disparu. Enlevé certainement. Mon cerveau tourne à 3000 km/h. Qui peut- bien vouloir l'enlever ? La réponse s'impose à moi. Depuis que Castor est plus au moins revenu dans le droit chemin, je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça. Naya.

**Selena :** _(pleure)_ Je suis une mère horrible... Regarde ça... Une nuit qu'il est à la maison et je l'ai perdu... Je... Je...

**Moi :** Arrête, ne dis pas ça !

**Selena :** C'est la vérité ! Je suis... impardonnable...

**Moi :** _(la force à me regarder)_ Comprends-moi bien Lena : tu n'y es pour rien. Tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais put faire pour changer ça ? Rien. Il a été enlever et ce n'est pas de ta faute !

**Selena :** J'aurais dû... Je n'ai rien vu...

**Moi :** C'est normal. Maintenant tu vas te calmer, d'accord ? Il faut que j'appelle la police. Ils vont le retrouver.

**Selena :** D'accord.. D'accord...

Je la lâche quelques minutes le temps de chercher mon portable dans la chambre. Je passe l'appel rapidement et je rejoins Selena dans la chambre d'Ethan. Elle est à présent assise contre le mur à tenir la couverture d'Ethan tout contre elle, toujours en pleurant. Je déteste la voir pleurer et surtout quand je ne peux rien faire pour la consoler. Je m'approche d'elle lentement et je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lena...

**Selena :** Bien sûr que si.

**Moi :** Non. Non ça ne l'est pas. C'est juste... Ça arrive, c'est tout.

**Selena :** Je l'ai perdu...

**Moi :** Mais on va le retrouver. _(elle me regarde)_ Je te le promets...

_Ellipse... Arrivée de la police..._

**Policier :** Donc, quand vous êtes-vous aperçu de sa disparition ?

**Moi :** Il y a 10 minutes, quand je vous ai appelé.

**Policier :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Selena :** J'ai entendu des bruits de pas dans la chambre alors je suis allée voir.

**Policier :** Vous n'avez pas réveillé votre petite amie ?

**Selena :** SI vous la connaissiez comme je le fais, vous sauriez que c'est peine perdue.

Oui et là je suis juste en train de réaliser ce qui se passe. J'aurais dû me réveiller. J'aurais dû être avec elle. Mais je ne l'étais pas. Parce-que je **_dormais_**. Je me hais en cette instant. Ça aurait peut-être changer quelque chose si j'avais été là... Ou peut-être pas... On ne saura jamais.

**Policier :** Continuez. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

**Selena :** La fenêtre était ouverte alors je suis allée la fermer et c'est là que j'ai vu le lit vide.

**Policier :** Bien, venez avec moi Mlle Gomez.

**Moi :** Whao stop ! Vous l'emmenez où là ?

**Policier :** En bas pour un interrogatoire individuel. Vous allez avec mon collègue.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Policier :** Obéissez et c'est tout.

**Selena :** C'est bon Querida...

Comme elle paraît sûre d'elle j'accepte de suivre le policier dans la salle à manger. Je m'assois sur une chaise en face de lui. Il a un calepin en main et un stylo.

**Policier :** Donc Mlle Lovato, vous confirmer la version de votre petite amie ?

**Moi :** Je ne peux pas. Je dormais quand elle s'est aperçue de la disparition.

**Policier :** Mais vous vous êtes réveillée.

**Moi :** Quand je l'ai entendu crier. Je suis allée voir et elle m'a raconté. En pleurant bien sûr. J'ai dû la consoler aussi. Et je vous ai appelé tout de suite.

**Policier :** Vous vouliez cet enfant ?

**Moi :** C'est quoi cette question ?

**Policier :** Répondez, c'est tout.

**Moi :** Bien sûr que je le voulais ! Pourquoi vous demandez ?

**Policier :** Dans les cas d'enfants enlevé l'un des deux parents est souvent impliqué. Surtout dans les situations telle que la votre.

**Moi :** Notre situation ? Attendez, vous croyez que parce-qu'Ethan n'est pas génétiquement de moi je l'aime moins ? Comment pouvez-vous penser ça ?

**Policier :** C'est la procédure, les questions types.

**Moi :** Ça veut dire que votre collègue est en train de poser les mêmes à Selena ?

**Policier :** Oui.

Comme il vient de confirmer mes doutes, je me lève brusquement et je vais dans le salon, ignorant son appel derrière moi. Je sais que Selena est loin d'être prête à affronter ce genre de questions seule. Elle ne peut pas et moi je ne peux pas laisser faire sans agir. J'arrive dans la pièce où elle se trouve et je vois ce que je pensais. Il la bombarde avec ses questions horribles.

**Policier :** Vous vouliez l'enfant ?

**Selena :** Bien sûr que oui !

**Policier :** Pourquoi l'avoir perdu alors ?

**Selena :** Je... Je ne pouvais pas...

**Moi :** Arrêtez !

Ils se retournent tout les deux vers moi et je vais alors rejoindre Selena sur le canapé. Je la prends dans mes bras pour qu'elle calme ces larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Lena ?

**Selena :** _(idem)_ Rien que la vérité. Je l'ai perdu donc je suis une mauvaise mère.

**Moi :** _(idem)_ Ne l'écoute pas, il ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

**Selena :** Bien sûr que si. Je n'aurais pas dû le perdre Demi.

Elle continue de déblatérer sur le fait qu'elle est une mère horrible alors que je me tourne vers le policier qui l'interrogeait. A le voir sourire là, presque fier de son effet, je m'énerve. Je pourrais presque aller me lever pour lui en foutre une, histoire qu'il voit qu'on ne fait pas de mal à ma petite amie.

**Selena :** _(pose sa main sur mon bras)_ Demi, calme-toi...

**Moi :** Je suis calme.

**Selena :** Non.

Elle frôle le dos de ma main du bout de ses doigts. C'est uniquement maintenant que je remarque mes poings serrés. Whao ! Je dois m'être énerver plus que ce que je ne pensais.

**Selena :** Tu vois ?

**Moi :** _(inspire un grand coup)_ Je suis calme, promis.

**Selena :** Tu ne ferras rien, pas vrai ?

**Moi :** Rien du tout.

**Selena :** Merci.

**Moi :** _(aux policiers)_ On pourrait arrêter pour l'instant ? On repassera au poste plus tard dans la journée si vous voulez mais là je crois qu'on a besoin de se reposer.

**Policier :** Bien sûr. Venez dès que possible.

**Moi :** C'est noté.

Je les regarde s'en aller sans lâcher Selena. Elle est toujours blottie contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule et ses bras autour de ma taille. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux pour la calmer le plus possible.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Viens te coucher.

**Selena :** Je ne pourrais pas dormir.

**Moi :** Je ne te le demande pas. Je veux juste que tu t'allonges et que tu te reposes. D'accord ?

**Selena :** Ok.

_Ellipse..._

Selena a enfin réussit à s'endormir mais moi je ne veux pas. Je veux être là si elle se réveille. Je la connais, elle ne dormira pas longtemps. Ce n'est jamais le cas quand elle a trop de chose dans sa tête. Et là sa tête est pleine de doutes, de remords, de peurs... Et je suis la seule qui peux la comprendre et la soutenir. Même si moi aussi je doute, je culpabilise et j'ai peur. Je dois être forte. Pour elle.

_Pendant la nuit..._

**PDV Selena**

_Rêve..._

**Naya :** Dis-lui adieu.

**Moi :** Non ! _(elle part)_ Reviens ! Rends-le moi ! Naya !

Elle ne m'écoute pas, elle s'éloigne. Je tente de la suivre mais je ne peux plus bouger. Elle s'en va. Avec **_mon_**enfant. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire.

**Moi :** _(crie)_ Naya revient ! Ethan ! Bébé, maman t'aime ! Ethan !

_Rêve_

**Moi :** Ethan !

**Demi :** Lena, calme-toi...

**Moi :** Ethan, il... il a...

**Demi :** _(me prend dans ses bras)_ Calme-toi d'abord mon cœur...

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, me rendant compte seulement maintenant que je tremble et que les larmes coulent seules. Je me concentre sur les bras de Demi autour de moi, sur ses doigts qui passent dans mes cheveux et sur ses lèvres qui se posent parfois sur mon front.

**Moi :** _(chuchote)_ Il a vraiment disparu, hein ?

**Demi :** Oui.

Je resserre mes bras autour de sa taille, même si je vais l'étouffer, et je continue de pleurer plus fort encore. Pendant quelques secondes, quelques micro petites secondes parfaites, j'ai crut que j'avais rêvé toute cette histoire. Qu'en me réveillant, il allait être là. Mais non. Non, ce n'est qu'un espoir brisé. Comme celui d'être enfin tranquille et heureuse avec la femme que j'aime et notre bébé. Mais non... Ma vie est une longue suite d'espoirs brisés.

_Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

**Demi :** _(au téléphone)_ Sérieusement Mil', venez c'est tout. _(pause)_ Tu comprendras. _(pause)_ Plus important que ça c'est ton futur mariage et encore... non en fait c'est même plus important que ton mariage _(pause)_Viens avec Taylor, s'il te plait. _(pause)_ A tout de suite. _(raccroche)_

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu les as prévenu ?

**Demi :** On a besoin d'aide Selena.

**Moi :** On a toute l'aide dont on a besoin. La police recherche Ethan et...

**Demi :** Je te parle de soutient moral, pas judiciaire. _(s'assoit à côté de moi)_ Lena, on n'arrivera pas à surmonter ça seules...

**Moi :** Bien sûr que si, on l'a toujours fait.

**Demi :** C'est différent cette fois.

**Moi :** En quoi ?

**Demi :** C'est juste... Lena, tu vas mal et je ne peux pas t'aider.

**Moi :** Non, je vais très bien.

**Demi :** Ne mens pas ! _(se calme)_ Je ne peux pas te relever et me relever en même temps. Je ne suis pas... assez forte. Si toi tu ne demandes pas d'aide, moi je le fais.

**Moi :** Je suis désolée...

**Demi :** De quoi donc ?

**Moi :** Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte... que c'était dur pour toi aussi. Tu m'as paru... tellement forte. Tu prenais tout ça avec calme alors même que j'étais une épave. Tu as séché mes larmes sans jamais laisser couler les tiennes et...

**Demi :** _(me coupe)_ C'est normal.

**Moi :** Non ! Non ce n'est pas normal ! _(ouvre mes bras)_ Viens.

Elle n'hésite pas une seule seconde pour venir se blottir contre moi. Je l'enlace alors, sentant ses bras se refermer autour de ma taille. J'ai l'impression que c'est comme si... comme si j'avais ouvert le barrage. D'un coup, je sens ses larmes glissées sur ses joues. Ce sont des pleurs silencieux mais bien réels qui déchirent mon cœur.

**Moi :** Ça ira...

**Demi :** Tu n'en crois pas un mot.

**Moi :** Je... _(me tais)_

**Demi :** Moi j'y crois. Je sais qu'on va le retrouver. La police le chercher et s'ils ne le trouvent pas, moi je le ferais. Je me battrais pour qu'il retrouve sa place. Je me battrais pour qu'il soit là, dans tes bras, au lieu de moi. Je veux le récupérer parce-qu'il est à nous. Même si on ne l'a pas eut pendant longtemps. Il est à nous.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues aussi maintenant. J'aimerais croire en ce qu'elle dit, j'aimerais tellement. Mais une partie de moi, une trop grande partie, n'arrête pas de me dire qu'on ne retrouvera jamais Ethan. On l'a eut, on l'a perdu, à nous d'en payer le prix.

**Demi :** _(relève la tête)_ Je me battrai pour qu'on soit à nouveau une famille Lena. Je te le promets...

Je la regarde intensément. Elle est tellement belle... Même avec les yeux rougis de larmes. Même avec les joues humides. Même avec ce regard assassin qui me glace le sang. Je sais qu'elle se battra. Je sais surtout qu'elle serait prête à tout pour tenir sa promesse et retrouver Ethan. Elle serait prête à vendre son âme au diable pour ça.

**Moi :** Je te crois. _(l'embrasse)_ Je t'aime.

Je laisse mes lèvres sur les siennes cette fois. Ce n'est pas nos baisers habituels. Il y a de l'amour, oui, mais perdu sous une tonne de douleur et de souffrance, d'envie d'être rassurer et protéger.

_Ellipse... Arrivée de Tayley..._

**Miley :** Quoi ?!

Oh bordel... Elle a vraiment l'air énervé. Même Demi n'a pas réagit comme ça... Miley commence à faire les 100 pas dans le salon, essayant sans doute de se calmer. Taylor et moi on la regarde, impuissantes, alors que Demi se lève pour l'arrêter. C'est maintenant que je me rends compte qu'elle a certainement compris ce que Miley avait en tête, sans doute depuis le début.

**Demi :** Non.

**Miley :** Tu ne vas pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Je pensais même qu'elle serait déjà morte et enterrer !

**Demi :** On a aucunes preuves.

**Miley :** Des preuves ?! Je vais t'en foutre moi des preuves ! Pendant des mois elle te harcèle de photos et de SMS, elle s'en prend à ta petite amie et tu te demandes encore si c'est elle qui a enlevé ton fils ?! Je n'aurais aucuns doutes moi, à part celui de savoir si je la tue à main nues ou si je me la joue Amityville et je la massacre à coups de hache !

**Taylor :** Miley !

**Miley :** Quoi ? _(regarde Demi)_ Il n'y a aucunes raisons d'hésiter et si toi tu doutes encore, pas moi. Je vais la voir, avec ou sans toi.

**Taylor :** Tu ne bouges pas d'ici Miley !

**Miley :** Je veux juste lui parler. Rien d'autre.

**Taylor :** J'ai du mal à te croire...

**Demi :** Je viens.

**Moi :** Quoi ?!

**Demi :** Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. Je ne ferrais rien.

**Miley :** On se bouge alors.

**PDV Demi**

C'est moi qui conduis vers chez Naya vu que Miley a l'air trop énervée pour faire quelque chose de sensé. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse de bêtise et j'ai encore moins envie qu'elle m'entraîne dedans. Je la regarde discrètement du coin de l'œil. Sa jambe rebondi sur le sol de la voiture, signe d'agitation et d'énervement. Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à la tenir une fois arriver à distination.

**Moi :** Miles, promets-moi de ne rien faire.

**Miley :** Je te l'ai dit, je veux juste lui parler. Et récupérer Ethan. Qu'elle s'en prenne à toi, je comprends. Qu'elle en veuille à Selena passe encore mais qu'elle touche à Ethan... ! Je vais lui faire payer d'avoir oser toucher à mon premier et seul neveu tiens !

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Je n'avais pas prévu que tu réagisses comme ça en te demandant de venir.

**Miley :** Tu voulais que je réagisse comment alors ?

**Moi :** Que tu me soutiennes.

**Miley :** Désolée... Tu sais comment je suis non ?

**Moi :** Oui et c'est exactement pourquoi j'ai préféré venir avec toi plutôt que de te laisser y aller seule.

**Miley :** Merci.

**Moi :** Au moins Taylor est là pour Selena. Elle en a plus besoin que moi.

**Miley :** Tu es douée.

**Moi :** _(étonnée)_ Pourquoi ?

**Miley :** Pour cacher ce que tu ressens vraiment. Mais ça ne marche plus. Ni pour moi, ni pour Selena. Alors tu ne vas pas pouvoir te cacher longtemps. Il viendra un moment où elle comprendra ce qu'il se passe.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Je sais. J'espère juste qu'elle ira déjà mieux à ce moment-là.

**Miley :** Ça n'arrivera pas tant qu'Ethan ne sera pas rentré.

**Moi :** C'est pour ça que la police doit le retrouver.

**Miley :** Et s'ils n'y arrivent pas ?

**Moi :** Alors je le ferrais moi-même.

**Miley :** _(sourire)_ Voilà la Demi que je connais.

_Ellipse... 1/2 heure plus tard..._

**PDV Selena**

**Moi :** _(énervée)_ Elles ne reviennent pas !

**Taylor :** Calme-toi.

**Moi :** Me calmer ?! On a laissé Demi et Miley partir. On parle de Demetria Devonne Lovato et de Destiny Hope Cyrus. Taylor, c'est la pire erreur qu'on est put faire ! On vient de les laisser se jeter droit en prison !

Au moment même où je finis ma phrase, on entend la voiture se garer devant la maison. Je me détends un peu. Je ne le serais pas totalement avant de savoir ce qu'elles ont fait à Naya. Ok, je hais cette fille mais je ne veux surtout pas que ma petite amie et la fiancée de ma meilleure amie finissent en taule à cause de cette nana ! Je comprends exactement ce que Demi ressentait envers Justin. J'ai juste envie de voir Naya pendre au bout d'une corde. Corde que je lui aurais **_moi-même_** passée autour du cou !

**Demi :** _(entre)_ Rien.

**Miley :** Elle n'était plus chez elle.

**Demi :** On est entrées et on a vu qu'elle a pris toutes ses affaires.

**Miley :** Elle est partie.

**Moi :** Où ?

**Miley :** Si on le savait on ne serait pas plantées ici.

**Moi :** Donc c'est terminé.

**Demi :** Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Je n'abandonne pas !

**Moi :** Demi, si elle est carrément sortie du pays, la police ne la retrouvera pas.

**Demi :** Eux non mais moi oui.

**Moi :** Et tu vas faire quoi ? Fouiller les USA et le Mexique de fond en comble ?

**Demi :** Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour la récupérer alors oui.

**Moi :** Arrête, tu vas te ruiner la santé avant d'avoir réussit.

**Demi :** Si tu préfères complètement abandonner.

**Moi :** Je n'abandonne pas ! Je suis réaliste.

**Demi :** Plutôt comme pessimiste.

**Taylor :** Arrêtez ! Vous devez vous battre ensemble, oui, mais contre le même ennemi. Pas l'une contre l'autre ! Ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment pour vous disputer. Vous devez rester soudées et fortes.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ C'est vrai...

**Demi :** Merci de... nous le rappeler.

**Taylor :** Ça risque d'être le plus dur.

**Miley :** Mais nous on sera là pour vous le rappelez. Et tout le monde. Nick, Dallas, vos parents... Personnes ne vous lâchera maintenant. On se battra à vos côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire la Naya contre une armée entière ?

**Demi :** _(petit sourire)_ Rien du tout. Tu as raison.

* * *

_Ellipse... 4 Mois..._

* * *

**PDV Demi**

Je regarde Selena dormir, la tête sur mon épaule. Je sais qu'elle va finir par se réveiller en sursaut, la respiration haletante et le corps tremblant. Elle va se tourner vers moi, me demandant si Ethan a vraiment été enlevé et, quand j'aurais de nouveau briser ses espoirs, elle se jettera dans mes bras pour pleurer, encore. Comme chaque nuit. Combien de temps pourrais-je tenir comme ça ? Pas très longtemps. Je vais finir par péter un câble et craquer devant elle. C'est bien la dernière chose que je veux. Elle n'est pas prête à me voir comme ça. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je prenne les devants, que je parte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je pourrais alors rechercher Ethan par moi-même. Après tout, si Naya l'a enlevé, c'est pour attirer mon attention. Si je la retrouve, je prétends qu'elle avait raison et que je l'aime. Je fais assez longtemps pour récupérer Ethan et je reviens ici, dans les bras de l'amour de ma vie. Ça peut fonctionner.

Décidée, je me lève précipitamment sans réveiller Selena et je vais emballer des affaires dans un grand sac. Au moment où je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte de la chambre, je suis arrêtée.

**Selena :** Tu t'en vas, pas vrai ?

**Moi :** _(me retourne)_ Comment tu le sais ?

**Selena :** Déjà tu tiens un sac énorme. Et puis, ça fait 4 mois que j'attends le moment où tu te rendras compte que je ne suis que mauvaise pour toi.

**Moi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Tu n'es pas mauvaise. Ni pour moi ni pour personne.

Comme je la vois détourner la tête, l'air de ne pas me croire, ni de croire en ce que je dis, je retourne m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**Moi :** Crois-moi, c'est moi le problème. J'ai besoin de partir. _(relève sa tête)_ Ce n'est pas parce que je suis loin que je t'aimerais moins. Je t'aimerai toujours Lena, même à des milliers de kilomètres. Je veux que tu t'en souviennes quand tu entendras ou verras des choses sur moi que tu ne veux ni voir ni entendre.

**Selena :** Promets-moi de ne rien faire de stupide.

**Moi :** C'est promis.

Elle approche alors son visage du mien et vient m'embrasser passionnément, mélangeant nos langues peu après. Puis, je la sens faire glisser ma veste lentement le long de mes épaules alors je m'écarte brusquement.

**Moi :** Non, Lena...

**Selena :** S'il te plait... Je veux... Je veux me souvenir de ça en repensant à toi.

Je ne peux pas résister à son regard presque suppliant. Je ne peux juste pas lui résister à elle. C'est impossible. Alors je vais lui offrir ce qu'elle demande. Même si ce sera plus de la douleur que de l'amour.

_Ellipse..._

Cette fois, c'est ma tête qui repose au niveau de son cœur. J'écoute les battements, essayant de me rappeler de chaque détail à son propos. Comment ses doigts passent dans mes cheveux. Comment sa respiration m'apaise. L'odeur de sa peau, sa douceur, sa chaleur... Tout. Je veux m'imprégner d'elle au plus profond de moi pour la garder intact au fond de mon cœur.

**Selena :** Tu devrais partir maintenant. _(je la regarde)_ Plus tu attends, plus ce sera difficile. Juste... Vas-t-en.

Elle a l'air décidée donc je m'exécute. Je me relève et m'habille lentement. Elle ne bouge pas tout le long. Ce n'est que quand je suis à nouveau à la porte qu'elle réagit.

**Selena :** Attends !

Je me retourne juste pour la voir se relever avec une photo en main. Elle me la tend, une lueur d'incertitude dans le regard. Je prends le cliché et regarde. C'est la fameuse photo de Miley. La première, la dernière et surtout la seule. L'instant parfait éternellement figé.

**Selena :** Juste pour que tu ne m'oublies pas...

**Moi :** Ça n'arrivera jamais. Impossible.

Je la regarde. Tellement belle, dévêtue... Envoûtante. Je me sens approcher d'elle rapidement pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mon mains sur ses joues. Je me perds dans le baiser quelques temps avant qu'elle ne me repousse.

**Selena :** Pars maintenant. Vas-t-en avant que je ne perde la force de te laisser me quitter.

Je lui obéis instinctivement mais, avant de refermer la porte derrière moi, je la regarde une dernière fois. Tellement belle...

**Moi :** Je t'aime.

Sur ces mots, je la quitte...


	13. Hug Him Once For Me

**Ecoutez****Hug Him Once For Me**** d'Erica McClure**

* * *

**PDV Demi**

_Lordsburg, Nouveau-Mexique..._

Je me réveille, ressentant toujours ce manque à côté de moi. Si je touche le drap, il sera froid. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire parce que ça me rappellera automatiquement Selena. A quel point elle me manque. Ce vide qu'elle laisse dans mon cœur et dans ma vie. Et pourtant c'est moi qui suis partie. Mais je le regrette, à moitié tout du moins. Parce-qu'une autre partie de moi, la partie « mère », se souvient que je dois chercher Ethan. Je me relève donc puis je commence à m'habiller. Une fois dans la salle de bain, en face du miroir, je m'autorise à reconsidérer ma situation.

Je sillonne les routes depuis un mois, m'arrêtant la nuit dans différent Motel ou Hôtel, selon ce que je trouve. Je suis en train de me ruiner en essence au lieu d'attendre patiemment **le** coup de fil qui va tout changer.

En parlant de ça, j'entends mon portable sonner. Je me précipite et décroche sans même regarder l'identifiant.

**Moi :** Allô ?

**Miley :** Hey Orange ! Comment tu vas ? T'es où maintenant ? Texas ? Oklahoma ? Tennessee ? Si t'es au Tennessee je te tue !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Non Miles, je suis au Nouveau-Mexique.

**Miley :** Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-bas ? T'y es déjà passé !

**Moi :** J'attends un appel qui confirmera où est Naya.

**Miley :** Laisse-moi deviner, t'as trouvé des indications ?

**Moi :** Ouais.

J'attends un peu avant de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres mais que je redoute aussi. Je ne veux pas entendre de mauvaises nouvelles en sachant très bien ce qui va se passer si c'est la cas. Ça aura été de ma faute, je vais culpabiliser et rentrer.

**Moi :** _(inspire un grand coup)_ Comment va Selena ?

**Miley :** _(soupire)_ Hier ça allait mais avec elle c'est pire que ta bipolarité. Taylor est allée voir. Je te tiens de toute façon au courant s'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave.

**Moi :** Merci... de ne pas la laisser tomber.

_Pas comme moi._ Je me dis dans ma tête. Puis je me reprends moi-même. Je ne l'abandonne pas ! Je cherche notre fils merde !

**Miley :** Elle ira bien. Et toi aussi j'espère. Ne te tue pas à essayer de le retrouver.

**Moi :** Si je ne me tue pas à le retrouver, je me tue à ne rien faire. Sans lui ça ne sert à rien Miles. On ne peut pas continuer à avancer et tu le sais.

**Miley :** Ouais. En tout cas... prends soin de toi. Je vais te laisser sachant que tu attends un appel.

**Moi :** D'accord. Merci encore.

**Miley :** Toujours Demz.

Je jette le téléphone sur le lit et je me mets face au plafond. Je ne peux qu'attendre. Attendre ce coup de fil. Si rien ne vient maintenant, il va m'entendre !

**PDV Selena**

_L.A, Californie..._

**Présentatrice :** Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que l'on n'a pas vu d'apparition publiques de Naya Rivera ou de Delena, le couple emblématique de 2013. Certains fans spéculent. Demi a-t-elle quitter Selena pour Naya ? Ou peut-être...

La télé se tait d'un coup. Enfin, c'est peut-être un peu de ma faute. Je viens légèrement de lancer ma bouteille de Smirnoff dessus. Non mais aussi, qu'elle la ferme cette connasse de journaliste !

**Taylor :** Viens-tu seulement de jeter ta bouteille sur la télé ?

**Moi :** J'avais besoin de faire taire cette pétasse.

**Taylor :** Tu viens de jeter ta _bouteille de vodka_ sur ta _télé_. Tu réalises ou pas ?

**Moi :** _(me relève)_ Merde !

**Taylor :** Ah bah quand même !

**Moi :** _(cours reprendre la bouteille)_ Oh bon sang ! Dieu merci tu n'as rien. Je ne t'ai même pas encore vider.

**Taylor :** Selena...

**Moi :** _(bois)_ Quoi ?

**Taylor :** Ça ne va pas t'aider tout ça.

**Moi :** Bien sûr que si ça m'aide. Ça m'aide à oublier que je suis une mauvaise mère et une mauvaise petite amie. J'ai perdu mon fils et fais fuir l'amour de ma vie. La bouteille, elle, elle ne me lâchera pas.

**Taylor :** _(se lève)_ Tu ne me laisses pas le choix...

**Moi :** _(marmonne)_ Ouais vas-t-en toi aussi. Ça n'en fera qu'une de plus.

**Taylor :** _(de la cuisine)_ Je ne comptais pas partir.

Je la laisse dans son délire et continue à boire. Il ne me reste que ça de toute façon. La brûlure de l'alcool. Heeeeeeey ! C'est tout flou autour de moi ! C'est maintenant que je le remarque ? J'ai peut-être oublier de mettre mes lentilles moi ce matin. La flemme de bouger pour les mettre. Je préfère ne rien voir. Ce qui était peut-être un mauvais choix vu que je ne vois pas Taylor revenir. Le temps que je réalise, j'ai soudain très froid et je suis toute mouillée.

**Moi :** _(me relève)_ Qu'est-ce que... ? Taylor ! Tu viens de me jeter de l'eau à la gueule ?

**Taylor :** Tu réalises doucement ?

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Taylor :** Quand Ethan va rentrer, il va retrouver sa mère bourrer et presque morte. Tu veux qu'il te voit comme ça ? Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il te reconnaîtra. Et Demi ? Tu as pensé à elle ? Pendant que toi tu es là à te beurrer la gueule H24, elle, elle recherche votre fils. Elle se bouge pour le revoir ici et toi tu te laisses abattre sans même t'être défendue.

**Moi :** Mais... Mais... _(réalise)_ Putain mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici moi ?

**Taylor :** Et bien voilà !

**Moi :** _(jette la bouteille)_ Désolée ma grande, mais c'est moi qui te lâche pour le coup.

**Taylor :** _(sourire)_ Bonne résolution.

**PDV Demi**

_Lordsburg, Nouveau-Mexique..._

**Moi :** _(décroche)_ Allô ?

**Lui :** Hey Demi ! J'ai ce qu'il te faut.

**Moi :** Donc, où elle est ?

**Lui :** Elle était dure à trouver ta nana ! Elle a changé de nom et elle est partie au Canada mais j'ai retrouvé sa trace. Elle est en Ontario, Thunder-Bay. Tu trouveras ?

**Moi :** GPS. Je te fais le virement immédiatement. Tu auras ton payement dès demain.

**Lui :** J'aime quand le contrat est respecté.

**Moi :** Tu me connais non ? Bref, merci encore pour l'info.

Je raccroche avec plus qu'un objectif en tête. Naya, Thunder-Bay, Ontario, Canada.

_Le lendemain..._

**PDV Selena**

_Los Angeles, Californie..._

Je tourne en rond dans mon salon, Taylor et Miley assises en face de moi me regardant faire. J'essaye juste de réfléchir logiquement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire parce que je ne sais pas ce que Demi a déjà trouvé.

**Moi :** Miley, dis-moi la vérité.

**Miley :** Sur quoi ?

**Moi :** Demi, tu lui parles encore non ?

**Miley :** Évidemment. Je n'allais pas restée sans nouvelles.

**Moi :** Où elle en est ?

**Miley :** En route pour le Canada.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Miley :** Elle a eut des infos comme quoi Naya y serait.

**Moi :** Elle te tient au courant régulièrement ?

**Miley :** Je l'appelle tous les jours.

**Moi :** Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

**Miley :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Si elle retrouve Naya, la police peut la localiser grâce au téléphone de Demi. On peut rendre tout ça légal et officiel.

**Taylor :** Tu ne penses pas que Demi arrivera à récupérer Ethan toute seule ?

**Moi :** Je ne doute pas d'elle, je doute de Naya. Elle clairement inférieure à Demi niveau force physique mais elle est très maligne. Rusé même. Elle aura compris le plan de Demi au moment même où elle la verra arriver.

**Taylor :** Donc tu veux mettre la police dans la confidence ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Taylor :** Tu sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas intervenir au Canada ?

**Moi :** On parle d'enlèvement d'enfant Taylor. Si je prouve que Naya est là-bas, ils feront intervenir le FBI.

**Taylor :** J'espère que tu as raison.

**Moi :** J'ai raison.

Au même moment, mon portable sonne. J'ai l'espoir futile que ce soit Demi mais je sais très bien qu'elle ne m'appellera pas. Elle me connaît, elle sait que ça me fera plus de mal que de bien. Numéro inconnu. Je décroche quand même.

**Moi :** Allô ?

**? :** Mlle Gomez ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**? :** M. Bieber est interné à l'hôpital Skyline Healthcare &amp; Wellness Center. Il a demandé à vous voir.

**Moi :** Il va bien ?

**? :** Pour l'instant oui. Vous viendrez ?

**Moi :** Je suis en route.

_Ellipse... A l'hôpital..._

Je pousse la porte de sa chambre, me demandant encore pourquoi il voulait que je vienne. Je le vois, dans son lit blanc. Il a l'air très faible. Il ne bouge même pas quand il me voit et ne fait que sourire. Un sourire très faible, comme s'il était épuisé. Les mots sont inutiles. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe. Il est en train de vivre ses derniers instants.

**Justin :** Hey ! Tu es venue.

**Moi :** _(m'assois)_ Je n'avais aucunes raisons de refuser.

**Justin :** Demi recherche toujours Ethan, hein ?

**Moi :** Oui. Et elle se rapproche du but.

**Justin :** Je suis content que... tu te sois enfin réveillée.

**Moi :** On peut remercier Taylor pour ça.

**Justin :** Elle a toujours de bon conseil. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir.

**Moi :** Je sais...

**Justin :** Tu te doutes que... je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour avoir une conversation anodine.

**Moi :** C'est ce que je pensais.

**Justin :** Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Mon état c'est gravement dégradé. Je le sens... J'en ai peut-être pour... je ne sais pas. Pas longtemps du tout.

**Moi :** Je suis désolée.

**Justin :** Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est de ne pas pouvoir revoir Ethan une dernière fois. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie, ou qu'il pense que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Alors j'ai écrit une lettre. Elle est posée là.

Je regarde dans la même direction que lui et je vois une enveloppe non fermée. Je le prends et je vois qu'il y a le nom d'Ethan écrit dessus. Je me tourne à nouveau vers Justin et il doit comprendre mon regard.

**Justin :** Tu peux la lire. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fermée.

Je sors donc le papier de l'enveloppe et je commence à lire.

« Bonjour Ethan,

Je ne sais pas quand tu verras cette lettre, quand tes mères voudront bien te la donner sûrement. Mais je suis content qu'elles l'aient fait parce que c'est forcément le cas si tu es en train de la lire. Ou peut-être es-tu allé fouiller dans leur affaire et dans ce cas, en tant que père je te dirais : Range tout de suite, c'est très mal de fouiller. Mais en tant qu'homme qui aime bien les farces, je te dirais : Bien joué petit gars, si elles ne te prennent pas c'est que tu es bon.

Je suis vraiment désolé Ethan. J'aurais tellement voulu te connaître. Te voir grandir. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Tu sais, on n'a pas toujours le choix dans la vie, contrairement à ce que certain diront. Je n'ai pas eut le choix. Si j'avais put, crois bien que j'aurais aimé être là.

Je n'ai pas vu tes premiers pas, je n'ai pas entendu tes premiers mots. Je ne serais pas là pour te voir grandir et devenir l'homme merveilleux que tu seras forcément. Je ne serais pas là pour te consoler de ta première rupture. Je ne serais pas là pour te conseiller sur ta première petite amie. Je ne serais pas là non plus pour ton premier match de foot (oui parce que Demi est persuadée que tu seras footballeur. C'est le cas ? Si tu me dis oui, crois bien que je suis en train de rire au paradis. Elle a toujours raison cette fille.)

Ethan… J'ai tellement de regrets, oui tellement. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça mais je suis certain que tu es heureux aujourd'hui. Selena et Demi seront des mères merveilleuses qui vaudront bien plus que le père de merde que j'aurais été. Je n'ai pas été un exemple à suivre tout au long de ma (courte) vie. Mais même maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour te le dire de vive voix, je vais te donner le seul conseil que je puisse t'offrir. La seule leçon que j'ai tiré de mon existence.

Tu sais, tout au long de ta vie tu rencontreras des femmes. Tu en aimeras sans doute plusieurs avant de rencontrer celle qu'il te faut. Et tu sauras que c'est elle, au premier regard. Quand tu l'auras trouvé, ne la lâche plus jamais. Je l'ai faite, cette erreur. Je l'ai laissé partir. De nouveau pas par choix. Elle était heureuse avec une autre. Je parle de ta mère, Ethan. Je l'ai aimé, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Et mon dernier souffle aura été sur ses lèvres. Je l'ai aimé tellement que je l'ai faite souffrir. Mais quand j'ai vu à quel point Selena était heureuse avec Demi, je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai essayé. J'ai été stupide. J'ai à nouveau fait des erreurs. Des mauvaises qui ont pourtant réussit à entrainer de bonnes choses.

Donc Ethan, quand tu la rencontreras, cette fille spécial. Ne la laisse pas partir, sauf si tu te rends compte qu'elle est mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu dois savoir que, dans la vie, quand on aime réellement, on doit faire des choix difficiles. Et mon choix le plus dur aura été de laisser ta mère vivre aussi heureuse que possible, loin de moi…

N'oublie pas, Ethan, que même à travers la mort, je t'aimerais toujours.

Tu resteras mon fils à jamais, la seule chose de réellement bien que j'ai faite dans ma vie.

Je t'aime Ethan,

Ton père, Justin. »

Je replie le papier et le range dans son enveloppe. Tout pour gagner du temps avant d'avoir à affronter le regard de Justin. Je ne peux pas le nier, ça m'a bouleversée. Je ne savais pas qu'il tenant autant à lui. Pourtant, je finis par relever la tête et regarder Justin.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « mon dernier souffle aura été sur ses lèvres » ?

**Justin :** C'est ce que j'aimerais.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Justin :** Je veux... mourir... en t'embrassant. Comme ça aurait dû être le cas si... _(s'arrête)_

**Moi :** Justin, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je t'embrasse jusqu'à ce que... ? Désolée, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire.

**Justin :** Bon sang regarde-moi Selly ! Je sais que c'est pour bientôt. Je suis en train de lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas fermer les yeux pour toujours.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Justin :** Embrasse-moi. Maintenant. Et je partirai en paix.

**Moi :** _(hésite)_ Mais je...

**Justin :** Elle n'en saura rien, sauf si tu lui dis. S'il te plait. C'est la dernière chose que je te demande.

**Moi :** D'accord. Quand ?

**Justin :** Maintenant. Mais avant... j'aimerais que... quand tu retrouves Ethan... Tu le prennes dans tes bras et que tu l'embrasses... pour moi... juste une fois...

**Moi :** Promis.

**Justin :** Fais-le maintenant.

J'inspire un grand coup et je m'approche de lui jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. C'est bizarre. Un mauvais bizarre. C'est très différent d'avec Demi. C'est... comme avec Joe. Comme dans les films. Il n'y a rien. Juste la culpabilité de me dire que je suis en train de tromper Demi. J'essaye de me donner bonne conscience en me disant que je ne fais qu'accomplir la dernière volonté d'un mourant. Mais quand il passe la main dans mes cheveux, je sais que pour lui c'est bien plus que ça. Ce baiser me restera en mémoire, c'est certain. Je ne l'oublierai jamais mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Et puis, au bout de ce qui me semble être des heures, je sens la main de Justin glissée puis retomber sur son torse. Je pensais juste qu'il voulait qu'on se sépare mais quand je me relève, je vois que le cardiogramme c'est arrêté. C'est fini. Il est mort...

**PDV Demi**

_Thunder-Bay, Ontario, Canada..._

En attendant de savoir exactement où vis Naya, j'ai pris une chambre dans un hôtel. Je suis en train de tourner en rond dans ma chambre, attendant **le** SMS qui me donnera son adresse exacte. Même quand je l'aurais, je tiens à attendre un peu avant d'y aller. Le temps de mettre un plan en place. Je suis allongée sur mon lit, à ne rien faire comme presque toujours, quand j'entends mon portable sonner. Je le prends et je vois l'identifiant. Mon cœur accélère brusquement et je décroche en tremblant.

**Moi :** Lena ?

**Selena :** Non ! Ne dis rien. Ta voix ça me... _(soupire)_ Je voulais juste te dire que... Justin est mort.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Quand ?

**Selena :** _(gémit)_ S'il te plait ne parle pas. Je peux encore m'imaginer que c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Je... Ça me tue d'accord ? Cette distance. Je veux juste que tu retrouves notre fils et... préviens-moi si tu as besoin d'aide. Juste... Appelle mais... En dernier recours. J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu peux le trouver. Tu vas y arriver mais je veux t'aider... si je peux.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Lena...

**Selena :** Ne dis rien ! Tais-toi ! C'est... C'est trop dur.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle... pleure. Non ! Non pas maintenant je vais... ! Culpabilité, va-t-en ! Pitié Selena, arrête de pleurer !

**Moi :** _(hésite)_ Tu... Tu pleures ?

**Selena :** Je veux juste te retrouver. Et retrouver Ethan. Que vous reveniez tout les deux, sains et saufs, et qu'on puisse enfin être une famille. J'aimerais qu'on puisse être heureux plus que quelques semaines. Pour toujours par exemple. Pourquoi on n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi il faut toujours que quelque chose nous sépare ?

**Moi :** Peu importe la raison. L'important c'est qu'on se retrouve à chaque fois. On n'a jamais été séparées et surtout pas maintenant. Tu es toujours dans me cœur Lena. Je n'aime toujours que toi.

**Selena :** Arrête tu... ! Ça me tue de l'intérieur. Arrête.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux... raccrocher.

**Selena :** Ce serait mieux, oui.

**Moi :** Bon... Je t'appelle dès que j'ai besoin de toi.

**Selena :** N'hésite pas.

**Moi :** Et, Lena ? Je t'aime.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je coupe l'appel. J'avais besoin de le lui dire. J'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je peux repartir, gonflée à bloc et je vais ramener notre fils à la maison. Personne ne m'arrêtera.

_Le lendemain..._

**Miley :** Tu sais où elle est maintenant ?

**Moi :** Normalement.

**Miley :** Ne fais rien de stupide je t'en supplie. On a déjà du mal à remonter le moral de Selena si en plus il faut qu'on aille au Canada pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère ça ne va pas le faire.

**Moi :** Je sais. Je serais prudente ne t'inquiète pas. _(hésite)_ Elle va si mal que ça ?

**Miley :** Je ne sais pas d'où lui est venue l'idée de t'appeler mais c'était loin d'être l'idée du siècle.

**Moi :** J'aurais dû me taire. Ne rien dire. Et surtout pas finir sur un « je t'aime ».

**Miley :** Ouais, ça aussi ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

**Moi :** Elle a arrêté pour... la vodka ?

**Miley :** Après une bonne douche froide elle a réalisé qu'elle devait être forte et te soutenir dans la mesure du possible.

**Moi :** Retiens-la. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ici. Naya doit penser que je n'en ai plus rien à faire de Selena.

**Miley :** Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

**Moi :** Prétendre l'aimer. Au moins le temps de pouvoir prendre Ethan et filer d'ici.

**Miley :** C'est risqué.

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Miley :** Selena a raison. Naya est loin d'avoir ta force physique mais elle est très intelligente. Et les muscles ne peuvent rien contre le cerveau.

**Moi :** Je suis loin d'être conne. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je vais te laisser maintenant. J'y vais.

**Miley :** D'accord. On se rappelle plus tard ?

**Moi :** Ne me contacte pas. Je le ferais. Si tu appelles et qu'elle le voit, elle comprendra.

**Miley :** Reçu 5/5 chef.

**Moi :** Fiche-toi de moi, vas-y, je dirais rien.

**Miley :** _(rire)_ Oh aller... Tu devrais t'entendre, on dirait le général d'une armée.

**Moi :** Je prends ça comme un compliment.

**Miley :** Comme tu veux. Alors à plus Orange.

**Moi :** Bye.

Je raccroche et mets mon téléphone dans ma poche. Maintenant, c'est le moment de me mettre en route. Je vais récupérer mon fils.

**PDV Selena**

_L.A, Californie..._

**Moi :** Elle y est allée, hein ?

**Miley :** Oui. Le compte à rebours est lancé.

**Moi :** Elle va y arrivé. J'en suis sûre.

**Miley :** Tu as plus l'air de vouloir t'en assurer en disant ça.

**Moi :** Je sais qu'elle peut le faire mais... j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

**Taylor :** Il ne lui arrivera rien.

C'est là qu'on entend sonner à la porte. J'essaye de me reprendre au maximum avant d'aller ouvrir. Et la personne que je vois derrière la porte est loin d'être celle que j'imaginais.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

**Lui :** Je suis venu vous parler de... Demi et... Naya.

**PDV Demi**

_Thunder-Bay, Ontario, Canada..._

On y est. Tout va se jouer maintenant. Dans les prochaines secondes. Je vais devoir la persuader au premier regard que je suis folle amoureuse d'elle. Demi, il est temps de remettre en marche tes talents d'actrice. A supposer que j'en ai... Non ! Je **dois** en avoir. Maintenant plus que jamais.

J'inspire donc un grand coup avant de m'avancer vers la porte. Je sonne et attends. Et elle vient ouvrir pas longtemps après. Elle me regarde d'abord, étonnée, puis jette un coup d'œil autour de moi.

**Naya :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Moi :** Tu avais raison.

**Naya :** A propos de... ?

**Moi :** Je t'aime. Selena n'a jamais compté. Je restais avec elle juste... je ne sais pas. Je devais avoir pitié d'elle ou quelque chose. Mais je ne l'aimais pas et ça n'arrivera jamais.

Oh bon sang ! Heureusement qu'elle n'entend pas tout ça... Je n'en crois pas un mot et ça me brise le cœur de le dire.

**Naya :** Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour reprendre ton fils que tu es là ?

**Moi :** _(panique)_ Non ! Je peux... Je vais te le prouver. Même si ça doit prendre du temps je suis prête à tout pour te prouver que... je t'aime.

**Naya :** _(sourire)_ Et bien nous verrons ça. Entre.

Je passe la porte en soupirant discrètement. Premier échelon passé. Maintenant, il faut qu'elle me croit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre mais je m'en fiche. Je veux Ethan. C'est tout.

**Naya :** Tu devrais venir voir ton gosse. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'apprécie grandement.

**Moi :** _(marmonne)_ Tu m'étonnes.

**Naya :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** _(faux sourire)_ Ça me ferait énormément plaisir.

Je la suis alors, me demandant comment je vais faire pour prétendre l'aimer alors même qu'elle me dégoûte. Je pourrais... Non ! Je ne peux pas. D'un côté... c'est la seule solution. Je vais devoir m'imaginer que c'est Selena. Même si ça va me tuer de l'intérieur. Je dois le faire.

Naya me fait entrer dans une chambre et je le vois. Pour la première fois depuis 5 mois. Il est là. Je fais la première chose que je voudrais faire si c'était Selena à côté de moi et qu'on venait de retrouver _ensemble_ notre fils. Je l'embrasserais. Donc c'est ce que je fais, mais avec Naya. Même si ses lèvres sur les miennes me donnent la nausée. Je ne veux pas. Mais je dois le faire. Pour Ethan. Pour Selena. Pour moi. Pour nous. Pour nous réunir et faire de nous une famille. J'en embrasse une autre.


	14. J'espère que vous êtes prêts

_Pour Ethan. Pour Selena. Pour moi. Pour nous. Pour nous réunir et faire de nous une famille. J'en embrasse une autre._

**PDV Demi**

_Thunder-Bay, Canada_

**Naya :**_ (murmure)_ C'était pour quoi ça ?

**Moi :** Euh…

Merde ! Je lui dis moi maintenant ? Il faut que je trouve quelque chose !

**Moi :** C'était… pour te remercier.

**Naya :** De quoi ?

**Moi :** Tu m'as fait réaliser dans quoi je m'enfonçais. J'aurais fini malheureuse avec Selena et… tu m'as sortie de là. Et tu as pris mon fils avec nous.

Non non non ! Je n'en pense pas un mot ! Pitié Selena… Je suis désolée, ne m'écoute pas.

**Naya :**_ (sourire)_ Mais de rien. _(commence à partir)_ Je vais me coucher. Rejoins-moi quand tu veux… _(clin d'œil)_

**Moi :**_ (marmonne)_ Ça… Je vais prendre le temps qu'il faut.

Je m'approche alors du lit d'Ethan et je vois qu'il est réveillé. Il me regarde avec attention. En le revoyant maintenant, après tout ce temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Et je remarque aussi que mes yeux s'humidifie. Il est là… Il faut absolument que je le ramène à Selena. Mais pas tout de suite. Je ne peux pas. Je suis certaine que Naya me surveille de près. Alors, en attendant, je prends Ethan dans mes bras. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Il est là. C'est incroyable.

**Moi :**_(murmure)_ Bonjour Ethan de mon cœur. Maman est de retour.

Je caresse sa joue d'un seul doigt, heureuse de l'avoir retrouver. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Pourquoi je n'ai pas réagit plus tôt ? J'aurais put dès le début penser à ce plan. Mais non. En tout cas, maintenant je suis là et je vais le ramener. Ethan me regarde fixement et puis il prend mon doigt dans sa toute petite main. Dès lors je ne peux plus bouger. Il a réagit à mon toucher ! Il me reconnaît !

**Moi :** Oui, Ethan. Maman est là et elle ne te quitte plus.

Il sourit. Oh my Gosh ! Il me sourit ! C'est incroyable !

**Naya :** Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme.

**Moi :** C'est normal. Je suis sa mère.

**Naya :** Et bien je vais l'être aussi alors qu'il s'y fasse.

Elle s'en va à nouveau. Comme je ne suis pas sûre si elle est encore dans les parages ou pas, je joue la sûreté. La suite, je la murmure à l'oreille d'Ethan.

**Moi :** Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je vais te rendre à ta vraie maman.

**PDV Selena**

_Los Angeles, Californie_

**Moi :** Donc, vous vouliez parler de Demi ?

**Psy :** Et Naya.

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le psychiatre de Demi voulait me parler. Mais ça m'intrigue. Il a mis Demi et Naya dans la même phrase et ça m'interpelle.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Psy :** Il a plusieurs mois déjà j'ai eut une relation avec Naya.

**Miley :** Beurk ! Désolée si je vous offense mais vous avez des goûts de merde !

**Psy :** J'étais bourré, c'était l'histoire d'une nuit mais ce n'est pas le pire.

**Moi :** Quoi alors ?

**Psy :** Je suis marié. Et quand Naya l'a appris elle s'est servie de mon petit écart pour me faire chanter.

**Miley :** Vous appelez ça un « petit écart » de tromper la femme que vous aimez ?

**Taylor :** Miley !

**Miley :** Désolée.

**Moi :** Quel genre de chantage ?

**Psy :** Elle avait une vidéo et elle m'a menacé de la montrer à ma femme si je ne faisais pas tout mon possible pour l'aider.

**Moi :** Dans quelle mesure ?

**Psy :** En prescrivant de mauvais médicaments à Demi.

**Moi :** Mauvais… pour sa bipolarité ?

**Psy :** L'Abilify n'est pas pour la bipolarité mais pour la schizophrénie.

**Moi :** Pardon ?!

**Psy :** Je n'avais pas le choix.

**Moi :** C'est ça. Donc vous lui avez donnée un mauvais traitement, arrêtez-le maintenant.

**Psy :** Je ne peux pas. Il y a des risques que le médicament est eut les effets inverses.

**Moi :** Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez peut-être rendue schizophrène ?

**Psy :** Oui.

**Moi :** Vous connaissiez ces effets avant de le lui prescrire ?

**Psy :** Oui.

**Moi :** Vous avez intérêt à aller voir la police immédiatement pour leur raconter ce que vous savez.

**Psy :** Oui. Bien sûr.

**Moi :** Bon. Affaire réglée.

_Ellipse… 2h…_

**Moi :** Elle n'a pas encore appelé ?

**Miley :** Non mais ne t'inquiète pas. Si elle ne prévient pas c'est qu'il y a des chances que son plan ait fonctionné.

**Moi :** Des chances ? Des **_chances _**?! Tu crois que je peux me contenter de spéculation avec une situation pareille ?

**Miley :** On ne peut rien faire Selly. Si on l'appel ça grillera automatiquement ses chances de l'approcher.

**Taylor :** Putain j'ai l'impression qu'on parle d'une opération commando.

**Miley :** C'était presque ça du point de vu de Demi.

**Moi :** Ça ne résout pas le problème.

**Miley :** Écoute, on va restées ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle appelle, d'accord ? Comme ça au moins, on sera sûres que toi aussi tu entendras tout.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Ok. Merci.

**PDV Demi**

_Thunder-Bay, Canada_

Ethan vient de s'endormir dans mes bras. Je n'ai plus aucunes raisons de rester ici. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, je vais devoir rejoindre Naya. Bon, je remets Ethan dans son lit et, tandis que je me dirige vers la chambre à Naya, je me conditionne. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes histoire de me remémorer le plus beau visage du monde. Celui que je vais devoir imaginer bientôt, à la place d'un autre.

**Naya :** Tu en as mis du temps.

Je rouvre les yeux pour la voir en face de moi, en sous vêtements. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, si c'était **_elle_**, je serais déjà enflammée à la vue. Mais pas en ce moment. Loin de là. Et pourtant, je vais devoir faire comme si j'avais envie d'elle. Alors qu'elle n'est pas Selena. Je secoue rapidement la tête.

**Moi :** J'ai eut du mal à l'endormir mais… _(l'attire à moi)_ maintenant tu es toute à moi. _(murmure à son oreille)_ Pour toute la nuit.

**Naya :** J'aime quand tu dis ça.

**Moi :** Je ne fais que commencer.

Je l'emmène jusqu'au lit où je l'allonge et je me place sur elle. Je me penche alors pour l'embrasser comme je l'aurais embrassé **_elle_**. Ok, je comprends qu'il faille que je pense à **_elle_** pendant que je suis avec Naya mais pitié, faites que je ne prononce pas son nom à voix haute.

Il faut que je me concentre. Que je fasse ça de manière mécanique, comme pour un film. Ok. Je glisse doucement ma main sur son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ok, je suis bon là. Totalement concentrée.

_Ellipse… Plus tard dans la nuit…_

Elle est enfin endormie sur mon épaule et je me décide à appeler Miley. Elle attend de mes nouvelles et je peux enfin les lui donner. Je serais plus ou moins au calme. Je me lève donc et je vais dans l'arrière cour. J'appuie sur le numéro trois, le chiffre d'appel automatique vers Miley. Elle décroche rapidement.

**Miley :** Et bien enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ?

**Moi :** Il fallait que je me débarrasse de tu-sais-qui.

**Miley :** Voldemort ?

**? :** Sérieusement, Miley ?

**Moi :** Lena ?

**Selena :** Merde…

**Moi :**_ (hésite)_ Tu… Tu vas bien ?

**Selena :** J'irais mieux quand tu m'auras dit où tu en es.

**Moi :** Je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose mais je devrais réussir à la convaincre avec le temps.

**Selena :** Du temps ?! Combien ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas…

**Selena :** Comment va Ethan ?

**Moi :** Bien. Très bien même.

**Selena :** Il… t'a reconnu ?

**Moi :** Ouais.

**Selena :** J'en étais sûre. Il ne peut pas t'avoir oublier.

**Moi :** Il ne t'a pas oublié non plus.

**Selena :** Ça je n'en suis pas sûre.

**Moi :** Crois-moi. Il se souvient de toi.

**Selena :** Ramène-le ici, c'est tout ce que je veux.

**Moi :** Je fais mon possible.

**Selena :** Je sais. Demi, je… _(soupire)_

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Selena :** Je… Je t'aime. _(raccroche)_

**Moi :**_ (dans le vide)_ Je t'aime aussi Lena. Toujours et pour toujours.

**PDV Selena**

_Los Angeles, Californie_

Je raccroche, laissant les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Je ne m'y fais définitivement pas. Elle est loin de moi, dans les bras d'une autre et si cette nana n'avait pas enlevé notre fils, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait ma Demi de tomber amoureuse d'elle ? Non, je dois me calmer. Ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais. On se retrouvera. Comme avant.

**Miley :** Alors ?

**Moi :** Elle ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Naya la guette.

**Miley :** Combien de temps ?

**Moi :** Elle ne sait pas vraiment. Tout va dépendre de Naya.

**Miley :** Bon. On ne peut qu'attendre.

**Moi :** Elle va y arriver hein ? Elle va le retrouver et revenir ? Elle ne va pas rester là-bas, pas vrai ?

**Taylor :** Bien sûr que non. C'est de Demi dont on parle là. Selena, elle est dingue de toi. Si elle est partie, c'est pour retrouver Ethan, ok, mais aussi pour ne pas craquer devant toi.

**Miley :** Si elle devait détruire le monde à mains nues pour te sauver elle n'hésiterait pas. Crois-nous, elle reviendra. Rester loin de toi ça l'a tue aussi sûrement que toi.

**Moi :** Ouais. Elle va revenir… Elle m'aime et elle va revenir.

_Le lendemain…_

**PDV Demi**

_Thunder-Bay, Canada_

Je suis réveillée depuis une heure au moins et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Je décide donc d'aller voir Ethan. J'ai 5 mois à rattraper bordel ! Je vais donc dans sa chambre et je vois qu'il est réveillé. Je le prends dans mes bras, toujours avec ce sourire sur mes lèvres. Impossible de ne pas réagir comme ça à chaque fois que je le vois. Je suis désolée mais il est juste adorable et à moi donc…

**Moi :** Ethan, pourquoi tu ne préviens pas quand tu es réveillé, hein ?

C'est vrai d'un côté. Je ne l'ai pas entendu pleurer une seule fois depuis hier. C'est un bébé non ? Ce n'est pas sensé pleurer 12h/24 un bébé ? Enfin… c'est ce que je pensais mais le mien doit être bizarre. D'un côté… vous avez vu sa mère non ? Ça doit être génétique.

**Moi :** Tu as faim mon ange ? A ta place, j'aurais faim donc… Viens, je vais te préparer ce qu'il faut. _(sors de la chambre)_ D'un côté tu n'as pas le choix.

Je vais donc dans la cuisine et je lui prépare un biberon de lait maternisé tout en le tenant encore. Ne me demandez pas par quel miracle j'y arrive mais c'est le cas. Je ne veux pas le lâcher, c'est peut-être pour ça. Quand tout est prêt, je vérifie la température du lait en goûtant. Putain le goût est horrible !

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour boire ça. C'est dégueulasse !

Il se contente de sourire. Je dois avoir l'air d'une idiote à parler toute seule mais je suis certaine qu'il comprend ce que je raconte. Je crois que j'avais raison, il a faim parce-qu'il commence à boire sans rechigner. Je le regarde fixement, me perdant dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Il a les mêmes que l'amour de ma vie. J'ai presque l'impression de l'avoir près de moi dès que je regarde Ethan.

**Naya :** Tu es douée.

**Moi :** Merci.

**Naya :** Sérieusement, ça se voit que tu es faite pour ça.

Aïe ! Souvenirs douloureux…

_Flashback_

**Selena :** Demi tu es déjà parfaite en tant que petite amie et tu seras parfaite en tant que mère, crois-moi.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas facile. Toi tu es parfaite pour ça, je le sais depuis toujours. Mais moi… Même avec Maddie je n'étais pas super géniale comme grande sœur.

**Selena :** Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas ton expérience.

**Moi :** Tu n'en as pas besoin, c'est naturel.

**Selena :** Comment tu peux le savoir ?

**Moi :** C'est simple…

_Flashback_

Elle aurait été encore plus parfaite que moi mais, à cause de Naya, on ne le sait pas. Pas encore. On le saura. Je vais ramener Ethan à sa mère. Sa vraie. Pas celle qui prétend vouloir l'être.

_Ellipse 1 semaine…_

**PDV Selena**

_Los Angeles, Californie_

**Moi :** Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

**Dallas :** Mais elle t'a promis de t'appeler en cas de besoin, non ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Dallas :** Donc si elle ne le fait pas c'est que tout roule pour l'instant.

**Moi :** Et si… si elle commençait à m'oublier ?

**Dallas :** Selena Kayleigh Marie Gomez tu m'enlèves immédiatement ces idées de ta petite tête, compris ?!

**Moi :** Euh…

**Dallas :** Demi est dingue de toi, d'accord ? Et je ne dois pas être la seule à le penser.

**Moi :** Je…

**Dallas :** Arrête d'accord ? Elle reviendra. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a avec vous deux mais c'est comme si une force invisible et indestructible vous ramenait toujours l'une vers l'autre. Et ne dis pas le contraire. Vous deux, c'est l'évidence depuis toujours. Vous êtes la définition même du mot amour. Je suis désolée de te le dire mais vous rendez tout le monde jaloux avec votre amour parfait.

**Moi :** Parfait ? Depuis quand c'est parfait ? Dois-je te rappeler tout les…

**Dallas :**_ (me coupe)_ C'est parfait parce que, peu importe les épreuves, vous passez au travers et vous en revenez plus fortes.

**Moi :** Mais si ça ne suffisait plus maintenant ?

**Dallas :** _(soupire)_ Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux croire que ma petite sœur qui est raide dingue de toi puisse tomber amoureuse de la fille qui a enlevé votre fils. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait ? De ce que je connais Demi, c'est un miracle que Naya ne soit pas encore morte.

**Moi :** Je sais mais… Je n'ai jamais été séparer d'elle aussi longtemps. Pas sans nouvelles. Personne n'en a. Elle est dans un autre monde. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, on ne saura même pas.

**Dallas :** Il ne lui arrivera rien. D'accord ?

**Moi :** Ouais. Rien. Rien du tout.

**Dallas :** Bon, n'hésite pas à m'appeler dès que tu en as besoin. Même à 3h du mat', je m'en fous. Tu sais que tu es comme ma sœur.

**Moi :** T'es sûre que t'en as pas assez là ?

**Dallas :**_ (sourire)_ Crois-moi, Demi est un alien, pas ma sœur.

**Moi :** Plutôt sexy l'alien alors. Surtout quand…

**Dallas :**_ (me coupe)_ Pas de détails. Merci.

**Moi :** _(sourire en coin)_ Oh aller… Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ce qu'elle peut faire ?

**Dallas :** Non ! Loin de là. Et vous imaginez toutes les deux… Oh merde. _(se lève)_ Je rentre prendre une bonne douche froide moi.

**Moi :**_ (la suis)_ C'est que ça t'excite un minimum.

**Dallas :**_ (se retourne)_ Non !

Elle se retrouve en face de moi. Très proche. Peut-être quelques centimètres. Trop proche… Je me perds dans ses yeux. Les mêmes que les siens. Oh non… Je… Pourquoi je me rapproche ? Non non non ! Selena, ce n'est pas Demi ! Merde ! Il faut que… Je recule !

**Moi :**_ (m'écarte brusquement)_ Tu devrais y aller. Euh… Nick doit t'attendre.

**Dallas :** Ouais… A plus Sel'.

**Moi :**_ (murmure)_ A plus.

Je referme la porte derrière elle et je vais me frapper la tête contre le battant. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'étais sur le point d'embrasser la **_sœur_** de ma **_petite amie _**!? Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

_Ellipse… 5 mois…_

_Mettre l'image…_

5 mois, pas de nouvelles. Sans nouvelles depuis 5 mois bordel ! Elle fout quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Oh non. Je ne peux pas passer encore une soirée seule. Pas en pensant à elle continuellement. Il faut que… Dallas. Je sais, j'ai essayé de l'éviter au maximum sans que ce ne soit suspect mais là j'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai besoin de regarder dans **_ces_** yeux et de me dire que je retrouverai bientôt ceux dont j'ai vraiment besoin. C'est décidé. Je prends mon portable et appelle.

_Ellipse… 10 minutes…_

**Moi :** Désolée si… si je te dérange.

**Dallas :** Je te l'ai dit. Quand tu veux tu m'appelles. Je suis contente que tu l'aie fait.

**Moi :**_ (soupire)_ Ça fait 5 mois depuis le dernier coup de fil Dal'. Je dois penser quoi moi maintenant ?

**Dallas :** Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire qu'elle va t'appeler dès ce soir mais je ne suis sûre de rien.

**Moi :** Je sais que tu ne peux rien faire. Mais j'ai peur.

**Dallas :** Hey ! _(me force à la regarde)_ Elle va revenir. Elle t'aime. Je suis certaine qu'elle pense à toi tout les jours.

**Moi :** J'aimerais te croire. Mais si elle ne revenait pas ? Ou si plus rien n'était pareil quand elle revient ?

**Dallas :** Rien ne changera.

**Moi :** Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Elle me manque. Son regard me manque. Et…

Je me tais, regardant Dallas intensément. Je me perds dans ses yeux qui sont les mêmes que ceux de l'amour de ma vie.

**Dallas :** Selena ?

**Moi :**_ (murmure)_ Tu as les mêmes. _(m'approche)_ Exactement les mêmes…

**Dallas :** Selena…

**Moi :** Chut… Ne dis rien…

**Dallas :** Mais tu…

Je la coupe en l'embrassant. Si je ferme les yeux, c'est **_elle_**. Même si le contact n'est pas le même. Même si ce n'est pas le même parfum, le même goût. Même si ce n'est pas elle.

**Dallas :**_ (me repousse)_ Selena… Selena !

**Moi :** Merde ! _(m'écarte)_ Désolée… Je… C'est juste… Vous avez… les mêmes yeux et… Putain je suis inexcusable ! Elle est partie sauver notre fils et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de la tromper en embrassant sa sœur !

**Dallas :** Calme-toi Selly. Elle n'en saura rien.

**Moi :** Je… Merci.

Au même moment, mon portable sonne. Je le prends et regarde l'identifiant. Merde ! Ce n'est pas le moment là. Quelques secondes plus tôt j'embrassais sa sœur et c'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour m'appeler ? Mais en même temps, rien que de voir son nom accélère les battements de mon cœur. Donc je décroche.

**Moi :** Demi ?

**Demi :** J'ai besoin de toi Lena. J'ai essayé… Elle ne me laisse jamais seule assez longtemps. Elle verrouille même les portes quand elle part et ce n'est de toute façon toujours que pour 10 minutes. Je n'ai jamais assez de temps pour prendre Ethan et partir.

**Moi :** Demi, calme-toi. Elle est avec toi ?

**Demi :** Non. Elle est partie mais ça doit être l'histoire de quelques minutes.

**Moi :** Ok. Ecoute-moi bien. J'avais déjà réfléchie à un truc. Je me mets en route pour le Canada. Je te texterais quand j'y serais et toi tu t'arranges pour que vous sortiez, Naya, Ethan et toi. On se croise par hasard et je te fais une scène… je ne sais pas, j'improvise. En tout cas assez longtemps pour que Naya soit accaparer par moi et pendant ce temps, tu prends Ethan et tu pars.

**Demi :** Non. Trop dangereux pour toi. Je ne te laisse pas seule avec elle. Quelqu'un d'autre prend Ethan. Miley ou Taylor.

**Moi :** D'accord, je verrais avec elles. Bon, tu marches pour le plan alors ?

**Demi :** Oui. Je te remercie.

**Moi :** C'est normal Querida. Je t'aime.

**Demi :** Je t'aime aussi Mon Cœur.

**Moi :** On se retrouve bientôt.

**Demi :** Je veux… J'aimerais te voir avant qu'on ne mette ton plan en action.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Demi :** Je ne pourrais pas… te retrouver et prétendre que je te hais. C'est impossible pour moi. Si je te revois, je voudrais juste te sauter dessus et t'embrasser. Pas te hurler des horreurs.

**Moi :** D'accord. Si tu peux sortir.

**Demi :**_ (rire)_ J'ai l'impression d'être une ado qui a des parents homophobes.

**Moi :** C'est presque ça.

**Demi :** Je peux sortir si je suis seule.

**Moi :** Parfait. Je te texterais alors.

**Demi :** Bien. A bientôt alors.

**Moi :** A bientôt.

Je raccroche et je regarde Dallas qui est toujours à côté de moi.

**Dallas :** Alors ?

**Moi :** Je pars pour le Canada. Dans une semaine Ethan est là.

**Dallas :** Besoin d'aide ?

**Moi :** Il faut faire venir Taylor et Miley. Et Nick s'il veut.

**Dallas :** Ok.

_Ellipse… Quelques minutes…_

**Miley :** Alors ?

**Moi :** J'espère que vous êtes prêts. On part pour le Canada.


	15. Plus jamais

_**Miley :**__ Alors ?_  
_**Moi :**__ J'espère que vous êtes prêts. On part pour le Canada._

**PDV Selena**

_L.A, Californie..._

Oui, en tout cas moi je pars pour le Canada.

**Miley :** C'est quoi ton plan ?  
**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi.  
**Miley :** Toujours ! _(prend un tête sadique)_ Surtout si c'est pour lui en foutre une.  
**Moi :** Je vais juste organiser une rencontre _(mime les guillemets)_ « par hasard » avec Naya et Demi et elles auront Ethan avec elles, Demi s'arrange pour ça. Je fais une scène suffisamment longtemps pour que Naya soit accaparée par moi et toi, tu prends Ethan.  
**Miley :** Ça marche.  
**Taylor :** Et je viens ! Je ne lui fais pas confiance...  
**Miley :** A Naya ?  
**Taylor :** Non, à toi.  
**Miley :** Pourquoi ?  
**Taylor :** Je te soupçonne de ne pas résister à la tentation de la frapper.  
**Miley :** _(sourire)_ Tu me connais tellement bien Babe.  
**Taylor :** Je sais.  
**Nick :** Et je viens avec. Si vous n'arrivez pas à récupérer Ethan avec ce plan, on fonce chez elle et on lâche Miley.  
**Miley :** Yeah !  
**Dallas :** Je crois que ça veut dire qu'on y va tous.  
**Moi :** J'en ai bien l'impression.  
**Taylor :** On part quand ?  
**Moi :** Je pars ce soir. Vous partirez plutôt demain. Demi tient à me voir avant de passer à l'action donc ça ne servirait à rien que vous veniez avec moi tout de suite.  
**Nick :** Je pense qu'on comprend pourquoi...  
**Moi :** Oh hein !  
**Miley :** On l'a eut la Gomez là ! Elle ne dit plus rien !  
**Moi :** Je... Vous... Chut.  
**Taylor :** Ça c'est ce qu'elle dit quand elle n'a plus d'argument.  
**Moi :** Oh c'est bon...

**PDV Demi**

_Thunder-Bay, Canada..._

Elle part. Elle va venir pour moi. Pour Ethan. Pour nous. Elle va le faire. On va le reprendre. On va passer au-dessus de tout ça. Comme toujours. On y arrivera.

_Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

**SELENA :** CALICO COFFEEHOUSE. MAINTENANT.

Maintenant. Je vais la revoir. Maintenant. Je me lève et je vais immédiatement prendre ma veste.

**Naya :** Tu vas où ?  
**Moi :** Faire un tour. _(marmonne)_ M'éloigner de toi.  
**Naya :** Quoi ?  
**Moi :** J'ai dit que je vais faire un tour.  
**Naya :** Non, après.  
**Moi :** Je n'ai rien dit.  
**Naya :** Bon. Reviens vite.  
**Moi :** Ne t'inquiète pas. _(l'embrasse)_ Je n'aime pas être loin de toi.

Mensonge ! J'adore être loin d'elle. Surtout si c'est pour retrouver Selena. Je sors donc rapidement après avoir saluer Naya et je me mets en route. A pied. Le café n'est pas trop loin donc ça va. Quand j'arrive devant, je sens qu'on me tire par le bras. Je suis tellement surprise sur le coup que je me laisse faire. Je me retrouve dans une ruelle et je peux enfin voir qui m'a trimballé ici.

**Moi :** Lena !

Elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus. Je ne veux pas qu'elle dise plus. Je lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser passionnément. Sa main se perd dans mes cheveux et je me sens tellement bien là, à ma place, que je retrouve chaque petits gestes automatique que j'avais avec elle. Je colle son corps contre le mien et je la plaque contre le mur le plus proche.

**Selena :** _(murmure)_ Demi...  
**Moi :** Tu m'as tellement manqué mon cœur. Tellement...  
**Selena :** Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je... _(hésite)_  
**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
**Selena :** Si... Si on allait à mon hôtel... On serait... plus au calme.  
**Moi :** D'accord.  
**Selena :** Viens. _(prend ma main)_ J'ai ma voiture.

Elle m'emmène alors jusqu'au véhicule qu'elle a dû loué pour la semaine. Je monte du côté passager et attends qu'elle démarre. C'est là que je remarque que c'est une boite automatique. Je prends donc la main de Selena, la faisant se tourner vers moi avec un regard interrogateur.

**Moi :** Tu n'en as pas besoin, si ?  
**Selena :** Non.  
**Moi :** Alors elle est à moi.  
**Selena :** Comme tout le reste de mon corps.  
**Moi :** _(murmure à son oreille)_ Je vais en profiter, crois-moi.

Je l'embrasse alors sur la joue tout en caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

**Selena :** Demi, je conduis.  
**Moi :** Et alors ? Ça n'empêche rien.  
**Selena :** Si. Ça m'empêche de me concentrer.  
**Moi :** C'est que ça marche  
**Selena :** On est arrivé.

Elle se gare devant l'hôtel et coupe le moteur. Je sors du véhicule et elle me suit. Sauf que, à peine elle est à côté de moi, je prends sa main dans la mienne et je l'embrasse tendrement.

**Moi :** Je t'aime. Être loin de toi c'était...  
**Selena :** Une torture.  
**Moi :** Ouais. Plus jamais ça.  
**Selena :** Promis. Plus jamais.  
**Moi :** Je t'aime.  
**Selena :** Toujours et pour toujours ?  
**Moi :** Toujours et pour toujours.

_A quelques mètre de là..._

**PDV Naya**

**Moi :** Regarde ça Ethan... On dirait que ta maman ne voit pas où sont ses priorités. _(le regarde)_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, hein ?

Pourquoi je demande ça à un bébé de 10 mois ? De toute façon, je sais ce que je dois faire.

**Moi :** Si on allait leur faire un petit coucou, hein ? Oui... Mais pas tout de suite. Laissons-les croire qu'elles se sont retrouvées pour mieux les briser.

Le plan parfait. Je me donne... disons 1 heure. Ça devrait aller

_Aéroport de Thunder-Bay..._

**PDV Miley**

**Taylor :** Mais Selena nous avait demandé de venir demain !  
**Moi :** Tu ne comprends donc pas ?  
**Nick :** Moi je comprends.  
**Taylor :** Quoi ?  
**Nick :** Selena et Demi veulent se retrouver, ok. Et si Naya les suit ? On doit être prêts à intervenir.  
**Dallas :** C'est vrai. Vu comme ça, Miley a bien fait.  
**Moi :** Je sais. Quoi de mieux qu'une rusée pour comprendre une rusée ?  
**Taylor :** Donc. Où on va maintenant ?  
**Nick :** Il n'y a qu'un hôtel en ville. On n'a pas le choix.  
**Dallas :** En route.  
**Moi :** Pourquoi tu conduis d'abord ?  
**Dallas :** Je suis plus âgée.  
**Taylor :** Là, elle nous grille tous.  
**Nick :** Ouais...  
**Dallas :** _(sourire)_ Je sais.

_Hôtel..._

**PDV Selena**

Je prends mes clés à la réception et je conduis Demi jusqu'à l'ascenseur. A peine les portes se sont refermées, Demi me plaque à nouveau contre elle et s'attaque à mes lèvres. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Ses baisers m'avaient tellement manqués...

**Moi :** Tu m'as tellement manqué Querida.  
**Demi :** Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces mêmes pensées reviennent. Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'elle est à nouveau dans mes bras ? Que c'est moi qu'elle embrasse ?

**Demi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?  
**Moi :** Tu... Tu as... tu sais... avec Naya ?  
**Demi :** Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Pas après tout ce temps loin l'une de l'autre. On aura tout le temps d'en discuter quand on aura récupérer Ethan.  
**Moi :** C'est vrai. Désolée.  
**Demi :** Ne t'excuse pas. C'est normal...

Au même moment, les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrent. On se dirige alors vers ma chambre. Je referme la porte derrière nous puis je m'avance vers le lit. Je ne dis rien, elle non plus, mais on se comprend sans mot. Je vais m'asseoir contre la tête du lit et j'attends qu'elle me rejoigne. Elle se met à cheval sur moi et j'enlace immédiatement sa taille de mes bras. Je pose ensuite ma tête sur son épaule, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Elle joue doucement avec mes cheveux, comme elle le fait dès qu'elle en a l'occasion.

**Demi :** Comment tu as fait ?  
**Moi :** Quoi ?  
**Demi :** Pour arrêter l'alcool.  
**Moi :** _(la regarde)_ Tu savais ?  
**Demi :** Miley me l'a dit. Elle me tenait au courant de ton état.  
**Moi :** Je... Je ne voulais pas finir comme ça mais... c'était tout ce que j'avais. Tu étais partie et Ethan avait disparu et je me sentais comme une merde de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je n'avais même pas la force de me battre. J'en étais venue à penser que tout était de ma faute...  
**Demi :** Ça ne l'est pas et tu le sais.  
**Moi :** Maintenant oui.

Je l'embrasse tendrement. Rien de bien passionné comme avant, mais de toute façon avec elle chaque baiser est unique. Quand je m'écarte d'elle, je repose ma tête sur son épaule et je la tiens plus fort contre moi.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Comment va Ethan ?  
**Demi :** Bien, je pense. Il est très calme. Il ne pleure pas beaucoup. Presque jamais en fait. Mais il est très attentif, il observe son entourage. Et il sourit beaucoup. Comme toi.  
**Moi :** Il me manque. Le perdre, c'était comme m'arracher une partie de moi.  
**Demi :** Je sais... Je... Je peux te montrer une photo si tu veux.  
**Moi :** _(relève la tête)_ Tu en as ?  
**Demi :** Quelle mère je serais si je n'avais même pas une photo de mon fils ?  
**Moi :** Euh...  
**Demi :** Je ne le pensais pas dans ce sens Mon Cœur. Toi tu n'y peux rien.  
**Moi :** Je sais.

Elle me regarde, ayant certainement compris que je ne la crois pas. Alors, au lieu de parler, elle sort sont portable et me le tant. Sur son fond d'écran, je le vois. Pour la première fois depuis 10 mois, il est là. Et puis, brusquement, la photo devient flou.

**Demi :** Demain il est de nouveau à toi.  
**Moi :** Je sais.  
**Demi :** _(me force à la regarder)_ Tu es sa mère, il a besoin de toi.  
**Moi :** Et s'il ne se souvenait plus de moi ? S'il pensait que Naya est sa mère maintenant ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ?  
**Demi :** Il ne la considère pas comme sa mère. Il ne la laissait même pas s'approcher.  
**Moi :** Tu le jures ?  
**Demi :** Juré.  
**Moi :** Je ne veux pas le retrouver pour qu'il me repousse, tu comprends ?  
**Demi :** Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il te reconnaîtra.  
**Moi :** Je te crois.

Elle se penche alors pour m'embrasser et cette fois plus passionnément qu'avant. Mes mains glissent sous son T-Shirt pour caresser la peau de son ventre.

**? :** Regarde ça Ethan, c'est ce qu'on appelle un véritable amour.

Je m'écarte immédiatement de Demi et, quand je vois qui se tient dans l'encadrement, je m'énerve déjà. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Et puis l'évidence m'apparaît. Elle nous a suivit. Tout est terminé. Mon plan est tombé à l'eau.

**Naya :** Et bien, et bien, et bien... Je vous dérange pas au moins ? Oh et puis... Je m'en fiche. Gomez, hôtes tes sales pattes de ma petite amie.  
**Moi :** Ah parce que tu crois qu'elle était sincère.  
**Naya :** Je sais que non, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais je suis certaine que si tu disparais elle t'oubliera.  
**Moi :** Jamais.  
**Naya :** Oh, quel dommage... Parce-que, si tu ne t'en vas pas tout de suite, tu peux dire adieu à ton Ethan chéri.  
**Moi :** Non !  
**Demi :** Naya, ne fais pas ça !  
**Naya :** Viens ici Gomez. Tout de suite !

Je regarde Demi, lui faisant comprendre en un coup d'œil qu'il vaut mieux que j'obéis. Je me lève donc et je m'approche de ma pire ennemie.

**Naya :** Tu vas t'asseoir sur cette chaise et ne pas bouger. _(je le fais)_ Tu vois, je pensais que peut-être tu aurais compris l'enjeu et que tu serais restée loin de nous mais... Demi, ne bouge pas !

Je me tourne vers elle. Je sais que ça doit être une torture pour elle de me voir réduit à obéir à Naya. Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle intervienne. Je vois alors Naya sortir un pistolet de sa poche.

**Naya :** On va mettre les choses au clair. Si Selena bouge, Ethan meurt. Si Demi bouge, Selena meurt. On est d'accord ?  
**Moi :** Oui.  
**Demi :** C'est bon.  
**Naya :** Maintenant Demi, tu viens ici. _(elle le fait)_ Montrons à Selena à quel point tu aimes m'embrasser.  
**Demi :** Non.  
**Naya :** _(pointe son arme vers moi)_ Fais-le ou le cerveau de Gomez finira étaler sur le sol.  
**Moi :** Fais-le Demi.  
**Demi :** Mais tu...  
**Moi :** Écoute-la. Demi...  
**Demi :** _(à Naya)_ Tu es vraiment sadique.  
**Naya :** A un point que tu n'imagines pas bébé.

Demi me regarde encore fois avant de s'approcher de Naya et de l'embrasser. Je pourrais être jalouse. Je pourrais en vouloir à Demi d'avoir accepter ou à Naya de l'avoir ordonner. Sauf que je connais pas petite amie et que je sais qu'elle n'y prend pas du tout de plaisir. Si c'est comme ça qu'elle l'a embrassé ces 5 derniers moi, Naya est une idiote de s'être laisser avoir.

**Naya :** Alors Gomez, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de la voir en embrasser une autre ?  
**Moi :** Rien du tout.  
**Naya :** Arrête de mentir.  
**Moi :** Non mais si elle avait eut l'air d'y prendre du plaisir, peut-être que j'aurais été jalouse. Mais elle avait plus l'air dégoûtée qu'autre chose.  
**Naya :** Tu ferrais mieux de ne pas me chercher Gomez. J'ai toujours mon pistolet et je peux facilement _(le pointe vers Ethan)_ mettre ton fils en joue.  
**Moi :** Non ! Je me tiens, c'est bon.

Je regarde Demi. Elle est trop calme à mon goût. Elle prépare quelque chose, je le sais. Elle doit avoir eut un plan de secours dès le début. Contrairement à moi, elle envisage toujours toutes les possibilités. Elle prend tout en compte et ne se sent pas invincible comme moi.

**Naya :** Demi ?  
**Demi :** _(froide)_ Quoi ?  
**Naya :** Dis-lui. Répète-lui mot pour mot tout ce que tu m'as dit au cours de ces 5 mois. Chaque fois que tu me parlais d'amour. Dis-le.  
**Demi :** Je... _(hésite)_  
**Moi :** Et bien vas-y. Tu l'as dit une fois, qu'est-ce qui change maintenant ?  
**Demi :** Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu croyais quoi ? Que je pouvais avoir des sentiments pour toi ? Tu n'as jamais compté. J'avais pitié de toi, pauvre petite chose frappée et foutue en cloque par son ex. J'avais pitié de toi et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je restais avec toi.  
**Moi :** Demi...

Je sais qu'elle ne le pense pas mais, elle a l'air tellement sérieuse quand elle dit ça que j'en doute. J'ai peur. Et si elle le pensait vraiment ?

**Demi :** Si tu veux savoir je détestais t'embrasser. Chaque seconde passer à côté de toi a été une torture. Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? C'est Naya que j'imaginais, à chaque fois. Si elle n'avait pas été là pour m'ouvrir les yeux, je serais en train de m'enfoncer dans une vie terne avec toi.  
**Moi :** Arrête...  
**Demi :** Tu me dégoûtes à vrai dire ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Oh hey, en passant, ton fils est à moi maintenant. Ethan Lovato, c'était le deal non ? Qui a dit que tu serais encore dans le tableau à ce moment là ?  
**Moi :** _(crie)_ Arrête !  
**Naya :** Ça fait mal hein, d'entendre la vérité ? Mais c'est comme de la musique à mes oreilles. Et c'est encore mieux quand elle me dit qu'elle m'aime. Demi ?  
**Demi :** Je peux faire mieux.  
**Naya :** Quoi ?  
**Demi :** Tu vas voir. _(fouille dans sa poche)_ Tu sais Naya, tu m'as vraiment sauvé. Je pensais finir dans une vie qui n'était pas pour moi. Mais tu étais là et tu m'as fait réaliser à qui mon cœur appartenait vraiment...  
**Moi :** _(comprends)_ Arrête ! Tout de suite !  
**Demi :** Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre hein ? Désolée de te décevoir.  
**Moi :** Demi, tu vas trop loin.  
**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Trop loin ? Non Selena, je fais juste ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps.  
**Moi :** De quoi tu parles ? Si tu avais tellement envie d'être avec elle, pourquoi tu es venue me voir ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Pourquoi ?  
**Demi :** Pourquoi ? _(rire)_ Oh mais c'est bien simple. T'es un bon coup Selena.  
**Moi :** Quoi ?  
**Demi :** Tu m'as bien entendu. Et puis, je me suis dit que je devais être certaine d'avoir Ethan et Naya. La seule personne capable de menacer cette image c'était toi. Alors... pourquoi ne pas t'éliminer ? Pour être sûre d'avoir ce que je veux...  
**Moi :** Tu... Tu mens !  
**Demi :** Si ça te plait de le croire.

Je la regarde, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Elle ne joue pas la comédie là. Elle est sérieuse. Dans sa poche, je sais qu'il y a une bague. Une bague pour _**elle**_. Demi l'a voulu. Elle m'a oublié. C'est Naya qu'elle veut maintenant. Mes pires cauchemars deviennent réalité. Je vois Demi jeter un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de revenir à Naya.

**Demi :** Tu as douté de moi bébé. Tu pensais que j'irais avec elle ? Que je n'avais fait ça que pour récupérer Ethan et retourner avec Selena ?  
**Naya :** Oui. Je le pensais.  
**Demi :** Je voulais me débarrasser d'elle. Définitivement.  
**Naya :** C'est vrai ?  
**Demi :** Oui bébé. Et je vais te le prouver dès maintenant.

Elle se penche pour l'embrasser doucement avant de s'écarter. Et là, je vois celle que je considérais encore comme ma petite amie il y a quelques minutes mettre un genou à terre et sortir une petite boite noire de sa poche. Elle ouvre la boite, révélant une bague.

**Demi :** Naya, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?  
**Naya :** _(sourire)_ Oui !  
**Moi :** _(me lève)_ Non !  
**Naya :** _(pointe son arme vers moi)_ Ne bouge plus. N'oublie pas _(pointe Ethan)_ C'est ton fils qu'on va retrouver en lambeaux par terre au moindre de tes mouvements.  
**Demi :** Arrête de lutter Selena. Tu as perdu, admets-le.

Je suis toujours debout quand je vois Demi passer lentement la bague au doigt de Naya. Elle se relève, sa main tenant toujours celle de Naya, et elle est en train de s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

**? :** Dégage de là connasse.  
**Moi :** Miley ?

Naya a l'air aussi surprise que moi mais n'a pas le temps de réagir. Demi vient de la frapper à la tête. Très fort. Je vois Naya tomber à terre pour ne plus bouger. Demi se tourne alors vers moi, les yeux brillants de larmes et l'air désolée.

**Demi :** Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Crois-moi je t'en supplie.  
**Moi :** Mais... Tu avais l'air tellement... sincère.  
**Demi :** Je ne l'étais pas. J'avais prévenu Miley par SMS pour qu'elle vienne. Il fallait que je gagne du temps.  
**Moi :** Et la bague ?  
**Demi :** Elle n'était pas pour elle à la base.  
**Moi :** Comment ça ?  
**Demi :** Je ne voulais plus perdre une seconde avec toi. Je l'ai acheté hier pour te faire une demande provisoire.  
**Moi :** Provisoire ?  
**Demi :** C'est loin d'être la bague parfaite pour toi. Je sais déjà à quoi ressemblerait la bague parfaite.  
**Moi :** Je... Tu es... très douée.  
**Demi :** Je ne sais pas si ça doit être pris comme un compliment. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur.  
**Moi :** Ça va. J'ai juste...  
**? :** Mama !

Je me tourne vers la provenance de cette voix que je ne connais pas. Pourtant, j'aurais put me douter dès le début de qui il s'agissait.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Il parle ?  
**Demi :** C'est la première fois.  
**Moi :** Mais il t'appelle. Vas-y.  
**Demi :** Ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde Lena. _(me regarde)_ C'est toi. Il t'a reconnu. Vas le prendre.

Je m'avance, comme une automate et je le prends dans mes bras. J'ai l'impression de retrouver un bout de moi. Il est là ! Pour la première fois il est contre moi. Ethan.

**Moi :** Bonjours Ethan.  
**Ethan :** Mama !  
**Moi :** Je ne pars plus Ethan, promis. Maman reste avec toi maintenant.

Je le sers plus fort contre moi et je sens les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Je l'ai retrouvé, enfin ! Je regarde Demi qui se tient toujours au même endroit. Je tends alors ma main vers elle.

**Moi :** Viens.

Elle n'hésite pas une seconde et vient se mettre derrière moi pour enlacer ma taille et poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

**Demi :** _(murmure)_ Tu vois Ethan, je t'avais dit que je te ramènerais ta vraie maman.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ?

Les passages Delena ?

Le début ?

Les moments Tayley/Nallas ?

Naya ?

Les réactions de Demi ?

Ethan ?

Le chapitre en général ?


	16. Whatever Will Be

_**Demi :**__(murmure)__Tu vois Ethan, je t'avais dit que je te ramènerais ta vraie maman._

**PDV Selena**

Et elle l'a fait. Il est là. Contre moi. Dans mes bras. Avec elle juste à côté. C'est terminé maintenant. Naya a perdu. Enfin...

**Miley :** Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? Je l'étripe ? Je dois avoir ma hache dans ma valise.

**Taylor :** Sérieusement, Miley ?

**Miley :** Non mais... Je peux toujours y aller avec l'extincteur.

Je vois qu'elle en tient vraiment un dans sa main. Elle est sérieuse là ?

**Demi :** Vraiment, Miley ? Vraiment ?

**Miley :** Bin quoi ? C'était écrit « à utiliser en cas d'incendie » et je considérais cette situation comme urgente au même titre qu'un incendie.

**Nick :** Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le pire. Qu'elle l'ait pris ou qu'on n'ait rien vu ?

**Dallas :** Ne cherche pas. On ne peut rien contre la folie de Miley Cyrus.

**Miley :** Hey ! Je ne vous autorise pas à me dénigrer de la sorte ! Sans ma folie, on ne serait pas ici alors un peu de respect.

**Taylor :** Ça ne résout pas la question. Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose avec elle.

**Moi :** On l'emmène avec nous.

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** On rentre à L.A avec le jet de Miley... Que vous avez pris pour venir non ?

**Miley :** Évidemment.

**Moi :** Et on livre Naya aux autorités une fois arriver.

**Miley :** Je ne peux même pas lui foutre une petite claque ?

**Moi :** Tu pourras la foutre dans le gaz dès qu'elle se réveillera.

**Miley :** Yeah !

**Demi :** Rien n'aurait put lui faire plus plaisir.

**Moi :** J'en suis persuadée.

**Nick :** On va se charger de la mettre dans la voiture le temps que vous... enfin voilà.

Je ne fais même plus attention quand ils sortent avec elle. Je ne remarque qu'Ethan et le sourire qui vient de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Je sens Demi s'écarter de moi et je la vois aller s'asseoir sur le lit, en face de moi. Elle me regarde fixement, l'air pensive.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Demi :** Ça devrait être à moi de te poser la question.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Demi :** Tu ne me crois pas, hein ? Quand je te dis quand je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit à Naya. Tu ne me crois pas ?

**Moi :** Tu aurais dû te voir. Tu étais tellement... je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Tout était parfaitement en place. Tu avais la bague, le regard que tu m'as lancé et... la façon dont tu m'as parlé. Je...

**Demi :** Je ne faisais que gagner du temps Lena !

**Moi :** Pourquoi j'en doute ? Pourquoi tu avais l'air si sincère avec elle ?

**Demi :** _(s'approche de moi)_ Ne le suis-je pas avec toi aussi ?

**Moi :** Justement. Comment je dois faire pour distinguer le vrai du faux moi maintenant ?

**Demi :** Tu crois que je te mens ?

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas plus...

**Demi :** Putain !

Elle retourne s'asseoir sur le lit et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Je remarque alors les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Je déteste la voir pleurer toujours autant. Ça me brise de l'intérieur. Je vais alors prendre place à côté d'elle, mettant Ethan sur mes genoux.

**Demi :** Je m'imaginais cet instant d'une toute autre façon.

**Moi :** Désolée...

**Ethan :** Maman ?

Cette fois, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'adresse. C'est vers Demi qu'il tend sa main. C'est elle qu'il regarde. Il passe doucement ses doigts sur sa joue et cette image fait bondir mon cœur. Il est là, tout petit, et il sent la douleur de sa mère. Il essaye même de la consoler. Comme s'il connaissait déjà le prix de ses larmes.

**Moi :** Il a besoin de nous deux. Toi et moi. Ensemble. Pour lui et... pour nous.

**Demi :** Tu ne me laisseras pas hein ?

**Moi :** Je ne veux pas la laisser gagner. Alors ne la laisse pas gagner non plus. Elle ne doit pas avoir réussit à nous briser.

**Demi :** Non. Personne ne le peut de toute façon.

**Moi :** C'est vrai. Ensemble, _(m'approche)_ toujours et pour toujours.

**Demi :** Toujours et pour toujours.

**Moi :** _(à quelques millimètres d'elle)_ Je t'aime.

**Demi :** Je t'aime plus encore. _(je m'écarte)_ Ok, ok. Toutes les deux pareilles.

Je souris doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_Ellipse... Dans le jet..._

**PDV Naya**

J'ouvre tout doucement les yeux, cherchant à distinguer ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je dois être dans un avion mais les seules personnes que je vois sont Demi, Selena, Miley, Taylor, Nick, Dallas et Ethan. Donc, on n'est pas sur une ligne nationale mais plutôt privée. Je remarque aussi que, bien qu'elles soient assises l'une à côté de l'autre, Demi et Selena n'ont pas l'air aussi « amoureuses » que j'aurais put le croire. Cette image me fait rire.

**Moi :** Et bien j'ai l'impression que j'ai réussit à vous briser.

**Miley :** Oh non, elle est réveillée. Je peux ?

**Selena :** Pour clarifier une petite chose avant de lâcher Miley, tu ne nous as pas briser Naya. La seule chose que tu aie détruite, c'est ta vie.

**Moi :** C'est ça... Votre petit couple soit disant parfait ne survivra pas très longtemps, je te le garantie.

**Selena :** On verra bien. Miley ?

**Miley :** Avec plaisir...

Je la vois s'approcher de moi et lever le bras. Ensuite... le noir.

**PDV Demi**

**Miley :** Putain, les latinas ont la tête dure ma parole !

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Mal à la main ?

**Miley :** Rien d'insupportable. Le plaisir de l'avoir frapper compense largement.

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Je suppose. La prochaine est à moi.

**Miley :** Deal.

Je regarde Selena, repensant à ce que Naya a dit. Et si c'était vrai ? On était séparées depuis 5 mois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien put faire depuis tout ce temps ? Et moi, je sais ce que j'ai fait. Si Selena l'apprend et qu'elle m'en veut ? Mais d'un côté... j'avais une bonne raison. Retrouver notre fils. Et il est là, sur ses genoux.

**Moi :** Lena ?

**Selena :** _(me regarde)_ Oui ?

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Et si elle avait raison ?

**Selena :** Naya ? Non ! Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle.

**Moi :** Je sais mais...

**Selena :** _(inquiète)_ Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

**Moi :** On en parlera quand on sera seules, d'accord ?

**Selena :** Oui, bien sûr.

**Moi :** Mais je... Peu importe ce que je te dis, je... je t'aime.

**Selena :** Je sais, je t'aime aussi.

_Ellipse... A L.A..._

**Nick :** On va l'emmener au poste.

**Miley :** Ouais. Rentrez vous poser avec Ethan.

**Taylor :** On s'occupe de tout.

**Moi :** Merci.

**Dallas :** C'est normal sis'.

**Selena :** Prévenez-nous de ce qu'il se passe.

**Nick :** Bien sûr.

**Moi :** Bon... On va la ramener

Alors qu'ils partent, Selena et moi on monte dans sa voiture qu'elle avait laissé sur le parking. Je conduis alors qu'elle garde Ethan sur ses genoux. C'est comme si elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. D'un côté je la comprends, ça fait 10 mois qu'elle ne l'a pas vu.

**Selena :** Il commence à s'endormir. Quand on rentre je le mets au lit et on pourra parler.

**Moi :** _(joue l'ignorante)_ De quoi ?

**Selena :** De ce qu'on a fait ces 5 derniers mois. Quand on était loin l'une de l'autre.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ D'accord...

**Selena :** Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie non plus mais on en a besoin. Je ne veux pas de secret entre nous.

**Moi :** Ce que j'ai à te dire risque de ne pas te plaire.

**Selena :** Je n'ai pas été une sainte moi non plus.

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Selena :** A la maison.

**Moi :** On y est bientôt.

_Ellipse... Une fois Ethan couché..._

**PDV Selena**

Je laisse la porte entrouverte et je descends rejoindre Demi dans le salon. Elle est assise sur le canapé et je vais donc me mettre à côté d'elle.

**Demi :** Qui commence ?

**Moi :** Comme tu le sens.

**Demi :** Je préférerais commencer.

**Moi :** Comme tu veux.

**Demi :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

**Moi :** Tu as couché avec elle ?

**Demi :** J'étais obligée.

**Moi :** C'est ça...

**Demi :** Lena, je devais jouer le jeu.

**Moi :** Ça t'a plu ?

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Coucher avec elle.

**Demi :** Non...

**Moi :** Tu n'en as pas l'air sûre.

**Demi :** Je...

**Moi :** Dis-le.

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Que ça t'a plu. Que c'était mieux qu'avec moi.

**Demi :** Non ! Ça ne l'était pas. C'était... différent.

**Moi :** Différent ne veut pas dire moins bien.

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

**Moi :** Juste... tu l'aimais ?

**Demi :** Bien sûr que non ! Lena je... _(soupire)_

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Demi :** Je ne pouvais pas le faire avec elle.

**Moi :** Mais tu m'as dit... !

**Demi :** Je devais m'imaginer que c'était toi. Chaque fois c'était ton visage que je voyais à la place.

**Moi :** Tu ne l'aimes pas, hein ?

**Demi :** Bien sûr que non. Je t'aime toi Lena. Personne d'autre.

**Moi :** Je... Je suis désolée.

**Demi :** C'est normal.

**Moi :** Non je... Vu ce que j'ai fait je... je ferais mieux de me taire.

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** C'est juste... _(prends ma tête entre mes mains)_ J'ai été stupide.

**Demi :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Moi :** Je ne voulais pas je te le jure ! C'est juste que... tu étais loin et... elle était là...

**Demi :** _(pâlit)_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _(crie)_ Lena, dis-moi !

**Moi :** Je... J'ai embrassé... Dallas...

**Demi :** Quoi ?!

**Moi :** Je ne voulais pas Demi...

**Demi :** Comment tu as put me faire ça ? Moi qui suis partie pour nous. Toi tu embrasses ma sœur ?!

**Moi :** Demi...

**Demi :** _(se lève)_ Tu m'as trompé Lena ! Tu en as conscience ?

**Moi :** Je sais Demi...

**Demi :** Comment tu as put... J'étais là-bas, à penser à toi chaque jour et toi tu... Je n'en reviens pas !

**Moi :** Je ne voulais pas...

**Demi :** Tu voulais pas ?! Tu ne voulais pas... Tu n'as que cette phrase à la bouche. Seulement tu devais le vouloir un petit peu pour l'avoir fait !

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu me fais une scène pour un simple baiser alors que toi tu as _**couché**_ avec une autre ?

**Demi :** Je l'ai fait pour sauver notre fils ! Quelle excuse tu as toi ?

**Moi :** C'était toi que je voulais à ce moment ! 5 mois sans un coup de fil Demi. 5 mois ! Je ne savais pas si tu allais bien, si tout se passait comme prévu, si tu étais même encore en vie ! Je ne savais rien et j'avais besoin de te parler, de te voir... Et Dallas était là et... je ne voulais pas le faire mais... vous avez les même yeux.

**Demi :** _(soupire)_ Ça ne change rien Lena.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Partir ? Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas.

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Tu peux me quitter si tu veux.

**Demi :** Tu ne te battrais même pas pour moi ?

**Moi :** A quoi bon ? Je suis inexcusable.

**Demi :** Lena...

**Moi :** Tu veux partir ?

**Demi :** Non !

**Moi :** Comment tu peux... ?

**Demi :** Je ne vais pas la laisser gagner.

**Moi :** C'est juste pour ça ?

**Demi :** Je t'aime mais il me faudra du temps.

**Moi :** Je m'en veux.

Je remarque alors que mes joues sont inondées de larmes. J'ai vraiment eut peur de la perdre mais j'espère qu'on passera au-dessus de ça. Ensemble. Comme toujours. Pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? Pour _**elle**_aurait réussit à nous briser ? Non. Personne ne le peut. C'est Demi et moi contre le monde et on gagne toujours.

**PDV Miley**

C'est bon de retourner chez soi. C'est bon aussi de se dire que tout s'est arrangé maintenant. Ethan est de retour, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a plus de problème avec Demi et Selena. Et, le meilleur, je peux enfin me concentrer à 100% sur ma fiancée. Merde ! On n'a même pas encore penser sérieusement à ce mariage ! Trop de choses sont arrivées en même temps. J'ai un peu mis ma vie entre parenthèse, je dois l'avouer. Et Taylor en a fait de même. Mais maintenant, on peut se concentrer pleinement sur nous. Rien que nous.

**Taylor :** A quoi tu penses chérie ?

**Moi :** A nous. _(la regarde)_ Et au fait que ça fait 10 mois que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser et qu'on n'a toujours rien fait !

**Taylor :** C'est vrai.

**Moi :** Maintenant que nos demoiselles d'honneurs sont opérationnelles à nouveau, on pourrait envisager d'y songer, non ?

**Taylor :** _(sourire)_ J'ai déjà quelques idées.

**Moi :** Ah bon ?

**Taylor :** Oui, 2 ou 3...

Elle se lève et sort de la pièce, revenant un peu plus tard avec un classeur en main. Ok... C'était ça « 2 ou 3 » idées ?

**PDV Dallas**

Naya est tranquillement en prison. Ethan est tranquillement dans son lit. Selena et Demi se sont enfin retrouvées. Tout est parfait. Ou presque... Je regarde Nick, assis dans un fauteuil en face de moi, son ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux et l'air très concentré. Ça fait plusieurs moins maintenant que c'est souvent le cas. Presque chaque soir. Je me pose des questions mais, jusque là, je n'avais rien demander. Je me disais qu'il viendrait me le dire de lui-même mais, comme les réponses tardent à venir, je les cherche moi-même.

**Moi :** Nick ?

**Nick :** _(sans me regarde)_ Oui ?

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Nick :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Tu es sur cet ordi presque chaque soir à le fixer comme si ta vie en dépendait.

**Nick :** Je... _(soupire)_ Je ne comptais pas te le dire comme ça.

**Moi :** _(pâlis)_ Quoi ?

**Nick :** _(sourire)_ Tu n'as pas besoin de paniquer. C'est juste... j'ai un projet.

**Moi :** Lequel ?

**Nick :** Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense. J'adore la musique, j'adore composer et écrire, plus même que de chanter en soit. Je préfère produire d'autres artistes plutôt que de chanter mes propres chansons. Donc... j'ai pensé à ouvrir une maison de disque.

**Moi :** C'est pour ça que tu es si distrait ?

**Nick :** Oui. Je travaillais sur ce projet avec Kevin. Lui aussi préférerais produire. On collaborerait.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ne rien me dire ?

**Nick :** Parce-que... Kevin et moi on s'est mis d'accord sur un point. Le marché est saturé à L.A.

**Moi :** Et donc ?

**Nick :** On installerait les locaux à Dallas.

**Moi :** Vraiment ?

**Nick :** Oui et...

**Moi :** Je viens avec toi.

**Nick :** Tu es sérieuse ?

**Moi :** Je ne vais pas te laisser seul là-bas entouré de groupies ! Et puis, si tu n'étais pas au courant, j'ai grandit à Dallas. J'adore cette ville.

**Nick :** J'avais tellement peur.

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Nick :** Que tu veuilles rester ici.

**Moi :** Jamais. Je te suivrais partout.

**Nick :** Partout... Partout ?

**Moi :** Au bout du monde et même plus loin.

**Nick :** _(sourire)_ Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Sauf que moi je t'aime plus.

**Nick :** Si tu veux...

**PDV Selena**

J'espère franchement que les choses vont s'arranger avec Demi. Je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête maintenant. Pas juste au moment où on retrouve Ethan. Pas après tout ces obstacles franchit. « Non, on va s'en sortir ! » Je me dis tandis que je sors de ma douche. Je me regarde rapidement dans le miroir. Mes yeux ont retrouvé un certain éclat mais il manque toujours quelque chose. J'enroule rapidement une serviette autour de mon corps et je sors de la salle de bain pour aller dans la chambre d'Ethan. Et c'est là que je la trouve, à chanter la même berceuse qu'il y a plusieurs mois. Elle tient Ethan dans ses bras en le berçant pour qu'il se rendorme, sa voix aussi légère qu'une brise d'été.

**Demi :** Buona notte bambino mio

No, non piangere per la mammina

Se il destino volle laddio

Che la mammina in cielo se ne and

Buona, buona, buona notte bambino mio

Dormi, dormi e sogna della mammina

Buona, buona, buona notte bambino mio

Dormi, dormi e sogna della mammina

Buona notte bambino mio

Buona notte angelo mio

La mammina mai torner

Ma eternamente per te lei pregher

J'appuie mon épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte et je la regarde faire. Je vois les paupières d'Ethan devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Il ne devrait pas tarder à s'endormir. Quand finalement il s'est assoupi, Demi le met dans son lit et l'embrasse sur le front. Au moment où elle se retourne, elle me voit.

**Demi :** _(pas trop fort)_ Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas. _(passe ma main dans mes cheveux)_ Assez longtemps pour qu'ils aient commencé à sécher.

**Demi :** Je n'avais pas remarqué.

**Moi :** Je t'avais dit que tu serais parfaite.

**Demi :** _(s'approche)_ Pas autant que tu le seras.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Ça reste à prouver.

Elle est juste devant moi à présent. Je me plonge dans son regard alors qu'elle caresse doucement mon épaule. 5 mois. 5 mois sans un geste comme ça ! Cette fille va me rendre dingue.

**Demi :** Tu ne portes rien en-dessous, pas vrai ?

**Moi :** Euh... Non.

**Demi :** Parfait.

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle m'explique ce à quoi elle pense. Elle défait le nœud qui maintient ma serviette fermée, la faisant tomber par-terre. Je sens son regard glissé sur mon corps, une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux.

**Demi :** _(murmure)_ Mes souvenirs étaient loin d'être fidèles à l'original.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de rougir. Elle pose alors sa main sur ma joue et vient m'embrasser. Commence alors un baiser encore plus passionné que quand on s'est retrouvées. Avec plus de désir et un petit quelque chose d'impatient. Elle me porte jusqu'à notre chambre où elle m'allonge sur le lit. Là, elle continue le baiser tout en glissant sa main le long de mon ventre. A ce moment, je la repousse. Elle s'écarte de moi et me regarde avec incompréhension. Je me relève, elle toujours à cheval sur moi, et je m'explique.

**Moi :** Vous êtes trop habillée à mon goût Mlle Lovato.

Elle sourit tout en enlevant son T-Shirt. Oh bordel ! 5 fucking mois les gens !

**Demi :** Mieux ?

**Moi :** Mmh... Laisse-moi réfléchir...

Je me penche pour déposer de léger baiser sur son cou et son épaule tout en dégrafant son soutient gorge.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ C'est déjà un peu mieux.

**Demi :** Juste un peu ?

**Moi :** Tu en as toujours plus que moi. Enlève tout et je serais contente.

Elle sourit tout en se relevant. Je la regarde enlever chacun des vêtements avant de reprendre sa place au-dessus de moi.

**Demi :** _(murmure)_ Mieux ?

**Moi :** _(idem)_ Beaucoup mieux.

Je l'embrasse doucement mais elle approfondit le baiser en me forçant à me rallonger.

**Demi :** Tu te souviens de notre première fois ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

**Demi :** Je veux qu'on refasse la même chose.

**Moi :** Si tu y tiens...

_Flashback_

Je la fais allongée à côté de moi et je lui fais face. Elle me regarde intensément, l'air un peu inquiète.

**Moi :** Tu es sûre ?

**Demi :** Certaine.

Elle vient alors m'embrasser tout doucement, comme pour me prouver qu'elle est prête. Je fais alors glisser ma main le long de son corps et elle en fait de même de son côté. On se trouve alors toutes les deux en même temps, ne perdant pas une seconde pour prendre possession l'une de l'autre.

_Flashback_

Je la fais allongée à côté de moi et je lui fais face. Elle me regarde intensément en me caressant la joue.

**Demi :** Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Je t'aime aussi...

Elle vient m'embrasser tout doucement, comme pour me dire qu'on a finit de parler. Elle fait ensuite glisser sa main le long de mon corps et j'en fais de même de mon côté. On se trouve alors toutes les deux en même temps, ne perdant pas une seconde pour prendre possession l'une de l'autre. Comme on commence un mouvement de va et vient plus ou moins à la même vitesse, Demi se penche vers moi et m'embrasser tendrement. Je me perds dans le baiser, dans mon plaisir et dans ses bras... Comme à chaque fois...

_Ellipse... Quelques minutes..._

J'ai ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'elle joue avec mes cheveux. Notre respiration est redevenue normale et on profite chacune de la présence de l'autre dans un calme apaisant.

**Moi :** Il n'y a rien de plus parfait que d'être dans tes bras.

**Demi :** Bien sûr que si.

**Moi :** Je te défie de trouver.

**Demi :** Il y a toi.

Je rougis doucement avant de me relever pour l'embrasser doucement.

**Demi :** J'ai toujours rêvé de passer ma vie avec quelqu'un qui me ferait sentir aussi bien que toi.

_Flashback_

**PDV Demi**

J'ai ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'elle joue avec mes cheveux. Notre respiration est redevenue normale et on profite chacune de la présence de l'autre dans un calme apaisant.

**Selena :** Il n'y a rien de plus parfait que d'être dans tes bras.

**Moi :** Bien sûr que si.

**Selena :** Je te défie de trouver.

**Moi :** Être dans les tiens.

Elle rougit doucement tandis que je me relève pour l'embrasser doucement.

_**Moi :** (pense) Je rêve de passer ma vie avec quelqu'un qui me fera sentir aussi bien que toi._

_Flashback_


	17. Persuasion

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Et donc... Vous allez officiellement le préparer ?

**Miley :** Mais on a besoin de vous !

**Selena :** Pourquoi ?

**Taylor :** Et je suis sensée être la blonde ? Je vais éclairer ta lanterne Selena : vous êtes nos demoiselles d'honneur banane !

**Selena :** Quoi ? Mais tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

**Taylor :** Ça me paraissait évident.

**Selena :** Oh Mon Dieu ! Non mais là on s'y met direct. T'as des idées ?

**Taylor :** 2 ou 3...

**Miley :** _(la coupe)_ Qui remplissent un classeur entier.

**Selena :** C'est tout à fait normal ! Tu n'as jamais rêvé du mariage parfait ?

**Miley :** _(hausse les épaules)_ Pas vraiment. Je sais qu'il le sera de toute façon vu que j'épouse la femme que j'aime.

**Selena :** Awn... C'est trop chou !

**Taylor :** Ouais, tu te rattrape bien.

**Moi :** Bien envoyé Cyrus !

**Miley :** Je sais, je gère.

**Taylor :** Ok. On a clairement défini qui sont les plus mecs dans nos relations.

**Selena :** Définitif.

**Moi :** Hey !

**Miley :** Laisse couler. _(à Taylor)_ On est donc sensées être les mecs ? Bon... Je reviens.

Elle se lève et sort du salon pour revenir rapidement avec deux bières en main. Elle m'en lance une que j'attrape par reflex.

**Moi :** Je ne bois pas.

**Miley :** Elles sont sans alcool.

**Moi :** Sérieux ?

Alors qu'elle hoche la tête, je décapsule la canette et je bois une gorgée. Le goût me déplaît immédiatement et je tousse dès que j'ai avalé.

**Moi :** Sans alcool ça veut dire avec un goût de pisse pour toi ?

**Miley :** Crois-moi, la deuxième gorgée passe mieux.

Je réessaye donc et elle a raison. Le goût est de moins en moins horrible.

**Miley :** Donc, on est maintenant les vrais mecs de nos relations et... ça veut dire qu'on laisse les femmes faire le boulot.

**Moi :** Ouh... ! Bien envoyé à nouveau.

**Miley :** Ouais hein ?

**Selena :** _(secoue la tête)_ Vous êtes incroyable.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Merci.

**Selena :** _(ferme)_ Ce n'était pas un compliment.

**Moi :** Oh.

**Miley :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Selena :** On va avoir besoin d'aide, c'est loin d'être facile.

**Moi :** Si vous voulez de l'aide, utile bien entendu, demandez donc à Dallas. Elle, elle sait comment vous faire le mariage parfait. En plus, elle veut se ré-orienter dans ce domaine alors profitez-en.

**Taylor :** Tu crois que ça peut le faire ?

**Selena :** Elle sera toujours plus utile que ces deux-là.

**Miley et Moi :** Hey !

**Taylor :** Tu as raison.

**Moi :** Qu'elle ramène Nick aussi.

**Miley :** Ouh.. Ouais ! Soirée entre « mecs ».

**Moi :** _(clin d'œil)_ Là on parle le même langage.

**Selena :** _(soupire)_ Appelons-la tout de suite.

**Taylor :** Bonne idée.

Selena a déjà sorti son portable et compose rapidement le numéro. Elle met le haut-parleur et pose l'appareil sur la table basse.

**Dallas :** Hey Selenita !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Oh Mon Dieu ! Elle t'appelle encore comme ça ?

**Dallas :** _(soupire)_ Et je vois que mon idiote de sœur est encore avec toi.

**Moi :** Hey !

**Selena :** Malheureusement oui.

**Moi :** Re « Hey » !

**Dallas :** Bref. Pourquoi tu m'appelais déjà ?

**Selena :** On a besoin de ton aide.

**Dallas :** Qui « on » ? Quelle connerie Demi a put encore bien faire ?

**Moi :** Re re « Hey » !

**Selena :** Pour une fois ce n'est pas pour elle.

**Moi :** Sérieusement, arrêtez !

**Miley :** Ouais, laissez-la tranquille.

**Dallas :** Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Sérieux.

**Selena :** On a besoin d'aide pour organiser le mariage.

**Dallas :** Par « on » je suppose que tu parles de Taylor et toi ?

**Taylor :** C'est si évident ?

**Dallas :** Désolée de vous le dire mais Demi et Miley sont les plus « mecs » de vos relations.

**Miley :** On le savait, merci !

**Dallas :** Donc, vous me demandez en renfort ?

**Selena :** Exactement.

**Dallas :** J'arrive tout de suite.

**Taylor :** Et emmène Nick. Il nous faut quelqu'un pour les tenir.

**Moi :** Sérieusement, arrêtez...

**Dallas :** On se met en route. A plus.

_Ellipse... 1/4 d'heure..._

**Dallas :** _(entre)_ Et me voilà ! Mode guerrière activée !

**Selena :** Contente de te voir !

Elle se lève pour la prendre dans ses bras. Oh bon sang... C'est quoi ce sentiment bizarre dans mon ventre ? Jalousie ? Je repense à ce que Selena m'a dit. Elle a embrassé Dallas, ok, mais elle ne m'a rien dit de plus. Si elle a aimé. Si Dallas l'a embrassé en retour. S'il y a eut plus. Oh merde... Me voilà jalouse de ma propre sœur.

**Nick :** Si je comprends bien on a une urgence ici.

**Taylor :** Pas tellement... En fait, je ne sais même pas pour quand on le fera.

**Miley :** Juin.

**Taylor :** Pourquoi ?

**Miley :** Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu ça dans un film un jour.

**Moi :** Ouais on l'avait regardé ensemble. Tu te souviens... ?

**Miley et Moi :** Mariée en Juin à l'hôtel Plaza !

**Selena :** _(à Dallas)_ Heureusement que tu es là, sérieusement !

**Dallas :** Je vois ça.

**Moi :** Bon alors, on va vous laisser entre vraies filles et nous, on va se regarder le match.

**Nick :** C'est qui ce soir ?

**Moi :** Nous contre Miley !

**Miley :** Hein ?

**Moi :** Nashville Metros contre FC Dallas, Baby !

**Miley :** Les paris sont ouverts !

On commence à sortir du salon, Nick devant suivit de près par Miley et je ferme la marche. Mais je suis bien vite arrêter par Selena qui m'appelle. Je m'arrête et me retourne. Elle s'approche de moi jusqu'à se planter à quelques centimètres de moi. Et puis, elle se penche et me murmure doucement à l'oreille.

**Selena :** Déjà que tu ne vas rien faire de spécial Querida, tu pourrais surveiller Ethan ?_(caresse ma joue)_ Pour moi ?

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Euh... Oui. B-Bien sûr.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Merci.

Et elle s'éloigne de moi, toujours avec ce même sourire victorieux. C'est comme si je sortais d'une transe. Je me tourne vers Miley qui s'est arrêtée à quelques mètres de moi.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ?

**Miley :** _(rire)_ Elle vient de t'avoir comme si tu avais des couilles, « mec ».

**Moi :** Oh merde...

Je vais prendre Ethan en méditant encore sur la question. Est-ce que Selena peut vraiment me faire faire ce qu'elle veut juste en usant d'un quelconque pouvoir de persuasion ? D'un côté, ce serait possible. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait. Il suffit qu'elle demande et je déplacerais la Terre de son axe, je ferrais exploser le Soleil et je lui démonterais la Lune. Il suffit qu'elle demande. Je suis toujours tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne fais même pas attention au match déjà bien entamé. On est tous assis sur le canapé d'une des chambres provisoirement aménagée en bureau, bières en main et moi j'ai Ethan sur mes genoux. D'un coup, je me tourne vers Nick et Miley.

**Moi :** Est-ce que Dallas et Taylor vous font cet effet ?

**Nick :** Quel effet ?

**Miley :** Il n'a rien vu lui.

**Moi :** Oh, c'est vrai. Et bien... _(fronce les sourcils)_ Selena peut me faire faire ce qu'elle veut. Il suffit qu'elle me fasse un regard particulier ou un sourire aguicheur et boom ! Je suis à ses pieds.

**Nick :** Et bien non. Dallas ne m'a jamais fait ça.

**Moi :** Miley ?

**Miley :** Je pense que c'est un truc à la « Selena ». Ou alors un truc à vous. Vous avez un amour spécial parce-qu'en plus vous êtes meilleures amies et vous vous connaissez depuis des lustres...

**Moi :** _(la coupe)_ 15 ans.

**Miley :** Bref. Elle te connaît par cœur et elle sait où appuyer pour que tu réagisses.

**Moi :** Tu crois que c'est ça ?

**Miley :** Clairement.

**Nick :** Je suis d'accord avec elle.

**Moi :** Je peux l'arrêter vous croyez ?

**Nick :** Je ne pense pas. Le jour où ça s'arrêtera c'est quand tu ne ressentiras plus rien pour elle. Ni amour, ni... amitié.

**Miley :** Plus rien du tout.

**Moi :** Alors je préfère que ça continue pour toujours.

**Ethan :** Boom !

Je le regarde en souriant et puis je réalise ce qu'il se passe à la télé. Un but ?

**Nick :** Et un pour Dallas !

**Moi :** _(regarde)_ Yeah ! On va démonter les Metros.

**Nick :** _(me check)_ Nashville va pleurer.

**Miley :** Je ne crois pas.

**Ethan :** Boom !

**Moi :** _(le regarde/sourire)_ Tu aimes le foot Ethan ?

**Ethan :** Foot !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Ouais, foot. J'ai dit à ta mère que tu seras footballeur mais elle est persuadée que tu finiras chanteur.

**Ethan :** Foot !

**Miley :** _(rire)_ Je pense qu'il sera plus foot qu'autre chose. Regarde-le.

**Nick :** _(sourire)_ C'est vrai. Déjà hypnotiser par le match. Et puis, si on fait ça régulièrement avec lui, il finira passionné.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Et maman aura eut raison.

**Ethan :** Boom !

**Miley :** Ah ! Nashville remonte au score !

**Nick :** Oh non...

**PDV Selena**

**Moi :** Vous croyez qu'ils font quoi là-haut ?

**Dallas :** Foot.

**Taylor :** Je ne savais pas que Miley regardait.

**Moi :** Demi non plus. Elle n'est pourtant pas très sport.

**Dallas :** Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus planter comme ça devant la télé. La dernière fois, il avait encore de l'alcool dans leurs bières.

**Moi :** Oh. Je comprends mieux.

**Dallas :** Revenons-en au sujet qui nous intéresse.

**Taylor :** C'est vrai.

**Dallas :** Donc, vous aviez penser à un endroit ?

Au moment où elle dit ça, Dallas se penche pour prendre son verre. En même temps que moi. Nos mains se frôlent et ce contact me brûle. Je recule rapidement en rougissant.

**Moi :** Désolée.

**Dallas :** Ce n'est rien.

**Taylor :** Ok... C'était quoi ça ?

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Taylor :** Ce truc là ? Depuis quand ça te perturbe de toucher quelqu'un ? Il y a quelque chose que j'ignore ?

**Moi :** Non...

**Dallas :** Rien du tout.

**Taylor :** Menteuses. Je te connais Selena et je sais quand tu caches quelque chose. Balancez.

**Moi :** Euh... _(hésite)_ Et bien... Je... _(rougis)_ Je l'ai embrassé.

**Taylor :** Quoi ?

**Dallas :** C'était avant qu'on parte pour le Canada.

**Taylor :** Tu as trompé Demi ?

**Moi :** Oui...

**Taylor :** Elle est au courant ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr.

**Dallas :** Attends... Tu lui as dit ?

**Moi :** Je lui dis tout alors oui.

**Dallas :** Comment elle a réagit ?

**Moi :** Elle s'est énervée puis elle s'est calmée et on a couché ensemble.

**Dallas :** _(grimace)_ Pas de détail merci. Tu te souviens comment ça a fini la dernière fois.

**Taylor :** Comment ?

**Moi :** Tu veux que je le répète ? On s'est embr...

**Taylor :** _(me coupe)_ Non ! C'est bon.

**Dallas :** On ferrait mieux d'oublier toute cette histoire.

**Moi :** Ouais, ce serait mieux.

**Dallas :** Pour en revenir au mariage... Un lieu précis ?

**Taylor :** On avait pensé à Venise ou Nashville.

**Dallas :** Venise c'est un peu loin non ? Je veux dire... Pour faire venir tout le monde et les loger... Voyage plus hôtel plus préparatifs...

**Taylor :** De l'argent on en a à faire bouffer à des vaches donc...

**Moi :** _(rire)_ De l'argent à en faire bouffer à des vaches ? C'est un truc de Nashville ?

**Taylor :** Non c'est un truc de Cyrus.

**Miley :** _(sors de la cuisine)_ Et j'en suis fière.

**Moi :** Apparemment.

**Miley :** Tant que je suis là, Babe, on va commander des pizzas, ça marche pour vous ?

**Taylor :** Attends... Pizza, bières et foot ?

**Moi :** On les a vraiment transformé en mecs...

**Miley :** Mais nan... !

**Moi :** Et Ethan, il est tranquille ?

**Miley :** Il adore le foot. Et il comprend déjà parfaitement que, quand il y a un but, il faut dire « boom ».

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Elle va avoir raison pour ça aussi. Il sera footballeur.

**Miley :** _(part)_ Totalement !

**Taylor :** _(sourire)_ Je vais finir par y croire à ces histoires de don divinatoire.

**Dallas :** Tu parles de la meuf qui voit des fantômes et qui croit aux aliens là... T'es pas sérieuse ?

**Moi :** Tu y as vécu dans cette maison, il n'y avait rien ?

**Dallas :** Moi je n'ai rien vu.

**Moi :** En tout cas, elle a raison sur plein de chose. Déjà, elle savait que ce serait un garçon.

**Dallas :** Hasard ?

**Moi :** Peut-être... Mais si elle a raison pour le foot je ne mettrais plus rien en doute.

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Non mais ça me perturbe !

**Nick :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** J'aimerais comprendre si ça arrive à d'autre !

**Miley :** De quoi ?

**Moi :** Le truc de persuasion.

**Miley :** Tu pourrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Moi :** Et je sais exactement qui !

Je prends mon portable, assez difficilement je l'avoue. Non mais essayer de sortir un téléphone de votre poche avec un gosse sur les genoux ! Donc, une fois mon portable prit, je sélectionne le contact.

**Moi :** **Hey Mila !**

**Camila :** **Et Demi ! Tu vas bien ?**

**Moi :** **En forme. Toi ?**

**Camila :** **Super !**

**Moi :** **Dis, je peux te poser une question ?**

**Camila :** **Ouais ?**

**Moi :** **T'es avec Lauren là ?**

**Camila :** **Euh... Oui. Mais c'est quoi cette question ?**

**Moi :** **Attends, je vais t'appeler... A moins que vous... enfin tu sais !**

**Camila :** **Non mais tu crois vraiment que je te répondrais si je faisais ça ?**

**Moi :** **Bah...**

**Camila :** **Vas te coucher Demetria –'**

**Moi :** **Je ne peux pas, il y a le match.**

**Camila :** **Qui gagne ?**

**Moi :** **Dallas baby !**

**Camila :** **Yeah ! Donc, cet appel ?**

**Moi :** **J'arrive, 2 minutes que je pose Ethan.**

**Camila :** **Oh non... Je veux l'entendre parler !**

**Moi :** **S'il veut ! Bon. J'arrive. Enfin... Tu m'as comprise...**

**Moi :** Je sors prendre un appel.

**Miley :** Ok et quand tu reviens Nashville gagne !

**Moi :** Ouais ouais. On va faire un tour Ethan ?

**Ethan :** Boom !

**Moi :** On verra. Et si Dallas gagne je t'achète leur maillot.

**Ethan :** Foot !

**Moi :** Oui. Foot.

Je le porte et je sors sur la terrasse pour être tranquille. Je prends mon téléphone et appelle Camila. Elle décroche assez rapidement d'ailleurs.

**Camila :** Hey Demetria !

**Moi :** Salut Karla.

**Camila :** Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit... ?

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que **_j'ai_** dit ?

**Camila :** Je continuerais à t'appeler Demetria. C'est le nom que ta mère t'a choisi.

**Moi :** Et je continuerais à t'appeler Karla. C'est le nom que ta mère t'a choisi.

**Camila :** Bon, sur ce. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

**Moi :** Ok, qui de toi ou Lauren est plus « mecs ».

**Lauren :** Bah moi évidemment !

**Moi :** Salut Lauren !

**Lauren :** Hey Demi !

**Moi :** Donc Lauren, est-ce que Camila use de persuasion sur toi ?

**Lauren :** Persuasion ?

**Camila :** Quand j'arrive à te forcer à faire tout ce que je veux.

**Lauren :** Oh ouais ! Tout le temps...

**Moi :** Ouf, je me sens moins seule.

**Camila :** Selena le fait avec toi ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Camila :** C'est un truc de Latinas.

**Moi :** Mais je suis Latina ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire ?

**Camila :** Parce-qu'elle a commencé avant toi et que maintenant tu es sous influence. Tu ne peux plus le faire parce-qu'on te le fait. Tu comprends ?

**Lauren :** Moi non.

**Camila :** Tu devrais.

**Moi :** Au moins je ne suis pas seule. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire d'après Miley et Nick ?

**Camila :** Non ?

**Moi :** Ils disent que c'est quand on maintient une forte relation amour/amitié.

**Lauren :** Et bien ça nous connaît !

**Camila :** Ça marchera toujours hein ? Elle ne va pas arrêter de se faire avoir ?

**Lauren :** Hey !

**Moi :** Normalement pas tant qu'elle t'aimera.

**Lauren :** _(soupire)_ Autrement dit pour toujours.

**Camila :** Awn... Tu m'aimeras toujours ?

**Lauren :** Et bien oui.

**Moi :** Je pourrais être jalouse sauf que j'ai la même chose.

**Camila :** Et bien, Lauren est comme ma Demi et je suis sa Selena.

**Moi :** Awn... C'est trop adorable ! Attends. Vous êtes des mini nous alors ?

**Camila :** Ouais !

**Moi :** Oh bon sang vous allez morfler !

**Lauren :** Comment ça ?

**Moi :** Bah... Vous avez vu tout ce qu'on a subit ?

**Lauren :** Bah déjà pour que Camila est un gosse faudra attendre...

**Camila :** Pourquoi moi ?

**Lauren :** Pourquoi pas ? Je préfère qu'il est ton sourire que le mien !

**Camila :** Je préfère qu'il est tes yeux que les miens.

**Moi :** Ne vous disputez pas pour ça. Vous aurez le temps plus tard.

**Selena :** _(plus loin)_ Demi ?

**Moi :** Je vais vous laisser. Ma future femme m'appelle.

**Camila :** On veut venir au mariage.

**Moi :** Sûr. A plus alors.

**Camila et Lauren :** Bye !

Je raccroche et range mon portable dans ma poche. Ethan me regarde en souriant et en mâchouillant son pouce. Selena arrive et me regarde rapidement avant de se tourner vers Ethan en souriant.

**Selena :** Tu les fuyais ?

**Moi :** Non. J'appelais Camila.

**Selena :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Pour comprendre ton truc de persuasion.

**Selena :** Et donc ?

**Moi :** C'est un truc de Latina il paraît.

**Selena :** Mais tu es Latina.

**Moi :** Je sais mais, vu que tu l'utilises sur moi, je ne peux plus l'utiliser sur toi.

**Selena :** Et bien c'est dommage pour toi.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. J'enroule doucement mon bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus à moi. Je l'entends soupirer doucement avant de venir caresser la joue d'Ethan.

**Ethan :** Mama !

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Tu sais que Mama t'aime Ethan ?

**Ethan :** T'aime !

**Selena :** Oui...

**Ethan :** Foot !

**Selena :** _(soupire)_ Et c'est le moment où tu peux me sortir « je te l'avais bien dit ».

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Non... La victoire sera plus grande quand il me demandera un maillot du FCD pour aller à son premier entraînement.

**Selena :** Bon sang... Quand vas-tu arrêter d'avoir raison ?

**Moi :** Jamais.

**Ethan :** Boom !

**Moi :** Tu crois qu'ils ont marqué ?

**Ethan :** Boom !

**Nick :** _(arrive en courant)_ Demi ! Dallas vient de marquer à 2 minutes de la fin !

**Moi :** Yeah ! Il a mon don divinatoire.

**Selena :** Oh génial...

**Nick :** Je retourne narguer Miley.

**Moi :** Fais-le pour moi.

**Nick :** _(clin d'œil)_ Avec plaisir.

Je le regarde partir avant de poser ma tête sur celle de Selena. Je l'entends soupirer doucement avant de relever la tête pour embrasser ma joue. Je me tourne alors vers elle pour qu'elle réitère l'action sur mes lèvres.

**Selena :** Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Je t'aime aussi.

**Selena :** Toujours et pour toujours.

**Moi :** Toujours et pour toujours et même après.


	18. You and I

**Selena :**_ Je t'aime._

**Moi :**_ Je t'aime aussi._

**Selena :**_ Toujours et pour toujours._

**Moi :**_ Toujours et pour toujours et même après._

**PDV Demi**

**Selena :** Même après ? _(sourire)_ Ça va être très long. Tu crois pouvoir me supporter tout ce temps ?

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ J'ai déjà 15 ans à mon actif, je ne suis plus à ça près.

**Selena :** C'est vrai.

**Moi :** Donc... Tu voulais les fuir ?

**Selena :** Non. Je voulais juste voir Ethan.

**Moi :** Tu devrais le prendre. Il est très calme, il ne va pas vous embêter.

**Selena :** Peut-être... Ça ne te dérange pas ?

**Moi :** _(plaisante)_ Ah si ! Il est à moi maintenant !

**PDV Selena**

Cette phrase... Ça réveille quelque chose en moi. Bordel ! Pourquoi j'ai tellement mal à la tête d'un coup ? J'entends Demi me parler mais sa voix me paraît si lointaine...

**Demi :** Lena ? Lena, ça va ?

**Moi :** Ouais c'est bon...

J'ai presque l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre parlait à ma place. Et puis d'un coup, ça me revient. Ce souvenir que j'avais oublié. Ce rêve...

_Flashback_

**Moi :** C'est lui ?

**Demi :** _(me regarde)_ Oui. C'est Ethan.

**Moi :** Passe-le moi.

**Demi :** _(recule)_ Non. Il est à moi maintenant.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Demi ? C'est le notre !

**Demi :** Non. Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur lui à présent. Il est à moi et je m'en vais. Sans toi. Pour toujours.

Elle commence à s'éloigner, à sortir de ma vue. Je tente de la rattraper mais je fais du surplace.

_Flashback_

**Demi :** Lena, mon cœur tu es vraiment pâle. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

**Moi :** Ouais... Certaine. Je dois être fatiguée ou... je fais de l'hypotension. Je ne sais pas. Mais ça va mieux.

**Demi :** Bon. Tu devrais peut-être te reposer un peu.

**Moi :** Je dois finir de les aider. Quelle demoiselle d'honneur je serais si je lâchais Taylor maintenant ?

**Demi :** Une comme moi.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Ouais... Voilà pourquoi je préfère y retourner.

**Demi :** Méchante.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Non, réaliste.

**Demi :** Tu devrais y retourner. Elles ont besoin de toi.

**Moi :** C'est vrai. J'y vais alors.

Je me lève et quand j'arrive à la porte vitrée, Demi m'arrête. Je me tourne alors vers elle et elle me met Ethan dans les bras.

**Demi :** Prends-le. Je sais que tu as besoin de lui, là, tout de suite.

**Moi :** Non...

**Demi :** Je te connais Lena. Je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose. Je sais aussi que tu as encore peur qu'on te le prenne.

**Moi :** Je... _(soupire)_ Oui.

**Demi :** Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Je le comprends très bien tu sais ? Ça te restera sûrement encore longtemps cette inquiétude.

**Moi :** C'est juste... J'essaye d'oublier.

**Demi :** Et je vais t'aider.

**Moi :** Non tu...

**Demi :** _(me coupe)_ Lena, tu es ma... _(hésite)_ petite amie et je...

**Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Pourquoi ça avait autant de mal à sortir ?

**Demi :** _(étonnée)_ De quoi ?

**Moi :** Le « petite amie ». Pourquoi ?

**Demi :** J'allais dire que tu es ma femme mais ce n'est pas encore le cas.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Pas _encore _?

**Demi :** _(caresse ma joue)_ Bientôt. Laissons d'abord l'honneur à Miley et Taylor.

**Moi :** Et ensuite c'est nous ?

**Demi :** Bien sûr ! Tu crois que je veux me faire griller la place par Nick et Dallas ?

**Moi :** C'est encore une prédiction ?

**Demi :** Non, c'est un fait.

**Moi :** Et si je dis non ?

**Demi :** Tu ne diras pas non. Et même si tu le fais, je te demanderais encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle parce que c'est toi et personne d'autre avec qui je veux et dois faire ma vie. J'ai essayé, crois-moi, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui me ramène à toi. Et tu es la seule qui ait réussit à me supporter aussi longtemps.

Elle m'embrasse doucement sur ma joue légèrement rosie après ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Et puis, lentement elle glisse jusqu'à mes lèvres pour poursuivre sa route plus loin, jusqu'à mon cou où elle place une pluie de baisers délicat. C'est à ce moment que je réagis et que je la repousse gentiment.

**Moi :** Demi... Demi, stop !

**Demi :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Je te signale que j'ai toujours Ethan.

**Ethan :** Bleuh...

Il se cache les yeux avec ses mains, nous faisant rire doucement. Quand arrêtera-t-il de me surprendre ? Il est déjà totalement adorable et très intelligent. Et, clairement, il a Demi à ses pieds.

**Demi :** Bon, je crois qu'il vient de décider pour nous. Rejoins les filles, je retourne avec Nick et Miley.

**Moi :** D'accord.

**Demi :** _(m'embrasse)_ Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Je t'aime aussi.

Elle part, juste après m'avoir embrasser encore une fois. Je regarde Ethan qui a recommencé à mâchouiller son pouce. Je me demande pourquoi il fait ça. Et puis, je me souviens d'un truc que j'avais lu un jour.

**Moi :** Ethan, ouvre la bouche pour Mama.

Je passe doucement mon doigt sur sa gencive inférieure et je sens une petite bosse. Ça m'a l'air enflammé mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Il a 10 mois, c'est l'âge moyen des premières dents.

**Moi :** Quelqu'un va être un peu grognon dans les prochains temps.

**Ethan :** T'aime !

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Moi aussi je t'aime champion. Maintenant on va rejoindre Dallas et Taylor, d'accord ?

**Ethan :** Boom.

**Moi :** _(marche vers le salon)_ Le match est fini Ethan. Et on a gagné.

**Ethan :** Foot.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Ouais... Foot.

**Taylor :** _(quand j'arrive)_ Elle t'a forcé à le reprendre ?

**Moi :** _(m'assois)_ Nop. Je le voulais. Il est calme de toute façon.

**Dallas :** Et adorable.

**Moi :** Normal, c'est le mien.

**Taylor :** Modestie !

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je passe trop de temps avec Demi.

**Taylor :** Oh non... Ça c'est totalement toi.

**Moi :** Bref, on en était où ?

**Dallas :** Je vais essayer d'avoir des contacts dans le milieu et voir ce que je peux faire...

**PDV Demi**

**Nick :** Alors, cet appel ?

**Moi :** Tu devrais faire gaffe à toi Jonas, si elle veut, Dallas peut commencer à l'utiliser sur toi ce truc de persuasion.

**Nick :** Oh non...

**Miley :** Où est Ethan ?

**Moi :** Selena l'a récupéré. Je crois... Non, en fait j'en suis sûre... Elle n'est pas encore totalement rassurée avec lui. Elle s'est réveillée la nuit dernière et elle est allée dans sa chambre juste pour être bien certaine qu'il était là.

**Nick :** Il faut la comprendre. Ce qu'elle a vécu c'est horrible.

**Moi :** Je la comprends, ce n'est pas le problème. J'ai juste peur qu'elle doute de moi.

**Miley :** Impossible. Elle t'aime.

**Moi :** Je sais.

**Miley :** Dites... Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

**Nick :** Bien sûr.

**Miley :** Je change totalement de sujet mais c'est super important.

**Moi :** Bah vas-y, accouche.

**Miley :** J'ai un peu prétendu ne pas m'inquiéter de ce mariage mais... je veux vraiment que ce soit spécial et... j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez.

**Moi :** Comment ?

**Miley :** J'aimerais lui écrire une chanson mais niveau composition vous êtes meilleurs que moi. Surtout vous deux ensemble. Donc...

**Nick :** On est sur le coup.

**Moi :** Ouais, on va t'aider.

**Miley :** Merci ! Vous êtes les meilleurs.

**Moi :** Ça on le sait !

_Ellipse... Le soir..._

Je regarde Selena et Ethan depuis la porte de sa chambre. Selena berce doucement Ethan. Ses yeux se ferment lentement, de plus en plus, alors qu'il mordille toujours son pouce. Il s'endort rapidement, son doigt toujours dans la bouche alors que Selena l'embrasse sur le front avant de le mettre dans son lit. Elle se tourne alors et me voit.

**Moi :** Toi avec Ethan c'est juste la vision la plus parfaite du monde.

**Selena :** Je ne suis pas d'accord.

**Moi :** Ah non ?

**Selena :** Non. Mais tu vas de nouveau réussir à me contrecarrer avec tes phrases adorables.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Tu me connais bien.

**Selena :** Parce-que j'ai grandit avec toi. Je t'ai vu changer, évoluer et j'ai appris à t'aimer tout le long. Peu importe les circonstances.

**Moi :** _(caresse sa joue)_ Tu es tellement belle.

**Selena :** _(marmonne)_ Non.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Selena :** Juste... Non. Je ne le suis pas, c'est tout.

Je suis toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle vient de me dire alors qu'elle sort de la chambre d'Ethan pour se rendre dans la notre. Je réagis alors subitement. Comment _elle_ peut ne pas se trouver belle ? Elle est la personne la plus magnifique de ce monde et je ne parle pas que de son corps mais aussi de son cœur. Je la suis donc et je la trouve devant le miroir de notre chambre, à se regarder intensément.

**Moi :** Tu _es_ belle. Ne le vois-tu donc pas ?

**Selena :** Non. Je ne vois que... moi. Je suis banale, ordinaire, sans intérêt et...

**Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Tu es tout sauf banale, ordinaire et sans intérêt. _(m'approche)_ Tu es la femme que j'aime, la femme de ma vie. Celle avec qui je veux passer le reste de mon existence et aussi la personne la plus merveilleuse de l'Univers entier.

**Selena :** Mais je...

**Moi :** Laisse-moi finir. Tu es belle Lena. Chaque chose en toi, chaque qualité, chaque défaut est unique et magnifique à mes yeux. Tout de toi, chaque petit détail, est là pour me compléter. Et rien ne pourra nous séparer parce-qu'on est 2 âmes sœurs. On est nées pour se trouver et être ensemble. C'était écrit et ça se produit. Et personne ne peut se mettre entre ça. Personne. Tu es moi Lena, la plus belle partie de moi. Et voilà pourquoi je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. Voilà pourquoi tu es belle à mes yeux plus qu'à ceux de n'importe qui d'autre. Voilà pourquoi tu resteras pour toujours la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Voilà pourquoi je mettrais tout en jeu pour toi. _(prends son visage entre mes mains)_ Tu te souviens de ce moment où je doutais d'y arriver avec Ethan ? Tu étais là pour me rassurer comme j'ai toujours été là pour te rassurer parce que c'est comme ça marche entre nous. On se soutient et c'est notre force. C'est pour ça qu'on y arrive et qu'on va continuer d'y arriver. Tu te souviens ? Tu l'avais dit toi-même : « Je pourrais conquérir le monde d'une seule main tant que tu tiendras l'autre. » Et je serais toujours là pour toi, je ne te lâcherai pas. Toi et moi, contre le monde.

**Selena :** Demi...

**Moi :** Et je ne veux pas t'entendre protester parce que...

Elle me coupe brusquement avec un baiser. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais je le lui rends avec passion.

**Selena :** _(murmure contre mes lèvres)_ Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement... Ne me laisse pas... Jamais...

**Moi :** Jamais. C'est promis. Je n'y survivrais pas de toute façon.

**Selena :** Moi non plus. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu sois là.

**Moi :** Hey, calme-toi Mon Cœur... Pourquoi tu paniques autant d'un coup ?

**Selena :** J'ai peur.

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Selena :** Tout. Tout le monde. De moi-même. J'ai peur de la vie et de toutes les saloperies qu'elle va encore foutre sur mon chemin.

**Moi :** Mais je serais là pour t'aider tout le long.

**Selena :** Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Je t'aime aussi.

Je l'embrasse doucement, plusieurs fois, mes mains toujours sur ses joues. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'approcher d'elle, collant mon corps contre le sien comme si elle cherchait à s'imprégner de moi. Le baiser devient passionné, enflammé jusqu'à ce qu'on manque d'air. Elle s'écarte un peu de moi mais repose son front contre le mien et je me perds alors dans son regard. Je n'y vois que de l'amour, rien d'autre. Juste de l'amour.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Ça va mieux ?

**Selena :** Oui... Grâce à toi.

**Moi :** Parfait alors.

**Selena :** Je veux... Je veux que tu me tiennes et que tu me serres fort contre toi pour que je m'endorme sans peurs ni cauchemar.

**Moi :** Je peux le faire.

Je la conduis jusqu'au lit où je m'allonge, attendant qu'elle prenne place près de moi. Quand elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule, je passe mes bras autour d'elle pour la tenir aussi serrer que possible. Rien que pour être sûre qu'elle passera une bonne nuit, je commence à chanter.

**Moi :** I figured it out

Saw the mistakes of up and down

Meet in the middle

There's always room for common ground

I see what it's like

I see what it's like for day and night

Never together

Cause they see things in a different light

Like us

They never tried

Like us

You and I

We don't wanna be like them

We can make it till the end

Nothing can come between

You and I

Not even the Gods above can

Separate the two of us

'Cause You and I

We don't wanna be like them

We can make it till the end

Nothing can come between

You and I

Not even the Gods above can

Separate the two of us

No nothing can come between

You and I

Oh, you and I

Ooooh You and I

We could make it if we try

Oh, you and I

You and I

_Ellipse... Le lendemain matin..._

**PDV Selena**

Je me réveille, seule dans le lit. Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant Demi du regard mais elle n'est pas là. Alors je me lève et je vais directement voir Ethan, reflex du matin. Arrivée dans sa chambre, je vois le lit vide. La première chose à laquelle je pense, c'est que le cauchemar reprend. Je me retrouve dans la même situation que cette nuit, il y a 10 mois...

_Flashback_

Quand je me retourne vers le petit lit, c'est là que je réagis. Il est vide. Rien. Ethan. Mon Ethan. Disparu. Mon bébé. Pris. Enlevé. Je l'ai perdu...

_Flashback_

Je panique puis je réfléchie. Ethan n'est pas là, Demi n'est pas là... Et je m'imagine le pire. Je ne pense pas de façon positive. Dans ma tête, Demi a pris mon enfant et est partie avec. Elle s'en est allée, loin de moi, pour ne jamais revenir, en emportant mon cœur tout entier. Elle et mon fils. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Elle les a pris et est partie... Je réagis enfin. Je sors de la chambre en courant et je me précipite en bas. Et là... Je la vois. Assise sur le canapé avec Ethan sur les genoux à lui donner son biberon. Et je comprends. Je comprends que je me suis trompée mais qu'en plus j'ai douté de la seule personne qui peut certainement m'aider à passer à travers cette épreuve. Lentement, je m'adosse contre le mur et me laisse glisse jusqu'au sol. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, remarquant maintenant les larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues. Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées à essayer de retrouver un semblant de respiration normale.

**Demi :** _(devant moi)_ Lena, ça va ?

**Moi :** _(halète)_ Je... J'ai crut...

**Demi :** _(s'assoit à côté de moi)_ Que j'étais partie avec Ethan ? Que je te l'avais pris ?

**Moi :** Oui... _(la regarde)_ Je suis désolée.

**Demi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Tu as douté de moi ?

**Moi :** Je ne voulais pas ! Je... J'avais peur... J'ai vu le lit vide et ça m'a tout réveillé. _(pose ma tête sur son épaule)_ Je suis désolée... Pardonne-moi...

**Demi :** Je veux t'aider.

**Moi :** Mais comment ?

**Demi :** Je ne sais pas encore, mais on va y arriver. _(prend ma main dans la sienne)_ Mais pour ça tu dois me faire confiance.

**Moi :** Promis.

**Demi :** _(me force à la regarder)_ Je t'aime Lena. Je ne ferrais jamais rien qui puisse te blesser ou te faire du mal. Quand tu souffres, je souffre. C'est comme ça que ça marche quand tu aimes désespérément. Ton âme est reliée à celle de la personne que tu aimes. Et c'est toi, cette personne. Tu es mon Univers entier. Et je veux que tu ailles bien.

**Ethan :** Mama !

**Demi :** Et tu dois être forte, pour lui. Pour moi. Pour nous.

**Moi :** Je le serais.

**Demi :** Alors on va y arriver.

**Moi :** Comme toujours.

**Demi :** Ouais, comme toujours. Toi et moi...


	19. Just Give Me A Reason

**PDV Miley**

**Moi :** Donc, j'ai déjà des paroles. Tu devrais lire et me dire ce que tu en penses.

**Nick :** Tu ne veux pas attendre Demi ?

**Moi :** Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Elle lira quand elle viendra.

**Nick :** D'accord.

Pour résumer la situation, je suis dans mon studio avec Nick et on attend Demi. Il ne manque plus qu'elle. En attendant, on ne perd pas de temps. Une chanson ne s'écrit pas seule.

**Nick :** J'adore ce que tu as écrit. Personnellement, je ne changerais rien. Il faudra encore demander Demi mais moi je trouve ça parfait.

**Moi :** Merci.

**Nick :** Je pense qu'on peut mettre dessus des accords G, D, Em, C. C'est le mieux si tu tiens à faire une ballade romantique sans tomber dans le déprimant.

**Moi :** Ouais sûrement.

**Demi :** _(arrive)_ Désolée du retard.

**Moi :** Problème de couple ?

**Demi :** C'est si évident ?

**Nick :** Non, juste logique.

**Demi :** Depuis quand Miley est logique ?

**Moi :** Hey !

**Demi :** Je plaisante. Vous en êtes où ?

**Moi :** Nick vient de lire et on s'est mis d'accord sur une suite G, D, Em, C.

**Demi :** Je peux voir ?

**Moi :** _(lui tends la feuille)_ Bien sûr.

**Demi :** _(lit)_ Tu veux la jouer à la guitare ?

**Moi :** C'est ce que je pensais. Pourquoi ?

**Demi :** Je ne sais pas... Je voyais plus du piano là-dessus.

**Nick :** Piano ? _(réfléchit)_ Oh putain, l'idée de fou !

Il se lève rapidement et va se mettre derrière le piano. Il commence à jouer une douce mélodie mais en même temps calme, lente et romantique... Parfaite !

**Moi :** C'est ça ! C'est celle-là !

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Mets Nick, un piano et des paroles dans une pièce et tu obtiens une magnifique chanson. _(me pousse légèrement)_ T'en doutais encore ?

**Moi :** Non. Je doutais que mes paroles l'inspirent.

**Nick :** Devinez la meilleure.

**Demi :** Je ne sais pas, mais tu vas nous le dire.

**Moi :** Je n'aurais pas sorti mieux. Bien jouer Lovato.

**Demi :** J'ai appris avec la meilleure.

**Moi :** Tu me flattes.

**Nick :** Concentrez-vous.

**Moi :** Whao ! Plombe pas l'ambiance.

**Demi :** Il va faire ça tout le long.

**Nick :** Bref. Cette mélodie, ça fait longtemps que je l'avais composé. Je ne savais juste pas quoi en faire et là... C'est juste bien tomber.

**Moi :** On va voir pour mettre les paroles dessus.

**Demi :** Au boulot !

_Ellipse... 2 heures..._

**PDV Selena**

**Dallas :** Je pense que ce genre de couleur irait bien. Déjà que vous allez le faire sur une plage, autant s'accorder avec le paysage.

**Taylor :** Je suis d'accord. T'en dis quoi Selena ? _(me regarde)_ Sel' ? Selly !

**Moi :** _(sors de ma rêverie)_ Quoi ?

**Taylor :** T'étais sur quelle planète encore ?

**Dallas :** _(sourire)_ La planète Demetria.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Non.

**Taylor :** C'est pas beau de mentir Gomez.

Je l'ignore et regarde Ethan, me demandant où toute cette histoire va nous mener. On a beau essayé et essayé encore, aussi fort qu'on peut, ça n'avance plus avec Demi. On est coincées. Coincées dans nos problèmes personnels, dans notre peur et notre envie commune d'aider l'autre. Rien ne va.

**Dallas :** Selena !

**Moi :** Quoi encore ?

**Taylor :** Sérieusement, parle. Ça ne va pas et on est là pour t'écouter.

**Moi :** Je ne veux pas en parler.

**Dallas :** Et bien tu vas le faire quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Je ne sais même pas moi même.

**Taylor :** Il y a un problème ?

**Moi :** Il n'y a que ça des problèmes. Quand je pense qu'enfin tout s'arrange, autre chose vient se mettre entre nous. _(me lève et regarde par la fenêtre)_ Peut-être que c'est un signe. Peut-être que...

**Dallas :** Que quoi ?

**Moi :** Qu'on se leurrait depuis le début. Rien ne va et ne dites pas le contraire. Combien de temps on pourra encore tenir comme ça ? Combien de temps avant qu'un truc trop énorme se mette entre nous et qu'on ne puisse plus le surmonter ?

**Taylor :** De quoi tu parles Selena ?

**Moi :** Il y a des moments où tout va bien, où je me dis qu'on est faite pour être ensemble et puis... Et puis je doute et je me dis que, peut-être, on aurait dû en rester à l'amitié. Juste l'amitié.

**? :** C'est ce que tu penses ?

Je me retourne, même si je n'en ai pas besoin pour reconnaître cette voix.

**Moi :** Demi je...

**Demi :** _(s'approche de moi)_ C'est ce que tu penses ?

**Moi :** C'est plus compliqué que ça...

Elle est juste devant moi et me prend par le bras avant de me traîner hors du salon. Elle m'emmène dehors, jusqu'à la terrasse, où elle s'arrête pour me faire face.

**Demi :** C'est ce que tu veux ? Après tout ce temps, après tout ce qu'on a traversé, tu veux tout finir entre nous ? Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas. En tout cas moi je ne pourrais jamais revenir à juste une amitié entre nous.

**Moi :** Demi c'est juste...

**Demi :** _(me coupe)_ Tu ne m'aimes plus ou quoi ?

**Moi :** Non ! Je veux dire... Si !

**Demi :** Je ne comprends pas...

**Moi :** _(élève la voix)_ Tu sais très bien que je t'aimerais toujours merde ! C'est juste...

**Demi :** Alors pourquoi on n'y arriverait plus ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? On peut le faire Lena. On peut surmonter ça. On peut tout surmonter, ensemble.

**Moi :** Parfois l'amour ça ne suffit plus Demi. On ne peut pas...

**Demi :** C'est plutôt que tu ne veux pas.

**Moi :** Comment tu peux dire ça ?

**Demi :** _(crie)_ Tu as peur, voilà la vérité ! Tu as peur et tu en as assez de te battre continuellement pour que ça marche. Flash info Selena : la vie n'a jamais été facile pour personne. Et je pensais que tu le saurais, toi mieux que quiconque.

**Moi :** Arrête de faire ça Demi ! Arrête de prétendre que tu me connais par cœur parce que c'est faux ! Tu crois me connaître mais non !

**Demi :** Alors quoi ? Tu crois que je suis tombée amoureuse d'une inconnue ? Je te connais Lena, mieux que toi-même. C'est toi qui ne te connaît pas. Tu as peur, tu doutes. Continuellement. Sans raison. C'est comme ça que tu marches. Et moi je suis là pour t'aider. Je l'ai toujours fait. Pourquoi ça ne marcherait plus maintenant ?

Elle se détourne, se met dos à moi, certainement pour me cacher les émotions qui s'inscrivent sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivées là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Moi :** Je n'en sais fichtrement rien Demi...

Elle se retourne brusquement pour me regarder à nouveau. Je vois les larmes qui inondent ses joues. Non... Pas encore... Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui l'a fait pleurer ?

**Demi :** Moi non plus je n'en sais rien Selena. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que ça marche. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'aider. Je ne sais plus... Ou peut-être que je n'ai jamais vraiment sus.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Demi...

**Demi :** _(me plaque contre le mur)_ Mais ce que je sais c'est que sans toi ce sera pire ! Je ne peux pas te laisser me quitter parce que sans toi je mourrais à petit feu ! Ce sera la pire torture du monde !

**Moi :** Demi, arrête...

**Demi :** Tu m'entends ?! Ne me laisse pas !

Je sais que je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter. Quand elle a peur, pire, qu'elle est terrifiée, rien ne peut la stopper. Elle va continuer à répéter les mêmes phrases en boucle. Alors, je fais la seule chose qui peut la faire taire, possiblement. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrasse. Pas avec de l'amour, pas avec de la passion. Avec de la colère, du désespoir et de la peur. Peut-être avec un peu de détermination aussi.

**Moi :** _(murmure contre ses lèvres)_ Je ne te laisserai pas. Jamais.

**Demi :** Tu le jures ?

**Moi :** Promis.

**Demi :** Pinkie Promess ?

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Ouais. Pinkie Promess.

**PDV Taylor**

**Moi :** Comment ça se passe vous croyez ?

**Dallas :** Si elles ne se sont pas encore entre-tuées, elles s'embrassent.

**Nick :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**Dallas :** _(hausse les épaules)_ C'est comme ça que ça marche entre elles. A l'époque, c'était juste une étreinte donc je suppose que maintenant c'est un roulage de pelle dans la règle de l'art.

**Miley :** Ok, tu m'intrigues là. Je vais voir.

**Moi :** Miley !

Mais elle s'est déjà levée. De toute façon, impossible de l'arrêter quand elle a une idée en tête. Je vais devoir m'y faire... Elle revient un peu plus tard avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

**Moi :** Alors ?

**Miley :** Selena est... égorgée et... Demi est en train de... se vider de son sang par terre et...

**Demi :** _(arrive)_ Pas drôle ta blague.

**Miley :** Mais tu m'as tout cassé !

**Dallas :** Donc je suppose que c'était la deuxième option ?

**Miley :** Ouais, mais j'aurais préféré voir la première.

**Nick :** Aurais-tu un problème avec les démonstrations public d'affection ?

**Miley :** Non !

**Moi :** Je suis certaine que si.

**Miley :** Pas du tout !

**Moi :** Alors pourquoi t'es toute pâle ?

**Miley :** Je suis toujours pâle.

**Demi :** Je confirme. Pire que moi.

**Miley :** N'en rajoute pas.

_Ellipse 3h... Plus tard chez Nallas..._

**PDV Dallas**

**Moi :** Tu n'en as parlé à personne ?

**Nick :** Pour mon projet ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Nick :** Personne. Je devrais tu crois ?

**Moi :** Tu feras comment sinon ? Tu vas juste partir comme ça et arriver au Texas tu vas leur dire « Oui, je suis parti » ?

**Nick :** C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas génial si je ne disais rien.

**Moi :** Exactement. Et puis, pense un peu à ça. Demi est en fin de contrat avec Hollywood Records et si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est le cas pour Taylor aussi.

**Nick :** Et donc ?

**Moi :** Où est passé ton intelligence mon chou ?

**Nick :** Aucune idée. Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

**Moi :** Tu peux avoir un label si tu veux mais tant que tu n'auras pas d'artistes à produire tu n'iras pas loin.

**Nick :** Tu crois que je devrais proposer à Demi et Taylor de me rejoindre ?

**Moi :** Enfin tu as compris !

**Nick :** Oh ça va...

**Moi :** On devrait leur dire demain.

**Nick :** Tu crois qu'elles le prendront bien ?

**Moi :** Elles n'ont pas le choix parce-qu'on va le faire avec ou sans leur accord.

**Nick :** _(sourire)_ C'est vrai. Dallas ?

**Moi :** Oui ?

**Nick :** _(me prend dans ses bras)_ Je suis content que tu acceptes de venir. Je ne serais pas parti si tu n'avais pas voulu venir avec moi.

**Moi :** Je ne te lâche pas Jonas ! Quoique...

**Nick :** « Quoique » quoi ?

**Moi :** Et bien... C'est la saison de ski dans le Wyoming...

**Nick :** Yellowstone ?

**Moi :** Voilà. Chaque année on y va avec une bande de copine de fac donc...

**Nick :** Combien de temps ?

**Moi :** 2 semaines. Comme toujours.

**Nick :** _(sourire)_ Et bien, au moins je n'aurais pas à culpabiliser parce que je te laisse trop seule pour travailler.

**Moi :** Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

**Nick :** Bien sûr que non. Je serais trop pris par toute cette affaire d'ouverture du label pour prendre soin de toi comme tu le mérites de toute façon.

**Moi :** Tu vois qu'on arrive toujours à s'accorder.

_En même temps... Du côté de Tayley..._

**PDV Taylor**

Je regarde Miley qui est concentrée sur un magazine dont je ne vois pas la couverture. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a l'air aussi indifférente pour notre mariage. C'est quand même le_notre_. Pas juste le mien !

**Moi :** Miley ?

**Miley :** _(lit toujours le magazine)_ Oui ?

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Miley :** J'essaye de comprendre ce dont vous parliez tout à l'heure.

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Miley :** _(me regarde enfin)_ Toutes ces couleurs sont les mêmes pour moi. Quoique... je préfère celle-là. _(me montre)_ C'est la plus proche de la couleur de tes yeux.

**Moi :** Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'y intéresse subitement ?

**Miley :** A tes yeux ?

**Moi :** Non. A ces trucs de mariages.

**Miley :** Ce n'est pas soudain. Je veux dire... Toutes ces choses c'est... ce n'est pas moi. Je n'y comprends rien. Je préfère te faire confiance totalement.

**Moi :** Tu ne pourras me laisser _tout_ faire.

**Miley :** Dis-moi en quoi je dois t'aider et je suis là.

**Moi :** Et bien... les alliances.

**Miley :** _(sourire)_ J'ai déjà ma petite idée.

**Moi :** Ah bon ?

**Miley :** _(me montre)_ Or blanc, rose et argent. Avec des diamants pour toi.

**Moi :** Depuis quand tu y as pensé ?

**Miley :** Longtemps. Disons que les bijoux sont mon domaine.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Voilà qui est tout à fait vrai.

**Miley :** Tay', je ne veux pas que tu crois que je n'en ai rien à faire de notre mariage.

**Moi :** Je ne le pensais pas...

**Miley :** Un peu quand même. Écoute, crois-moi quand je te dis que je veux que ce jour soit spécial tout autant que toi.

**Moi :** Mais il le sera.

**Miley :** Je sais. Parce-qu'on sera ensemble.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Exactement.

_En même temps... Du côté de Delena..._

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Tu vois qu'il te va comme un gant.

**Ethan :** Foot !

**Moi :** Oui. Et un jour tu joueras pour eux. Tu seras même le joueur star !

**Ethan :** Star !

**Moi :** Voilà. Tu seras une Star. Numéro 20, Ethan Lovato.

**? :** Pourquoi 20 ? Pourquoi pas 22 ?

**Moi :** _(la regarde)_ Je ne sais pas.

**Selena :** Pourquoi tu le laisserais pas choisir ?

**Moi :** Trop tard. Il a le 20 sur celui-là.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Je me suis faite griller.

**Moi :** Totalement.

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé sans m'adresser un regard. Ses yeux sont rivés sur Ethan. Je déteste quand elle m'ignore alors je me lance.

**Moi :** T'étais partie où ?

**Selena :** Gynéco. Rendez-vous de routine. Tu sais... ?

**Moi :** Ouais, je connais. Rien d'autre à me dire ?

**Selena :** Je ne vois pas.

**Moi :** Ne me mens pas !

**Selena :** Je ne mens pas.

**Moi :** Ah bon ? Donc si je te demande comment c'était de l'embrasser, tu me répondras quoi ?

**Selena :** Embrasser qui ? Dallas ? T'en es encore à cette histoire ?

**Moi :** Je ne te parle pas de Dallas, je te parle de Justin !

**Selena :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** _(sors la lettre)_ Je l'ai trouvé figure-toi. J'ai bien aimé, très sentimentale. Tu veux savoir mon passage préféré ? « Mon dernier souffle aura été sur ses lèvres ». Les tiennes, Selena.

**Selena :** Je n'ai fais que...

**Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Comment c'était ?

**Selena :** Horrible.

**Moi :** Ne dis pas ce que je veux entendre.

**Selena :** C'est la vérité ! C'était horrible parce que je ne ressentais rien. C'était horrible parce que je savais que je te trompais. C'était horrible parce que je ne voulais que toi à ce moment-là.

Je détourne la tête, tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. Je la sens bouger à côté de moi mais je ne la regarde pas. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle se sent mal. Je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser. Je sais qu'elle est beaucoup trop gentille et naïve et qu'il est très facile de l'avoir. Et elle s'est faite avoir, encore une dernière fois, par Bieber.

**Selena :** Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?

Sa voix tremble. Comme si... Pour m'en assurer, je la regarde et c'est bien ce que je pensais. Elle pleure.

**Moi :** Lena...

**Selena :** Quand est-ce que la vie arrêtera de s'acharner sur nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend de nous ?

**Moi :** Lena, calme-toi.

**Selena :** Tu veux partir ? Vas-y. Je n'ai fait que des conneries avec toi. Si on y réfléchit bien, chaque coup dur partait de moi.

**Moi :** Lena... Non...

**Selena :** _(prend sa tête entre ses mains)_ Toute nos disputes, c'était ma fierté à deux balles. Si j'avais fermé ma gueule, Justin ne m'aurait pas frapper puis violé et...

**Moi :** Et on n'aurait pas été ensemble. On n'aurait pas eut Ethan. Lena ? Mon cœur, regarde-moi.

**Selena :** _(me regarde)_ Comment tu m'as appelé ?

**Moi :** « Mon cœur ». Je le fais depuis le début de notre relation, qu'est-ce qui te choque maintenant ?

**Selena :** Tu me pardonnes ?

**Moi :** Oui... Je t'aime et je sais que lui ne représentait rien.

**Selena :** Rien du tout, je le jure.

**Moi :** Je le sais Mon Cœur... Je le sais.

_Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

**Moi :** _(frappe à la porte)_ Lena, tu es sûre que ça va ?

**Selena :** Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

**Moi :** Tu es là-dedans depuis 3/4 d'heure. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sensée prendre du temps ?

**Selena :** C'est un crime ?

**Moi :** Non.

**Selena :** Alors laisse-moi finir tranquillement.

**Moi :** Très bien mais je te préviens qu'on n'a pas la journée devant nous.

**Selena :** Leur mariage est dans 3 mois. Elles peuvent attendre 5 minutes non ?

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ C'est vrai.

**Selena :** 10 minutes et je sors.

**Moi :** On a un deal.

Je m'éloigne de la porte et je vais dans la chambre d'Ethan. Il dort encore et de toute façon, on n'a pas besoin de le réveiller pour l'instant. C'est à ce moment que mon portable sonne dans ma poche.

**Jennel :** **Coucou Dem', je t'envoie ce message pour savoir si tu vas bien depuis le temps ? Mais aussi, si tu voudrais qu'on se retrouves quelque part pour qu'on parle. J'aimerais te dire quelque chose.**

**Moi :** **Oui, je vais bien mais tu n'as pas l'air à 100 % de ta forme... Oui, j'accepterais avec joie qu'on se retrouve quelque part;)**

**Jennel** **Cool, eh bien. Je... je suis derrière chez toi. Ton vrai chez toi, là où tu vis avec Selena.**

**Moi :** **Tu veux que je te rejoigne dans ta voiture pour parler ?;)**

**Jennel :** **Oui, si possible.**

**Moi :** **D'accord. J'arrive, je préviens Selena que je vais faire un tour.**

Je range mon portable dans ma poche et je retourne devant la porte de la salle de bain.

**Moi :** Lena ?

**Selena :** Oui ?

**Moi :** Je sors 2 minutes. Maddie veut me voir avant de retourner en tournage.

**Selena :** Bien sûre. Tu vas où ?

**Moi :** Juste devant.

**Selena :** D'accord.

Je cours donc jusqu'en bas et j'ouvre la porte à l'arrache, la claquand derrière moi. Je vois la voiture de Jennel dans l'allée donc je la rejoins rapidement.

**Jennel :** T'as couru ou quoi ?

**Moi :** _(essoufflée)_ Grillée.

**Jennel :** Bah c'est à dire que tu es essoufflé donc... _(sourit)_ Sinon, alors quoi de neuf ?

**Moi :** Oh et bien depuis notre relation, le mois suivant j'ai retrouvé Selena et Ethan donc pour moi tout va bien.

**Jennel :** Et Naya, tu l'as mise où ?

**Moi :** En prison.

**Jennel :** Ah carrément ! _(rigole)_

**Moi :** _(ris légèrement)_ Carrément ! Bon, tu voulais me dire un turc ça avait l'air d'être important alors...

**Jennel :** _(soupire)_ Oui, bon je vais aller droit au but. Dem' _(en prenant mes mains)_ Je voulais te dire que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Ne t'affole pas, je ne suis pas aussi folle que l'autre qui a volé ton enfant, ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferais rien qui puisse nuire à ton bonheur. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis amoureuse de toi, et que je ne t'oublierais jamais. Tu es encrée en moi, tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde et j'envie énormément Selena. Je veux juste te demander une chose, de ne pas m'oublier malgré que tu sois avec Selena, je veux tout de même être dans ton cœur. Et je t'en supplie sois heureuse et donne-moi de tes nouvelles.

**Moi :** C'est le mieux pour toi. Crois-moi, je m'en veux de t'avoir impliquer là-dedans et... de te faire souffrir...

**Jennel :** _(la coupe)_ Ça ira. Il me faudra du temps mais je passerais à autre chose.

**Moi :** Tu en es sûre?

Elle me regarde fixement pendant quelques secondes. Je ne comprends pas son regard. C'est une de ses différences majeur avec Selena. Je comprends toujours Selena. Un regard et je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Ça ne marche pas avec Jennel.

**Jennel :** Absolument pas.

Et là, elle s'approche de moi brusquement, pose ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrasse. Je ressens tout son amour et sa passion. Problème ? Moi je ne ressens rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça. Je finis par la repousser.

**? :** Vous avez terminé ?

**PDV Selena**

_Peu de temps avant..._

**Demi :** _(frappe à la porte)_ Lena, tu es sûre que ça va ?

**Moi :** Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

**Demi :** Tu es là-dedans depuis 3/4 d'heure. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sensée prendre du temps ?

**Moi :** C'est un crime ?

**Demi :** Non.

**Moi :** Alors laisse-moi finir tranquillement.

**Demi :** Très bien mais je te préviens qu'on n'a pas la journée devant nous.

**Moi :** Leur mariage est dans 3 mois. Elles peuvent attendre 5 minutes non ?

**Demi :** C'est vrai.

**Moi :** 10 minutes et je sors.

**Demi :** On a un deal.

Je l'entends s'éloigner comme je regarde la petite barre en plastique qui va changer ma vie dans moins de 5 minutes. Enfin... changer ma vie, je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Pour le meilleur j'espère. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là à fixer cet objet, en tout cas, Demi revient. J'ai pris autant de temps ?

**Demi :** Lena ?

**Moi :** Oui ?

**Demi :** Je sors 2 minutes. Maddie veut me voir avant de retourner en tournage.

**Moi :** Bien sûre. Tu vas où ?

**Demi :** Juste devant.

**Moi :** D'accord.

Je ne me méfie pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. La seule chose que je me dis, c'est qu'Ethan est dans sa chambre et qu'avec la sécurité renforcée autour de la maison, il ne risque plus rien. Je tente de me rassurer alors que mon portable sonne, indiquant que le temps est écoulé. Je me lève donc et je vais prendre le test en main, retourné. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur mais c'est le cas. Je ne veux pas que ce soit négatif. Je le retourne donc et... Positif ? Ça a marché ?

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Demi...

Je lâche le test et je cours à sa poursuite, dehors. Sauf que, arriver sur le perron, je la vois dans une voiture. Avec Jennel. En train de s'embrasser. Quelle imprudence ! Devant chez nous merde ! Je me plante devant la voiture et attends qu'elles s'éloignent l'une de l'autre.

**Moi :** Vous avez terminé ?


	20. Shaylena ?

**PDV Demi**

**Selena :** Vous avez terminé ?

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Merde.

**Jennel :** Demi, je...

**Moi :** _(sors de la voiture)_ Laisse-moi régler ça.

Je vais rejoindre Selena histoire d'essayer d'arranger les choses entre nous. Je sais que ça ne marchera certainement pas.

**Moi :** Lena, je...

**Selena :** _(me coupe)_ Non ! Ça ne sert à rien Demi. Ne te cherche même pas d'excuse parce que tu n'en as pas. Tu **l'embrassais**!

**Moi :** Techniquement c'est elle qui m'embrassait.

**Selena :** Je ne veux rien savoir ! Tu avais quand même ta langue au fond de sa gorge.

**Moi :** Lena !

**Selena :** Non ! Plus de « Lena », de « Mon Cœur ». C'est terminé. J'ai assez donné avec toi. J'ai essayé de passer au-dessus de ce truc avec Naya ce n'était pas pour réitérer l'exploit avec Jennel.

**Moi :** Il n'y a plus rien entre Jennel et moi.

**Selena :** Depuis quand ? Il y a deux minutes quand je vous ai interrompu ? Ça aurait fini comment si je n'étais pas arrivée ? Sur la banquette arrière ?

**Moi :** Non ! C'est elle qui m'a embrassé !

**Selena :** Bien sûr. Tu sais quoi Demi ? Je crois que j'avais raison au final. Nous deux c'était sans doute une erreur. On n'aurait pas dû franchir le cap de l'amitié. C'était la mauvaise solution. Depuis le début de cette relation on se bat pour que ça marche et ça ne devrait pas être comme ça.

**Moi :** _(m'approche)_ Lena...

**Selena :** _(me repousse)_ Arrête ! C'est terminé. Et quand je dis terminé, je veux dire fini. Totalement fini. Je vais chez Taylor et toi, tu restes ici. Je te laisse Ethan et je dirais à Nick et Miley de te rejoindre. Quand je rentrerais ce soir, tu seras partie ou je te mettrais dehors moi-même.

**Moi :** Selena...

Je le vois s'éloigner, partant à pied. Je crois que tout est fini de la mauvaise manière. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

**Jennel :** Demi, je...

**Moi :** Non, arrête. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas ce qui vient de se passer mais c'est arrivé.

**Jennel :** Je suis désolée.

**Moi :** Je sais mais je crois que c'est très clair. On ne doit plus se voir pour l'instant.

**Jennel :** Ouais, je sais.

**Moi :** Je dois... aller voir Ethan...

**Jennel :** Appelle-moi quand... tu penseras que ce sera bon.

**Moi :** Promis.

**PDV Selena**

Quand je suis certaine de ne plus être en vu de la maison, je me mets à courir. J'essaye de convertir toute la douleur de mon cœur à mon corps. Pour l'instant, ça ne marche pas très bien. Je cours, presque à l'aveuglette à cause des larmes qui coulent de mes yeux. Et puis, soudain, je rentre dans quelqu'un.

**Moi :** Désolée.

**? :** Selena ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Moi :** Ashley ? Je...

Je suis tellement soulagée de trouver quelqu'un en ce moment. Quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partit de toutes ces histoires. Je saute dans les bras d'Ashley, sans vraiment y penser.

**Ashley :** Hey, Selly, il faut que tu me racontes.

**Moi :** C'est juste... fini.

**Ashley :** Avec Demi ?

**Moi :** Oui...

**Ashley :** Écoutes, viens chez moi pour en discuter. Ce sera mieux qu'au milieu de la rue.

**Moi :** D'accord mais...

**Ashley :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Je ne dérange pas ?

**Ashley :** Merde ! Shay !

**Moi :** Je ne veux pas bousculer tes plans.

**Ashley :** On devait se mater des films toutes l'après-midi et continuer ce soir. Elle en devrait pas m'en vouloir de repousser d'une heure. A moins que...

**Moi :** Pourquoi j'ai peur dès que tu as une idée ?

**Ashley :** _(sourire)_ Parce-que tu sais que mes idées sont géniales mais tu mets toujours du temps à l'admettre.

**Moi :** Ouais, ta dernière idée géniale c'était de me mettre avec un gars au hasard.

**Ashley :** Tu avais terriblement besoin d'oublier Bieber.

**Moi :** Sauf que je joue pour l'autre équipe.

**Ashley :** D'une pierre deux coups. Je vais t'aider à oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer et tu vas m'aider à faire admettre à Shay qu'elle n'est pas aussi hétéro qu'elle veuille bien le dire.

**Moi :** Euh... T'es sûre que tu ne te fais pas des films ?

**Ashley :** Certaine. Allez, viens.

**Moi :** Mais je...

Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle me traine déjà par le bras. Ah... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi Ashley Benson ?

_Ellipse..._

**Moi :** Ash' lâches-moi deux secondes !

**Ashley :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** J'étais sensée aller chez Taylor moi ! Je dois au moins l'appeler pour lui dire que j'ai un empêchement.

**Ashley :** Oh. Oui bien sûr.

Je sors mon portable de ma poche et compose le numéro de Taylor tout en continuant de marcher avec Ashley. Après 3 sonneries, Taylor répond.

**Taylor :** Dis Gomez, vous êtes vachement en retard.

**Moi :** On a eut... un petit problème.

**Taylor :** Ça va ?

**Moi :** Oui... Ça ira mais... Si Nick et Miley veulent absolument voir Demi, ils peuvent passer chez nous.

**Taylor :** Où est-ce que tu es toi ?

**Moi :** Je fais un tour.

**Taylor :** Selena, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe réellement ? Vous vous êtes disputer ?

**Moi :** C'était une fois de trop Tay'. Je te raconte tout demain. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de changer d'air.

**Taylor :** Pourquoi tu ne me racontes pas maintenant ?

**Moi :** C'est trop compliqué à faire par téléphone.

**Taylor :** Bon. Mais je veux te voir demain.

**Moi :** C'est d'accord. Bye.

**Taylor :** A plus.

**Ashley :** Tu t'es arrangée ?

**Moi :** Ouais, c'est bon.

**Ashley :** Parfait ! J'ai prévenu Shay, elle t'attend avec impatience. On dirait que quelqu'un a un petit béguin.

**Moi :** Ne te fais pas des idées. Je l'ai rencontré genre... une ou deux fois.

**Ashley :** Et alors ? Combien de fois tu as rencontré Shia LeBoeuf et pourtant tu craquais sur lui. D'ailleurs, tu es sûre d'être gay et pas genre... bi ?

**Moi :** C'est un interrogatoire ?

**Ashley :** _(sourire)_ Oui !

**Moi :** Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat.

**Ashley :** _(me tire la langue)_ Belle façon de plomber l'ambiance Gomez.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Je sais Benson. Mais toi t'es une gamine.

**Ashley :** Une gamine de 3 ans de plus que toi alors respect.

**Moi :** C'est vrai. Ma mère m'a toujours appris à respecter les vieux. Merci de me le rappeler.

**Ashley :** _(me frappe l'épaule)_ Hey !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Oh ça va. _(regarde autour de moi)_ Tu habites à 30 kilomètres ou quoi ? C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

**Ashley :** On y est.

**Moi :** C'est pas trop tôt !

**Ashley :** _(ouvre la porte)_ Arrête de râler Gomez.

**Moi :** Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres Benson ?

**Ashley :** Depuis que je t'ai autorisé à entrer dans mon pantalon Gomez !

**Shay :** _(arrive)_ Aurais-je entendu des allusions sexuelles ? Ash' ?

**Ashley :** Pourquoi ce serait moi ?

**Moi :** Parce-que c'est toujours toi.

**Shay :** C'est vrai.

**Ashley :** Ok... Vous allez toutes les deux être contre moi aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

**Shay et Moi :** _(après s'être regarder)_ Oui !

**Ashley :** _(soupire)_ Génial.

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Cette fois c'est vraiment mort j'ai l'impression.

**Nick :** Ne dis pas ça. Tu as bien réussit à la récupérer jusqu'ici.

**Moi :** C'est différent cette fois Nick. J'ai laissé Jennel m'embrasser. J'aurais dû la repousser tout de suite.

**Miley :** Tu sais pourquoi elle était sortie ?

**Moi :** Non. J'avais autre chose à penser à ce moment-là.

**Miley :** Ouais... C'est sûr.

**Moi :** Écoutez. Je trouverai un moyen mais je vais laisser couler de l'eau sous les ponts. Elle a besoin de se retrouver un peu seule je pense.

**Nick :** Ouais. Laisse-lui du temps. Ça passera peut-être mieux.

**Moi :** Je l'espère...

_Le lendemain... Chez Taylor..._

**PDV Selena**

**Taylor :** Donc, raconte maintenant.

**Moi :** Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

**Taylor :** Tu étais où hier ?

**Moi :** Avec Ashley et Shay.

**Taylor :** Je croyais que tu avais besoin de prendre l'air.

**Moi :** Oui. J'avais besoin de sortir un peu du groupe. Chaque fois que l'un de nous à un problème, on ne fait que le régler entre nous. J'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un qui n'a rien à faire avec nous. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui n'allait pas essayer de parler au nom de Demi. Tu comprends ?

**Taylor :** Oui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Demi ?

**Moi :** Miley ne t'a pas raconté ?

**Taylor :** Je veux ta version. Donc ?

**Moi :** J'ai surpris Demi en train d'embrasser Jennel.

**Taylor :** Et donc, tu as piqué une crise sans chercher à comprendre ?

**Moi :** J'en ai marre de comprendre. J'en ai marre de devoir me battre pour maintenir une relation qui n'est même pas saine. J'ai besoin d'espace en ce moment. Et j'aurais aimé le comprendre avant...

**Taylor :** Avant quoi ?

**Moi :** Euh... _(hésite)_ Je voulais absolument arranger les choses avec Demi donc j'ai réfléchit à un moyen et... Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée là.

**Taylor :** Où ? De quoi tu parles ?

**Moi :** J'ai fait une FIV. Je suis enceinte.

**Taylor :** Tu es sûre ?

**Moi :** J'ai fait le test hier. Quand j'ai surpris Demi, je venais d'avoir la confirmation.

**Taylor :** Merde... Alors on aura droit à un deuxième petit Gomez qui va courir partout ?

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Oui.

**Taylor :** Tu vas le garder hein ? Même si tu n'es plus avec Demi tu vas le garder ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr ! Ce sera le mien. Juste le mien.

**Taylor :** _(sourire)_ J'espère que celui-là sera une fille.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Taylor :** Je ne sais pas.

**Moi :** Je m'en fiche de ce que ce sera. Il sera à moi et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

_Ellipse... Le soir... Chez Selena..._

Je me lève du canapé où je zappais au hasard. Quelqu'un vient de sonner à la porte donc je vais ouvrir. Et je vois Demi dès que j'ouvre.

**Moi :** Demi, je... !

**Demi :** Je sais ce que tu as dit. Écoute Selena, tu peux vouloir me rayer de ta vie mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir Ethan.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ C'est vrai. Entre.

**Demi :** _(entre)_ Merci.

**Moi :** On va se mettre d'accord pour... une genre de garde partagée.

**Demi :** Dis-moi ce qui t'arrange et je marche.

**Moi :** Et bien... Tu n'aurais qu'à... venir les week-end, ici. Je ne veux pas qu'il sorte de cette maison.

**Demi :** C'est mieux de toute façon. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici pour lui.

**Moi :** Donc, les week-end ?

**Demi :** Tout les week-end ou juste 1 sur 2 ?

**Moi :** Non, tout les week-end c'est bien.

**Demi :** D'accord. _(sourire)_ Merci.

**Moi :** C'est normal. Écoute, je vais certainement être très prise dans les prochains donc... je risque de te contacter pour le garder dans la journée.

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas un problème. Appelle-moi dès que tu as besoin d'aide.

**Moi :** D'accord.

**Demi :** _(s'apprête à partir)_ Je voulais savoir...

**Moi :** Quoi donc ?

**Demi :** Est-ce qu'il y a des chances que j'arrive à te reconquérir un jour ?

**Moi :** Ça risque d'être dur. Demi, il te faudra plus que des mots et des baisers cette fois.

**Demi :** J'en ai conscience. _(soupire)_ J'ai une chance ?

**Moi :** Je pense.

**Demi :** Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Tu le sais ?

**Moi :** Je m'en doutais.

**Demi :** Bon, on se revoit vendredi.

**Moi :** Oui. Vendredi.

_Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

**Moi :** Ta maman a totalement raison. Tu seras footballeur.

**Ethan :** Foot !

**Moi :** Ouais. Regarde-toi, tu ne sais même pas encore marcher que tu ne lâches plus ta balle. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

**Ethan :** Foot !

**Moi :** Arrête avec ça. Tu peux en parler avec maman mais moi je suis totalement larguée. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le basket hein ? Ça je comprends au moins ! Mais le foot... !

**Ethan :** T'aime !

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Moi aussi je t'aime Ethan. Attends... Est-ce que tu viens seulement de me faire changer de sujet volontairement ?

**Ethan :** _(sourire)_ T'aime.

**Moi :** Une fois mais pas deux, champion. _(entends sonner)_ Je te laisse le temps d'aller voir, d'accord ?

Je le pose donc et je vais ouvrir. Je m'attendais à n'importe qui, genre Nick ou Miley ou Dallas ou Taylor mais... pas _Shay _!

**Moi :** Shay ?

**Shay :** J'ai un truc à te proposer.

**Moi :** Dis donc, tu vas droit au but.

**Shay :** _(entre)_ Question d'habitude. _(arrive dans le salon)_ C'est Ethan ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Shay :** _(prend Ethan)_ Bonjour toi.

**Ethan :** 'Jour !

**Shay :** Tu sais que tu es trop mignon ?

**Ethan :** Belle !

**Moi :** Ok, ça c'est de Demi.

**Shay :** Justement, à ce propos.

**Moi :** Pourquoi j'ai peur d'un coup ?

**Shay :** Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Je me demandais juste... ce que tu ressentais ?

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Shay :** Je ne sais pas. Tu as envie de te venger ? De lui montrer ce que ça te faisait quand tu la voyais avec une autre ? Ou peut-être de la rendre jalouse ?

**Moi :** Un peu de tout ça je suppose.

**Shay :** Alors j'ai le plan parfait pour toi.

**Moi :** Ok... J'ai encore plus peur là.

**Shay :** C'est juste... je sais ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Ashley. Elle est persuadée que je suis à peu près autant lesbienne qu'Emily. Certainement le fait qu'elle m'a vu embrassé des filles depuis les 4 dernières années. En tout cas, elle a raison. En quelque sorte...

**Moi :** En quelque sorte ? Soit tu l'es, soit tu ne l'es pas.

**Shay :** Ce que je ressens pour Ashley, ça a évolué. C'est différent quand je la regarde. Tu vois le genre ?

**Moi :** Je pense être la mieux placée pour le comprendre.

**Shay :** Le truc c'est que... je ne veux pas me planter et perdre son amitié si je lui dis. J'aimerais d'abord voir s'il y a une possibilité qu'elle ressente la même chose.

**Moi :** Et tu comptes faire comment ?

**Shay :** C'est là que tu entres en jeu.

**Moi :** Tu vas me dire ce que je crois que tu vas dire ?

**Shay :** Si on fait semblant de sortir ensemble, tu te vengeras de Demi et je saurais enfin si j'ai des chances avec Ashley. S'il te plait, suis-moi dans cette combine.

**Moi :** Attends, pourquoi moi ?

**Shay :** Pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, tu aurais été la plus susceptible d'accepter. Ensuite, Ashley risque de réagir plus facilement si c'est en plus une amie à elle et puis...

**Moi :** Quoi d'autre ?

**Shay :** Quitte à devoir sortir du placard pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ashley, je préférerais que ce soit pour toi.

**Moi :** Tu me flattes.

**Shay :** C'est un oui ?

**Moi :** Non mais tu t'es regardé ? Si je sors avec toi Demi va devenir verte de jalousie. Non mais imagine bien l'article qu'elle va voir ! Shay Mitchell et Selena Gomez, en couple !

**Shay :** _(me frappe l'épaule)_ Arrête ton charme Gomez.

**Moi :** _(clin d'œil)_ T'as peur de succomber ?

**Shay :** _(rire)_ Aucune chance.

**Moi :** Je te boude.

**Shay :** Non !

**Moi :** Je plaisante. Bon, revenons-en à notre affaire. Comment on procède ?

**Shay :** Commençons par afficher un peu plus notre amitié.

**Moi :** Bonne idée. _(prends mon portable)_ Prête ?

_1 semaine plus tard..._

**Shaylena : Nouvelle amitié ou Amour naissant ?**

**Depuis plusieurs jours, Shay Mitchell et Selena Gomez envahissent leurs Instagram et Twitter de photos les montrant ensembles et toujours plus proches.**

**S'il paraît clair qu'elles développent une amitié, certains se posent de plus en plus de questions. Surtout depuis l'annonce de la rupture de Delena. L'ex Star Disney aurait-elle déjà tourné la page ? Et dans les bras de l'actrice de Pretty Little Liars en plus ?**

**Affaire à suivre, nous ne lâcherons pas Shaylena !**

**\- 4 Mars 2014**


	21. De quoi tu as peur ? De moi ?

**PDV Selena**

**Moi :** _(entre)_ Regarde ça ! Quelques malheureuses photos postées sur nos Instagram et ils spéculent déjà. On n'aura pas besoin de trop forcer pour leur faire croire qu'on est ensemble.

**Shay :** Montre.

Elle prend le magazine et l'ouvre à la page de l'article qui nous concerne. Elle lit rapidement avant de relever la tête pour me regarder en souriant.

**Shay :** C'était facile.

**Moi :** Non mais d'un côté c'est normal. Deux filles sexy comme nous, ils se font un tas de films.

**Shay :** Tu penses qu'Ashley a vu ?

**Moi :** Elle t'appellera sûrement quand ce sera le cas.

**Shay :** _(regarde son téléphone qui sonne)_ Autrement dit maintenant ?

**Moi :** Voyons ce qu'elle en dit. Mets le haut parleur

**Shay :** _(décroche)_ Hey, Ash' !

**Ashley :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Selena ?

**Shay :** Whao ! C'est quoi ce ton ? Ça te pose un problème ?

**Ashley :** Bien sûr que ça me pose un problème ! Selena est mon amie, elle sort d'une rupture et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de lui sauter dessus ?

**Shay :** Ecoute Ash'...

**Ashley :** Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne excuse Shannon Mitchell !

**Moi :** _(murmure à l'oreille de Shay)_ Temps de sortir le grand jeu. Gagne quelques secondes.

Je me lève et sort de la pièce, entendant quand même Shay essayer de temporiser les choses avec Ashley. On va rire je pense.

**Shay :** Ashley, Selena est une grande fille. Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fait.

**Ashley :** Et en ce moment elle fait quoi ?

**Moi :** _(rentre dans la pièce)_ Shay, bébé tu n'aurais pas vu mon T-Shirt ? Je ne le trouve plus depuis que tu me l'as arraché hier soir quand on...

**Shay :** Selena ! Je suis au téléphone.

**Moi :** Oh pardon.

**Ashley :** « Bébé » ? T-Shirt arraché ? Shannon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?

**Shay :** Rien !

**Moi :** Pour l'instant. _(me rapproche de Shay)_ On en reparle dans 15 minutes ?

**Shay :** Euh... Ash' ? Je te rappelle. Je suis... un peu occupée là.

**Ashley :** N'ose même pas raccrocher Shannon !

Elle le fait quand même, croisant mon regard tout de suite après. On explose de rire dès qu'on est certaines que son portable est hors ligne.

**Shay :** Jolie coup Gomez.

**Moi :** Merci Mitchell. J'avoue que c'était bien pensé.

**Shay :** Elle doit être très énervée.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**Shay :** Elle m'a appelé Shannon. Elle ne fait ça que quand elle est en colère contre moi.

**Moi :** Désolée.

**Shay :** Oh ça ira. Reste à savoir si c'est de la jalousie ou de l'inquiétude pour toi.

**Moi :** Je penche pour la première.

**Shay :** On s'en assure demain.

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Shay :** Rejoins-moi sur le tournage et on enfonce le clou.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je marche. _(sors mon portable de ma poche)_ Je vais devoir y aller.

**Shay :** Ethan ?

**Moi :** Exactement.

**Shay :** Ça fait bizarre de te voir avec un bébé.

**Moi :** _(me lève)_ Crois-moi. Plus tard tu en auras, mieux ce sera. C'est adorable, tu ne veux pas les lâcher, mais les gosses te bouffent ton énergie vitale.

**Shay :** _(rire)_ C'est noté.

**Moi :** On se revoit demain alors.

**Shay :** Yep. Bye.

**Moi :** A plus.

_Ellipse... Chez Selena..._

**Moi :** _(entre)_ Maman ?

**? :** Pas vraiment.

**Moi :** _(vais dans le salon)_ Demi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Demi :** Ta mère avait une urgence et vu que tu étais _(mime les guillemets)_ « occupée », elle m'a appelé en renfort.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu mimes les guillemets comme ça ?

**Demi :** Je pense que Shay pouvait attendre un peu.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?

**Demi :** Moi ? Rien du tout. Alors, tu sors avec elle ?

**Moi :** Non ! C'est une amie.

**Demi :** Oh arrête de mentir. La dernière fois que j'ai t'ai vu aussi proche d'une amie, c'était moi. Et je pense que tu te souviens de la façon dont ça c'est fini.

**Moi :** Mot clé de cette phrase ? « C'est fini ». Passe à autre chose Demi.

**Demi :** Jamais. La semaine dernière tu me faisais encore miroiter des chances de te récupérer. Tu la rejointe juste après ?

**Moi :** Arrête avec ta jalousie mal placée. Tu devrais tournée la page exactement comme je l'ai fait.

**Demi :** Tournée la page ? Tu sais ce qui est marrant avec cette phrase ? C'est que tu as beau tourner les pages, tu restes sur le même livre Selena.

**Moi :** Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

**Demi :** Je continuerais de me battre pour toi. Toujours.

**Moi :** Fais-toi une raison Demi. Tu m'as perdu.

**Demi :** Elle t'a retourné le cerveau ou quoi ?

**Moi :** Non. J'essaye de ne pas rester coincée dans le passé. Notre relation c'est fini Demi.

**Demi :** Non ! Et ça ne le sera jamais. Il y a toujours Ethan, tu ne peux pas le nier. Il a besoin de moi autant que de toi.

**Moi :** C'est vrai. Mais sur le plan amoureux tu m'oublies.

**Demi :** Jamais. Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que tu es l'amour de ma vie Selena. Et tu le resteras pour toujours.

**Moi :** Comme tu veux.

**Demi :** _(prends mon visage entre mes mains)_ Pourquoi tu fuis mon regard depuis le début ? De quoi tu as peur ? De moi ? Ou de tes sentiments ? Parce qu'ils sont toujours là, pas vrai ? Admets-le. Tu m'aimerais toujours.

**Moi :** C'est faux.

**Demi :** Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je fais ça ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander de quoi elle parle qu'elle presse ses lèvres contre les miennes. Dès lors, j'oublie tout. J'oublie que je suis sensée la haïr. J'oublie que j'ai rompu. J'oublie l'accord avec Shay. Il n'y a plus que les lèvres de Demi sur les miennes. Je me perds dans le baiser et je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque. Elle place ses mains sur mes hanches et me plaque contre le mur le plus proche.

**Moi :** _(murmure contre ses lèvres)_ Ethan ?

**Demi :** Il dort dans sa chambre. Tu es à moi. Toute à moi.

Elle reprend possession de mes lèvres et me soulève. J'enroule alors mes jambes autour de sa taille et je la laisse me porter dans notre ma chambre. Je ne pense plus qu'à la passion et le désir pur que je ressens.

**PDV Externe**

**Ashley :** Sérieusement Shay, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ?

**Shay :** Rien. Pour l'instant...

**Ashley :** Pour l'instant ? De quoi tu parles ?

**Shay :** Ça ira où elle voudra que ça aille. Je suis bien avec une simple amitié mais... c'est vrai que je ne peux pas nier une certaine attirance.

**Ashley :** Oh. _(fronce les sourcils)_ Je plaisantais en parlant de ça mais...

**Shay :** Je ne la ferrais pas souffrir Ash'. Je ne la forcerais à rien.

**Ashley :** Tu as intérêt.

Ashley ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Inquiétude pour Selena ? Jalousie ? Si c'était de la jalousie, pour qui ? Shay ? Ou pire, Selena ?

**PDV Miley :**

**Moi :** Je ne pense pas qu'elles s'en sortiront cette fois.

**Taylor :** Il faut les laisser régler leurs problèmes seules. Selena a besoin de respirer, de changer d'air.

**Dallas :** Tant qu'elle ne fait pas de connerie.

**Moi :** Ouais. Demi s'en sort plutôt pour l'instant. Quand je pense à la dernière rupture, je trouve qu'elle gère mieux cette fois.

**Nick :** C'est différent. Elle est prête à tout pour récupérer Selena. Et puis, il y a Ethan. Grâce à lui, elles se voient encore.

**Dallas :** J'ai peur qu'elles se fassent plus de mal que de bien avec ça.

**Taylor :** Ça devrait aller, je pense.

**Nick :** On ne peut rien faire de toute façon. Il faut laisser les choses se tasser.

**Moi :** Exactement. Au fait, vous partez toujours pour le Texas le mois prochain ?

**Nick :** C'est juste provisoire. Histoire de trouver une maison, que je fasse les derniers arrangements pour le label... on reviendra le temps de tout remballer d'ici.

**Dallas :** D'ici là on aura régler toutes les questions du mariage.

**Taylor :** De toute façon, j'ai encore ma demoiselle d'honneur. Selena sera là. Elle n'est pas du genre à lâcher au dernier moment. Surtout pas quelque chose d'aussi important.

**Dallas :** Alors tout va bien.

**Taylor :** _(sourire)_ Normalement oui.

**PDV Selena**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Maintenant que toute la passion est retombée, je me sens conne. Je viens de gonfler les espoirs de Demi alors que... non. Je ne peux pas reprendre notre relation. C'est vrai quoi ! J'ai besoin d'être certaine qu'elle n'a pas d'autre ex sur le dos ou... qu'elle n'ira pas voir ailleurs. J'en ai assez de la voir en embrasser d'autre. Elle doit être à moi et moi seule merde !

**Demi :** Arrête de penser Lena, ton cerveau va finir par avoir une crampe à cause de l'effort intense.

**Moi :** _(la regarde)_ On n'aurait pas dû, tu en consciences pas vrai ?

**Demi :** Oh je savais pertinemment que tu dirais ça. Je savais aussi que tu ne résisterais pas dès que je t'embrasserais. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Selena, il n'y aura toujours que moi.

**Moi :** Quelle modestie !

**Demi :** Je suis réaliste, nuance. J'espère que toi tu réalises bien ce que tu viens de faire.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Je t'ai laissé coucher avec moi ?

**Demi :** Tu viens surtout de tromper ta petite amie.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Qui ?

**Demi :** Shay.

**Moi :** Je ne sors pas avec elle. Pas encore...

**Demi :** Comment ça « pas encore » ?

**Moi :** Je ne peux pas nier que je la trouve sexy. Tu n'es pas la seule que j'ai envie d'embrasser au moindre regard.

**Demi :** C'est bizarre. J'ai envie d'être fière de l'effet que je te fais et j'ai envie de l'étrangler pour te faire ressentir la même chose.

**Moi :** Non. Aucun meurtre.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Comme tu veux Mon Cœur.

**Moi :** Arrête avec ça Demi.

**Demi :** Tu resteras toujours « Mon Cœur ». Et tu seras toujours ma Lena. Alors n'espère pas me faire arrêter.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Je vais devoir me faire une raison.

_Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

**Demi :** Toute la journée ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, quelques heures déjà.

**Demi :** Bon, on se revoit ce soir alors.

**Moi :** Ouais. A plus.

Je sors de la maison et je vais prendre ma voiture, direction le studio de tournage de Shay. J'ai déjà une assez bonne idée de ce que je vais faire une fois arriver. Ça va être grandiose ! On verra bien la tête d'Ashley en voyant ce que j'ai prévu. Quand j'arrive, j'entre facilement et je me fais même conduire à la loge commune du cast par un assistant. J'attends alors patiemment que Shay ait fini sa scène. La porte s'ouvre et, par chance, Shay est la première à entrer. Je me lève alors.

**Shay :** _(faussement surprise)_ Selena ?

**Moi :** Hey !

Je m'avance vers elle et je l'embrasse directement, mes mains sur ses joues. Elle semble un peu surprise mais doit assez bien le cacher puisque personne d'autre ne le remarque.

**Troian :** Whao ! Trouvez-vous une chambre !

**Lucy :** Ouais j'avoue. Epargnez-nous cette vue.

**Moi :** Désolée. _(murmure à Shay)_ Tu me manquais trop. Je n'ai pas résisté.

**Sasha :** Dis-donc Shannon, je croyais que j'étais ta préférée à embrasser ?

**Shay :** Désolée, tu viens de passer en deuxième position.

**Moi :** On va faire un accord, sur le tournage elle est toute à toi, en dehors je suis la seule à l'avoir.

**Sasha :** On a un accord Gomez.

**Moi :** Parfait.

**Troian :** Je ne voudrais pas plomber l'ambiance, mais vous avez fait fuir Ashley.

**Shay :** Merde.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Ça fonctionne.

**Shay :** J'espère.

**Moi :** Je vais lui parler pour en être sûre.

**Shay :** Ok.

Je sors donc de la loge et je cherche Ashley un peu partout. Je finis par la trouver dehors et... elle fume ?

**Moi :** C'est très mauvais tu sais ?

**Ashley :** Et alors ?

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ash' ? Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?

**Ashley :** Vu la façon dont je t'ai vu pleurer i peine une semaine, je me pose des questions.

**Moi :** Ecoute, Shay et moi c'est juste pour le fun. On s'est mises d'accord. Elle m'aide à oublier et je l'aide à s'assumer. C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

**Ashley :** Je n'en suis plus certaine maintenant.

**Moi :** Tu n'aurais pas quelques sentiments enfouit toi ?

**Ashley :** Genre ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas... Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse de ta meilleure amie ?

**Ashley :** Non !

**Moi :** Ouais. Si ce n'est pas le cas, arrête tes stupides crises de jalousie et essaye d'être heureuse pour elle.

**Ashley :** Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand Demi reviendra vers toi, hein ? Tu vas la lâcher ? Et si elle a des sentiments pour toi d'ici là ? Tu vas faire quoi Gomez, briser le cœur de ma meilleure amie ?

**Moi :** Arrête, Shay en aime une autre.

**Ashley :** Qui ?

**Moi :** Elle te le dira quand elle sera prête.

**Ashley :** Pourquoi elle est venue se confier à toi au lieu de moi ?

**Moi :** Parce qu'elle avait peur de casser l'ambiance dans le groupe.

**Ashley :** Stupide.

**Moi :** Non. Légitime. Laisse-lui du temps et fais-lui bien comprendre que tu seras prête à tout entendre. Elle a besoin de toi en ce moment, pas moi.

**Ashley :** Peut-être...

**Moi :** Bon, maintenant on rejoint les autres parce qu'elles se posent des questions.

**Ashley :** _(sourire)_ D'accord.

_Ellipse... 1 heure..._

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Elle reviendra, hein Ethan ? Elle ne va pas aller voir ailleurs ?

Je regarde mon fils qui joue innocemment à quelques mètres de moi, par terre. Oui, elle reviendra. Pour lui. Pour qu'on soit une famille. Elle ne peut pas lui faire ça. Me faire ça. Elle a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin d'elle.

Oui, c'est certain. Selena est à moi.

**Selena :** _(entre)_ Me revoilà.

**Moi :** Hey !

**Selena :** _(me regarde)_ C'est moi où ça sent l'italien ?

**Moi :** Techniquement c'est normal.

**Selena :** Ne me dis pas que tu as cuisiné ?

**Moi :** Si, pourquoi ? C'est trop ? La prochaine fois je peux chercher chez le traiteur si tu préfères.

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Non, ça va.

Elle va ensuite s'asseoir à côté d'Ethan sans se départir de son sourire.

**Selena :** Bonjour champion.

**Ethan :** 'Jour.

**Selena :** Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

**Ethan :** Sais.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Pire que ta mère.

**Ethan :** T'aime !

**Selena :** Ouais, elle aurait dit ça aussi pour changer de sujet.

**Moi :** Hey !

**Selena :** Tu le fais, admets-le.

**Moi :** Bon, c'est vrai.

Je continue de les regarder, tous les deux ensembles. Je veux retrouver ça. Je veux qu'on redevienne une famille. Je ne veux pas juste être là les week-ends. Je veux être là tout le temps.

**Moi :** Alors, comment c'était aujourd'hui ?

**Selena :** Tu n'es pas obligée de me faire une conversation polie sur ce sujet.

**Moi :** Très bien. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

**Selena :** Comment ça ?

**Moi :** Pour que tu m'aimes à nouveau, je dois faire quoi ?

**Selena :** Je ne sais pas... me prouver qu'il n'y a que moi.

**Moi :** Je dois rayer toutes les filles célibataires que j'ai dans mon répertoire ?

**Selena :** Peut-être...

**Moi :** Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois à moi Selena. Crois-moi.


	22. Il n'y a plus aucunes chances

**SHAYLENA, LE PREMIER BAISER, LA RUMEUR CONFIRMÉE !**

**C'est confirmé ! On les surveillait depuis des semaines et nous y voilà ! Afin de mettre fin à toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient, Selena Gomez et Shay Mitchell ont postés une photo d'elles sur leurs Instagram et les deux jeunes femmes... s'y embrassaient ! Un mois seulement après sa rupture d'avec Demi Lovato, Selena semble avoir repris du poil de la bête dans les bras de l'actrice Canadienne. Reste maintenant à savoir si cette relation tiendra dans la durée ! Bonne chance Shaylena !**

**PDV Externe**

5 personnes reposaient un exemplaire du même magazine au même moment.

**Selena Gomez** était chez elle et surveillait son fils tout en lisant distraitement l'article qui la concernait. Bien sûr, cette histoire était totalement fausse. Mais il fallait que le public, et son ex, y croient. Tout son plan reposait sur cette supposée relation.

**Demi Lovato** se trouvait à son ancien appartement qu'elle habitait à nouveau depuis sa rupture. Elle n'en revenait pas. Après toutes ces semaines, après toutes ces tentatives, Selena tombaient finalement dans les bras de cette Canadienne. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit des Canadiens qui convoitent sa petite amie ? Enfin... Ex. Mais pour Demi, Selena était sienne et ça quoi qu'il arrive. Selena l'avait peut-être un peu oublié récemment mais elle s'en souviendrait bien assez vite.

**Ashley Benson** venait de terminer une session de tournage quand elle avait pris le magazine histoire de se détendre en attendant sa meilleure amie. Au final, elle aurait préféré ne jamais ouvrir cette revue. C'était confirmé. Réel. Elles étaient ensemble ! Ashley ne comprenait plus ce sentiment qui l'habitait mais il commençait à ressembler un peu trop à de la jalousie à son goût.

**Taylor Swift** venait de finir de lire quand elle jeta ce tissu de mensonge loin d'elle. Elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Selena ne pouvait pas avoir oublier Demi aussi vite. Non ! Ça devait faire partie de son plan pour changer d'air. Une passade. Delena serait bientôt de retour et Taylor en était certaine.

**Dallas Lovato** paniqua rien qu'en voyant la photo. Elle ne prit pas le temps de lire l'article, un seul nom tournait en boucle dans sa tête : Demi. Dallas était certaine que sa sœur serait en colère ou sinon triste à en mourir en voyant cet article. Parce-qu'elle l'avait vu. C'était certain. Sans y réfléchir plus longuement, Dallas prit sa voiture et partie en direction de chez sa sœur. Vite.

_Du côté de Shayley..._

Shay entre dans la loge personnelle de sa meilleure amie, certaine de la trouver souriante et impatiente de profiter de leur journée libre, mais c'est tout le contraire. Assise sur son canapé, les bras et les jambes croisés, Ashley regarde fixement un magazine, l'air très énervée.

**Shay :** Ash' ?

Comme elle ne répond pas, Shay s'avance et va prendre le magazine. Sur la couverture, elle lit le titre « Shaylena, le premier baiser, la rumeur confirmée ! » et elle comprend. Reste maintenant à savoir s'il s'agit de jalousie envers elle ou Selena. Ou peut-être juste une défaveur envers cette relation.

**Shay :** Écoute Ashley...

**Ashley :** _(la coupe)_ Non, tu sais quoi ? On va avoir cette conversation à trois. Avec Selena. Je veux que vous vous expliquiez toutes les deux en même temps.

**Shay :** Elle bosse aujourd'hui.

**Ashley :** Je pense qu'elle aura le temps pour un petit appel.

Sans attendre l'accord de sa meilleure amie, Ashley prend son portable et compose le numéro de Selena. Laquelle met quelques secondes avant de décrocher.

**Selena :** Ashley ?

**Ashley :** Exactement Gomez. Et devine avec qui je suis ? Ta chère petite amie. Donc, je veux des explications et tout de suite !

**Selena :** C'est assez clair non ? On est ensemble. D'ailleurs je trouve que Shaylena est beaucoup plus accrocheur que Delena ne l'était. Tu ne trouves pas ?

**Ashley :** Pas du tout ! C'est avec Demi que tu devrais être et... !

**Selena :** Et quoi ? Shay devrait être avec toi ?

**Ashley :** Je n'ai pas dit ça !

**Selena**** et ****Shay**** :** Presque.

**Ashley :** Ce n'est pas la question !

**Selena :** C'est quoi la question alors ?

**Ashley :** La question c'est de savoir comment diable tu as fait pour passer si vite à autre chose ? Toi qui était si accro à ta Lovato. Oh attends, c'est vrai. C'est juste pour le fun ! Et bien moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle si tu veux tout savoir ! Alors dis-moi Selena, comment ça se passe pour la suite ? Hein ?

Ashley attend quelques secondes qu'une réponse vienne, ce qui n'arrive pas.

**Ashley :** Selena ?

Toujours rien. Ashley et Shay commencent à s'inquiéter. Elles échangent un regard et se comprennent sans mots. Selena a l'air d'avoir des ennuis.

**Shay :** Selly, réponds tout de suite ou... !

Shay est interrompue par un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un tombait. Puis, le téléphone émet un autre bruit de chute, comme si le portable de Selena était tombé. Ensuite, plus rien. La ligne sonne vide.

**Shay :** On y va.

**Ashley :** D'accord avec toi.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortent du studio et prennent la voiture d'Ashley. Une fois parties, la jeune blonde roule rapidement jusqu'au domicile de son amie. Elle se gare devant la maison et sort de son véhicule, suivit de Shay. Devant la porte, Ashley tambourine le battant.

**Ashley :** Selena ! Ouvre bon sang !

**Shay :** S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, elle ne répondra pas Ashley.

**Ashley :** Alors on fait quoi ?

**Shay :** On entre de force.

**Ashley :** Avant de vouloir te la jouer film d'action, vérifie que la porte ne soit pas verrouiller.

**Shay :** Pas con.

Ashley actionne alors la poignet, révélant que le loquet n'est pas tiré. La porte s'ouvre sans difficulté. Les deux actrices entrent et regardent autour d'elle. Rien.

**Shay :** Regarde à l'étage je m'occupe du rez-de-chaussé.

**Ashley :** D'accord.

La Canadienne commence par la cuisine, qu'elle trouve vide. Elle ouvre chaque pièce et ne trouve rien. Elle se demande si Selena n'était pas ailleurs au moment de son coup de fil, quand Ashley l'appelle depuis l'étage.

**Ashley :** Shay ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Appelle une ambulance !

Inquiète, Shay s'exécute tout en montant à l'étage. Elle vient tout juste de finir son appel quand elle entre dans la chambre de Selena. Elle la trouve par terre, en sang.

**Shay :** Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

**Ashley :** Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne suis pas médecin je te rappelle.

**Shay :** Attends... Ethan !

**Ashley :** Qui ?

**Shay :** Son fils idiote ! _(repère une autre porte)_ Ça doit être sa chambre.

Sûre d'elle, Shay ouvre la porte et trouve Ethan dans son lit, debout en se tenant au barreaux en bois.

**Shay :** _(s'approche)_ Hey mon grand ! Ça va ?

**Ethan :** 'Jour !

**Shay :** _(le prend)_ Quelqu'un est venu ?

**Ethan :** Mama ?

**Shay :** Elle est en train de dormir mon grand. On s'occupe d'elle d'accord ?

**Ethan :** Maman ?

**Shay :** Oui je... Attends. Demi ?

**Ethan :** Allô.

**Shay :** T'as raison, je vais l'appeler.

**Ashley :** _(dans l'autre pièce)_ Depuis quand tu parles seule ?

**Shay :** _(la rejoint)_ Je ne parle pas seule banane.

**Ashley :** Dis donc, j'ai droit aux honneurs aujourd'hui. Idiote, banane... Tu te lâches !

**Shay :** Ce n'est pas la question. _(entend du bruit en bas)_ De toute façon je crois que les secours viennent d'arriver. On en reparle plus tard.

**PDV Demi**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Pendant des semaines elle me fait miroiter des chances de la récupérer, elle me dit qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux entre elle et Shay et maintenant... maintenant elle officialise tout ? A quoi elle pensait ? Je ne suis pas un jouet ! Mon cœur n'est pas un jouet ! J'ai des sentiments merde ! Des sentiments pour **elle** et elle le sait pertinemment !

**? :** _(tambourine à la porte)_ Demetria Devonne Lovato tu ouvres cette porte immédiatement ou je l'enfonce !

**Moi :** _(ouvre la porte)_ C'est bon. Calme-toi Dallas, merde !

**Dallas :** _(entre)_ Ça fait 5 minutes que je toque comme une dingue.

**Moi :** Ouais et bien j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

**Dallas :** _(voit le magazine)_ Tu as lu ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Dallas :** Et donc ?

**Moi :** Quoi ? Elle est partie Dal' ! Elle est partie dans les bras d'une autre, ok ? Elle est allée voir ailleurs. Un mois ! Un putain de mois et elle m'a oublié ! Ça représentait quoi notre relation pour elle, hein ? Pas grand-chose apparemment.

**Dallas :** Ce n'est pas perdu.

**Moi :** Bien sûr que si.

**Dallas :** Non. Écoute Demi, Selena pourra aller voir ailleurs autant qu'elle voudra mais elle ne t'oubliera jamais. Elle ne cessera jamais de t'aimer. Pourquoi vous ne le voyez pas ? Vous êtes l'évidence de toujours ! Et ne dis pas le contraire, c'est vrai. Vous faisiez toujours des plans ensemble, même quand vous n'aviez que 10 ans. C'est elle et toi, contre le monde. Vous étiez amoureuses l'une de l'autre avant même de savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce délire ? SelenaDemiGomezLovato ? Tu n'as pas oublié, j'en suis sûre. Alors tu vas la voir, tu lui dis ta façon de penser et tu récupères cette fille une bonne fois pour toute !

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Tu as raison. _(plus fort)_ Tu as raison putain ! Je dois la voir. Je vais lui parler et je ne repars pas tant qu'elle n'est pas ma... ma...

**Dallas :** Petite amie ?

**Moi :** Non. Mieux.

Je monte vais rapidement dans ma chambre et je prends la boite que je laisse posée sur ma table de nuit. Je retourne voir Dallas et ouvre la boite pour lui montrer le contenu.

**Dallas :** Euh... Demi ? Tu sais que je t'adore mais je n'ai pas très envie de faire dans l'inceste donc...

**Moi :** _(frappe son épaule)_ Ce n'est pas pour toi _stupida _! C'est pour Selena.

**Dallas :** Je comprends mieux ! Montre ! _(prend la boite)_ Ah ouais ! Putain, là elle doit dire oui !

**Moi :** _(reprends la boite)_ J'espère. J'ai assez perdu de temps avec elle. J'ai laissé Naya se mettre entre nous la première fois que je voulais lui demander. J'ai laissé Jennel tout foutre en l'air la seconde fois. Aujourd'hui, Selena a intérêt à dire oui et Shay ne va rien faire contre. _(mets la boite dans ma poche)_ Ce soir, je suis fiancée sœurette.

**Dallas :** _(tape dans ses mains)_ Oh merde je ne peux pas attendre ! Câlin !

Elle vient me donner une étreinte à me rompre les os et je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi mais bon. Dallas a toujours été comme ça et elle adore les câlins. Aucuns commentaires.

**Dallas :** Tiens-moi au courant.

**Moi :** Bien sûr.

Je ne perds plus une seule seconde et sors rapidement de mon appartement pour prendre ma voiture. Je roule vers chez Selena avec deux petits qui tournent en boucle. Deux petits mots que je veux la voir écrire sur les papiers officiels un jour. Deux petits mots qu'elle écrira bientôt, si elle dit oui. Selena Lovato.

**PDV Selena**

Tout est vague. J'entends vaguement des gens parler autour de moi. Je ressens vaguement une douleur au ventre. J'ai vaguement froid. Je ressens vaguement la civière contre mon dos. Mais je me souviens d'une chose. Parfaitement bien. Je me demande pourquoi.

_Flashback_

**Médecin :** Alors... On vous a fait passé des tests _(regarde le dossier)_ la semaine dernière. C'est ça ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Médecin :** Les résultats nous sont parvenus aujourd'hui.

**Moi :** Je m'en doutais. Et donc ?

**Médecin :** D'après les analyses, vos douleurs sont un signe que le embryon n'est pas viable.

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Médecin :** Les chances pour que votre bébé survive sont minces.

**Moi :** Je vais le perdre ?

**Médecin :** C'est presque certain. Cependant il reste une chance infime qu'il tienne le coup.

**Moi :** Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour favoriser sa survit ?

**Médecin :** Et bien oui. Il faudrait vous reposez au maximum. Évitez trop d'efforts, bougez le moins possible.

**Moi :** Ça risque d'être dur, j'ai un autre enfant docteur.

**Médecin :** Le père pourra s'en occuper.

**Moi :** Il n'y a pas de père. Écoutez, je vous remercie de vos conseils. Je ferais comme vous m'avez dit.

**Médecin :** Et repassez au moindre problème.

**Moi :** Très bien.

_Flashback_

Des voix... Toujours et encore des voix... Et des lumières rouges et bleues qui clignotent. Et la blanche, qui brille comme pour m'attirer. Non ! Pas la blanche. Pas celle-là. Je dois rejoindre Demi et Ethan. Je ne dois pas mourir. Pas maintenant !

**PDV Demi**

Quand j'arrive devant chez elle, je suis accueillie par une ambulance et vois qu'ils mettent quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Selena ? Je sors de ma voiture, m'étant garer approximativement le long du trottoir, et je regarde autour de moi. Je vois Ashley et Shay avec Ethan. Mais pas Selena. Ça doit être elle. Je panique et je cours vers Shay.

**Moi :** C'est elle qu'ils emmènent, pas vrai ? C'est elle ?

**Shay :** Oui.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

**Ashley :** On ne sait pas. On était au téléphone avec elle et à un moment elle ne répondait plus. On est venues directement et on l'a trouvé dans sa chambre, par-terre et en sang. Les ambulanciers n'ont rien voulu dire.

**Moi :** Ils l'emmènent où ?

**Shay :** Olympia.

**Moi :** Ok. Euh... Donne-moi Ethan. Je trouve quelqu'un pour le garder et je vous rejoins là-bas.

**Ashley :** Ça marche.

**Moi :** Et... merci.

**Shay :** C'est normal.

**Moi :** Ouais, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

**Shay :** Non c'est... Laisse tomber. On se retrouve à l'hôpital.

Je prends Ethan et les regarde partir avant d'emmener mon fils dans ma voiture. Là je réfléchie. Mandy ou ma mère ? Et puis je réalise que Mandy ira certainement à l'hôpital dès que possible donc non. Ma mère.

**PDV Selena**

C'est de plus en plus blanc autour de moi. Je ne ressens plus rien maintenant. Je dois plonger de plus en plus vers la mort mais je ne veux pas. Non ! Je dois rester. Je dois me souvenir de tout ce qui m'attends si je reviens. La première chose qui me vient, c'est Demi. A quel point elle m'aime. Comme elle m'a toujours aimé. Peut-être pas toujours comme je le voulais, mais elle était là. Elle m'écoutait pendant des heures parler de choses dont elle n'avait aucun intérêt. Comme cette fois...

_Flashback... 2010... Promotion de PPP... Dans une chambre d'hôtel..._

**Moi :** C'est celle-là.

Elle regarde la bague avec attention. Celle que je rêverais qu'on m'offre pour une demande en mariage. Celle que j'aimerais **qu'elle** m'offre pendant qu'**elle** me demanderait en mariage. Ça n'arrivera sûrement jamais mais je rêve quand même de cette bague. Avec elle ce serait quand même mieux.

**Moi :** Ce sera celle-là et pas une autre.

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Il va falloir que tu le dises à tous tes petits copains.

**Moi :** _(baisse la tête)_ Il faudrait déjà que j'en trouve un.

Non, en fait il faudrait que ce soit elle. C'est elle que je veux. Je ne regarde personne d'autre. J'ai envie de le lui crier. J'ai envie de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer en hurlant « Achète cette bague et demande-moi en mariage Demetria Devonne Lovato ! Merde ! Réagis ! ». Mais elle ne le fera pas. Au pire des cas, elle se lèvera et partira en courant pour ne plus jamais me voir. Au meilleur des cas, elle ne me regardera plus de la même manière. Elle ne me touchera plus.

**Demi :** _(se_ _tourne vers_ _moi)_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu trouveras forcément quelqu'un un jour Selly.

**Moi :** Ouais... _(pense)_ Pas celle que je veux.

**Demi :** Oh et puis, ne t'inquiète pas hein ! Si à 30 ans tu es toujours célibataire, je t'épouse.

**Moi :** _(sarcasme)_ Oh... C'est trop gentil !

C'est toujours mieux que rien. Au moins c'est elle. Même si ce n'est pas pour les bonnes raisons... Mais de quoi je parle moi ? Réveille-toi Gomez ! Tu parles de Demi Lovato merde ! A ses 30 ans elle sera déjà mariée avec 3 gosses !

**Demi :** Je sais mon amour ! Alors, il est où mon bisou de remerciement ?

**Moi :** _(rire,_ _lui_ _frappe l'épaule)_ Rêve ! _(regarde mon portable)_ Je vais devoir y aller Demz.

**Demi :** Interview ?

**Moi :** Oui. Je te rejoindrai ce soir à l'hôtel, okay ?

**Demi :** Ma chambre cette fois.

**Moi :** _(l'embrasse sur la joue)_ Marché conclu. A plus Demi.

**Demi :** A plus.

_Flashback_

Je la voulais déjà. Je la veux encore. Je la voudrai toujours. C'est elle. Elle est mon tout. Mon autre moitié. Ma raison de vivre et de sourire. Ce sera l'autre mère de mes enfants. Elle l'est déjà d'ailleurs. Ethan...

_Flashback_

**Moi :** _(au téléphone)_ Demi ! Il faut que tu viennes _immédiatement _!

**Demi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Moi :** C'est Ethan.

**Demi :** _(inquiète)_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Moi :** Viens, c'est tout.

Je raccroche tout de suite et je me tourne vers Ethan qui se trouve à quelques pas de moi.

**Moi :** Ok mon grand. Maman arrive alors tu ne bouges pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne. Tu ne fais rien, compris ? Il faut qu'elle voit ça.

**Ethan :** Kay !

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ C'est bien champion.

_Ellipse..._

**Demi :** _(entre)_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

**Moi :** Rien. Quand je t'ai appelé, il essayait de se mettre debout. Il va marcher Demi, j'en suis certaine. Viens !

Je prends sa main et je l'emmène devant Ethan.

**Moi :** Ok, reste près de lui et je vais filmer. Rattrape-le s'il tombe.

**Demi :** Ça marche. _(à Ethan)_ Allez Champion, il faut savoir marcher avant de vouloir courir. Et tu sais qu'ils ne font que courir au foot.

**Ethan :** Foot !

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Oui. Tu veux faire du foot hein ?

**Ethan :** Oui.

**Demi :** Alors marche jusqu'à maman. Viens.

Je tiens la caméra en main, ne ratant pas une miette de ce qu'il se passe. Je regarde Ethan se mettre debout et faire prudemment un pas en avant. Il attend et, quand il voit qu'il est stable, en tente 3 autres. C'est là que les choses se compliquent. Il commence à perdre son équilibre. Demi le voit aussi mais, au moment où elle va se relever pour rattraper Ethan, il se stabilise et avance encore plus vite vers Demi. Il finit par tomber dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Je coupe alors la vidéo.

**Demi :** _(se relève avec Ethan)_ T'as réussi Champion !

**Ethan :** Foot !

**Demi :** Ça tu peux en être sûr mon grand. Tu as tout filmé hein ?

**Moi :** _(les rejoins)_ Je n'en ai pas raté une seule partie.

**Demi :** Il a marché ! _(me regarde)_ Lena c'est...

On se retrouve très proche, quelques centimètres seulement qui séparent nos visages. Je me perds dans ses yeux et je fais la seule chose que je veux faire en ce moment. Je l'embrasse. Je l'embrasse tout simplement parce que c'est ce que je veux. C'est ce qu'il faut. C'est ce qui doit arriver. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Quand votre fils vient de faire ses premiers pas pour tomber dans les bras de sa mère, vous êtes juste incommensurablement heureuse. Alors, pour compléter encore un peu ce bonheur, vous embrassez la personne que vous aimez. Et c'est ce que je fais. J'embrasse Demi.

_Flashback_

C'est eux. Il me les faut. Ils ont besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas tout abandonner maintenant. Je dois revenir...

**PDV Demi**

Je viens tout juste d'arriver aux urgences et je retrouve Shay et Ashley. Je suppose que Selena est toujours là. Je les rejoins donc, histoire d'en savoir plus.

**Moi :** Vous avez des nouvelles ?

**Shay :** Rien. Ils s'occupent d'elle depuis 1/4 d'heure.

**Ashley :** Tu as prévenu tout le monde ?

**Moi :** Oui. Sa mère et Taylor. Ils nous rejoignent tous.

**Shay :** Et Ethan ?

**Moi :** Chez ma mère.

Je devrais la haïr. Je devrais être en train de l'étriper totalement mais je ne peux pas. Non. Elle vient certainement de sauver la vie de la femme que j'aime. Sans Shay, Selena se serait vider de son sang à quelques pas de notre fils. Je repense à mes projets. Je devais la rejoindre, lui parler, la faire parler, la reconquérir et la demander en mariage. Mais je n'ai pas put. Encore une fois quelque chose c'est mis entre nous.

**? :** Demi !

**Moi :** _(me retourne)_ Miley ? Taylor ?

**Miley :** _(me prend dans ses bras)_ Finalement je crois qu'on va le prendre cet accès VIP pour les hôpitaux du coin.

**Moi :** On devrait oui.

**Taylor :** Des nouvelles ?

**Moi :** Pas pour l'instant.

**Ashley :** Ça va sûrement prendre du temps donc je vais chercher du café. Shay tu m'accompagnes.

**Shay :** Mais je... !

**Ashley :** Ce n'était pas une question.

Je les regarde partir en souriant vaguement. Elles me rappellent étrangement deux autres meilleures amies que je connais très bien. En fait, elles me rappellent Selena et moi.

**Médecin :** _(arrive)_ Vous êtes de la famille ?

**Moi :** Je suis sa petite amie.

**Médecin :** Et bien... Mlle Gomez est saine et sauve par contre...

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Médecin :** On n'a rien put faire pour le bébé.

**Moi :** Le bébé ? Quel bébé ?

**Médecin :** Mlle Gomez était enceinte de plus d'un mois, je pensais que vous le sauriez.

**Moi :** Je n'en savais rien non. De toute façon il n'y en a plus maintenant.

**Médecin :** Nous allons la monter en réa et vous pourrez la voir. Chambre 203.

**Moi :** Très bien. Merci.

**Miley :** Un bébé ?

**Moi :** Apparemment.

**Miley :** Tay', pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air étonnée ?

**Taylor :** Je... Je le savais.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Taylor :** Elle me l'a dit.

**Moi :** Elle t'en a parlé ? Quand ?

**Taylor :** Après votre rupture. Quand elle t'a trouvé avec Jennel, elle allait te le dire.

**Moi :** Mais pourquoi ? Comment elle a put être enceinte ? Elle m'a trompé ?

**Taylor :** Non ! Elle a fait une FIV. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle en est venue à penser qu'un autre enfant sauverait votre couple.

**Moi :** Elle a fait ça ? Putain de merde !

Ma main se referme sur la boite que je tiens dans ma poche. Je la prends et je la jette le plus fort possible contre le mur d'en face. Enceinte ! Elle était enceinte et elle ne m'a rien dit ! Je me laisse glisse contre le mur jusqu'au sol. Je prends alors ma tête entre mes mains et je laisse quelques larmes coulées. J'ai tout raté avec elle. Ce jour-là, elle venait d'apprendre une nouvelle incroyable, une nouvelle qui aurait put changer la situation de notre couple. Et moi j'ai tout brisé en laissant une autre m'embrasser. Selena venait me le dire, certainement plus heureuse que jamais, et je l'ai brisé. Maintenant, je ne culpabilise pas seulement pour notre rupture, mais aussi pour cet enfant qui ne verra jamais le jour. Cette fausse couche était sûrement dû au stress et elle n'aurait pas eut autant de stress si j'avais été avec elle. Je l'aurais aidé. Je l'aurais soutenu. On aurait vécu ça ensemble. J'ai tout gâché.

**Shay :** _(arrive)_ Vous avez des nouvelles ? Elle va bien ?

**Taylor :** Selena va très bien mais pas son bébé.

**Ashley :** Elle était enceinte ?

**Taylor :** Oui.

**Shay :** Combien de temps ?

**Taylor :** Plus d'un mois.

**Miley :** Depuis leur rupture.

Je n'écoute pas le reste de leur conversation. Je me perds dans ma douleur quand je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je regarde et je vois Shay, avec la boite en main.

**Shay :** Elle est pour elle, pas vrai ?

**Moi :** Oui. Tu n'as qu'à la garder, c'est celle-là qu'elle veut. Pas une autre. Tu n'auras qu'à lui offrir dans quelques mois.

**Shay :** Non. Je ne vais rien en faire. Toi par contre, tu la gardes et tu lui demandes de t'épouser. Parce-que c'est ce qu'elle veut plus que tout.

**Moi :** Bien sûr que non. Elle est avec toi.

**Shay :** Pas par amour. Je suis sortie avec elle pour rendre Ashley jalouse et elle, elle voulait _te_rendre jalouse. Je voulais trouver Ashley et Selena voulait te retrouver.

**Moi :** Mais pourquoi ? Elle sais très bien que je l'aime. Pourquoi faire tout ça ?

**Shay :** Pour être certaine que tu te battrais pour elle. Pour être sûre qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre. Pour avoir la certitude que votre amour est plus fort que tout.

**Moi :** Il l'est.

**Shay :** Alors prouve-le lui.

**Moi :** Mais... Et toi ?

**Shay :** Quoi moi ?

**Moi :** Ça a marché avec Ashley ?

**Shay :** On n'a pas de café, t'as remarqué ?

**Moi :** C'est vrai. J'en conclue que ça roule.

**Shay :** _(sourire)_ Parfaitement. Maintenant, on va voir Selena et tu lui demandes.

**Moi :** Passez devant, j'ai... j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

**Shay :** Très bien.

Je me relève, le cerveau en ébullition, et je sors. Elle m'aime encore, j'en était presque sûre et j'en ai la confirmation. Ce bébé, il était pour nous. Je peux encore tout réparer. Juste en posant un genoux à terre et en ouvrant cette boite. _La_ question, _la_ réponse et Selena est moi pour toujours. Juste un oui et dans quelques mois elle deviendra Selena Lovato.

**PDV Selena**

Je ressens tout, d'un coup. La douleur, le froid, le drap rugueux sous mes doigts. J'entends tout, le cardiogramme, ma respiration, et les mouvements de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne vois rien. Trop de lumière. Je m'y habitue et je la vois. Shay.

**Moi :** Hey.

**Shay :** Salut.

**Moi :** Alors, t'es venue voir ta petite amie ?

**Shay :** On n'a pas besoin de continuer cette mascarade Selena. J'ai parlé à Ashley juste avant. Enfin... Techniquement elle m'a un peu hurlé dessus pour finir par me dire qu'elle m'aime.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Ça a marché ?

**Shay :** Oui. Et pour toi aussi. Demi est là, dehors, à t'attendre. Elle était très inquiète et effondrée quand...

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Shay :** Elle va venir et elle t'expliquera. Je dois y aller.

**Moi :** D'accord. Vous ne m'oubliez pas hein ?

**Shay :** Bien sûr que non. Mais on veut être invitées au mariage.

**Moi :** Quel mariage ?

**Shay :** Le tien Gomez.

**Moi :** Je suis célibataire si tu n'as pas remarqué.

**Shay :** Pas pour longtemps.

Elle sort en souriant une dernière fois. Je me retrouve seule, mais pas pour longtemps. Des coups sont frappés à la porte et j'invite mon visiteur à entrer. Demi.

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Hey. _(m'avance)_ Comment tu te sens ?

**Selena :** J'ai connu pire.

**Moi :** Ça m'étonnerait.

Je la regarde fixement, serrant toujours la petite boite dans ma main cachée dans ma poche. Je dois lui demander. Maintenant. C'est le moment ou jamais. Demande-le lui !

**Selena :** Est-ce que... tu le sais ?

**Moi :** Pour le bébé ? Oui, mais ça n'a plus d'importance.

**Selena :** Bien sûr que si ! Demi c'est...

**Moi :** Lena, ils n'ont rien put faire. Il... Il est...

**Selena :** Non !

**Moi :** Je suis désolée.

**Selena :** Je l'ai perdu ? Il est mort ? Merde, c'est... !

**Moi :** Calme-toi Lena, s'il te plait...

**Selena :** Non ! Tu ne comprends pas Demi ! Ce n'était pas juste un bébé ! Il était la dernière chance pour moi ! Le dernier espoir que ça puisse marcher entre nous et maintenant il est mort ! Il est _mort _!

**Moi :** Je sais mais...

**Selena :** Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Tu comprends ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

**Moi :** Lena...

**Selena :** Il est mort et il vient d'emporter un bout de moi ! C'est terminé Demi ! J'ai perdu tout espoir, toute envie. C'était ma dernière carte. Il était le symbole de notre réconciliation.

**Moi :** On a toujours Ethan, Selena. Ce n'est pas fini. On l'a encore lui.

**Selena :** Non. Je ne peux plus. C'est fini Demi. Toi et moi, il n'y a plus aucunes chances.

Je la regarde. Je regarde ses larmes. Je la crois. Je crois ses paroles. Ma main desserre la boite. J'ai trop attendu. Je l'ai perdu. Et cette fois pour toujours.


	23. Indissociables

**_Selena :_**_ Non ! Tu ne comprends pas Demi ! Ce n'était pas juste un bébé ! Il était la dernière chance pour moi ! Le dernier espoir que ça puisse marcher entre nous et maintenant il est mort ! Il est __mort __!_

_**Moi :**__ Je sais mais..._

_**Selena :**__ Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Tu comprends ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?_

_**Moi :**__ Lena..._

_**Selena :**__ Il est mort et il vient d'emporter un bout de moi ! C'est terminé Demi ! J'ai perdu tout espoir, toute envie. C'était ma dernière carte. Il était le symbole de notre réconciliation._

_**Moi :**__ On a toujours Ethan, Selena. Ce n'est pas fini. On l'a encore lui._

_**Selena :**__ Non. Je ne peux plus. C'est fini Demi. Toi et moi, il n'y a plus aucunes chances._

_Je la regarde. Je regarde ses larmes. Je la crois. Je crois ses paroles. Ma main desserre la boite. J'ai trop attendu. Je l'ai perdu. Et cette fois pour toujours._

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Ne dis pas ça Lena… On peut…

**Selena :** Rien Demi. C'est fini.

**Moi :** Non ce n'est pas fini ! Merde mais tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu comprennes enfin que je t'aime plus que tout au monde ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

**Selena :** Ce que je veux, tu ne peux pas me le donner.

**Moi :** Je peux tout te donner ! Je t'aime Selena ! Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Comprends-moi bien, je ferais n'importe quoi. Demande-moi de tout abandonner et je le fais. Demande-moi de renier ma famille et je le fais. Demande-moi de…

**Selena :**_ (me coupe)_ Me ramener mon enfant ?

**Moi :** _(me lève) _Je le fais. Ne bouge pas.

**Selena :** Demi, tu ne peux pas…

Je ne l'écoute plus. En fait, techniquement je ne l'entends plus. Je suis déjà partie. Je vais le lui ramener son enfant et bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

_Ellipse…_

**PDV Selena**

Je ne comprends pas comment elle compte ressusciter un bébé. Non mais sérieusement ? Elle pense y arriver ? Apparemment. Elle revient enfin, au bout de 10 minutes. Je la vois entrer, avec Ethan. Elle le pose sur mon lit et il vient immédiatement se mettre contre moi. Je le serre alors contre moi, réalisant doucement ce que Demi vient de faire.

**Ethan :** Mama !

**Moi :** Je suis là mon grand.

**Ethan :** T'aime.

**Demi :** Le voilà ton enfant. Un petit garçon d'à peine un an qui a encore besoin de sa mère.

**Moi :** Il t'a toi.

**Demi :** Non ! Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Regarde.

Elle me tend son portable où la vidéo des premiers pas d'Ethan est en marche.

**Moi :** Je l'ai déjà vu Demi…

**Demi :** Regarde à la fin. Regarde vers qui Ethan tourne ses yeux en premier dès qu'il est dans mes bras. C'est toi, Selena. Il te regarde toi en première et ce sera toujours le cas. Il aura toujours besoin de sa mère. Dès qu'il réalisera un exploit, ce sera ton sourire et ta fierté qu'il cherchera en premier. Lena, il a besoin de toi plus que de moi. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas et que tu te laissais mourir maintenant, moi j'ai besoin de toi. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas non plus la force de continuer. Sans toi, ça n'en vaudra plus la peine. Je l'ai dit, il y a longtemps, sans toi toutes ces belles choses n'ont plus lieu d'être.

**Moi :** Je le sais mais…

**Demi :** L'important ce n'est pas de savoir mais de comprendre ! Tu vois, je sais que tu auras besoin de temps pour t'en remettre, mais si je ne le comprenais pas, je ne te serais d'aucune aide. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête à ce qu'on se remette ensemble mais si je ne le comprenais pas, je ne laisserais pas tranquille. Savoir et comprendre sont 2 choses différentes. Tu sais qu'on a besoin de toi. Maintenant comprends ce que ça implique.

**Moi :** Je sais qu'il a besoin de moi et je serais toujours là pour lui. Et toi, Demi… Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi et ça, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai compris. Toi, tu n'as pas l'air de l'avoir compris. Ou tu ne veux pas comprendre.

**Demi :** Lena, non…

**Moi :**Laisse-moi finir. Donne-nous du temps. Laisse-nous le temps de sortir un peu et de respirer. Un peux comme… comme si tu sortais la tête de l'eau histoire de prendre une bonne bouffer d'air avant de replonger. Tu comprends ?

**Demi :** Oui. Je comprends parfaitement. Je te laisserais tout le temps dont tu auras besoin. Je n'ai pas besoin de temps, ni d'espace parce que ce qu'on a, c'est hors du temps et de l'espace. Mais tu en as besoin et je le comprends. Préviens-moi quand tu seras prête.

**Moi :** C'est juré.

**Demi :** Je vais y aller alors. _(se lève)_

**Moi :** Hum… Demi ?

**Demi :** _(se retourne)_ Oui ?

**Moi :** Ethan.

**Demi :** Oh, c'est vrai. Désolée.

Elle revient et le prend puis s'arrête à côté de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je me perds dans ses yeux. Je la vois reposer Ethan le temps de s'approcher plus près. Elle s'arrête, ses lèvres à même pas un centimètre des miennes.

**Demi :** C'est le moment de me dire d'arrêter.

**Moi :** Non.

Je réduis la distance entre nous jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Je laisse le baiser se poursuivre, posant ma main sur sa joue. 1 mois. Rien qu'un mois et j'ai l'impression que c'était une éternité.

**Demi :** Je voulais juste le faire. Histoire de me souvenir.

_Ellipse… 2 semaines…_

Je suis avec Shay et Ashley, à attendre quelques précisions sur le pourquoi du comment elles sont ensembles.

**Moi :** Donc, je peux avoir les détails ?

**Ashley :** Curieuse ?

**Moi :** Hey ! Je vous ai limite mises ensembles alors j'ai le droit de savoir !

**Shay :** C'est vrai. Donc…

_Flashback_

**PDV Externe**

Ashley tient toujours la main de Shay et l'entraîne à travers les couloirs. Elles finissent dehors, à l'incompréhension totale de Shay.

**Shay :** Tu sais que la machine à café est à l'intérieur ?

**Ashley :** Le café c'était une excuse pour les laisser seules et pour te parler.

**Shay :** De quoi ?

**Ashley :** Selena ! Elle m'a expliqué, à ton tour.

**Shay :** Il n'y a rien à dire.

**Ashley :** Non, tu as raison. Selena c'est occupée de tout me raconter. Donc, qui c'est ?

**Shay :** Qui c'est qui ?

**Ashley :** Cette fille que tu aimes et que tu veux rendre jalouse avec Selena ! Elle est sur le tournage ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien me dire ?

**Shay :** Jalouse ?

**Ashley :** Non !

**Shay :** Écoute, c'est un schéma tellement commun que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas encore saisis.

**Ashley :** Pardon ?

**Shay :** Réfléchie ! Pourquoi je te cacherais mes sentiments pour quelqu'un ? Quelle raison si ce n'est pas la peur de te perdre ?

**Ashley :**_ (comprend)_ C'est… moi ?

**Shay :** Bravo ! Whao ! T'es peut-être pas aussi blonde que je ne le pensais !

**Ashley :** Tu m'aimes ?

**Shay :** Oui ! J'essayais d'éviter ce sentiment au début mais ça a évolué. Depuis 5 ans je te regarde et c'est différent de jour en jour. C'est plus fort et plus intense. Je n'y peux rien d'accord ? Alors avant de me blâmer, essaye de comprendre comment j'ai put en arriver là.

**Ashley :** Tu as raison. C'est un schéma classique. Les deux meilleures amies amoureuses l'une de l'autre mais aucune n'ose faire le premier pas par peur de perdre l'autre. Classique.

**Shay :** Attends… Tu veux dire ?

**Ashley :** Je t'aime. Je n'avais pas compris avant de t'entendre me dire que toi aussi mais… 2 simples petits mots et tu viens de bouleverser mon monde. C'était totalement nouveau ce sentiment qui a grandit à l'intérieur de moi en t'entendant dire « Je t'aime ». Et c'est peut-être pour ça que je détestais te voir avec Selena. Parce-que je t'aime.

**Shay :** Tu m'aimes ?

**Ashley :** Bon sang, t'es longue à la détente.

Sans attendre une autre réaction de la part de la Canadienne, Ashley s'avance et vient l'embrasser, laissant place à l'évidence. L'évidence qu'un nouvel amour est en train de naître et de grandir en elles.

_Flashback_

**PDV Selena**

**Moi :** Et bien, c'était mignon.

**Ashley :** C'est totalement grâce à toi donc merci.

**Moi :** Juste en partie.

**Shay :** Et avec Demi ?

**Moi :** On se laisse le temps. Pas beaucoup. Juste un peu de temps pour comprendre.

_Ellipse… 2 Mois (image)_

**Moi :** Tay' calme-toi.

**Taylor :** Me calmer ?! Me calmer… T'es marrante toi. On en reparle quand ce sera ton tour Gomez.

**Moi :** Écoute, c'est normal que tu sois excitée mais…

**Taylor :**_ (me coupe)_ Excitée ? Quand elle m'a fait sa demande j'étais excitée. Là je suis limite en crise d'anxiété.

**Moi :** Ça va bien se passer, tu verras.

**Taylor :** J'en suis moins sûre que toi, tu vois ?

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?

**Taylor :** Plein de chose ! Imagine qu'il pleuve !

**Moi :** A Venise ? En Juillet ?

**Taylor :** Et si elle ne vient pas ?

**Moi :** Arrête. Elle est là et elle t'attend.

**Taylor :** Et si… ?

**Moi :** Stop ! Tu sais quoi ? Reste ici je vais m'arranger pour te rassurer.

**Taylor :** Mais…

**Moi :** Chut.

Je sors de la pièce réserver à Taylor pour aller dans celle où se trouve Miley. Je toque et attends.

**Demi :** Lena ?

**Moi :** _(entre) _Il faut que je parle à Miley.

**Miley :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle est partie ? Elle a fuit ?

**Moi :** Arrêtez avec ça…

**Demi :** Je n'arrive pas à lui enlever cette idée de la tête.

**Moi :** Écoute, Taylor est dans me même état que toi. Viens la rassurer.

**Demi :** Elle ne peut pas voir la robe.

**Moi :** Elle n'est pas obligée de la voir pour lui parler.

**Demi :** Tu veux que je t'aide ?

**Moi :** Euh… Oui.

**Demi :**_ (à Miley)_ Tu ne bouges pas d'ici. _(me suit hors de la salle)_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**Moi :** Bonne question.

**Demi :** Tu n'en sais rien ?

**Moi :** Il faut qu'elles se parlent mais sans se voir.

**Demi :** Chacune dans une pièce avec un porte entre-ouverte au milieu.

**Moi :** Reste à trouver.

**Demi :** C'est un hôtel Lena. Il n'y a que ça des suites avec chambre et salon adjacents. Vas chercher Taylor et je m'occupe de Miley. Je vais la mettre dans la chambre.

**Moi :** D'accord.

Je rejoins donc Taylor dans sa pièce, laissant Miley aux bons soins de Demi. Enfin… « bons soins » j'espère.

**Moi :** Taylor, tu vas me suivre.

**Taylor :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Tu vas parler à Miley. Et j'ai dis « parler », pas « voir ». Vous serez dans des pièces différentes avec une porte entre-ouverte. Maintenant viens.

**Taylor :** J'ai le choix ?

**Moi :** Non. Vous avez besoin de parler.

Je l'emmène dans la chambre à Miley et toque avant d'entrer. Simple précaution.

**Moi :** Demi, c'est bon ?

**Demi :** Yep. Fais entrer la mariée !

**Moi :**_ (pousse Taylor)_ Entre.

**Demi :**_ (sort)_ Et on vous laisse entre futures mariées. A plus.

Elle prend ma main et m'entraîne dehors à sa suite. Mais je ne me laisse pas faire. Non mais oh ! J'ai presque 22 ans merde ! Je sais marcher seule !

**Moi :** Demi, lâche-moi !

**Demi :** Pardon.

Elle s'arrête et me fait face. Je reste fixée sur elle. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention avant. Elle est… magnifique. Et puis, elle est revenue au blond. Non pas que je n'aimais pas le rose, mais j'ai toujours eut un faible pour le blond. En plus d'être sexy, elle est chou. Je rêve du jour où elle reviendra à sa couleur naturelle.

**Demi :** Lena ? Lena !

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Demi :** T'étais sur la lune ou quoi ?

**Moi :** Non c'est juste… Ta robe… et puis, toi… Vous êtes… Tu es…

**Demi :** Plutôt pas mal ?

**Moi :** Plus comme « à couper le souffle ».

**Demi :**_ (sourire)_ Je suis sensée dire quoi moi ? Tu t'es regardé ? Je vais devoir te surveiller si je ne veux pas me faire piquer la place !

**Moi :** Mais non…

**PDV Miley**

Je reste bien sagement dans la pièce que Demi m'a assigné jusqu'à ce que j'entende du bruit dans le salon de la suite. Je suppose que Taylor est arrivée mais je tiens à m'en assurer.

**Moi :** Tay' ?

**Taylor :** Miley ! S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas partir maintenant !

**Moi :** Bien sûr que non ! Babe, je… Oh et puis c'est stupide.

J'ouvre brusquement la porte, les yeux fermés histoire que personne ne me fasse de procès. Mais ça ne rate pas.

**Taylor :** Miley ! Tu ne peux pas me voir !

**Moi :** Je ferme les yeux ok ? Maintenant viens là. Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de te voir mais merde alors j'ai quand même le droit de te prendre dans mes bras !

Elle semble s'approcher de moi et je sens ses bras venir autour de ma taille. Je la serre contre moi, savourant sa tête sur mon épaule. C'est certainement le dernier moment d'intimité qu'on aura avant plusieurs heures donc j'en profite.

**Moi :** Écoute-moi bien Babe. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. J'ai fait plusieurs choix dans ma vie, j'ai pris plusieurs décision mais aucune ne m'a paru aussi naturelle et bonne que celle que je suis en train de prendre. Tu es la femme de ma vie Tay' alors je reste. Et tu vas rester. On va y aller, on va se planter devant le mec qui pourra faire de nous un couple marié, et on va se passer la bague au doigt. Tout simplement parce-qu'on le veut. Toutes les deux. Pas vrai ?

**Taylor :** Oui.

**Moi :** Voilà. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est le redire en temps voulu. Quand tu sortiras de cette pièce Taylor, tu n'auras plus aucun doute. C'est toi que je veux. Compris ?

**Taylor :** Compris. N'ouvre pas les yeux.

**Moi :** C'est juré.

Je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas que je vois la robe et tenait à s'assurer que je ne tenterais pas un regard en douce, mais en fait, elle vient m'embrasser. Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes et je me laisse porter par le baiser.

**Moi :** Plus de doute Babe. Moi je n'ai pas peur. Je te veux.

**Taylor :** Je te veux aussi. Plus que tout.

**Moi :** Alors c'est parfait.

_Ellipse… Cérémonie…_

**PDV Taylor**

Quand j'avance le long de l'allée, elle reste fixée sur moi et je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Il n'y a que nous. J'oublie le monde autour. C'est notre jour. Notre endroit. C'est nous et le monde n'existe pas. J'arrive devant elle et je reste perdue dans ses yeux. Rien que nous…

**Miley :** Aujourd'hui, je vais te le dire. Ici, maintenant, avec tous ces témoins, je vais te dire ce que j'aurais dû te dire depuis longtemps. J'ai eut peur, j'ai hésité, mais c'est terminé. Taylor, je n'avais certainement pas compris au début. La première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'avais probablement pas tous ces sentiments. Ils étaient peut-être là, enfouis, ou alors ils ont évolués au cours du temps. Peut-être que ce sont tes yeux qui m'ont fait craquer. Ce regard que tu me lances parfois et qui me donne l'impression que tu arrives à lire en moi. Quand tu sais que je mens juste en me regardant. J'aime ça chez toi. Ou peut-être que c'est ton sourire et cette façon qu'il a d'illuminé tout ton visage comme il illumine mes journées. Ou peut-être que c'est juste… Toi. Cette manière que tu as de me faire sentir bien, juste en étant près de moi. Tu me fais me sentir comme une autre personne dès que je suis dans tes bras. Il n'y a que toi Tay' qui arrive à me porter vers le haut de cette manière. Tu sais ce qu'ils disent ? On est supposées être totalement incompatibles parce-qu'on est trop différentes. Mais c'est cette différence qui fait notre force. C'est parce que je suis impulsive et que tu es réfléchie que ça marche. C'est parce que je suis le feu et que tu es la glace que c'est si bien. Si on était les mêmes, ce ne serait pas marrant. Ce serait triste, terne et ennuyeux. Sauf qu'avec toi, rien ne l'es. Et pourtant, c'était mal barré au début, avoue-le. Mais c'est peut-être pour ça que ça marche maintenant. Parce-qu'on s'est battues pour. _(regarde Selena) _Et certaine devrait se souvenir que le combat en vaut la peine.

**Selena :** Rho ça va.

**Miley :**_ (rire)_ En tout cas, je ne veux pas perdre un seul instant avec toi. Donc, aujourd'hui, moi, Destiny Hope Cyrus, je te prends, Taylor Alison Swift pour être ma femme à travers et contre tout.

Elle passe l'alliance à mon doigt sans me quitter des yeux. C'est tout ce qu'il y a. Une connexion. Comme toujours.

**Moi :** Tu sais, la dernière fois je pensais à ce truc qu'on fait quand on est gamine. Quand on prend un marguerite et qu'on l'effeuille en se disant : elle m'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout. J'ai pensé à comment ce serait, avec toi. Ou si je m'engageais à t'aimer en suivant la ronde de la marguerite : Un peu, lorsque tu me diras ton amour, lorsque tu dresseras la table, lorsque tu prépareras des dîners en famille. Beaucoup, lorsque tu m'offriras des fleurs, lorsque je te ferai rire, lorsque tu viendras me chercher à l'aéroport et me demanderas si j'ai fait bon voyage, lorsque tu seras indulgent sur mes défauts, lorsque tu me feras confiance, lorsque je pourrai te faire confiance, comme maintenant. Passionnément, lorsque tu me feras rire, lorsque tu tiendras une promesse, lorsque nos vacances seront belles, lorsque tu résoudras un problème insoluble, lorsque nos familles seront joyeuses grâce à nous, lorsque tu m'offriras une alliance pour fêter nos 20 ans de mariage. À la folie, lorsque tu me décrocheras la lune, lorsque nous contemplerons, ensemble, nos formidables enfants, lorsque tu laisseras tout de côté pour passer un moment avec moi, lorsque tu viendras après une dispute proposer une réconciliation, lorsque tu sauras te faire belle pour moi seule. Pas du tout, si tu t'avises de me contredire trop souvent, si tu me prends pour ton esclave ménagère, si tu fouilles dans mes poches, si tu écoutes mes conservations privées avec mes copines, si tu oses effleurer l'ébauche de l'esquisse de la pensée… d'une autre amoureuse ! Je m'engage à t'aimer dans tout ce que nous vivrons de bon ensemble. Je te demande de m'aider à t'aimer lorsque la vie sera moins jolie et que nos deux courages seront plus grands ensemble que séparés. Pour toutes ces raisons, pour toutes ces suppositions, ces rêves… Moi, Taylor Alison Swift, je te prends, Destiny Hope Cyrus, pour être ma femme à travers et contre tout.

L'alliance, le baiser, le monde autour de nous… Tout se mélange et tout se perd. Tout se confond dans l'immensité. Il n'y a qu'elle. Il n'y a que nous. Et cette promesse faite aujourd'hui. Pour toujours.

_Ellipse…_

**Miley :** Ok attendez ! Avant de vous lâcher sur la piste, parce que je sais que vous n'attendez que ça, je voulais faire quelque chose. Disons que me femme, bordel j'adore le dire ! Je disais donc que ma femme a été beaucoup plus investie dans la préparation de ce mariage que je ne l'étais. Mais je ne voulais pas finir en reste donc… Tay', j'ai eut de l'aide pour celle-ci mais c'est tout ce que je ressens.

Je la regarde se mettre au piano et commencer les accords. Je me laisse porter par la mélodie douce et enivrante.

**Miley :** Never thought I'll find someone like you

Never dreamed about kissing you

You just came in my life

Stealing my heart with your beautiful smile

How can I survive?

When you're just as amazing as stars?

When you seem like a cute angel

Falling from God's land?

So please just tell me

**You'll love me one day**

**You'll always love me**

**Cause I can't leave without hope**

**And right now the only thing I wish**

**Is having your lips on mine**

**Just embrace you to fell better**

Never believed in that crazy thing

Never even believed in love

But right now I've seen you

And everything is gonna change because

Because I love you

Maybe you're not the love of my life

But God Damn I don't care right now

I just want your love

Now and forever

**Refrain**

_Just your embrace can make me feel better_

_Feeling your arms around my waist_

_Your head on my shoulder_

_Feeling your breath on my neck_

_Catching a glimpse of heaven for a second_

_Just with your embrace_

**Refrain**

_Catching a glimpse of heaven for a second_

_Just with your embrace_

_Catching a glimpse of heaven_

_That's your embrace_

C'est pour moi. C'est nous. Ce jour était merveilleux et il l'est un peu plus à chaque minute.

**PDV Selena**

Après la chanson de Miley, j'ai laissé les autres se défouler sur la piste et je suis sortie. D'après mes calculs, c'est l'heure parfaite pour appeler ma mère et savoir comment va Ethan. Je suis donc assise sur la plage, assez loin de l'agitation et je passe mon coup de fil.

**Maman :** Bonsoir jeune fille ! Comment c'est l'Italie ?

**Moi :** Bonjour maman. Toujours aussi magnifique que la dernière fois où tu y étais. Comment va Ethan ?

**Maman :** Ton fils est une pile sur patte. C'est dingue ! Il ne s'arrête jamais ?

**Moi :**_ (rire)_ Si, quand il dort.

**Maman :** Et bien j'ai hâte d'être ce soir alors. Sinon, comment c'est le mariage ?

**Moi :** Tu connais Tay' ? Tout dans le sentimental. Je crois qu'on avait assez de larmes pour remplir une piscine.

**Maman :**_ (rire)_ J'imagine la chose. Et toi, ça avance ?

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Maman :** Avec Demi !

**Moi :** Je… Non.

**Maman :** Mais va lui parler bon sang ! Tu sais ce que tu as à lui dire !

**Moi :** Oui je… je vais le faire.

**Maman :** Bien. Je te laisse alors et parle-lui.

**Moi :** Juré. A plus.

**Maman :** Bye.

Elle a raison. Je sais quoi faire. J'ai compris. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur ma connerie.

**? :** Alors Gomez, on s'isole ?

**Moi :** Non. J'ai appelé ma mère.

**Demi :**_ (s'assoit à côté de moi)_ Comment va Ethan ?

**Moi :** Il tourne ma mère en bourrique.

**Demi :** Ethan.

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_ Ouais.

Je regarde la mer en face de moi, cherchant à éviter au maximum la conversation qui est pourtant inévitable. Finalement, je me décide à parler.

**Demi et Moi :** Écoute je…

On s'arrête toutes les deux en même temps en riant un peu, nerveusement.

**Moi :** Vas-y.

**Demi :** Non, toi.

**Moi :** D'accord. Hum… J'aimerais savoir… pourquoi tu t'accroches ?

**Demi :** A quoi ?

**Moi :** A moi.

**Demi :** Parce-que je t'aime.

**Moi :** Comment tu peux ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait. Toutes les ruptures, les disputes… C'était moi ! Pourquoi tu t'embêtes encore à te battre pour moi ?

**Demi :** Parce-que tu en vaux la peine Lena.

**Moi :** Mais qu'est-ce que **_j'ai_** fait pour toi ? Toi, regarde ! Chaque fois que je te jetais comme une merde, tu revenais inlassablement. Tu as accepté Ethan, tu m'as soutenu, aidé, rassuré…

**Demi :** Parce-que je t'aime.

**Moi :** Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te le montrer comme tu me le montres ?

**Demi :** J'avais mes périodes où ça allait mal. Où j'étais faible. Et tu étais là pour moi. Pour me soutenir, m'aider et me rassurer. Maintenant, les rôles sont inversés. Peut-être qu'un jour ce sera de nouveau toi qui serait plus forte. Mais pour l'instant, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

**Moi :** Tu parles de force, je parle de faiblesse. Regarde-moi. Je suis là à te repousser encore et encore alors que je sais très bien que c'est toi. Ce sera toujours toi. Pourquoi je te fais attendre alors ? Hein ?

**Demi :** Lena…

**Moi :** Non, je veux que tu me le dises ! Dis-moi tout ce que tu me reproches.

**Demi :** Rien.

**Moi :** Il doit y avoir des choses.

**Demi :** Très bien. _(soupire)_ Pourquoi tu me fais attendre ? Tu le sais que c'est nous. Tu le sais qu'on est l'évidence.

**Moi :** L'évidence a été mise à rude épreuve récemment.

**Demi :** Tu as entendu Miley non ? Le combat en vaut la peine.

**Moi :** Je ne pense pas. Je crois que c'est l'amour qui vaut le combat et le combat pour l'amour en vaut la peine. Mais si c'est un combat tout le temps ?

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas le cas. Ose me dire que tu ne regrettes pas ce qu'on avait.

**Moi :** Bien sûr que si. Tu me manques Demi. Ta voix me manque. Ton sourire me manque. Tes bras autour de ma taille me manque. Tes baisers me manque. Tout. Demi, c'était stupide d'attendre. A quoi bon ? Pour nous faire du mal ? **_Te_** faire du mal ? C'était stupide.

**Demi :** Tu m'avais dit que ce serait plus dur.

**Moi :** Et donc ?

**Demi :** J'avais prévu tout un truc.

**Moi :** Genre ?

**Demi :** Je ne vais rien te dire.

**Moi :** Tu m'énerves.

**Demi :**_ (rire)_ Déjà ?

**Moi :** Tu sais bien que non.

**Demi :** Dis ce que je veux entendre.

**Moi :** Je t'aime. Toi et moi c'est comme le ciel et les nuages, la lune et les étoiles, le sel et la mer, la lave et le volcan… Indissociable. Nous deux, c'est tout.

**Demi :** Toujours et pour toujours.

**Moi :** Et cette fois pour de vrai.

**Demi :** Ça a toujours été vrai Lena.

Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse doucement. Le baiser s'intensifie rapidement. Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que soit, je suis allongée sur le sable, Demi au-dessus de moi. Je sais où ça va finir…


	24. Sad Serenade

**PDV Selena**

_Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse doucement. Le baiser s'intensifie rapidement. Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que soit, je suis allongée sur le sable, Demi au-dessus de moi. Je sais où ça va finir..._mais on ne peut pas. Alors, je la repousse gentiment.

**Moi :**Demi, ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, parce que crois-moi je le veux. Mais ce n'est ni le bon endroit ni le bon moment. Il y a toujours le mariage de nos meilleures amies qui est en cours.

**Demi :**_ (se redresse)_ C'est vrai. On reprendra plus tard alors.

**Moi :**J'aime bien ton idée.

**Demi :**_(se lève)_Retournons-y dans ce cas parce que je tiens à danser._(m'aide à me relever)_Avec toi.

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ Comment refuser ?

**Demi :** Tu ne peux pas.

Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et on reprend la direction de l'hôtel. Je regarde nos mains entrelacées puis elle et cet instant est tellement parfait que je ne pense plus qu'à une chose : je ne veux plus la perdre. Plus jamais. D'un coup, je m'arrête, la forçant à s'arrêter également. Elle me fait face et me regarde avec incompréhension. Alors, pour lui ôter tout doute, je viens l'embrasser doucement. Elle sourit tout contre mes lèvres et colle mon corps au sien, ses mains sur mes hanches. On finit par rompre le baiser pour rester front contre front et je me perds dans ses yeux.

**Moi :**_(murmure)_Je ne veux plus te perdre.

**Demi :**Moi non plus.

**Moi :**_(caresse ses lèvres)_Demi ?

**Demi :**_(les yeux fermés) _Mmh-mmh ?

**Moi :**Je t'aime.

**Demi :**_(rouvre les yeux)_Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout.

**Moi :**Je sais, tu n'as plus à me le prouver. Mais moi oui.

**Demi :** Tu n'as rien à prouver Lena.

**Moi :**A toi peut-être pas mais à moi-même oui.

**Demi :** Je ne sais que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis.

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ C'est vrai. Maintenant allons-y

**Demi :**_(m'embrasse)_ A tes ordres Mon Cœur.

_Ellipse… 1/4 d'heure…_

**PDV Miley**

**Moi :**Et bien ça a l'air d'aller pour elles.

**Taylor :** Qui ?

**Moi :**_ (les montre)_Demi et Selena. Ça m'étonne qu'elles ne se soient pas encore bouffer sur place, elles ne veulent que ça.

**Taylor :** Tu crois ?

**Moi :**Ça me paraît évident. Personnellement, si je n'avais pas put te toucher pendant plus de 3 mois, c'est la première chose que je ferais.

**Taylor :** C'est sensé être romantique ?

**Moi :**Non, érotique.

**Taylor :** Comment tu peux penser à un truc pareil en ce moment ?

**Moi :** Je te vois dans ta robe blanche et ça me fait penser à la lune de miel. C'est un crime ?

**Taylor :** Non, pas si tu vas les libéré.

**Moi :** Qui ?

**Taylor :**Demi et Selena. Vas leur dire de partir. La seule raison pour laquelle elles sont encore là, c'est à cause de leur fonction de demoiselles d'honneur donc on doit les autoriser à s'en aller.

**Moi :**J'y vais de ce pas !

Et je ne plaisantais pas. Je vais me planter devant elles avec un air déterminé qui doit les inquiéter un peu.

**Selena :** Un problème ?

**Moi :**Oui, et un gros. Pourquoi vous êtes encore là ?

**Demi :**Pardon ?

**Moi :**Vous devriez partir et profiter de vos retrouvailles bordel !

**Selena :** Sauf que ton mariage bat son plein je te signale.

**Moi :** Oui et en tant que mariée je vous ordonne de partir. Est-ce clair ?

**Demi :** Presque.

**Moi :**Presque ? Tu veux peut-être que je te montre ce que tu dois faire ?

**Demi :** Non, mais tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu fais tout ça.

**Moi :**_(hausse les épaules)_ Ça me paraissait évident. Vous devez vous retrouver pleinement et je ne veux pas que les invités assistent à ça.

**Selena :**On sait se tenir.

**Moi :** Je sais mais bordel vous êtes dans la ville des amoureux ! Venise ce serait votre ville si elle n'était déjà celle de Taylor et moi ! Merde il y a votre photo comme définition sous le mot amour.

**Demi :** Donc en fait, tu nous vires carrément pour qu'on aille b…

**Moi :**Voilà. Tu peux m'épargner les détails mais oui. Allez-y.

**Demi :**Avec plaisir.

Elle prend la main de Selena avec un sourire et les deux s'éclipsent discrètement. Une bonne chose de faite.

**PDV Selena**

Sans se faire prier, Demi prend ma main et me conduit hors de la salle jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la cabine, j'appuie sur le bouton de mon étage juste avant que Demi ne me plaque contre le paroi métallique. Sans m'en offusquer, je me laisse porter par le baiser, passant mes bras derrière ma nuque.

**Demi :** Tu sais que j'ai passé la soirée à te regarder ? A me dire que tu es magnifique dans cette robe ? Et à me dire que tu serais encore plus magnifiquement belle sans ?

**Moi :**Ça a sûrement du sens.

**Demi :** Bah oui. Ça veut dire que j'ai passé la soirée à m'imaginer en train de te l'arracher.

**Moi :**Tu pourras bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas.

Comme la porte se rouvre, je conduis Demi jusqu'à ma chambre, l'ouvrant avec la carte magnétique nécessaire. A peine ai-je refermé la porte derrière nous que je suis plaquée contre le battant. Elle reprend possession de mes lèvres et je me laisse faire quelque temps avant de la forcer à reculer jusqu'à tomber sur le lit. Je me place sur elle, gardant le contrôle même quand elle essaye de reprendre les choses en mains.

**Moi :**Disons que je suis en charge de ce qui va se passer.

**Demi :**Je croyais que je pouvais t'arracher ta robe ?

**Moi :**Et bien vas-y, mais j'ai totalement le contrôle après.

**Demi :** Deal.

Sans attendre, elle me débarrasse du vêtement. Je ne perds pas de temps avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, impatiente de retrouver et garder ses lèvres…

_Ellipse… La nuit…_

_Rêve ?_

**Demi :**Merci. _(pause)_ Non non, j'ai juste besoin qu'elle le croit. _(pause)_Je t'expliquerai, ne t'inquiète pas. _(pause)_Oui, à demain.

**Moi :**_(somnolente)_Demi ?

**Demi :**_(revient à côté de moi)_Rendors-toi Lena.

**Moi :**Tu restes, pas vrai ?

**Demi :** Toujours.

_Rêve ?_

_Le lendemain…_

Je me réveille doucement, la lumière claire me tirant de mon sommeil. Je me frotte doucement les yeux avant de m'étirer et les courbatures que je ressens me rappelle la nuit dernière. Avec un sourire, je cherche Demi à tâtons mais je ne trouve que les draps et l'oreiller. Je fronce les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés. Je réfléchis longuement avant de me rendre compte de ce que ça implique. Si Demi n'est pas là, où peut-elle bien être ? Je me relève brusquement et je fouille la pièce du regard. Rien. Ni de Demi, ni ses vêtements de la veille, rien. Pas le moindre bruit dans cette pièce, ni dans le salon et rien dans la salle de bain non plus. Je comprends rapidement la situation. Je panique puis je me raisonne. Si ça se trouve, elle est juste retournée dans sa chambre pour se changer. Oui, ça doit être ça. Je me lève d'un coup, rejetant les couvertures, et je passe de vêtements au hasard avant de sortir de la chambre. Dans le couloir, je tombe sur Dallas. Bon, pas la Lovato que je cherchais mais elle sait peut-être où est sa sœur.

**Moi :** Tu sais où est Demi ?

**Dallas :**Je suis passée à sa chambre et j'ai toqué pendant 10 minutes sans réponse. Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi.

**Moi :**C'était le cas mais je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. Aucune trace d'elle.

**Dallas :** Ok, on va passer à la réception au cas où.

**Moi :** D'accord, allons-y.

Je la suis donc jusqu'à l'ascenseur et, pendant que l'appareil descend, je me laisse à réfléchir. Et puis, mon rêve de cette nuit me revient. Je ne suis plus très sûre si c'était réellement un rêve ou si j'étais trop dans les vapes pour me rendre compte que c'était la réalité. En tout cas, de ce que j'en avais compris, elle allait rejoindre quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Qui ? Jennel ? Ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié en fait.

**Moi :**Si elle était partie ?

**Dallas :** Demi ? Partie sans rien te dire ?

**Moi :**Pourquoi pas ?

**Dallas :**Parce qu'elle t'aime comme une dingue, voilà pourquoi.

**Moi :** Et si ce n'était plus le cas ? Si hier soir n'avait été qu'une parenthèse plutôt agréable ?

**Dallas :** Une parenthèse à quoi ? Les seules parenthèses qu'elle s'offre, c'est quand vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Sa vie, elle est avec toi. C'est sans toi que sa vie est mise entre parenthèse. Si toi tu deviens une parenthèse pour elle, tu seras la plus longue de sa vie.

**Moi :** J'aimerais te croire.

**Dallas :** Mais arrête de douter merde ! Même si elle est partie, tu feras quoi ?

**Moi :** Je me battrais pour qu'elle m'aime, comme la première fois.

**Dallas :** Alors voilà. Pas besoin d'avoir peur.

Comme l'ascenseur atteint le rez-de-chaussé, Dallas se dirige immédiatement vers la réception tandis que je reste un peu en retrait. Je fouille le hall du regard, juste histoire de m'assurer que Demi n'est pas allée faire un tour, ma dernière illusion. Je ne la vois pas et je perds tout espoir qu'elle soit encore là dès que j'entends l'annonce de la réceptionniste.

**Réceptionniste :**Mlle Lovato nous a rendu ses clés ce matin.

**Moi :**Vous savez où elle est partie ?

**Réceptionniste :**Sûrement à l'aéroport. Elle a pris un taxi.

**Moi :**Merci de l'info.

Sans plus attendre, je prends la direction de la sortie avant d'être arrêter par Dallas qui me tient par le poignet.

**Dallas :**Où est-ce que tu vas ?

**Moi :**Je vais à l'aéroport savoir où elle est partie.

**Dallas :**Calme-toi 2 secondes et réfléchis. Regarde dehors, les paparazzis campent devant l'hôtel depuis hier. Demi n'a pas dû passer inaperçue. Vas dans ta chambre et calme-toi. Te donner en spectacle devant eux ne va pas arranger tes affaires.

**Moi :**_(soupire)_Tu as raison.

**Dallas :**_(passe son bras autour de les épaules)_Allez, viens. On remonte pour mettre au point un plan.

**Moi :**D'accord, allons-y.

Je la suis comme une automate, ne pensant qu'à une chose. Demi est partie. Elle m'a quitté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus… Tout ce que je comprends, c'est que je vais enfin pouvoir lui prouver à quel point je l'aime. Je sens vaguement qu'on me fait asseoir sur une surface molle et confortable. Je suis perdue dans les limbes brumeuses de mon cerveau. Je ne vois pas le monde autour de moi. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées profondes, cherchant une solution pour récupérer la femme que j'aime.

**Dallas :**Selena ? Selena !

**Moi :**_(me lève)_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_(fais les cents pas)_Je ne sais même pas où elle est ! Tu crois qu'elle est retourner à son appart' ? Je devrais aller voir, juste pour être sûre… Non, si elle veut m'échapper, elle sera allée se terrer dans un coin sans bouger. Je dois la retrouver. C'est impératif !

**Dallas :**Stop !

**Moi :**_(la regarde)_Quoi ?

**Dallas :** Je t'ai dit qu'elle a sûrement été repérer en sortant d'ici. Vas voir ses actualités.

**Moi :**_ (sors mon portable)_D'accord.

Je fais quelques manipulation rapide avant de tomber sur un article concernant Demi. Un article qui dit qu'elle a été vu à l'aéroport JFK et qu'elle a pris une chambre au Greenwich Hotel.

**Moi : **Je sais où aller.

**Dallas :** Et bien tu vois.

**Moi :**J'y vais tout de suite.

Sans attendre, je commence à remballer mes affaires. Je suis très occupée quand Dallas vient m'interrompre.

**Moi :**_ (continue d'emballer)_Laisse-moi Dal' !

**Dallas :** Non, tu es loin d'être consciente de ce que tu fais._(m'attrape par les épaules)_Arrête ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es fébrile, irréfléchie, tu ne penses pas de façon logique !

**Moi :**_(la repousse)_ Je vais très bien !

**Dallas :** Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu as à peine dormis la nuit dernière, Selly, tu vas finir par craquer avant même d'arriver à New-York.

**Moi :**_(continue de boucler ma valise)_ Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Dallas :** Et Ethan, tu y as pensé ?

**Moi :** Quoi Ethan ?

**Dallas :** Tu comptes abandonner ton fils avec ta mère ? Il a besoin de toi Selena.

**Moi :** Ça va, je me donne 3 jours et je reviens à L.A.

**Dallas :**C'est insensé Selena.

**Moi :**_(boucle ma valise)_Non, c'est la chose la plus sensée que j'ai jamais faite. Comprends-moi bien Dallas, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa tête. Pourquoi est-elle partie après la nuit qu'on a passé ? Pourquoi aurait-elle prétendu vouloir reprendre notre relation si c'était pour repartir après ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, me briser ? Me faire autant de mal que je ne lui en ait fait ? Je veux comprendre tout ça. Je veux qu'elle m'expliquer. Je veux la frapper puis l'embrasser.

**Dallas :** _(me retient)_ Je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça. Merde alors ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu l'as appelé ?

**Moi :** Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle va me répondre ?

**Dallas :**A moi peut-être alors tu restes ici.

**Moi :**_(me débats)_ Non !

**Dallas :** Je ne te laisserais pas partir !

**Moi :**Dallas, s'il te plait…

**Dallas :** Écoute, laisse-moi 2 heures. J'essaye de la contacter et si ça ne marche pas, tu pourras partir.

**Moi :** Promis ?

**Dallas :** Juré.

**Moi :**D'accord. Deux heures et je pars.

**Dallas :** Merci.

Pour prouver ma bonne foi, je m'assois sur le canapé du salon et j'y reste sans bouger, les bras croisés.

**PDV Dallas**

Je prends mon portable et appelle mon idiote de petite sœur. Elle ne décroche pas mais je ne me laisse pas abattre. Je réessaye encore et encore pendant une heure, à intervalle de 10 minutes. Au bout de la 7ème tentative, elle décroche enfin.

**Demi :**Arrête de m'appeler Dallas !

**Moi :**Non ! Je veux que tu me dises où tu es !

**Demi :** Non.

**Moi :** Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre !

**Demi :**Je ne te dirais rien parce que je sais que tu es avec Selena.

**Moi :** Je pense qu'elle est légitimement en droit de savoir.

**Demi :** Non.

**Moi :** Mais bordel elle aimerait juste savoir où tu es !

**Demi :** Je ne dirais rien. Je vais bien, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir.

**Moi :**Pourquoi tu es partie ?

**Demi :** J'en avais besoin, c'est tout.

**Moi :** Non mais tu as choisi le pire moment possible !

**Demi :** Tant pis. Maintenant je vais raccrocher et je ne veux pas que tu me rappelles. Au revoir.

**Moi :**Demi !

La ligne sonne vide. Je remets rageusement mon portable dans ma poche et je regarde Selena qui vient de se lever.

**Selena :**Voilà qui signe mon départ.

**Moi :**Elle n'est certainement pas au Greenwich Hotel Selena.

**Selena :** Je sais, je retourne à L.A.

**Moi :**Mais pourquoi ?

**Selena :** J'ai quelqu'un à voir. Quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider à la retrouver.

**Moi :** Qui ?

**Selena :**Un détective privé.

**Moi :**Dans qui tu vas te fourrer ?

**Selena :** Écoute, elle est partie, d'accord. Combien de fois **_elle_** s'est battue pour moi ? Combien de fois elle est revenue et m'a fait tomber amoureuse d'elle encore plus ? Combien, hein ? Je ne les compte même plus. C'est mon tour maintenant. Une fois, juste une fois j'aimerais lui montrer à quel point je l'aime. J'ai une chance, ici et maintenant, et je ne vais pas la laisser passer !

**Moi :** Je comprends mais ne te tue pas à la tâche.

**Selena :**Elle est allée pendant 6 mois à des milliers de kilomètres de moi pour retrouver notre fils. Elle l'aime plus que tout Dallas. Elle l'aime même peut-être plus qu'elle ne m'aime. Si elle ne revient pas pour moi, elle reviendra pour lui. Je ne fais qu'accélérer les choses. Je ne vais pas rester bien sagement à attendre qu'elle s'en rende compte. Je vais la chercher et cette fois, tu ne m'arrêteras pas._(prend sa valise)_ J'y vais.

**Moi :** Tiens-moi au courant si tu la retrouves, d'accord ? Je tiens à lui botter le cul personnellement.

**Selena :**_(sourire)_ D'accord.

_Ellipse… 6 heures…_

**PDV Selena**

Je viens d'atterrir à Los Angeles, aux petites heures du matin. Il n'est que 7h13 et l'air frais me réveille partiellement. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je prends mes affaires et je sors de LAX afin de trouver un taxi. Dès que je suis dans un véhicule, je me laisse aller à revoir mon plan. Je dois trouver Jake Delgado et lui demander de retracer Demi par tout les moyens possible, j'y mettrais le prix. Ensuite, je vais récupérer Ethan. Une fois mon fils près de moi, je vais probablement retrouver un semblant de contenance. Je ne suis qu'une épave pour l'instant, une vague âme errante qui chercher ce qui la complète.

**Chauffeur :**On est arrivés Mademoiselle.

**Moi :**Laissez tourner le moteur, je n'en ai que pour 10 minutes.

**Chauffeur :**Très bien.

Je sors de la voiture et prends immédiatement la direction du petit bureau de Sunset Boulvard. J'ai de la chance, Jake me fait entrer tout de suite. D'un côté je ne l'ai pas choisit par hasard, c'est un ami d'enfance de ma mère. Je le connais depuis toujours, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

**Moi :**J'ai besoin de ton aide Jake.

**Jake :**Je me doute que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. En quoi je peux t'être utile ?

**Moi :**J'aimerais que tu retrouves quelqu'un.

**Jake :**Et qui ?

**Moi :**Ma…_(hésite)_ petite amie.

**Jake :** J'ai entendu parlé d'elle. Elle a été enlevée ?

**Moi :** Non, elle est partie. Je ne sais pas où. Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eut d'elle, c'est quand sa sœur l'a appelé. Depuis, plus rien. La dernière fois qu'elle a été vu, c'était au Greenwich Hotel, à New-York.

**Jake :**_(prend des notes)_ Très bien… Aucunes idées de l'endroit où elle peut être ?

**Moi :**Non, aucunes.

**Jake :**D'accord. Je vais faire mon possible.

**Moi :**Ne lésine pas sur les moyens, je mettrais le prix.

**Jake :**Ne sois pas stupide Selena. Je t'ai vu grandir, tu crois sérieusement que je vais te faire payer comme une quelconque cliente ?

**Moi :**Tout travail se paye. Si tu tiens à me faire une fleur, tiens-t-en à la réduction.

**Jake :**_(sourire)_Têtue comme ta mère. Pire même.

**Moi :**_(me lève)_Peut-être. _(lui donne un papier)_Mon numéro. Appelle-moi si tu as d'autres questions.

**Jake :**Très bien.

**Moi :**Merci encore. Au revoir.

_Ellipse… Chez Mandy…_

**Ethan :**_(vient vers moi)_ Mama !

**Moi :**_(le prends dans mes bras)_ Hey Champion ! Tu vas bien ?

**Ethan :** Oui.

**Maman :**_(arrive)_Il était impatient de te revoir.

**Moi :** Je l'étais aussi. Il ne t'a pas traumatisé ?

**Maman :** Ça va. Il est adorable… quand il dort.

**Moi :**_(sourire)_C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup d'énergie.

**Maman :** Autant que toi à son âge. La différence c'est que moi je ne suis plus aussi jeune qu'à l'époque et j'en avais 2 à gérer.

**Moi :** C'est vrai. Où est Gracie ?

**Maman :**Dans sa chambre. Elle arrive à rester en place plus d'une minute elle.

**Moi :** Ne t'inquiète pas, Ethan se calmera quand il sera en âge de faire du foot.

**Ethan :** Foot !

**Moi :**Oui. On regarde un match en rentrant ?

**Ethan :** Oui !

**Maman :**Tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a appelé juste avant que tu ne viennes.

**Moi :**Qui donc ?

**Maman :** Jake.

**Moi :**_(marmonne)_Merde.

**Maman :** Il paraît que tu es passé le voir.

**Moi :** Hum… oui.

**Maman :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Demi est partie et personne ne sait où. Je veux la retrouver.

**Maman :**C'est compréhensible.

_En même temps… Copperhill, Tennessee…_

**PDV Miley**

**Taylor : **Miley !

Je la regarde en souriant tout en continuant à conduire le long de la petite route goudronnée. C'est vrai que j'ai été très méchante avec elle pour le coup. Je ne lui ai pas dit où on allait en lune de miel et, en plus, depuis l'aéroport, elle a les yeux bandés. Soit environ 3 heures de route. La deux premières heures ça allait, elle dormait. Mais maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, ça fait 1/2 heure qu'elle se plaint.

**Moi :** C'est agaçant, pas vrai ?

**Taylor :**Oui ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?

**Moi :** Je ne te dirais rien.

**Taylor :**Je te hais.

**Moi :** Non, tu m'aimes.

**Taylor :**Peut-être.

**Moi :**Tu m'aimes, avoue-le.

**Taylor :** Ok, un tout petit peu.

**Moi :** Beaucoup.

**Taylor :**Ça redeviendra « beaucoup » quand tu me diras où on va.

**Moi :** Je ne dirai rien.

**Taylor :**Et c'était obligé le bandeau sur les yeux ?

**Moi :** Oui, pour deux raisons. 1 : je n'ai pas oublié le coup de Venise.

**Taylor :**C'était l'année dernière !

**Moi :**Ça m'est resté en travers de la gorge. Petit 2 : la surprise doit être totale.

**Taylor :**J'espère que ça en vaut la peine.

**Moi :**Sinon quoi ?

**Taylor :** Je divorce.

Prise par surprise, je freine d'un coup. La respiration saccadée, les mains moites et le regard fixé devant moi, je reste immobile.

**Taylor :** On est arrivées ?

**Moi :**Non.

**Taylor :**Alors pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

**Moi :**Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit ?

**Taylor :**De quoi ?

**Moi :**Tu as parlé de divorce !

**Taylor :** Je plaisantais.

**Moi :**Ça ne devrait pas être un sujet de blague.

**Taylor :** Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup ?

**Moi :** J'ai peur figure-toi !

**Taylor :**De quoi ?

**Moi :**Que tu le penses.

**Taylor :** Je ne veux pas divorcer Miley.

**Moi :** Alors ne fais plus cette blague.

**Taylor :**Promis. Maintenant embrasse-moi.

**Moi :**_(la regarde)_Pourquoi ?

**Taylor :** Parce que je ne peux pas le faire à cause de ce putain de bandeau que tu m'as mis !

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ D'accord.

Je m'approche alors d'elle et, nos lèvres se sont à peine frôlées que Taylor intensifie le baiser. Ses mains sur mes joues, elle ne l'interrompt que quand on est à bout de souffle.

**Moi :** On devrait repartir.

**Taylor :** Quand tu veux chérie.

_Le soir… 20h12…_

**PDV Selena**

**Ethan :** Mama ?

**Moi :**Oui ?

Sans une parole, je le vois tendre les bras vers moi. Comprenant ce qu'il veut, je me penche pour le porter. Immédiatement, Ethan pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

**Ethan :** Dodo.

**Moi :** Déjà fatigué ? _(il acquiesce)_ Bon, on y va alors._(monte les escaliers)_

**Ethan :** 'Ec toi.

**Moi :** Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

**Ethan :** Oui.

**Moi :**D'accord Champion.

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, je le mets dans mon lit avant d'aller me mettre moi-même en pijama. Une fois fait, je prends mon portable afin d'essayer une dernière fois de **_l_**'appeler. Rien. Messagerie. Sauf que cette fois je laisse un message avant de rejoindre mon fils dans le lit. Dès que je me suis glissée dans les couvertures, Ethan vient se mettre contre moi. Je passe donc mon bras autour de lui pour l'approcher un peu plus de moi dans un geste protecteur. Bercée par sa respiration lente, je finis par m'endormir aussi.

_Le soir… 22h…_

**PDV Externe**

La jeune femme regarde la scène qui s'étale devant ses yeux. Elle n'a pas résisté à la tentation de venir les voir, même en catimini. Ils sont beaux, tout les deux ensemble, l'un contre l'autre. Silencieusement, l'intruse s'approche du petit garçon. Après s'être accroupie à côté de lui, elle caresse doucement les boucles blondes qui s'étalent sur sa tête. Après plusieurs minutes, elle finit par murmurer doucement.

**Elle :**Tu me manques beaucoup Champion.

Délaissant le bambin, elle accorde toute son attention à la jeune femme endormie à côté de lui. Elle s'approche d'elle maintenant et tend la main pour caresser sa joue avant de replacer une mèche rebelle.

**Elle :**_ (murmure)_ Je suis désolée de te faire ça Lena, mais tu comprendras plus tard.

Sans pouvoir résister à l'envie, elle se penche et vient embrasser tendrement la belle endormie.

**Elle :**Je t'aime.

Après cette phrase, elle se lève et quitte la pièce sans un bruit, presque comme une ombre. C'était une belle parenthèse, maintenant elle doit retourner à son projet.

_Le lendemain…_

**PDV Selena**

**Moi :**Ethan, calme-toi.

Je regarde mon fils courir un peu partout dans la maison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend aujourd'hui, mais il est encore plus agiter que d'habitude.

**Moi :**Hey, tu veux voir un match ?

**Ethan :**Foot !

**Moi :**Voilà, viens avec moi.

Ethan court jusque dans le salon et se jette sur le canapé. Quand j'arrive à mon tour dans la pièce, il est déjà tranquillement allongé en train de sucer son pouce à attendre que j'allume la télé. Je lui mets donc un match pré-enregistrer afin qu'il se tienne tranquille. La partie a à peine commencer que j'entends quelqu'un sonner. Je vais donc ouvrir et je vois Dallas derrière la porte.

**Dallas :**J'ai besoin de ton aide.

**Moi :**Pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés. _(m'écarte)_Entre.

Elle le fait, prenant la direction du salon où se trouve Ethan.

**Dallas :** Bonjour jeune homme.

**Ethan :** 'Jour.

**Moi :** Oublie-le, il est dans son match.

**Dallas :**_(rire)_Footballeur.

**Moi :**_(soupire)_ Apparemment.

**Dallas :** On pourrait discuter ailleurs ?

**Moi :**Bien sûr, allons dans la cuisine.

Une fois arriver dans cette pièce, je commence à préparer du café tout en lançant Dallas sur son problème.

**Moi :**Alors… en quoi je peux t'aider ?

**Dallas :** Demi et toi, c'était… **_c'est…_** passionnel, pas vrai ?

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Dallas :**Je ne sais pas… vous avez réussi à entretenir la flamme des premiers jours, non ?

**Moi :**Oui, plus ou moins.

**Dallas :** Mais comment vous avez fait ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas si ça s'explique. Demi est du genre passionnée, tu le sais ça. Elle peut venir m'embrasser d'un coup, sans raison. Elle est juste comme ça. Elle a besoin de contacte physique.

**Dallas :** C'est juste… ce n'est pas comme ça avec Nick.

**Moi :**Ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec votre amour. Il faut que tu comprennes bien comment fonctionne Nick. Il a peur, d'accord ? Il a toujours l'impression d'être dans l'ombre de Joe, comme à l'époque du groupe.

**Dallas :**Il était dans son ombre ?

**Moi :**Toujours. J'ai 3 exemples concrets en tête : Miley et moi, pour commencer. On avait toutes les deux un truc pour Joe jusqu'à ce que Nick commence à flirter avec nous. Là, on a toutes les deux réagit comme n'importe quelle fille avec 2 sous de jugeote : on a choisi le mec mature et romantique plutôt que la rock-star égocentrique. Autre exemple, à l'époque des JB, Nick n'était que le 2° chouchou des fans. Toujours derrière Joe parce que le style « bad-boy » plait plus aux adolescentes.

**Dallas :** A moi jamais.

**Moi :**Fais-lui comprendre. Il en a besoin pour se lâcher complètement avec toi. Ça marchera, crois-moi.

**Dallas :** Comment je peux faire ça ?

**Moi :** Là je n'en sais rien. Faites un gosse.

**Ethan :**_(dans le salon)_ Boom !

**Dallas :** Comme le tien ? Ça ira merci.

**Moi :**_(rire)_ Il est un peu hyper-actif en ce moment. Je crois que Demi lui manque autant qu'à moi.

**Dallas :** Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

**Moi :**Non, pas pour l'instant. Mais ça viendra.

**Dallas :**Tu préviendras au moindre murmure, d'accord ?

**Moi :**Bien sûr.

**Dallas :**Ça va prendre du temps tu crois ?

**Moi :** Tout dépend d'elle. Plus elle a brouillé les pistes, moins vite je la retrouve.

**Dallas :** On parle de Demi là. Elle n'est pas assez maligne pour brouiller les pistes.

**Moi :**Peut-être mais elle a sûrement eut de l'aide.

_Ellipse… L'après-midi…_

**Moi :**_(décroche)_ Allô ?

**Jake :** Selena ? J'ai retrouvé sa trace.

**Moi :** Déjà ?

**Jake :**Tu voulais le meilleur, tu l'as eut. Donc, je t'envoie l'adresse immédiatement par mail.

**Moi :**Je te remercie.

**Jake :** Pas de quoi. Repasse me voir un de ces jours.

**Moi :**Bien sûr. A bientôt.

Je raccroche, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure. Je vais bientôt la retrouver. Mais je ne peux pas partir maintenant. J'ai une interview chez Ellen ce soir, je dois y être.

_Ellipse…_

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir pour vérifier que tout soit nickel. Ethan est assis sur le lit, très calme comparer à tout à l'heure. Il a dû se fatiguer.

**Moi :** Tu crois que maman va revenir Ethan ?

**Ethan :**Maman !

**Moi :**Aujourd'hui ?

**Ethan :** Oui !

**Moi :** _(sourire) _J'espère que tu as raison._(le prends dans mes bras)_ Tu viens avec moi ce soir ?

**Ethan :** Oui.

**Moi :** Alors on va te faire tout beau pour Ellen d'accord ? Tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer.

_Ellipse…_

**Ellen :** Voici donc Ethan. Dis donc, tu sais que t'es trop mignon toi ?

**Ethan :** Sais.

**Ellen :**_(rire)_ Quelle modestie !

**Moi :**Ça c'est son père.

**Ellen :** Comme tout les défauts.

**Moi :**_(rire)_ Voilà.

**Ellen :**Je me demandais quelque chose.

**Moi :**Quoi donc ?

**Ellen :**Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus chanter en live.

**Moi :** Et tu voudrais que je le fasse ce soir.

**Ellen :** Exactement.

**Moi :** Et bien… Je pourrais faire une chanson que je n'ai pas beaucoup faite en live. Je crois même que je ne l'ai jamais faite celle-là.

**Ellen :** Laquelle ?

**Moi :** Sad Serenade.

**Ellen :**Je vais prévenir les musiciens.

**Moi :**D'accord.

_Ellipse… 1/4 d'heure…_

**Ellen :**Pour son retour sur la scène médiatique après plusieurs mois d'absence, Selena revient avec 2 surprises. Son adorable petit garçon et… un live exclusif !

**« Happier times, **_(Les temps plus heureux)_  
**Flash through my mind.**_(Me reviennent en mémoire)_  
**We both say it's over and**_(Nous avons toutes les deux dit c'est fini et)_  
**I believe it this time.**_(Je le crois cette fois)_  
**All the pain that I hide,**_(Toute la douleur que je cache)_  
**Let it play through the night. **_(Laisse la jouer dans la nuit)_

**A sad, sad serenade.**_(Une triste, triste sérénade)_  
**Sad serenade, we almost got it right.**_(Triste sérénade, nous avions presque eut juste)_  
**A sad, sad serenade.**_(Une triste, triste sérénade)_  
**Sad serenade, for every broken heart tonight.**_(Triste sérénade, pour tout les cœurs brisés ce soir)_  
**All the love that we made,**_(Tout l'amour que nous faisions)_  
**Turn it up, let it play **_(Monte-le, laisse-le jouer)_  
**A sad, sad serenade,**_(Une triste, triste sérénade)_  
**Sad serenade.**_(Triste sérénade)_

**I won't regret what I won't forget **_(Je ne vais pas regretter ce que je ne vais pas oublier)_  
**Memories and your number,** _(Les souvenirs et ton numéro)_  
**Are all I have left.** _(Sont tout ce qu'il me reste)_  
**I wish you the best, I really do**, _(Je te souhaite le meilleure, c'est sincère)_  
**Even though I know that I'm still not over you.** _(Même si je sais que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi)_  
**I know that we both are to blame,** _(Je sais que nous sommes tous les deux à blâmer)_  
**I can't believe, you didn't fight harder for me.** _(Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne t'es pas battue plus pour moi)_

**A sad, sad serenade. **_(Une triste, triste sérénade)_  
**Sad serenade, we almost got it right. **_(Triste sérénade, nous avions presque eut juste)_  
**A sad, sad serenade.** _(Une triste, triste sérénade)_  
**Sad serenade, for every broken heart tonight.** _(Triste sérénade, pour tout les cœurs brisés ce soir)_  
**All the love that we made,** _(Tout l'amour que nous faisions)_  
**Turn it up, let it play **_(Monte-le, laisse-le jouer)_  
**A sad, sad serenade, **_(Une triste, triste sérénade)_  
**Sad serenade.** _(Triste sérénade)_

**The more you love, the more it hurts,** _(Plus tu aimes, plus ça fait mal)_  
**When it ends, when it's over **_(Quand c'est fini, quand c'est terminé)_  
**All that's left are the memories** _(Tout ce qu'il reste sont les souvenirs)_  
**Playing over, and over.** _(Jouant encore et encore)_

**In your head, in your heart,** _(Dans ta tête, dans ton cœur)_  
**Turn it up, make it stop. **_(Monte-le, arrête-le)_  
**Tonight, all over the world, **_(Ce soir, partout dans le monde)_  
**The most beautiful song ever heard, **_(La plus belle chanson jamais entendu)_

**Is a sad, sad serenade,** _(Est une triste, triste sérénade)_  
**Sad serenade, we almost got it right. **_(Triste sérénade, nous avions presque eut juste)_  
**A sad, sad serenade.** _(Une triste, triste sérénade)_  
**Sad serenade, for every broken heart tonight. **_(Triste sérénade, pour tout les cœurs brisés ce soir)_  
**All the love that we made,** _(Tout l'amour que nous faisions)_  
**Turn it up, let it play **_(Monte-le, laisse-le jouer)_  
**A sad, sad serenade,** _(Une triste, triste sérénade)_  
**Sad serenade.** _(Triste sérénade) _**»**

**PDV Demi**

_Flashback_

Cette fois, l'appel est accompagné d'un message vocal. Curieuse, je l'écoute. J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir au final.

_**Selena :** Écoute, je sais que rien de ce que je dirais ne te fera revenir, mais si je n'essaye pas je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Putain Demi, je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ? Après ce qui s'est passé en plus ! Si tu voulais me faire du mal, c'est réussit. Mais surtout, ne crois pas que je vais lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. C'est loin d'être fini entre nous Lovato. Rappelle-toi, on est une évidence._

Le message terminé, je n'ai pas la force de le supprimer, je le sauvegarde même. C'est à ce moment que je suis rejointe par mes bienfaitrices.

****Camila :**** Alors, c'était elle ?

**Moi :** Oui. Au fait, merci de me laisser rester.

****Camila :** **C'est rien voyons !

****Lauren :**** N'empêche, il va falloir que tu t'expliques. Pourquoi tu laisserais Selena en plan pour venir nous voir ?

**Moi : **C'est plus subtil que ça. En fait, je sais que je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec elle. Je sais qu'elle le veut aussi mais je veux qu'elle me le montre. Et puis, ce sera encore mieux de faire ma demande si elle ne s'y attend pas du tout.

****Camila :** **Whao ! Stop là ! Demande ?

**Moi : **Bien sûr. Tu croyais quoi ? Je ne veux pas passer ma vie avec cette bague en poche ! Ça fait déjà presque 6 ans que c'est le cas.

****Lauren :**** Tu as acheté une bague pour elle avant même que vous soyez ensemble ?

**Moi :**Parce-qu'en fait, c'est celle-là qu'elle voulait. A l'époque, dans ma tête je l'achetais pour la donner à celui qui voudrait passer sa vie avec elle.

****Camila :**** Et ce mec c'est toi.

**Moi :** Oui. Enfin... techniquement non mais…

****Camila :** **C'est bon tu m'as comprise. Ne me fais pas sentir plus conne que je ne suis déjà.

**Moi :** Comme tu veux. Vous allez m'aider ?

****Lauren :**** Bien sûr. T'as déjà une idée ?

**Moi : **Évidemment et ça va être grandiose.

****Camila :**** J'adore faire partie d'une combine. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

**Moi :**Déjà, je dois passer un appel et vous, vous allez écrire aux fans.

****Lauren :**** Pour dire quoi ?

**Moi :**Je vous le dirais après le coup de fil.

****Camila :**** Ça marche.

**Moi :**_(compose le numéro)_Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. _(quand ça décroche)_ Hey, c'est Demi ! J'ai besoin de ton aide…

_Flashback_

**PDV Selena**

Quand j'ai terminé la chanson, les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante, le public hurle. J'attends que les cris se calment mais rien. Ils intensifient même j'ai l'impression. Et puis, par dessus le brouhaha, j'ai l'impression d'entendre « Demi ». Non... Impossible...

**Demi :**Salut tout le monde !

Et bien si. Elle l'a fait. Je n'en reviens pas. Je me retourne et elle est là, en face de moi, son magnifique sourire affiché sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

**Demi :** Super chanson hein ?_(me regarde)_J'étais supposée entendre, pas vrai ?

Elle est devant moi, dangereusement près. Je retiens mon souffle, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose mais rien. Donc je prends les devants.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Demi :** J'ai une question à te poser et je profite de ton public afin qu'il te souffle la bonne réponse. Mais avant... _(inspire un grand coup)_Je n'avais pas besoin de cette chanson pour tout comprendre Lena. Je sais l'erreur qu'on a fait. Tu veux la vérité ? Moi non plus je ne suis pas passée à autre chose et je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Tout simplement parce-que je t'aime pour toujours. _(me regarde)_ Ce qui me fait revenir à mon but initial. La question. Et il n'y a que 2 réponses possible pour toi. « Oui » ou « Non ». _(prend mes mains dans les siennes)_ J'ai imaginé tant de façon de le faire, beaucoup plus romantique que ça. J'attendais me bon moment mais... Il n'y a certainement pas de bon moment. Il n'y a que les sentiments et je suis sûre des miens. Je t'aime alors je veux le faire.

**Moi :** Mais de quoi tu... ?

Et là, devant tout le monde, je la vois mettre un genou à terre et, lentement, sortir une boite de sa poche. Oh Mon Dieu ! Ne me dites pas que... !

**Demi :**Je n'ai jamais demandé quelque chose aussi sérieusement que je vais le faire ce soir. Selena Marie Gomez _(ouvre la boite)_ veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle l'a vraiment fait ? Ici ? Devant tout le monde ? Elle vient de me demander en mariage ? Moi ? Mais oui ! Non mais... Il faut que je dise quelque chose. Quoi ? Peut-être simplement répéter ce que mon public crie ? « Oui » ?

**Demi :**_ (suppliante)_S'il te plaît Selena, écoute-les...

**Moi :**Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me souffler la réponse. Je la connais depuis des années. Oui...

**Demi :** Oui ?

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ Oui ! Un million de fois oui !

Je ne pense pas que je verrais un jour un sourire aussi magnifique sur son visage. Et moi je... je n'en reviens toujours pas. Même quand elle me passe la bague au doigt. Même quand le public semble hors de contrôle. Je ne vois qu'elle, comme toujours. Elle se relève, lentement, et vient me porte en me faisant tourner. Je me penche alors pour l'embrasser. Je ne veux plus la quitter. Plus jamais...


End file.
